Corpus HOT
by Ccullen-BR
Summary: Bella, dotada e neurótica, conhece Ed. Ele por sua vez, um empresário, sir e ninfomaníaco... Muitas lemons ou Hentais. Universo Alternativo. Fic totalmente erótica.
1. Chapter 1

CORPUS – Quando o desejo fala mais alto.

UCLA

Parabéns,_ Isabella Marie Swan, _pela sua aceitação em nossa Universidade.

Em breve, esperamos a senhorita em um de nossos gabinetes para a adequarmos em um de nossos programas de bolsas.

Sua contribuição permanecerá quanto ao seguro alimentação de U$ 200 (Duzentos dólares) semanais.

Ficaremos honrados em abrigar-lhe em nossas estruturas fraternais ou alojamentos.

Visite-nos em breve.

UCLA.

Confesso que não é sempre que podemos sair pelas ruas de Port Angeles gritando como loucas sem sermos presas, mas aquela era uma ocasião especial. Eu havia sido aceita na Universidade da ensolarada Los Angeles, meu sonho de consumo.

Alice havia me acordado com a carta de aprovação em mãos e gritinhos desconcertados pela minha aprovação.

- Bella, isso pede uma comemoração regada a MUITA bebida.

- Alice, não sei, preciso economizar todo e qualquer centavo para pagar o seguro alimentação, você viu o preço absurdo por semana?? É mais do que eu tiro em comissões na época de maiores vendas na loja dos Stanley's.

- Amiga, hoje você não vai trabalhar, não vai fazer nada, a não ser comemorar. Dinheiro não vai ser problema, eu já lhe disse.

Bem, essa era Alice Brandon, minha irmã e melhor amiga desde de... bem, sempre. Eu não tinha muitas lembranças da minha infância. Minha mãe faleceu no parto, conforme informações do hospital e não havia um parente por perto para dar mais informações até sobre meu pai.

Os pais de Alice trabalhavam como voluntários naquele hospital e me adotaram. Cresci sendo muito grata pela oportunidade de ser amada por eles e detestada pelo restante dos Brandons, diga-se de passagem, Angela, prima-irmã de Alice.

Embora a família Brandon não aceitasse minha adoção, nunca me trataram mal descaradamente, mas sempre senti a diferenciação.

Em meu aniversário de dez anos, ganhei um livro de postura e comportamento, enquanto que Alice, que fazia 12 anos, ganhou um conjunto de lindas esmeraldas e muito, mas muito dinheiro.

Alice nunca me tratou diferente, ou permitiu que essa diferença me magoasse, repartindo todos os seus bens comigo. Esse era o motivo de Alice dizer para eu não me preocupar com o dinheiro do seguro alimentação, com certeza, ela faria de tudo para pagar por mim.

Não que eu fosse mal de grana, não mesmo, até porque meus pais adotivos nunca me privaram de nada, mas eu sentia que eles já haviam feito tanto por mim, que acabei procurando emprego desde cedo.

O telefone estava tocando e Alice correu atender.

- Pai!! Bella passou na UCLA!! Sim, ela está. Pera aí.

- Bella, papai quer falar com você. – Alice me passava o telefone sem fio, enquanto eu ainda estava atônita com a carta em mãos e jogada na cama.

- Bom dia pai.

- Bom dia meu raio de sol. Estou tão orgulhoso de você por ter passado. Sua mãe está ao meu lado aos prantos. Esperamos que agora Alice se emende e siga seu caminho.

- Pai, obrigada, mas não espere isso não. O senhor a conhece perfeitamente, Alice foi feita para brilhar diferentemente de mim.

- Oras Isabella. – Era minha mãe. Coloque um pingo de juízo em sua irmã e lhe daremos o mundo. Estou tão feliz por você minha filha. Não duvidei um segundo que você seria capaz.

- Obrigada pela fé mãe, porque confesso, que não estava assim tão esperançosa...

- Bom, agora precisamos saber... Qual o valor que temos que lhe mandar para a inscrição e os seguros?

- Nada mamãe, ganhei uma bolsa e preciso só escolher as matérias extras provenientes da bolsa, e o seguro alimentação, vou pagar com o meu trabalho.

- Filha, não seja louca e injusta, seria mais que nossa obrigação pagar-lhe a educação.

- Mãe, sua obrigação é me amar, ponto. Não quero que paguem minha faculdade, vou trabalhar para provê-la.

- Não vou discutir isso com você, agora passe o telefone para sua irmã. – Mamãe era curta e grossa quando eu colidia com suas vontades, mas fazer o quê, eu não queria continuar um fardo para minha família. Passei o telefone para Alice.

- Sim mãe. Sim. Concordo. Claro. COMO ASSIM? PERFEITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alice saiu pulando pelo meu quarto como uma louca, gritando de felicidade.

- Mãe e pai, NÓS lhe amamos. – Dito isso ela desligou o telefone e jogou-se sobre mim.

- Nós embarcamos para Los Angeles amanhã. Temos negócios a fazer.

- Negócios como Alice?

- Ué, agora sou sua patroa Alice.

- Patroa?? Como assim Alice?

- Você quer trabalhar para pagar seus estudos, correto?

- Sim, mas...

- Eu sempre quis ter uma loja de roupas que fosse minha, certo?

- Claro, sua obsessão.. – Ela me cortou.

- Então, papai e mamãe me deram uma loja de roupas em Beverly Hills com a condição de você trabalhar nela para pagar seu seguro.

- Não Alice. É trapaça das grossas essas condições de mamãe. Vou trabalhar onde me derem emprego, não em um cabide indireto para que nossos pais paguem meu estudo.

Ela estava com os olhos marejados e biquinho, seu corpo já estava começando a tremer, postura de quem ia abrir o berreiro.

- Não Alice, não vale chorar. Você sabe que estou certa, não chore! Por favor, você sabe que eu me derreto ao ver você chorando. – Eu e minha boca grande. Assim que falei, Alice começou o berreiro com soluço e tudo.

- Allie, para de chorar, por favor. Para eu não agüento. ESTÁ BEM ALICE, EU TOPO ESSE PLANO LOUCO DA MAMÃE.

Em segundo aquela lazarenta já tinha parado de chorar e estava saltitando pelo quarto em busca das malas.

- Cadê todo aquele choro Alice?

- Ué, acabou assim que você disse que topava me ajudar a ter minha loja.

Eu odiava ser manipulada por Alice, mas ela era minha única irmã. A única ligação com carinho e amor que já tive na vida. Assim que terminamos o colégio em Forks, Alice pediu um apartamento para sua avó em Port Angeles, " para crescer sozinha", disse ela. A avó Brandon atendeu prontamente, discordando de nossos pais. Sentia que era o "troco" pela afronta deles ao me adotarem. Alice agradeceu a avó e assim que ela lhe deu a chave e os papéis, Alice se virou para mim " pronto irmã, agora eu tenho um presente decente para você". Era meu aniversário de dezesseis anos, e Alice usou a avó. Não preciso dizer que a velha matriarca saiu de nossa casa deserdando todos ali, preciso?

Eu e Alice nos mudamos para o apartamento dois meses após isso. Nossos pais saíram em missão pela cruz vermelha, nos deixando no apartamento com James, nosso mordomo e melhor amigo "mais velho". Ah! Vovó Brandon continua sem falar com Alice, mas manda a mesada milionária mensal do mesmo jeito para nossos pais e para Alice também.

- Alice, o que vamos levar? O que vamos fazer?

- Você eu já disse, vai simplesmente comemorar o dia todo, enquanto que eu e James preparamos algumas coisas para levarmos amanhã.

- Ok, faremos tudo que o mestre mandar! – Essa era a brincadeira favorita de Alice quando éramos crianças

Alice voltou correndo e pulou me abraçando.

- Ah minha irmã.... Iremos nos divertir tanto... – Agora trate de tirar essa bunda da cama, tomar um banho relaxante na banheira do meu quarto, enquanto eu vou falar com James, ok?

- Já disse e repito, tudo que o mestre mandar. – Levantei da cama e sai rindo em direção ao banheiro.

Depois de vários "mestre mandou", por volta das oito horas, banho tomado, depilação feita (mestre mandou), escova no cabelo (mestre mandou muito) e quilos de produtos (mestre surtou), estava parecendo uma boneca de porcelana pintada à mão e sentada na sala esperando a mestre que correu se trocar.

- Alice, onde vamos?

- Surtou Bella? Sabe muito bem que sair comigo é sempre uma aventura. E hoje, não vai ser diferente. Vamos nos aventurar e muito. Hoje você perde essa postura de santa irmãzinha...

Eu confesso que já havia aprontado muito com Alice, mas era a primeira vez que eu queria apenas comemorar e voltar para casa.

Chegamos em frente a uma badalada casa noturna. Estava com uma fila quilométrica e dois leões de chácara na porta. Era impossível de qualquer um entrar, mas Alice não era qualquer uma. Ela era Alice Brandon: a maior socialite que Port Angeles e Forks tiveram.

Entramos na casa sem nem sermos importunadas. A hostess nos guiou até uma confortável mesa contornada por um sofá de veludo vermelho. As luzes e a música bombando eram contagiantes. Alice me arrastou para o centro da pista e começamos a dançar.

A casa estava lotada e quanto mais eu e Alice dançávamos, mais homens colavam em nós. Nenhum havia me chamado a atenção e notava que à Alice também não.

- Alice, vamos para a mesa e pedirmos algo para tomar? – Falei colado ao ouvido dela. Alice concordou com a cabeça e seguimos para nossa mesa.

Eu pedi uma tequila prata e Alice um martini lemon. Ficamos na mesa bebericando e analisando os homens que passavam por nós. A música deu uma parada e escutamos o apresentador da casa.

- Boa Noite, com vocês: The Zombies.

Uma banda foi iluminada e mostrava homens perfeitos sem camisa em cima do palco tocando uma balada deliciosa. Encarei Alice buscando uma idéia do que estava acontecendo ali e encontrei-a atônita com o olhar fixo em algo.

- Irmãzinha.... Alow? – passei minha mão em frente aos seus olhos. Alice pareceu sair do transe e me olhou estranhamente.

- Você está vendo o que estou vendo?

- Não né irmã. Não surta vai, o que está acontecendo?

- Aquele no palco, com a guitarra preta e cabelos caídos... É JASPER.

- Oh Não! Não Alice! Não pode ser, não sonha!

Jasper foi um rapaz que eu e Alice conhecemos em uma das férias de colégio, onde fomos para a mansão Brandon nos campos de Londres. Jasper era atencioso com Alice e praticamente a seqüestrou uma tarde, só a devolvendo no final da tarde toda apaixonada por ele. Alice nunca mais foi a mesma depois daquele dia. Ela sonhava com ele noite sim, noite não. Jasper nunca mais apareceu, partiu deixando uma carta onde dizia que iria procurar Alice até o fim de sua vida. Nunca entendi direito o que havia acontecido.

- Alice, é óbvio que não é Jasper. Ele está em Londres. O que estaria fazendo por aqui?

Quando olhei para o lado, Alice já não estava mais ali. Comecei a procurá-la, mas nem sinal dela. Levantei e comecei a rodar o lugar.

Esbarrava em todos e não encontrava nem rastro de Alice. Achei melhor me aproximar do palco para ver se ela estava em algum lugar próximo tentando ver se era Jasper mesmo. Assim que encostei perto ao palco, vi minha irmã boquiaberta encarando o guitarrista. Era Jasper realmente, e ele também estava vidrado nela. Eles haviam se reencontrado.

Comecei a andar rente ao palco para chegar até Alice, porém meu pé enganchou em um cabo e eu acabei caindo ali mesmo. Senti uma mão me puxando e me levantando.

- Obrigada pela.. – Assim que me pus em pé, encarei a pessoa que me ajudou a levantar.

Era de uma pele alva, olhos verdes penetrantes, boca delineada e carnuda, um touca cinza cobria seus cabelos que teimavam em escapar, ombros largos, peitoral definido e ocultado por uma camiseta básica, porém grudada. Ele era a personificação do homem venusiano. A medida perfeita.

- Não há por onde senhorita. – Seu sotaque londrino era perfeito e ao mesmo tempo sedutor, senti minhas pernas ficando mole novamente.

- É... bem.. obrigada, senhor?

- Pode me chamar de Ed, senhorita?

- Bella. Pode me chamar de Bella.

- Bela com certeza. – Ele disse com um sorriso torto que completou o pacote, me tirando de órbita.

Encarei sobre seu ombro, tentando localizar Alice, mas no momento em que a banda fez menção de intervalo, não a encontrei mais.

- Está procurando algo? Ou alguém?

- Na verdade perdi minha irmã. Acho que ela acabou indo aos bastidores, tentar falar com um amigo dela.

- Venha que eu lhe levo até lá então. – Ed disse tocando em minha mão novamente. Uma onda elétrica percorreu meu corpo, acordando as borboletas do meu estomago.

Senti minha boca ficando seca, enquanto seguia aquele corpo desconhecido. Ele era maravilhoso de frente, mas seu segredo estava atrás, _OMG_ _que bunda deliciosa_.

Ao meu pensamento, Ed olhou para trás e soltou seu sorriso seguido de uma piscada. Se fosse para eu falar com um estranho, desobedecendo a primeira lição de casa, esse era o estranho que eu queria.

Ed me guiou por um corredor cheio de ferros e materiais da banda, porém não encontrei Alice em canto algum.

- Obrigada pela dupla ajuda Ed, mas minha irmã deve ter se perdido por aí. Vou ligar para o motorista e ir para casa.

- Para quê ir tão cedo? – Ed disse isso sorrindo e já colando seu corpo ao meu. Senti seu hálito mentolado quase em contato com a minha boca e cedi.

Entreguei minha boca àquele desconhecido delicioso que percorria meu corpo com suas hábeis mãos. Um segundo estava nos bastidores noutro, estava em um canto totalmente escuro, cercada por instrumentos e metais. Ed beijava maravilhosamente bem, me fazendo gemer só com sua língua.

- Você é deliciosa Bella. Há tempos que nenhuma garota me excitava tanto. – Senti o poder de suas palavras contra minha coxa, e confesso, que poder.

Me entreguei as hábeis mãos de Ed, que começou a puxar a barra do tomara que caia Donna Karan de Alice. Suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo enquanto que sua boca me levava ao delírio com mordidas e chupadas pelo meu pescoço, boca e colo.

- Que corpo maravilhoso Bella. Preciso senti-la. – Edward terminou a frase já me penetrando com um dedo.

Arqueei meu corpo ao seu contato e gemi. Edward estava me excitando como nenhum outro homem havia feito. Ok, minha experiência não era tão vasta quanto a de Alice, mas eu entendia alguma coisa sobre isso. Ed não seria o primeiro, mas seria o segundo com certeza.

Comecei a gemer enquanto Ed me estimulava com uma mão e a outra buscava meu seio. Sua boca ora buscava a minha, ora contornava meu pescoço. Eu estava entregue a uma perfeito e delicioso estranho.

Desci minha mão em encontro ao seu volume que sentia pulsando na calça. Tomei coragem e desabotoei sua calça, descendo o zíper com cuidado. Ele gemeu contra minha orelha, me excitando ainda mais. Eu precisava daquele estranho.

Passei minha mão por dentro da boxer que ele usava e o encarei. Ed estava de olhos fechados e ao meu toque jogou sua cabeça para trás e empurrou seu pau contra meu corpo. Voltou e me encarou mordendo seu lábio inferior.

-Bella, eu nunca tinha conhecido uma mulher como você. Eu te quero.

Dita essas palavras meu corpo se entregou a ele com espasmos e contrações. Ele havia me feito gozar em suas mãos.

Ed tirou sua mão de mim e levou a sua boca.

- Gosto delicioso, você é perfeita. – Ed tomou minha boca me presenteando com meu gosto também.

Nesse momento consegui abaixar sua boxer, liberando um gigante pau pulsante. Ed gemeu contra minha boca, enquanto eu o estimulava.

Com doces beijos e mordidas picantes, fui levantando minha perna contra sua cintura. Eu queria senti-lo em mim.

Ed se afastou tirando do bolso da calça uma camisinha. Rasgou-a e logo a colocou sobre seu pau ereto. Me olhou repleto de desejo e eu o chamei...

- Se eu soubesse que uma queda me daria um pau delicioso desses, tinha caído antes. – Nunca havia sido tão solta e promiscua quanto estava sendo, mas o simples fato de saber que nunca mais eu o veria me excitava por demais.

Levantei minha perna contra sua cintura, Ed buscou minha bunda e se postou em minha entrada.

- Tá pedindo passagem? – Disse tentando soar sexy.

- Não, to decorando o caminho para poder voltar outras vezes. – E seguida dessa frase ele me penetrou.

Arqueei e grite despreocupada com o barulho, afinal estava numa boate lotada e fazendo sexo com um Adônis.

Edward me fodia completamente, enquanto sua boca percorria meu pescoço e meus lábios. Sentia seu pau me corrompendo e meu corpo se contorcia.

- Como você é apertadinha. Praticamente uma...

Ed parou de falar e me encarou. Sentia a luxúria em seu olhar, dando passagem a dúvidas.

- Bella, você é virgem? – Ele havia parado de bombar e me segurava fortemente.

- Não. Sim. Quero dizer, já rolou com outro, mas não rolou. É complicado. Agora por favor, continua.

E d me abraçou e puxou minha perna ainda mais acima de sua cintura. Me recostou em alguma parede e passou a me foder com calma e carinho. Sentia sua língua passando por meu pescoço, contornando minha orelha e retornando as leves mordidas.

Eu estava entregue aquele prazer sem igual. Senti meu corpo se contraindo em torno daquele pau maravilhoso e comecei a ofegar mais ainda.

- Ed.. não.. mais.. gostoso... vou... vou.... gozarrrr. – A última saiu em meio aos gritos de ambos, havíamos gozado juntos.

Ed soltou uma das minha pernas, e saiu de mim, mas sem se afastar muito. Sua boca cobria a minha, enquanto sua mão afagava meu rosto. Abri meus olhos e encarei aquelas esmeraldas me fitando. Eu havia tido meu segundo orgasmo na vida.

Desci minha outra perna rente ao seu corpo. Ed levou a mão sobre seu pau, tirando a camisinha e o guardando na boxer. Deu um nó na camisinha e a jogou, voltando a me olhar.

- Bella, você é demais. – Tomou minha boca mais uma vez com leves beijos e mordidas. Eu ainda estava sem fôlego e palavras.

- Se eu soubesse que a América iria me recepcionar desse jeito, teria vindo antes para cá. – Ele continuava a falar, enquanto eu só o admirava.

Pensei no meu namoro com Jacob, ele havia sido meu primeiro em tudo, primeiro beijo, primeiro chupão, primeira chupada, primeira transa, se bem que comparada a essa, aquilo realmente não havia sido uma transa. Estava tendo a certeza de ter terminado no momento certo com ele. Ok, eu terminei no dia seguinte de termos " feito amor" como ele insistia em dizer, mas eu não gostava dele e havia cedido por pressão. Diferente de Ed, que sem eu nem o conhecer, havia simplesmente me entregado de corpo... e alma.

- Você não vai dizer nada? – ele me olhou com ares de preocupação. – Sabe, eu tentei ser mais leve, mas, como você faz sua primeira vez numa casa noturna com um cara que você nunca viu na frente? – Ele me encarava buscando explicação para algo que o atormentava.

- Eu disse que não era a primeira vez ok, não fique preocupado com isso. Eu não estou. – Precisava deixar claro que eu não era uma vagabunda e muito menos uma otária. – Você mexeu comigo, ok. Você me tirou da minha zona de conforto, e eu adorei. Você foi maravilhoso.

Tomei sua boca novamente e o beijei loucamente. Eu precisava guardar aquele gosto para todo o sempre. Seu perfume já estava em cada poro meu, ele estava gravado em mim.

Ele se afastou e começou a arrumar a calça, enquanto eu arrumava meu vestido. Nos encaramos e vi em seu olhar, que ele queria dizer alguma coisa.

- Não precisa dizer nada. Foi maravilhoso e para mim bastou.

- Mas para mim n... – Ed foi interrompido por um grito histérico.

- Isabella Marie... Onde a senhorita se escondeu? Estou lhe procurando a horas, vamos? – Alice não havia o visto e já pegava minha mão me puxando para sair daquele canto. Segurando sua mão o encarei, seu sorriso havia morrido e seus olhos estavam tristes... Com lágrimas nos olhos, me despedi do melhor homem que eu havia conhecido.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

N/A: Olá .... Vou tentar postar nesse site...

A minha primeira fic aqui é Tinkerbell.... quem posta é minha Amora Rachel Cullen....

espero que gostem.... Até agora previsão de 25 capitulos...

Bjkas


	2. Chapter 2

Aquela definitivamente não era a melhor forma de terminar a noite.

Alice praticamente me arrastou para dentro do carro, onde James nos esperava. Mantive meu olhos nele até perdê-lo entre os outros que estavam naquela multidão.

Ed... Não tive nem tempo de saber mais sobre ele. Uma única vez, com um cara perfeito. Essa seria minha sina ou seria maldição?

Segui até o apartamento calada, enquanto Alice tentava aparentemente me contar o que havia acontecido com o tal moço da banda. No apartamento me joguei sobre a cama e me deixei levar por todas as emoções daqueles olhos.

- Ei, você não prestou a menor atenção no que eu disse né? Onde você está com a cabeça Bella? – Percebi tardiamente que Alice estava na minha frente e parecia estar falando à horas comigo.

- Desculpe irmã, realmente eu não estava aqui. Porque me arrastou daquele clube?

Eu não queria culpá-la por ter me tirado daqueles braços, mas meu corpo ainda clamava pelo dele e a culpa era realmente Alice.

- Ué, daqui a quatro horas temos que embarcar para seu sonho Cinderela. Ou você não percebeu que já são cinco horas da manhã?

- CINCO?? Tá louca Alice? Ainda nem arrumei minhas malas, não juntei meus pacotes... e...

- Se acalma garota. James já fez tudo isso por você. Nossas malas e bagagens já estão até no aeroporto, ou você acharia mesmo que eu não iria filtrar o que você vai levar? Afinal é Los Angeles baby....

- Alice... eu te odeio...

- Eu sei que me ama Bellinha, agora bota essa bunda pra tomar banho e descansar um pouco, você está com cara de quem correu uma maratona... Afinal, o que você estava fazendo naquele canto escuro?

- Dando. E você atrapalhou. – Alice ficou branca e com a boca aberta. Quase não consegui segurar minha gargalhada.

- Cala a boca! Para de mentir! – Alice gritava histericamente – Dar para quem? Como assim? Quem era?

- Não sei Alice, mas foi mágico e maravilhoso. Só sei que ele chama Ed e ele sabe que me chamo Bella. Não sei mais nada. – Daí por diante contei todo o resto da história para ela.

....

- Então um cavalheiro lhe ajuda, lhe guia, lhe fode e você não faz a menor idéia de quem ele é? Eu entendi direito?

- Yeap! Isso tudo mesmo. Sem uma vírgula a mais ou a menos.

- Você é mais louca que eu imaginava. Eu achava que era louca por ter perdido minha virgindade com Jasper em Londres, mas você bateu meu recorde.

- EU SABIA!!! Sabia que era isso que havia mexido tanto com você naquela viagem. Mas por que ele sumiu no dia seguinte?

- Porque ele disse que não era bom o suficiente para ficar ao meu lado. Era pobre e você sabe a fama da nossa família em Londres. Somos da aristocracia meu bem, e Jasper era apenas um filho de operário que sonhava em ser músico.

- Mas irmã, ele está aqui, agora. Ele venceu!

- É... Bonitinho né? Ele disse que me procura à meses aqui na América. Após chegar e vender milhões de discos em Londres eles vieram para cá com um novo empresário londrino. Ele é bem dinâmico e está alavancando a banda aqui.

- Que legal Allie. Agora vocês podem ficar juntos.

- É, você nem imagina quanto....

Alice sorria tão enigmaticamente que cheguei a me perguntar o que havia por trás de toda aquela felicidade, além do reencontro de almas gêmeas.

Algum dia eu iria reencontrar aquele homem que havia me possuído tão maravilhosamente bem? Seria ele, minha alma gêmea pelo menos carnal? Tantas coisas para pensar, que acabei indo tomar um banho para me apaziguar. Alice havia saído do meu quarto com o mesmo propósito.

...

_Atenção senhores passageiros do vôo 2440 da United Airlines com destino à Los Angeles, ÚLTIMA CHAMADA para embarque IMEDIATO._

Assim que chegamos no aeroporto , atrasadas pelo meu sono óbvio, ouvimos a última chamada. James correu para fazer nosso check-in e despachar as nossas malas, enquanto eu e Alice corríamos para o portão de embarque. Alice carregava seu ursão de Cambrigde (eu tenho certeza que havia sido James que lhe deu, mas ela nunca me confirmou) e eu segurava meu travesseiro do Mickey (o primeiro presente dos meus pais adotivos).

James conseguiu fazer tudo a tempo, afinal um ex-agente da CIA sempre tinha suas vantagens, nos despedimos dele, afinal, James só iria nos encontrar na próxima semana, com o restante da nossa mudança.

- Alice, onde vamos ficar durante essa semana que James irá arrumar todas as nossas coisas?

- Bella, não te contei? Papai ligou ontem durante seu banho, vamos ficar no Beverly Wilshire, afinal preciso correr com as coisas da loja na Rodeo Drive, 90210.

- Ai cacete, me lembra por que aceitei que você viesse junto?

- Porque irmãzinha, desde que você apareceu na minha vida, não ficamos uma noite longe uma da outra, não percebeu?

- Alice?

- Oi Bella.

- Amo você irmã!

Embarcamos e eu já estava indo na direção das poltronas de turistas, porém a aeromoça me puxou em direção a primeira classe. Meus olhos percorreram o avião e tive a ligeira impressão de ter cruzado com um par de esmeraldas conhecidas. Só podia estar passando mal pela falta de sono, mas teria um longo vôo pela frente.

Algum famoso disse que se fossemos para voar, teríamos asas. Ah! Não foi um filósofo não, foi o Wolverine, aquele delicioso mutante que se regenerava. Se ele que era mutante tinha medo, porque eu, mera humana ridícula não teria? Belos pensamentos dona Isabella cagona.

Sentei na minha poltrona que mais parecia uma cama de solteiro e Alice se sentou na dela, do outro lado do avião praticamente. A distância entre nós era tamanha, que tínhamos interfone para comunicação. Coisa chata!

A viagem começou agradável, tive medo na decolagem, mas ela se deu tranqüila e comecei a brincar com os botões da poltrona, até a aeromoça vir com cara de poucos amigos pro meu lado.

- Você poderia NÃO apertar esse botão e esse outro aqui?

Um botão era o de serviço, tinha certeza, mas o outro realmente não sabia o que era.

- Moça, pra que serve esse botão que eu NÃO posso apertar?

- É um aviso sonoro na cabine do comandante para possível ataque terrorista. Você saberia se tivesse prestado atenção na explicação de emergências.

- Ops... Obrigadinha. – Dei meu melhor sorriso de idiota, enquanto a aeromoça saia balançando a cabeça.

Olhei para Alice, mas sua poltrona estava vazia. Comecei a relaxar em minha poltrona, afinal não tinha dormido quase nada. O avião começou a chacoalhar um pouco, me senti tensa, porém não me movimentei. No segundo chacoalho, procurei por Alice e ela ainda não havia voltado. Odiava voar e ela sabia muito bem, deveria estar aqui e agora, segurando minha mão, dizendo que não aconteceria nada. Não esperei por um terceiro chacoalhar e corri em direção ao banheiro, passando na frente de um rapaz que estava com a mão na porta.

- Desculpa... Emergência.... – Disse entrando no banheiro e tentando fechar a porta.

- Bella? – Ouvi uma voz familiar, mas era impossível, eu deveria estar bem louca de medo para achar que ele estaria ali. Resolvi checar minha loucura e abri um pouco a porta. Deparei-me com o par de esmeraldas. Deus é meu pai, certeza!

- Entra! – Agarrei sua gola e o puxei para dentro do banheiro minúsculo.

Ed me encarava com a maior expressão de "Sua louca perseguidora, o que faz nessa avião", ou seja, a mesma expressão que eu fazia.

- O que você faz aqui? – Falamos os dois juntos.

- Você primeiro... – Ele disse com aquele sorriso torto que havia me ludibriado no dia anterior.

- Estou indo para Los Angeles começar minha faculdade, sua vez...

- Estou indo para Los Angeles também. – Ele começou a se mexer e seu corpo se encaixava nos espaços do meu. Untei definitivamente.

- Ah tá.

- E qual era a emergência para passar na minha frente e entrar no banheiro toda afoita?

Nesse momento o avião balançou como nunca e eu colei em Ed. Eu ia morrer com certeza, nesse avião dos infernos, mas ia ser encontrada carbonizada e grudada em um cara delicioso que me olhava como se eu fosse um frango de padaria e ele o cachorro esfomeado.

- Shhhiiiii, deixa eu acalmar seu medo, deixa?! – Ed sussurrou na minha orelha a chupando logo em seguida.

Ed começou a percorrer meu corpo com as mãos e morder meu lábio inferior, meu maxilar, meu pescoço, perfazendo com sua língua um rastro conhecido até minha orelha. Chupou meu lóbulo com leves gemidos que me deixavam mais ainda em sua mão, que já estava no botão da minha calça jeans.

Desci minha mão, parando estrategicamente sobre seu pau que estava saltando aos olhos dentro de um jeans preto e o contornei com minha mão. Ed gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás. Era minha chance de ser mulher novamente em suas mãos.

Consegui me posicionar sobre a tampa da privada e sentei, trazendo seu pau ainda preso em sua calça, praticamente no meu nariz. Olhei para Ed que me encarava sacanamente. Abri sua calça e já busquei seu pau sob a boxer cinza. Dei um beijo por cima de sua cueca e Ed gemeu alto. Eu estava louca, só podia! Estava em um avião que chacoalhava mais que batedeira, trancada em um banheiro hiper apertado e só conseguia pensar em como continuar com aquilo. Segredinho? Eu nunca havia feito oral, só sabia que existia em filmes, mas quando a esmola é demais...

Ed percebeu minha hesitação e segurou meu pulso com sua mão me puxando para encará-lo.

- Você pode dizer o que quiser, mas sua cara me prova que é virgem. E é minha! – Dito isso, senti sua mão passando por dentro da minha calcinha e seus dedos me penetrando.

- Já disse o quão apertadinha você é?! Me deixa louco só de te dedar e sentir todo esse mel escorrendo. Deliciosa. – Ed sussurrava em meu ouvido e eu me sentia mais do que leve.

Ed abaixou sua cueca e sem pedir licença, levou minha mão sobre seu pau me ensinando o que fazer com ele. Comecei a seguir seus movimentos de vai e vem.

- Agora faz isso com sua língua passando nele, vai.

Fiquei ofegante só com a explicação e fui sentando novamente, mas antes Ed abaixou de vez minha calça e tirou minha camiseta.

Sentei sobre a tampa da privada, agarrei seu pau e passei a língua sobre ele. Ed gemeu e encostou na porta com tudo. Olhei para cima e encontrei a melhor expressão possível. Ele passava sua língua entre os lábios e seus olhos estavam fechados em prazer. Sua mão buscava meu seio e o massageava. Eu estava dando prazer para aquele estranho delicioso.

Senti sua mão sobre minha cabeça me guiando em direção ao seu pau. Passei novamente a língua sobre ele e lembrei-me de ouvir que era igual a chupar sorvete, então o coloquei todo na boca. Comecei empurrando-o todo e devolvendo. Passei meu dente devagar sobre ele e Ed tremeu.

- Para uma novata, você faz muito gostoso, gulosa! Engole ele todo e passa a lingüinha passa... - Ed me guiava com maestria, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam meus cabelos.

- Agora faz o que mando, coloca o dedinho em você e me diz como estão as coisas aí embaixo diz.... – Nem preciso dizer que eu untei mais ainda.

- Estou.... Estou... Encharcada, seria a resposta certa. - Encontrei o olhar de Ed e ele me puxou.

- Gata, você é minha, tá sabendo?! – Dito isso, ele simplesmente puxou minha calcinha de lado e me penetrou.

Gemi ao sentir ele todo dentro de mim, e ele colou sua língua no meu pescoço me dando leves chupadas. Eu gemia a cada estocada profunda e suspirava com sua boca no meu corpo. Seus movimentos de vai e vem começaram a ficar mais rápidos enquanto o volume dos meus gemidos também aumentavam. Estava muito próxima de gozar, sentia meu corpo todo tremendo e se contraindo ao redor daquele pau gigantesco que me comia com maestria. Ed me completava.

- Ed... não agüento mais. – Disse em sussurros ao pé de seu ouvido.

- Então goza para mim Bella. Me deixa sentir que sou teu homem.

Não agüentando mais suas investidas e sentindo seu hálito contra minha orelha, puxei-o para mais perto e gemi em seu ouvido.... Eu havia gozado maravilhosamente enquanto Ed ainda me fodia.

Continuei a gemer contra sua orelha e me segurando em seus ombros, não demorou muito e senti o jato quente proveniente dele e seus gemidos abafados contra meu pescoço. Aquela sensação fora maravilhosa!

- Louca! Você me mata desse jeito. Porra, você é muito apertadinha... me deixa louco. – Eu não sabia se untava de novo ou se derretia ali mesmo.

- Eu nunca, mas nunca mesmo, achei que iria gostar tanto de avião desse jeito. – Não pude deixar de sorrir.

Ed saiu de mim e começou a se arrumar.

- Nossa, fizemos loucura aqui hein?! Você toma algum anticoncepcional? – Ed falou se olhando no espelho e desarrumando ainda mais o cabelo.

- Para nossa sorte eu tomo sim. E sim, foi uma mega loucura.

Comecei a me arrumar, afinal eu estava descabelada, de calças arriadas e blusa levantada. Senti um par de olhos me devorando enquanto descia minha camiseta e tentava colocar a calcinha em seu devido lugar.

- Alguém já disse que você é linda?! – Ed estava ali ainda e me encarando.

- Se continuar com esse olhar e essas frases safadas, não vamos sair desse banheiro nunca mais. – Eu não podia deixar de sorrir com essa possibilidade.

Ele sorriu e me puxou contra seu corpo. Nos encaramos e eu me vi em seus olhos. Foi uma visão maravilhosa e logo nos beijamos, calma e suavemente.

- Eu achei que nunca mais fosse te ver. – Ed falou assim que parou de me beijar.

- Eu confesso que também pensei isso. Minha irmã me arrastou, não consegui nem...

- Nem o que?

- Nem saber nada a mais sobre você. Sei lá, como te achar, seu telefone..., sei lá, sei lá, só sei que fiquei bem triste mesmo. – Eu estava fazendo papel de idiota, mas precisava falar que ele mexeu comigo.

- É.... Eu tam.. – Batidas interromperam nossa conversa.

- Por favor, desocupe o toalete. Já vamos passar o serviço de bordo e todos devem retornar ao seu assento. – A aeromoça estava na porta do banheiro. Olhei para Ed e ele me encarou com um sorriso enigmático.

- Bem?! Quem de nós passou mal e quem veio ajudar? Temos que ser bem convincentes, senão teremos que nos explicar com o comandante ou acabaremos presos assim que pousarmos em Los Angeles. – Ed disse com um sorriso.

- Já sei, vem comigo. -

Abri a porta e a aeromoça nos encarou.

- Desculpe- nos. Estou grávida e comecei a vomitar. Obviamente meu parceiro me acompanhou. Não quisemos causar nenhum problema.

É estranho como as pessoas se comportam com as grávidas. A aeromoça abriu um sorriso e veio alisar minha não existente barriga.

- Nossa, nem dá para sentir. Está de quantos meses?

Ed rapidamente respondeu: " Dois para três não é meu amor?!" Confesso que meu plano tinha saído pela culatra, mas pelo menos não tinha que ficar presa, apenas agüentar os olhares dos outros comissários.

Fui em direção a minha poltrona e Ed me seguiu. Sentei em minha poltrona e ele abaixou-se e se aproximou de mim.

- Assim que chegarmos em LA não suma. Vamos conversar e nos conhecer melhor, _usando_ _roupas_, ok??!

- Claro Ed. Não sumir e nos conhecer melhor, combinado.

Ele me deu um selinho e foi em direção a cortina que dividia as classes. Acionei o botão dos comissários e outra moça veio me atender.

- Em que posso lhe ajudar?

- Falta muito para pousarmos?

- Um pouco senhorita. Gostaria de beber ou comer alguma coisa?

- Não, gostaria apenas de um travesseiro e um cobertor. É possível?

- Claro.

Em segundos eu estava embalada e pronta para cair no sono. Ed estava ali e nós iríamos desembarcar em LA e nos conheceríamos melhor. Meus sonhos só estavam se intensificando. Agora era minha vez de brilhar. Faculdade nova e um possível namorado novo que era excelente no sexo, que mais eu poderia querer? Apaguei na poltrona com direito a máscara de seda sobre meus olhos.

~,~,~,~,~,~,

Ainda não me adaptei bem a esse site... mas qualquer ajuda é bem vinda... REVIEWS TBM!!!


	3. Chapter 3

- Bella, acorda chegamos. - Alice estava me chacoalhando quando abri meus olhos.

- Calma terremoto. Não precisa me acordar assim também né?

- Vai preguiçosa. Somos as primeiras a descer. Enquanto a primeira classe não desembarcar toda, os outros não podem sair, então levanta a bunda daí e vamos saindo.

Levantei num pulo, pelo fato de Alice ter me lembrando dos "outros" nesse avião. Agora seria minha hora de encontrar com Ed e finalmente nos conhecer mais intelectualmente, afinal intimamente já estava se tornando corriqueiro.

Desci correndo atrás de Alice que parecia flutuar sobre aqueles malditos saltos Jimmy Choo de 15 cm. Não poderia ir longe da esteira de malas, afinal seria o último lugar antes da imensidão do aeroporto me tomar e eu não encontrar mais Ed.

Assim que alcancei Alice, ela já comandava com maestria três carregadores e dois auxiliares para pegarem nossa bagagem. Porém me dei conta do saguão lotado. Seria impossível encontrar com Ed.

Dei meia volta e caminhei em direção a porta do saguão que havia acabado de passar, quando senti mãos me segurando.

- Bella a saída é por aqui. – Droga de irmã pentelha.

- Alice, lembra o cara da balada em Port Angeles? Ele estava no avião. Preciso reencontrá-lo. – Eu praticamente cuspia na cara de Alice.

- Não viaja doida! O cara estaria aqui por que motivo louco? Você devia estar sonhando. – Alice se virou ainda segurando em meu braço e tentou praticamente me arrastar dali.

- Não Alice! Ele estava no avião. Eu tenho certeza. – Dei aquele meu olhar, "sim querida irmã, eu fodi com ele novamente" e vi o momento exato em que a ficha havia caído.

- Porra! Porque não avisou antes. Não saímos daqui até o seu mocinho bom de cama aparecer. – Alice sorria e começou a pular para, frustadamente, tentar ver Ed, mesmo sem saber quem ou como ele era.

_Duas Horas depois..._

- De boa! Amo você de paixão irmã, mas tenho certeza que voar fez um mal enorme nessa sua cabeça. – Alice estava sentada sobre nossas malas com os ombros apoiados sobre os joelhos e os carregadores estavam jogando papo e segurando os outros carrinhos.

- Não acredito que cai nessa. Ele que disse que queria conversar comigo "vestidos". Como ele pode me dar um bolo assim?

- Olha, vou perguntar de novo, não se ofenda, mas você tem certeza de que era o Ed da balada no avião? Sabe... você já fez loucura uma vez, poderia ter feito outra com outro carinha.

Alice estava certa, talvez meu ridículo medo de altura, tivesse criado a mais perfeita ilusão mental e nada daquilo havia acontecido.

- Vamos embora irmã. Você deve estar certa. – Fui em direção a nossas malas e peguei a mão de Alice para ajudá-la a descer.

- Olha lá Rachel, a moça da primeira classe que está grávida. Foi tão lindo o companheiro a ajudando. – Olhei para trás e encontrei duas aeromoças conversando e me apontando.

Não pude deixar de sorrir, afinal eu não estava louca, tudo havia realmente acontecido. Fui até elas e sorria.

- Oi, me perdi do meu companheiro, vocês o viram? – Disse toda sorridente.

- Vi sim, ele foi um dos primeiros a descer. Desembarcou antes mesmo da primeira classe. Estava com muita gente, sabe!?

- Ah sim, claro. Estava mesmo. – Eu não poderia fazer papel de otária, embora fosse uma nesse momento, vai que elas me denunciassem para a polícia como a "garota do banheiro do ultimo vôo".

Agradeci com um sorriso murcho e me virei para Alice, que estava com um olhar baixo e triste.

- Desculpa duvidar de você irmãzinha. – Alice desceu das malas e me abraçou. – Me conta mais tarde o porquê delas dizerem que você estava grávida, porque agora eu juro que preciso me jogar sobre uma cama.

Saímos do aeroporto e um carro do hotel já estava a nossa espera. Mais uma vez me sentia frustrada por tentar conhecer Ed plenamente, e cada vez mais, me envolvia com aquele misterioso par de esmeraldas.

O hotel era maravilhoso, mas eu não conseguia sequer prestar atenção ao que acontecia ao meu redor, enquanto Alice se atualizava sobre tudo e sobre todos os espaços famosos de L.A. Subimos para o quarto que mais parecia uma casa completa.

- Papai e mamãe capricharam na escolha do hotel e mais ainda na escolha dos quartos. – Disse olhando para Alice que comandava a distribuição das malas com o carregador.

- É.. é... talvez nós apenas erramos em não dizer que queríamos uma auxiliar no momento em que chegássemos. – Era melhor deixá-la em paz nessas horas.

- Estarei jogada sobre uma cama. Acorde-me quando decidir que o mundo será rosa Allie. – Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e fui em direção ao primeiro quarto.

Já não lembrava mais onde estava, acordei com Alice me cutucando e sentada na cama.

- Acorda irmãzinha. Vamos sair e conhecer a vida noturna de Los Angeles. Nossas coisas já estão arrumadas, já falei com nossos pais e James já ligou e avisou está vindo semana que vem.

- Eu juro que um dia descubro sua fonte de energia Allie. Eu estou podre e olha que dormi bastante no avião e aqui. E por falar em avião, onde a senhora se meteu na hora da turbulência?

- É... bem ... Então... Lembra do Jasper?

- É óbvio que me lembro do Jasper, Alice. Mas o que ele tem a ver com seu sumiço?

- Tudo. – Alice gargalhou.

- Está me dizendo que trouxe Jasper para L.A.?

- Bella, eu só trouxe você. Jasper veio por conta própria, afinal a banda dele está excursionando pelos EUA, eu lhe contei isso.

- Ah! Tudo explicado porque a senhorita está tão animada para sair agora. Ele vai tocar onde ô bonita?

- Então eu não sei ainda, vamos jantar primeiro e depois descobrimos. Na verdade ele não sabia onde iria tocar porque o empresário havia sumido, mas ele vai me passar um torpedo assim que souber.

- Ok irmãzinha, não vou deixar a senhorita sair sozinha pela noite de L.A.

- Aleluia e não é que os novos ares já estão fazendo efeito? Vou separar sua roupa para hoje, vai tomar um banho sua porquinha! – Alice me deu um apertão no nariz como sempre e levantou em direção ao closet.

Fui para o banheiro e me deparei com a maior banheira que já tinha visto.

- LICE!! Posso treinar natação aqui dentro? – Comecei a rir só de imaginar a cena.

- Só se quiser morrer afogada, sua prego!! Esqueceu que não sabe nadar!

Começamos a gargalhar, existe alguma coisa melhor do que rir?

Prontas estávamos em frente a porta do quarto. Alice estava com um vestido branco de paetês – Vera Wang e eu estava de vestido vermelho "bisca" escolhido a dedo pela minha querida fashionista.

- Dava para meu vestido não chamar tanta atenção?

- Claro que sim irmã, mas daí eu te levaria para um convento. Me lembre que assim que abrirmos a loja, eu trocarei todo seu guarda-roupa. Tuas roupas não combinam com LA, muito menos com a universidade. Você não tem nada que seja dourado e azul.

- Pode deixar, vou lembrar sim. Quem sabe na próxima encarnação. LOUCA!

Rimos e saímos em direção a noitada que nos esperava.

O motorista do hotel nos levou ao Mr. Chow, restaurante badalado em Beverly Hills que, tardiamente descobrimos, costuma ter muitos paparazzis na frente. Descemos do SUV Preto em frente ao restaurante e no segundo seguinte havia uma nuvem de fotógrafos sobre nós.

FLASH! FLASH!

-Nomes... Nomes!!

- Somos as irmãs Brandon, da aristocracia Londrina, novas proprietárias da DASH.

- WOW!

Escutei vários fotógrafos se espantarem e os flashes vieram com maior intensidade, não agüentando mais, puxei minha irmã em direção a porta do restaurante que nos foi prontamente aberta.

- Você está louca? Que história é essa de DASH? E porque os fotógrafos surtaram?

- Irmã... não vamos conversar em pé né? Vamos sentar que eu conto tudo para você.

Odiava quando Alice fazia alguma coisa sem me consultar ou pelo menos me contar no que estava me envolvendo. Sempre fora assim, desde nossa infância.

- Quando falei com nossos pais sobre a loja, já havia procurado as melhores e mais conhecidas lojas próximas as faculdades que você queria e havia preenchido a inscrição. Aqui em LA, soube que as irmãs Kardashian possuíam uma loja famosa de multimarcas e que vendiam bem, porém com os novos casamentos das donas, elas queriam vender. Ou seja, uni o útil ao fácil quando você escolheu a UCLA mesmo.

Estava catatônica com cada palavra que Alice dizia, eu havia sido manipulada, enganada e levada para os caminhos que mais favoreceriam Alice em seu sonho maluco de ser uma socialite da moda.

- Você me usou mais uma vez. – Falei com tristeza na voz.

- Não. Não fique assim. – Allie estava com beicinho de choro e prestes a abrir o berreiro. – Se lhe tranqüiliza, eu teria ido para qualquer lugar com você, Bellinha, eu mandei meus documentos para todas as faculdades que você se inscreveu também, eu iria fazer faculdade com você onde escolhesse. Me perdoa, nunca mais faço nada sem você saber, mas me perdoa irmã! – Alice estava chorando compulsivamente.

Eu nunca conseguiria ficar brava com minha irmã querida, mas ela precisava entender de uma vez por todas que eu não era mais seu brinquedinho, dessa vez ela escapa com a promessa...

- Prometa que vai comigo se inscrever na faculdade. Você irá estudar senhorita Alice "fullgás" Brandon!

- Eca!!! Estudar não!

- Allie...

- Ok, venceu. PROMETO.

- Promete o quê Allie? – Estava cansada de ser enganada por esse meio metro. – Faça a promessa corretamente.. anda..

- Eu, Alice Brandon, irmã querida de Isabella Brandon, prometo solenemente e pelo nosso amor de irmãs que irei estudar com ela na mesma universidade.

- E? Vamos Allie.

- E prometo que nunca mais esconderei nada contra ela, salvo se eu achar que é melhor para ela. PROMETIDO.

- Odiei essa última parte, pode retirar.

- Ou assim, ou nada de promessas. Já está querendo demais!

Sorrimos com isso e nos abraçamos.

- Bom, resolvido o calvário, vamos ao que interessa. Comida! – Eu estava feliz finalmente, ao lado da minha irmã e com a nossa vida se resolvendo.

- Claro, claro. Vamos apenas aperitivar não é!? Afinal vamos para a balada depois, ok?!

- Pode ser Alice. – Fiz meu bico de ex-gordinha. – Mas se eu ficar com fome depois, teremos que passar em um drive thru hein?! Jasper já mandou o local?

- Ok, senhorita eu amo fast food, e não, ele ainda não deu sinal de vida. – Alice estava com seu bico.

Após uma porção de onion rings e alguns Sex on the beachs ingeridos, Alice deu um gritinho segurando seu celular próximo ao meu rosto " Baby, espero vc no Hollywood Bowl. Seu nome + Isa na lista. I S2 U."

Alice já estava agitando os braços para o garçom e solicitando a conta. Nem cinco minutos após receber a mensagem, já estávamos saindo do restaurante e passando novamente por uma nuvem de flashes e perguntas ridículas.

- Quem vocês namoram?! Já namoraram algum famoso? Já saíram com a Lindsay Lohan? E com a Paris Hilton? São amigas?

Eu não conseguia compreender as perguntas e muito menos no que aquilo influenciaria qualquer coisa sobre nós. Alice apenas respondeu rapidamente " Nada a declarar" e saiu me puxando para o carro.

- Allie, realmente não entendo esses caras. O que tem a ver quem somos e com quem saímos. Que coisa chata.

- Irmã, aqui é diferente de Forks e mais ainda de Port Angeles. Se você já não gostava de Lauren e companhia querendo saber sobre nossas férias ou mesmo nossa família, aqui será bem pior, mas não se preocupe, eu cuido da parte chata e você se concentra em estudar!

- Alice, você também vai estudar tá lembrada?

- Vou sim, Relações Publicas! Serei a RP da banda do Jazz mais para frente!

Tudo na vida de Alice tinha um propósito, eu deveria saber que aquela promessa tinha outra motivação. Paramos em frente a uma enorme aglomeração de pessoas, me surpreendi quando um leão de chácara veio até a janela do carro e Alice abaixou-a.

- Alice Brandon e convidada.

- Ah sim senhorita, seu nome está na lista da banda. Venham.

E assim seguimos de braços dados ao enorme segurança e entramos. A visão da casa era maravilhosa, abarrotada de pessoas chiques que dançavam ao som de um DJ. O segurança nos guiou a outra parte da casa e nos mostrou uma mesa próxima ao palco.

- O senhor Jasper pediu para que eu a acomodasse na mesa mais próxima ao palco para a senhorita não ficar sem visão.

Alice sorriu ao grandalhão e lhe deu uma nota de cinqüenta dólares. Ele a olhou e indicou uma garçonete para que servisse nossa mesa sempre que os copos estivessem vazios.

Me senti uma princesa com tantos mimos que estávamos recebendo, ora era um integrante da banda que vinha nos cumprimentar, ora era a garçonete sorridente que vinha nos servir e o segurança que vinha confirmar se estava tudo nos devidos lugares. Realmente a banda de Jasper estava fazendo sucesso nos EUA.

Jasper veio a nossa mesa rapidamente para roubar um beijo de sua "musa inspiradora" fazendo com que Alice se derretesse sobre a mesa.

- Querida, daqui um minuto meu empresário vem para sentar-se com vocês. Já discuta com ele aquele lance da campanha da sua loja, ok?! Agora vou indo para me aquecer. Lhe amo, e Isa, espero que curta o show. – Jasper era o único que me chamava de Isa e eu não me incomodava, afinal ele conquistou minha irmã de forma a controlá-la.

Antes do início do show e do tal empresário chegar, avisei Alice que precisava ir ao toalete, afinal a quantidade de drinks que já havia tomado estava deixando minha bexiga mais do que apertada.

Sai correndo a procura de um toalete, esbarrando em algumas patricinhas e nojentinhas que me olhavam torto. Eu tinha certeza que o culpado dos olhares era meu micro vestido e claro, minha aparência de boneca que Alice teimava em montar.

Assim que achei o toalete agradeci aos deuses da balada por estar vazio, afinal é raridade isso em qualquer banheiro. Liberei o que estava preso não deixando de rir, eu sentia meu corpo leve devido à quantidade de bebida, claro!

Dei uma olhada no espelho, empinei o peito dentro do vestido e sorri. Eu estava em Los Angeles, próxima de conquistar minha faculdade, ao lado de pessoas que me amavam e estava feliz, o que mais eu poderia querer. Com esse pensamento abri a porta do banheiro e sai, dando de cara com alguém.

- Me desculpe, sou mesmo uma ..

- VOCÊ!?

Eu não podia acreditar e acho que pela expressão dele, nem ele acreditava. Estávamos os dois parados em frente a porta do banheiro nos encarando. Resolvi quebrar o gelo.

- Então o senhor diz que quer conversar e some? Bonito não?

- Eu sumi? Fiquei esperando você na porta de saída do aeroporto por quase duas horas.

- Mentira! Eu fiquei no portão de desembarque por duas horas! Falei até com as aeromoças, que me disseram que você havia desembarcado primeiro.

- Claro que desembarquei primeiro! Não podia correr o risco de deixar você escapar. – Dito isso ele cobriu minha boca com um beijo e me jogou contra a porta do banheiro que não demorou a ceder.

Ele continuou a me empurrar para dentro do banheiro não quebrando nosso beijo. Suas mãos me guiavam até encostar-me numa parede. Continuamos o agarra ali mesmo, sem nos preocupar com algumas mulheres que entravam e saiam daquele recinto.

Suas mãos percorriam meu corpo e eu segurava seu cabelo com força, no mínimo lhe causando dor, mas ele não parava com os beijos e os intercalava com gemidos abafados, assim como eu. Ignorei alguns comentários de vadia, safada e outros apelidos carinhosos, afinal calunia e difamação em uma nova cidade já era um mal necessário. Ed roçava seu pau contra minha coxa, soltando murmúrios e lamentos, se eu estava mais do que molhada e excitada, ele provavelmente estava estourando sua braguilha.

Desencostei-me da parede e, sobre vaias e protestos, o levei para uma cabine ali mesmo no banheiro. Seus olhos ferviam desejo, enquanto seu corpo exalava tesão. Aquele homem era maravilhoso e eu não podia deixá-lo escapar mais uma vez.

Ed por sua vez me comia com os olhos e aquilo me excitava cada vez mais. Suas mãos passaram sem controle sobre meu corpo, ora apertando minha coxa, ora agarrando minha bunda com força. Joguei-me sobre seu corpo e comecei a chupar seu pescoço, levando minha mão sobre seu pau num movimento de vai e vem, assim como no avião.

Ed gemeu ao meu toque e subiu sua mão até meu seio.

- Que gostosa você está hoje. Está literalmente vestida para matar, não?

- Só se for você, delicia. – Falei passando minha língua sobre meus lábios, mostrando-lhe todo meu desejo.

Ed sentou-se na privada num movimento rápido. Seus dedos ágeis me penetraram rapidamente sentindo o quão inundada eu estava.

- Hum, pelo jeito eu não sou o único a louco aqui dentro. Pensei em você o dia todo hoje, você deve ser alguma droga muito poderosa para me deixar preso e viciado assim.

Suas palavras só serviram para me amolecer ainda mais em suas mãos que me dedilhavam sem parar. Ed empurrou meu vestido para cima e puxou minha coxa sobre seu ombro, me deixando praticamente exposta a sua língua voraz.

Suas mãos apertavam minha bunda contra seu rosto que afundava dentro de mim. Sua língua me fodia maravilhosamente com movimentos duros e fortes. Em alguns momentos ele simplesmente sugava todo meu líquido e contraia meu clitóris fortemente. Eu não agüentava mais suas investidas, Ed percebendo que eu estava amolecendo soltou minha bunda e me penetrou com dois ou três dedos, já não sentia mais nada direito, quando as contrações começaram e eu gozei em sua boca. Ed lambia cada gota com os olhos fechados e a outra mão abrindo seu zíper e puxando aquele pau enorme para fora da cueca e o masturbando.

Aquela cena estava me deixando ainda mais excitada e Ed percebendo isso me encarou.

- É isso aqui que você quer? – Disse ele mordendo seu lábio inferior e se masturbando para mim.

Tirei minha perna de seu ombro e lentamente fui me abaixando perto de sua boca.

- É sim, mas e ele? Ele me quer? – Eu não sabia de onde tirava aquelas palavras, mas meu desejo por Ed ultrapassava qualquer barreira da educação ou do pudor.

Ed agarrou minha cintura e me virou de costas para ele, puxando-me contra seu pau ereto e pronto para mim. Suas mãos começaram a descer e a empurrar minha bunda para dar passagem a ele, sentei-me sobre seu pau e gemi.

Ed puxou meu cabelo para trás, fazendo com que minha cabeça encaixasse no vão do seu pescoço e ombro. "Shiiiiu, quer platéia agora? Vai ter que rebolar gostoso sobre meu pau se quiser sair daqui bem viva." Aquela atitude dele me levava a loucura e comecei a rebolar sobre seu pau, enquanto sua outra mão buscava tirar meu seio do vestido. Sua língua percorria meu pescoço e eu já estava ficando louca.

Me desvencilhei de seu comando e comecei a cavalgar naquele homem. Não precisava lhe olhar para saber que ele estava tendo o maior prazer de sua vida. Seus gemidos e sussurros estavam me deixando louca de tesão.

- _Rebola, isso, agora, pra frente, pra trás, ai caralho, que foda, porra Bella, não para, caralho vadia gostosa, porra Bells, assim, tá bom, demais, continua, rebola mais..._

Senti novas contrações e espasmos chegando, porém Ed rapidamente me levantou e me sentou de frente a ele.

- Eu quero gozar com você. Vamos Bella, goza comigo, goza...

Ed me estimulando assim e me completando, não demorei a sentir os efeitos de seu pau roçando no meu ponto G. Aquela gozada estava vindo de uma forma intensa.

- Eu vou Ed. Eu vou... não consigo, vou gritar. EDDD..

Ed cobriu minha boca com beijo e eu sentia o melhor e maior gozo que tive na vida, as experiências ao lado desse homem estavam transcendendo toda e qualquer descrição de prazer que eu já havia lido ou mesmo conversado a respeito. Sentia seu líquido quente me invadindo e sua respiração abafada contra minha boca. Estávamos entregues ali naquele banheiro.

Abri meus olhos e fui encarada por duas esmeraldas magníficas. Ed estava me encarando com um sorriso torto e a respiração descompassada.

- Cada vez mais maravilhosa. Cada vez mais minha menina. – Suas palavras vieram acompanhadas por um suave cafuné do cabelo que teimava em cair do coque.

- Você me deixa louca. Eu nunca fui assim, mas você, meu deus, você controla meu corpo como nem eu mesmo sei. – Aquilo não era mentira, Ed comandava até mesmo meu batimento cardíaco que sempre andava compassado ao seu.

- Parece que o destino nos separa e nossos corpos nos unem, Bella.

- Isabella Brandon, antes que você suma.

- Edward Cullen, antes que sua irmã apareça de algum lugar misterioso.

Demos risada e eu o abracei. Poderia passar minha vida nessa posição, preenchida por um pau gigantesco e acalentada por um peitoral e braços deliciosos, de Edward Cullen. Edward...

Comecei a me levantar dele e a nos soltar, mas Edward me prendeu novamente, fazendo-me arfar sobre seu pau que voltava a entrar.

- Pelo jeito está com pressa de sumir.

- Na verdade achei que estava lhe incomodando. – Sorri ao constatar que seu pau voltava a pulsar dentro de mim.

- Sentiu né!? Você faz isso comigo desde a primeira vez. Parece que muito é sempre pouco ao seu lado. – Ed terminou de dizer beijando-me novamente.

Sentia seu corpo se movimentando sob mim e nossos beijos passaram a ser mais instigantes. Estávamos prontos para outra.

Ed não parou com os beijos, mas foi me forçando a ficar de pé. Já de pé, sua mãos me viraram de frente com a porta, enquanto sua boca foi percorrendo meu pescoço e minha orelha.

- Isso, fica assim para mim. Empina essa bunda, empina. – Ed passava a mão e o pau sobre minha bunda e eu estava ficando louca com isso.

Me apoiei na porta enquanto Ed brincava com seus dedos pelo meu clitóris e seu pau roçava em minha bunda. Senti suas mãos alisando minha bunda e seus dedos brincando perto demais do meu rabo. Aquilo estava me alucinando.

Comecei a rebolar sobre o pau de Edward e escutei seus gemidos que saiam em forma de sussurro.

-_ Linda, eu te quero tanto, nunca quis tanto alguém na minha vida, meu deus como você me deixa louco, eu me perco em você._

Suas declarações me deixavam mais excitada, e eu continuava a rebolar. Senti quando Ed colocou um dedo no meu rabo, aquilo era incomodo, estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo eu fiquei arrepiada, não me senti bem como aquilo e comecei a me afastar dele.

- Desculpa, eu disse que você me deixa louco, vem cá. Não vou tratar você como uma qualquer, me perdoa. – Ed tirou o dedo e disse baixinho me puxando contra ele.

Em um segundo sua boca já estava contra meu pescoço e seu pau roçava na minha bunda incontrolavelmente. Eu estava ficando mais do que molhada com a mistura dos nossos gozos e minha atual excitação.

- Só quero você.

Ed me penetrou ali mesmo num intenso vai e vem. Os murmúrios do banheiro começaram a aumentar assim como a movimentação. Teríamos que ser rapidinhos. Ed pareceu captar minha idéia e começou a aumentar a intensidade do vai e vem, levando sua mão no meu clitóris e me ajudando na estimulação.

Em segundo estávamos gozando novamente e juntos. Ed me puxou e me deu um beijo delicioso, deixando sua língua escapar e roçar no meu pescoço, orelha e terminando com um beijo na nuca.

Nos separamos e começamos a nos arrumar. Nossos olhares se cruzavam e o sorriso brotava a cada encontro.

- Estou arrumadinha?!

- Tá gata isso sim. Esse vestido é uma afronta a minha sanidade.

- Agradeça a minha irmã.

- Eu não, ela até que está demorando para vir atrás de você.

Começamos a rir e eu abri a porta, aquele banheiro estava lotada e todas recaíram seus olhares sobre nós. Continuei a rir e peguei a mão de Ed o levando para a porta. Saímos daquele banheiro como dois loucos.

A casa estava lotada, a banda estava no palco e logo vi minha irmã pulando freneticamente na frente dele. Olhei para trás e vi que Ed não tirava os olhos de mim.

- Vamos nos sentar? Dessa vez precisamos conversar mais. – Disse ao pé do seu ouvido.

- Concordo. – Ed precisou quase que gritar.

No instante seguinte eu estava sendo praticamente carregada pela multidão que pulava empolvorosa e Edward estava atrás de mim, tentando não nos perder. Vi quando um segurança chegou perto dele e vi também o momento onde ele me olhou triste e acompanhou o segurança.

As pessoas ao meu redor não paravam um segundo, eu não conseguia sair do meio delas e muito menos voltar onde Edward estava a poucos segundos. Eu precisava sair dali, minha claustrofobia estava começando a ficar forte. Sem Ed e sem Alice perto, eu apaguei.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

N/A: Por favor, deixem reviews... ainda vivo delas!


	4. Chapter 4

Música do Cap: Sara Bareilles – ONE SWEET LOVE

Sentia minha boca seca, meu corpo dolorido, estava me sentindo estranhamente desconfortável. Algo não estava certo naquele cenário.

Fui abrindo meus olhos calmamente e senti um toque suave em minhas mãos. Encarava um teto branco com uma única luz branca, mirei à direita e me deparei com um par de olhos verdes me encarando.

- Então tentou fugir novamente de mim se jogando no chão e ficando por lá gata? – Ed estava ali ao meu lado com seu impecável sorriso.

- Eu... Eu não compreendo. Em um minuto você estava segurando minha mão, no outro eu estava sozinha no meio da multidão e...

- Se acalma. Eu me virei um segundo e no segundo seguinte, você havia sumido e no seu lugar havia se aberto uma roda. Fiquei tão preocupado ao te encontrar caída ao chão. Pensei em tantas coisas. – Ed abaixou o olhar e o pousou sobre sua mão que cobria a minha.

- Digamos que você levou embora meu ar. – Sorri ao encontrar com seus suaves olhos.

Ed ficou ali ao meu lado passando os dedos sobre minha mão e me deslumbrando com seus sorrisos tortos. Sua outra mão percorreu meu braço,lançando sobre mim uma corrente elétrica maravilhosa. Gemi.

- Não sabia que reagia assim ao meu toque. – Sua mão começou a caminhar mais pesadamente sobre meu corpo.

-Você não sabe de muita coisa Edward. – Eu lhe disse atrás de uma piscada.

- Fale de novo. – Seu sussurro próximo a orelha me arrepiou por completo.

- Falar. O. Que? – Péssima hora para gaguejar, fala sério.

- Diga meu nome, como disse agora, diga! – Ele puxou minha mão a colocando sobre o volume de sua calça.

- Edward... Edward... Assim que você quer?

- Caracas Isabella, me deixa louco ouvir meu nome nessa boca deliciosa. – Ed se abaixou cobrindo minha boca com sua língua voraz, que chupava inconformadamente meus lábios, dando leves mordidas.

Minha mão estrategicamente colocada, o puxou sobre mim. Pouco me importava onde eu estava agora, mas eu o queria tanto quanto ele me queria.

Ed se colocou sobre mim e continuou seus beijos, suas mãos passaram a me alisar com pressão e tentavam lentamente se encontrar com minha pele. Tirei minha mão que estava em seu pau e procurei o botão daquela maldita calça. Ed parou e começou a rir me encarando.

- Tá rindo do que? – Eu odiava não saber o que as pessoas pensavam, ainda mais quando olhavam para a minha cara e caíam na gargalhada, assim como Ed estava fazendo.

- Estava aqui pensando, num minuto atrás estava pensando no que fazer caso você não acordasse e agora, estou aqui me pensando como faço para você foder comigo. Vai dizer que isso não é engraçado?! – Ele falava isso enquanto roçava seu pau contra minha coxa, me deixando alucinada.

Me lembrei que não fazia a menor noção de onde estava. Comecei a me movimentar sob o corpo de Ed, o deixando com cara de menor abandonado, enquanto tentava levantar.

- Onde estamos? – Perguntei deparando-me com uma mesa baixa, um armário e reparando que a "cama" era na verdade uma maca.

- Bem, como eu estava dizendo, encontrei você caída e o segurança nos trouxe para essa enfermaria até você melhorar. Não sabia quem procurar ou mesmo o que fazer, afinal você estava sem bolsa, sem celular, sem nada... – Ed olhava para baixo com cara de bom moço, balançando as mãozinhas enquanto falava.

- Que lindo! Você me salvou então? Se bem que isso já está virando rotina não?! – Não pude deixar de sorrir, primeira vez chão, segunda medo de avião e terceira.. bem.. deixa para lá.

Ed percebeu que eu estava voltando a ofegar e segurou meu rosto em suas mãos.

- Se acalma, estou aqui e estamos bem, percebe? Se acalme. – Ternamente Ed beijou minha boca, num beijo suave e delicado, ao qual me entreguei.

Precisava daquele homem em mim, daqueles lábios pelo meu corpo, meu deus eu estava possuída por aquele estranho e por pior que isso pudesse parecer, eu estava cada vez mais apaixonada pelos mistérios que nos envolviam.

Ed tomou a frente, levantou-se e encostou a cadeira contra a porta. Voltou-se para mim e sorriu.

- Não sei quanto a você, mas ultimamente sempre alguém que nos interrompe. Isso não está certo. – Sua risada gostosa preencheu a sala e meu sorriso também.

Abri meus braços e Ed me pegou com desejo. Suas mãos percorreram meu corpo e logo encontraram o caminho para o paraíso, meu zíper. Em segundos meu vestido estava ao chão e Ed encarava, absorto, minha calcinha vermelha.

- Wow. Onde ela estava que eu não a vi no banheiro?

- Fica quieto bobo. – Beijei sua boca enquanto minha mão percorria os botões de sua camisa, logo se livrando dela.

Minha boca percorria as linhas de seu maxilar, encontrando sua deliciosa orelha onde passava minha língua e depois assoprava. Senti Ed arquear e no instante seguinte sua mão agarrou meu seio e ele se abaixou, levando sua boca no outro. Eu estava entregue.

Baixei minha mão até encontrar sua calça. Demorei um pouco, mas senti o botão ceder e logo abaixei o zíper. A calça escorreu pelas pernas deixando a mostra uma boxer justa devido ao volume latejante. Nem em um milhão de anos eu me acostumaria com aquele volume dentro de mim e muito menos fazendo as mesmas maravilhas.

Ed parou de chupar meu seio e desceu sua mão até minha calcinha, passando seus dedos sobre o ínfimo pano que escondia o mel que estava prestes a escorrer pelas minhas pernas. Mal sabia ele que se continuasse a tatear ali eu gozaria em sua mão na mesma hora.

- Nossa minha apertadinha tá toda lambuzada de novo? Mas que coisa feia dona Bella, desperdiçando assim meu néctar favorito. – Ed disse já abrindo minhas pernas e se ajoelhando no chão.

- Se começarmos nessa posição eu vou desfalecer novamente sobre você. – Dei um sorriso maroto e mordi meu lábio inferior, demonstrando aquilo que eu entendia como "cara de safa".

Suas mãos instantaneamente me agarraram e Ed me jogou sobre a mesa.

- Pronto, agora não cai mais gata. Sempre quis foder sobre uma mesa. – UNTEI E PAREI.

Ed se colocou no meio das minhas pernas e sua língua logo me invadiu. Espasmos percorreram meu corpo todo, assim que Ed me penetrou com seus dedos e passou a sugar todo meu orgasmo.

- Se eu soubesse que você estava assim tinha te acordado com minha língua. – Ed disse já tirando sua boxer e apertando seu pau na minha frente.

Gemi, e Ed puxou minhas pernas em sua direção e me penetrou. Aquela sensação foi indescritível, em uma só estocada senti todo seu pau me completando. Num vai e vem frenético, me contorcia sobre a mesa. Tentei puxá-lo sobre mim, mas Ed segurou minhas mãos com força. Claro que ficaria roxo, mas seria mais uma prova de que isso era 100% real. Ed continuou a segurar minhas mãos e a estocar cada vez mais forte.

Senti meu corpo tremer e se contrair em volta de seu pau, e quando ia gritar senti Ed sair de mim. O encarei, pois não entendi nenhuma atitude. Ele apenas sorriu.

- Ainda não entendeu que quem manda sou eu? – Ed torceu a boca e abaixou minhas mãos.

Estava em pé na sua frente e sentia seu pau latejando, mas ele não tomava atitude alguma, olhei novamente para baixo e senti sua mão no meu queixo.

- Perdeu algo ali embaixo? O dono dele está aqui em cima.

- Perdi sim para falar a verdade, perdi o fio da meada onde você para bem na hora H! E...

Ed não me deixou terminar de falar e me virou de costas, empurrando-me contra a mesa. Senti meus seios pressionados contra esta, apoiei-me rapidamente em meu cotovelo e senti o pau de Ed roçando minha bunda.

- Sabe, parece que não te ensinei direito. Qual a parte do eu te domino você não entendeu? Você está sendo uma menina muito má, _Isabella_. – Sentia Ed batendo seu pau na minha bunda e o som que fazia me enlouquecia.

- Desculpa. – Minha voz saiu num misto de gemido com sussurro, e aquilo parecia ter sido o combustível final para Ed.

- Não faz isso delícia.- Ed disse no momento em que resolvi me arrumar sobre a mesa e tinha acabado de empinar minha bunda pressionando ainda mais seu pau.

Seu urro deve ter sido ouvido por todo planeta, e Ed me estocou. Senti meus joelhos cederem e agradeci pelas mãos dele na minha cintura e seu pau que parecia um imã puxando meu corpo contra o seu.

Naquele ritmo não demorou para sentir novamente meu corpo contraindo ao redor dele, e os gemidos mais altos de Ed me mostraram que ele também estava quase lá. Senti sua mão me dedilhando e me ajudando num ritmo compassado. Estava novamente pronta para gozar.

- Goza comigo Edward. Goza comigo.

Escutei sua risada e seu corpo se afastando do meu novamente, porém sem sair e sem parar de bombar. Um tapa. Um cheio e grosso tapa na minha bunda que Edward havia me dado, porém ao invés de dor, eu gemi e empinei ainda mais minha bunda.

Suas mãos agarraram mais ainda minha cintura e já estava me vendo explicar para Alice o que seriam as quatro bolinhas de cada lado da minha anca e dois nas costas, quando não consegui mais segurar.

- EDWARD!

- BELLA!

Gritamos e gozamos juntos, numa sensação nova e arrebatadora. Senti seu corpo pendendo sobre o meu e sua respiração em minha costa nua. Sua mão continua a acarinhar meu corpo.

- Sabe o fato de sermos quase que desconhecidos me excita, mas meu corpo reage ao seu sem a necessidade de qualquer toque Isabella.

Fiquei ali sentindo sua boca se movimentar contra minhas costas e não pude deixar de sorrir, eu sentia a mesma coisa em relação a ele. Seu peso foi diminuindo e fui sendo puxada. Edward me puxou e abraçou-me.

- Eu queria ser romântico com você, mas isso é tão estranho. Nada que eu pense em fazer, parece ser suficientemente bom o bastante para te manter ao meu lado. – Edward falou apoiando seu nariz em minha testa e percorrendo meus cabelos com seus dedos.

- Você parece bom demais para ser verdade Edward. O tempo pára quando estou ao seu lado. E por falar nisso, que horas são?

- Não sei gata, só sei que quero dormir ao seu lado hoje, pode ser? – Edward cobriu minha boca com suaves beijos.

- Pode sim, mas antes precisamos nos arrumar para sair daqui não acha?! – Sorri cambaleante para ele e me vire para procurar meu vestido.

- Essa visão é o paraíso, compreende?

- Se você se comportar eu deixo brincar mais tarde, agora vamos Ed, vamos nos trocar e dar o fora daqui. - Levaria Edward para o hotel, afinal lá ele não teria como fugir de mim mais uma vez e muito menos Alice me tirar de louca.

Coloquei meu vestido, arrumei minha sandália e...

- Ed? Minha calcinha!

- Que calcinha? – Ele sorria.

- A minha calcinha vermelha que você se maravilhou assim que a tirou... serve essa calcinha?

- Num sei dela não. – Seus olhos não paravam de se mexer e ele estralou os dedos.

- Nossa, nem se eu não fosse fazer psicologia, saberia que está mentido. É sempre tão descarado assim Sr. Cullen?

- Não! Por favor, Sr. Cullen na sua boca não. – Ed me puxou bruscamente e cobriu minha boca com a sua. Seu gosto estava diferente, poderia pensar em fel, mas logo já havia mudado e voltou a ser o beijo e o gosto que eu conhecia.

- Nossa, tudo bem, não repito mais isso. Que coisa!

Não consegui compreender o ataque de pulgas que Edward teve. Deixei minha calcinha para trás e fui para a porta, liberando a cadeira e a abrindo logo em seguida.

Sai e deparei com um corredor vazio, ali deveria ser a administração mesmo, senti sua mão buscando a minha e olhei para trás.

- Desculpa, eu sou tão comumente chamado de Senhor que vindo da sua boca, me soou tão sujo, nojento... Por favor me desculpe, já disse que você não é mais uma e muito menos comum, para mim.

Voltei –me para ele e segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos.

- Não me enlouqueça Ed. Estou acostumada com relacionamento conturbado, mas não quero lidar com isso novamente. – As marcas da loucura de Jacob ainda ardiam.

- Eu vou querer saber sobre isso? – Edward me perguntou com uma frieza terrível.

- Se for para compreender-me sim, mas se for por ciúmes ou motivações de ego masculino, não! – Respondi no mesmo tom frio e ele percebeu.

- Desculpe novamente, não queria que soasse assim. Eu só...

Cobri sua boca com meu beijo, queria selar aquelas coisas chatas naquele momento, fazendo sentir que eu o queria muito.

- Acho que não temos tempo para mais uma antes de irmos embora não é!? – Ed falou assim que nossas línguas se deixaram.

- Não temos não mocinho. Eu não faço a menor idéia de onde meu celular e minha bolsa possam estar. E antes de mais nada, onde minha irmã maluca possa estar.

Assim que Ed, que agora estava a minha frente, abriu a pesada porta, o som abafado da banda voltou a fazer escutado. As pessoas ainda estavam aglomeradas em volta do palco, mas não localizei minha irmã. Alice deveria estar louca pela casa me procurando.

- ED! – Gritei próximo ao seu ouvido. - LÁ! -Apontei na direção que lembrava a mesa onde o segurança havia nos colocado.

Ed saiu me puxando em meio a multidão, não deixando de segurar minha mão e nem olhar para trás. Não sei quanto tempo entre banheiro, desmaio, sexo selvagem e voltar a balada havia passado, mas era certo de que havia sido muito tempo.

Encontrei a mesa do mesmo jeito que a deixei. Bolsas no banco, celulares sobre a mesa e Alice desaparecida. Isso não estava me cheirando bem. Sentei à mesa e peguei meu celular, Ed sentou ao meu lado e não parava de tamborilar os dedos na mesa, enquanto eu mandava uma mensagem para Allie.

- Pronto! Mandei uma mensagem para minha irmã. Agora podemos ir dormir? – Terminei a frase com um sorriso e uma piscada em sua direção.

Ed sorriu e no mesmo instante a banda parou de tocar - "_Boa noite e até o próximo show_", meus olhos foram automaticamente em direção a Jasper buscando encontrar Alice próxima a ele. Senti quando Ed pousou sua mão sobre a minha.

- Não saia daqui por motivo algum. Preciso pegar minhas coisas e comunicar à galera que veio comigo que vou ficar ao seu lado. Sabe eles também não acreditam que você exista. – Eu ri muito com seu comentário.

- Pode deixar. Eu não saio daqui nem morta, mas, por favor, não demore. Se Alice chegar antes de você...

- Serei rápido e rasteiro, mas qual seu hotel, por via das dúvidas?

- Beverly Wilshire. Não demore, vai que eu fico com soninho? – Fiz um biquinho semelhante ao de Alice, nessas horas minha irmã era a rainha da conquista.

Ed sorriu e me beijou lentamente, para logo em seguida, sair em direção ao palco. Fiquei perdida em meus pensamentos enquanto Ed não voltava. A música eletrônica voltou a tocar e o movimento frenético dos corpos na pista não deixavam dúvidas de que a noite havia apenas começado.

_- Quinze minutos...Olhava ao meu redor._

_- Trinta minutos... Tamborilava freneticamente meus dedos na mesa._

_- Quarenta e três longos e tenebrosos minutos..._

Procurei por todos os lados encontrar Edward, mas nenhum sinal aparente. Minha irmã devia estar entregue a Jasper e nem se preocupava com a estúpida e idiota aqui, que mais uma vez caiu do conto do bom moço.

- Com certeza você se machucou.

Olhei para cima e deparei-me com um típico homem de casas noturnas. Calça jeans preta e de corte reto, camisa social despojada, e o sorriso de – já ganhei – estampado no rosto.

- Perdão? – Diga me desculpe e se retire ao melhor estilo inglês.

- Não perdôo não. – O abusado estava praticamente sentando-se ao meu lado – Você é tão linda que com certeza é um anjo que caiu do céu e se machucou.

Ok, minha noite estava definitivamente arruinada. Ed havia sumido, Alice estava feliz e contente em algum canto daquela maldita boate e para completar o conjunto – Se lascou Isabella – chegou um protótipo de Forkiano do meu lado.

- Façamos o seguinte: Você levanta e passa essa cantada fajuta em outra e eu simplesmente vou embora dormir, porque eu ganho mais.

Comecei a me levantar da mesa e senti sua mão sobre meu pulso.

- Olha só gata, não sou homem de levar fora. Então faz assim, volta e senta essa bundinha deliciosa na mesa, ou eu...

Não pensei duas vezes e agradeci ao fato de Alice ter se interessado por defesa pessoal assim que nos mudamos para Port Angeles, me forçando assim, a fazer aulas com ela e torci meu pulso sobre o do idiota, jogando seu braço contra ele e apoiando sua cara contra a mesa.

- Então, lembra da Julia Roberts em "Uma Linda Mulher"? Pois é benzinho, volta para aquele tempo e você consegue manipular uma mulher assim, porque as de agora são todas como eu, detestam tipinhos como você. – Soltei o idiota sobre a mesa e peguei minha carteira e meu celular.

Caminhei apenas alguns passos evitando esbarrar nas pessoas, com medo da minha fobia se manifestar, mas por sorte encontrei o olhar do segurança que conduzido, eu e Alice, até a mesa e o chamei.

- A senhorita precisa de alguma coisa?

- Sim, preciso saldar meus cartões de bebida e preciso que me leve até a saída chamando o carro do Beverly Wilshire. Diga que a senhorita Isabella Brandon deseja retornar imediatamente, e se não for pedir muito, um idiota acaba de me agarrar ali na mesa. –Mostrei meus pulsos para o segurança e notei que já existiam pequenas marcas aparecendo nele.

Enfim eu tinha provas de que Ed existia, e de como ele mexia comigo. As lembranças me vinham mais fortes e meu corpo estremeceu ao lembrar de seu toque. As lágrimas já não se controlavam e começaram a rolar.

- Sim senhorita, por favor, venha comigo.- Percebi o momento exato em que ele fazia sinal para outros seguranças em direção a mesa.

O segurança saiu na minha frente e me conduziu a uma ante-sala para pagamento, e em menos de cinco minutos eu estava dentro do SVU com o segurança dando os comandos.

- Leve a Senhorita Brandon ao seu hotel imediatamente. Ela passou por uma situação muito inconveniente. Não pare por nada e a deixe em segurança.

Deitei-me sobre o banco e chorei até a chegar ao hotel. O motorista seguiu todas as instruções do segurança da boate e me guiou pela portaria, pegando a chave do quarto e explicando para o gerente do hotel o que havia acontecido.

Já em meu quarto, eu não sabia mais pelo que chorar. Imaginar que Isabella Brandon, a adotadinha de Forks, estaria em Los Angeles se entregando a um praticamente estranho em todos os lugares que o vejo, sempre sendo abandonada ou iludida e mesmo assim, me defendi com maestria de um outro homem?!

É eu precisava beber e beber muito.

Fui até o bar do quarto e peguei uma garrafinha minúscula e lindinha. Eu adoro miniaturas, mas elas não servem para nada, então peguei várias, e comecei a ingerir uma a uma.

- Essa é a quinze? OU vinte? Xii... Isso porque é o meu primeiro dia nessa cidade infernal!

Sai da sala cambaleando e rindo, afinal, eu estava aprovada no meu sonho, resolvi curtir minha vida e sim, definitivamente, fazia três dias maravilhosos que eu estava sendo hiper bem comida!


	5. Chapter 5

Fato: acordar com ressaca não é a primeira melhor coisa do mundo e nem a segunda devo dizer. E com a cabeça latejando me pergunto, qual o motivo para beber mesmo?

Abri meus olhos devido à forte claridade proveniente da janela que tinha plena certeza de ter fechado juntamente com as cortinas ontem, ou não? Pensando bem, não me lembro de quase nada do que aconteceu, exceto...

- Isabella Marie Brandon! O que significam essas manchas roxas no seu pulso? – Já sabia da onde vinha toda luz.

- Não sei do que está falando Allie e faz um favor, apaga a luz que eu preciso dormir mais! - Virei de frente na cama e coloquei o travesseiro sobre o rosto.

- CARALHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Que marcas são essas na sua barriga e cadê a porra da sua calcinha?! – Ok, agora eu estava acordada.

Alice subiu na minha cama e já foi pondo do dedo sobre as marcas.

- Aiiiii, tira o dedo daí Allie. – Sentei na cama e olhei minha barriga com aquelas oito conhecidas marquinhas.

Passei minha mão sobre elas lembrando lentamente de tudo que havia acontecido, para não piorar a dor de cabeça.

- Bella, conta pra mim. Sou sua irmã. Foi o cara que te atacou na boate e que os seguranças bateram e colocaram pra fora? – perguntava enquanto passava os dedos sobre meu punho.

- Que cara Alice? Do que você está falando?

- Ué, do idiota que te agarrou na mesa e por isso você chamou o segurança. Ele disse que você estava chorando de soluçar e que tinha marcas roxas no braço. – Allie tomou meu pulso e levantou na altura dos meus olhos. - Aqui Bellinha, olha o que o idiota lhe fez. Bem feito para ele agora, deve estar descadeirado ou mesmo morto em algum beco perto da boate. – afirmava enquanto seus olhos focavam minha cintura.

- Alice, eu nem sei de quem você está falando. Essas marcas são resultados de mais uma noite nas mãos do canalha e, mágico nas horas vagas, Ed.

Falar seu nome me embargou e grossas lágrimas caíram. Alice me pegou em seu colo e me confortou.

- Eita irmãzinha, é só eu te deixar sozinha e olha o que acontece... Tá toda roxa. Me desculpa minha linda, não faço mais isso.

- Não... Não... Não foi sua culpa Allie, foi minha. Mas eu não sei o que acontece comigo quando encontro aqueles olhos verdes. Eu simplesmente não consigo me segurar e acabo me entregando. - Essa era a mais pura verdade, Ed simplesmente me deslumbrava e me dominava. Ed mandava em mim, assim como havia me dito.

Continuei abraçada a Alice por um tempo até que a dor de cabeça diminuiu, com o cafuné que ela fez em meus cabelos e com nossos papos sobre nossa infância.

- Alice, onde diabos você se meteu ontem na balada? Eu mandei torpedos, liguei e nada.

- Desculpa mesmo irmã, mas Jasper disse que seu empresário sentaria conosco, porém o moço não apareceu. Fiquei na mesa por um tempo e como você não voltava, fui até o banheiro lhe procurar. Na porta, uma garota informou que o banheiro estava vazio, exceto por dois assanhados em um box.

Não pude deixar de rir ao lembrar nossa loucura. Estávamos ficando bons em banheiros, mas agora não havia mais um _nós_. Enquanto isso, Alice continuava a narrar suas desventuras.

- Enfim, lhe procurei pela balada, mas começou a ficar lotada. Sabia que você iria encontrar um canto sem ninguém já que estava sozinha e só sairia dali a hora em que me visse. Por falar nisso, como está sua fobia?

- Alice, continua a sua saga que a minha eu conto depois, por favor!

- Ok,ok. Bem, comecei a andar pelos cantinhos escuros e vazios, mas só encontrava casais em meio à amassos. Parei pra falar com aquele segurança e o avisei que estava à sua procura. Continuei até chegar em frente ao palco e consegui que Jasper me entendesse. – Alice fazia gestos com a mão mostrando sua tática de "Jasper? Amor? Tá vendo minha irmã?" Com as mãos ao redor da boca e a cabeça balançando feito boneco de posto de gasolina.

- Sei Alice, sei. E aí?

- Bem, quando o Jasper conseguiu entender, passou a olhar pela multidão até que viu uma garota desmaiar e o segurança a levar. Daí ouve o primeiro intervalo e eu fui me encontrar com ele na coxia. Saímos lhe procurando pela casa, mas paramos algumas vezes sabe? – Alice fazia uma carinha de "fiz bobagens, tá".

- Claro minha irmã, claro... Enfim sua noite foi de momentos prazerosos e uma caça ao tesouro, que no caso era eu!

- Sim e não... Bom, Jasper teve que voltar ao palco para as últimas músicas enquanto eu continuei a lhe procurar. Quando cansei e parei na frente do palco mais uma vez, Jaz fez sinal de que você estava na nossa mesa e então ele encerrou o show. Foi quando encontrei com o empresário dele e acabei me perdendo na conversa sobre a banda deles associarem a imagem à minha nova loja.

- Ok, senhorita "Eu sou a mais nova empresária do ano" e o resto da noite eu já sei... Você se perdeu no papo, chegou na mesa e não me achou, o segurança por sua vez disse que eu tinha sido "molestada", você veio pro apê e bingo, me acordou!

- Isso! Mas Bella, e o seu Ed?

- Ele sumiu, simplesmente disse que ia falar com a galera dele, e sumiu. Ainda deixei o nome do nosso hotel, caso ele nos perdêssemos, mas pelo jeito nada!

- Nada entre aspas né Bella, afinal que nome você deu a ele?

- Eu tenho outro nome que não seja Isabella, cara irmã loira e louca...

- BELLA! Acha mesmo que papai e mamãe nos registraram com nosso sobrenome mesmo? Os funcionários nos conhecem, mas para qualquer outra pessoa estamos com o sobrenome de solteira da mamãe: Swan.

- Eu odeio a mania dos nossos pais de verem filmes policiais e CSI. Perai... Alice então ele pode ter vindo me procurar não é?

- Acho que sim... mas se você...

Não a deixei terminar a frase, levantei correndo da cama parando apenas pela leve tontura e continuei a correr em direção da porta.

- PELADA MESMO??? Onde pensa que vai nua assim? Aqui não é o paraíso para você ficar andando pelada...

_Ops!_ Havia me esquecido desse detalhe. Parei com a mão na maçaneta escutando a gargalhada de Alice.

- Que tal você tomar um banho, se trocar e então descemos? Você vê seus "recados" e vamos até a loja?

- Ok. Você venceu. – Com um sorriso doce, minha irmã me deu um beijo e foi para seu quarto.

Após um banho relaxante, uma aspirina e uma arrumadinha na aparência (claro que obra de Alice), fomos até a recepção.

- Bom dia, digo, tarde... Enfim, tem algum recado pra mim?

- A boa tarde Senhorita Brandon, espero que o ocorrido na noite anterior não se repita co- – Não consegui deixar a mocinha terminar com suas baboseira.

- Então, tem algum recado pra mim?

- Bom, apenas um jovem senhor Edward passou pelo hotel, porém como ele não sabia o nome com o qual a senhorita estava registrada, John nosso recepcionista da madrugada, não lhe incomodou e nem informou que a senhorita está instalada aqui.

Bufei! Não, fala sério! O mundo conspira para quando se quer uma noite de sono e amor decente! Não era possível!

- Ele deixou algum telefone, email, recado, data de aniversário? Enfim, ele deixou algum recado?

- Lamento senhorita, mas não consta nenhum recado.

- Bella, vamos para a loja, afinal como Ed poderia deixar algum recado para você, se o tal de John disse que você não estava aqui no hotel... – Alice tinha razão, mas meu coração não me permitia pensar em mais nada.

Ele havia me procurado, ele havia corrido atrás de mim. Não era tarde e nem muito menos cedo para que déssemos certo.

- Alice, preciso descobrir mais alguma coisa sobre ele... Como irei achá-lo nessa cidade imensa?

- Vamos colher a impressão digital que você carrega... – Alice gargalhava.

- Engraçadinha. – Dei de língua para aquela coisa que era minha irmã.

O carro do hotel já no esperava e rapidamente nos levou até a Rodeo Drive, endereço da loja de Alice.

- Sabe Bells, agora pelo menos você sabe que o nome dele é Edward.

- Alice nós nos apresentamos ontem... Edward Cajen? Edward Caullin? Edward Caim? Droga!!! Porque bebi? Agora nem o sobrenome dele me lembro.

- Acalme-se. Chegamos à loja, depois você pode usar o computador e procurar a digital do seu mocinho... - Alice dizia sorrindo enquanto saia do carro.

A loja era simples, instalada em uma Boulevard cercada por lojas de renome. DASH era toda de vidros fumês e de fácil acesso. Alice estava certa, com uma ótima propaganda a loja tinha tudo para dar mais certo do que nunca.

- Allie, é linda e completa! Parabéns minha irmã, seu sonho está completando o meu! – Disse dando-lhe um abraço apertado.

- Então venha, vamos abrir a porta juntas. – Andamos até a porta e a empurramos com a mão direita e botando nossos pés direitos dentro da loja.

A loja estava vazia, exceto pela vendedora que estava encostada no balcão e por uma garota no telefone rindo escandalosamente atrás do balcão.

- Olá, DASH, em que posso ajudá-las? – A garota que nos atendeu com uma postura de vagabunda e logo estourando uma bola de chiclete praticamente na cara de Alice.

Alice olhou para mim fazendo sinais de ira. A garota continuou com sua pose e Alice passou por ela indo até o balcão.

- Oi você é Kim?

-... Então, peraí... Chegou uma miniatura aqui, vou atender e já te ligo Rob. Beijo amor! Oi o que você quer?

- PRIMEIRO: Quero você e a outra menina na rua já! Meu advogado entrará em contato com ambas. ESTÃO DESPEDIDAS! - Alice praticamente botou a loja abaixo com seus gritos.

Nunca havia visto pessoas sendo despedidas, mas garanto que aquela era a pior maneira. Ambas saíram da loja aos prantos enquanto Alice tentava se acalmar apoiando no balcão.

- Isso é que assumir com postura! – Falei em meio às risadas que Alice e eu começamos a dar.

- Entende que agora teremos que trabalhar não é? Sem as duas aqui, precisaremos conhecer a loja por nós mesmos. – Alice dizia com um meio sorriso formado.

- Alice, nada segura as irmãs Brandon! BATE AQUI o/

- É isso mesmo Bellinha! \o

Fui para trás do balcão para acessar os dados da loja, enquanto que Alice vasculhava cada prateleira daquela que seria sua segurança de vida. Os dados mostravam que a situação era boa, pouco estoque encalhado, alto capital de giro (entrada e saída de dinheiro minha gente) e muitos, mais muitos clientes famosos no cadastro.

- Podemos investir pesadamente na publicidade Alice. Temos clientes potenciais com os quais podemos negociar vendagem e aparições. – Estava me associando melhor com a escolha de Alice e a minha fraca possibilidade administrativa. Pude confirmar o tino para negócios de minha irmã.

- Isso não vai ser necessário agora baby. Vamos ter a banda de Jazz, que irão se vestir com as nossas roupas, nos divulgará nos shows. Além do que, pretendo fazer uma festa de inauguração com uma mega apresentação deles. – Alice estava tão empolgada que não quis interrompê-la quando vi Jasper na porta e essa eu não iria perder...

- Então me diga, o lance com Jasper como está?

- Não sei Bella. Em parte queria ser livre para segui-lo em todos os shows pelo mundo afora, mas se ele conquistou tudo por minha causa, sinto que devo me formar junto com você para ter uma profissão e ser digna dele, me entende? – Seus olhos estavam com um brilho incrível enquanto falava dele. Ele estava boquiaberto e encantado pelo que havia escutado.

- Mesmo se você fosse apenas uma mocinha encantadora e simples, EU faria tudo que fiz por você novamente, Alice Brandon. – Jasper se manifestou fazendo com que Alice desse um pulo e olhasse para ele.

- Jazz!!!! Diga que não está há muito tempo aqui, diga! – Alice praticamente se jogou em seus braços.

Jasper me olhou e eu assenti.

- O bastante para confirmar que estava certo em mudar por você! Eu te amo minha baixinha. - Os dois eram perfeitos, os opostos que se completavam. Alice estava entregue aos beijos e Jasper absorto em seus braços. Não era muito do meu feitio interromper um casal, mas meu estomago resolveu lembrar-me que era necessário preencher seu vazio.

- Pombinhos? Que tal irem se pegar em algum restaurante enquanto eu fico aqui na loja arrumando as coisas e vocês me trazem algo depois?

Entramos em um acordo, Alice e Jazz saíram para pegar comida e eu fiquei com a loja que ficaria fechada hoje até conseguirmos nos entender com o sistema e o estoque.

Após saírem, recolhi o tapete **(N/A: Nos EUA, tirar o tapete da porta, significa estar fechados para clientes)**, encostei as portas e me virei já pegando as roupas que estavam sobre as bancadas para dobrá-las, afinal precisava pegar prática se quisesse saber tudo dentro da loja e ser responsável por fazer meu próprio pagamento.

Fui até o balcão e aumentei o som.

**(Música do post: Kate Perry – Hot 'n Cold)**

Voltei para a bancada e retomei a dobra das roupas, a música me envolvia e me remetia aos últimos acontecimentos... Senti-me untando com as lembranças.

_As mãos de Ed percorrendo meu corpo..._

_O aperto naquele banheiro do avião... E que avião senhor!_

_E como ele me preenchia, me envolvia..._

Fiquei perdida em pensamentos e sensações, parando apenas quando um gemido escapou por meus lábios e eu comecei a rir. Que situação! Aquele homem realmente me deixava louca, mas ele sabia como fazê-lo.

Passei um bom tempo dobrando as roupas ali, até que ouvi a porta sendo aberta.

- Desculpe, estamos fechados hoje. Volte amanhã. – Disse sem fitar quem havia entrado.

- DEUS É MEU PAI, CERTEZA! – Aquela voz não! Virei em direção à porta e ele estava ali parado a porta me olhando atônito.

Não tive tempo nem de olhá-lo direito e já senti seus braços ao meu redor. Seu cheiro me inebriou e percebi sua boca procurando a minha. Sua língua pediu passagem e não tive forças para negar, aquela sensação era indescritível e necessária ao meu corpo! Em instantes estava entregue novamente àquele homem que não demoraria a me abandonar novamente ou sumir ou mesmo dizer que iria comprar pão na esquina e depois de quinze anos reaparecesse. Não! Não podia sucumbir novamente.

- ME LARGA! – Gritei e o empurrei.

- Nossa como estamos bravas hoje. – dizia em meio ao sorriso de cafajeste conhecido.

- Estamos mesmo. Vai ver que ficar sozinha em uma balada, ser atacada por um idiota e acabar a noite bêbada e sozinha mais uma vez, me deixa muito brava!

- Mas eu te procurei! Fui até o seu hotel, mas disseram que não tinha nenhuma Isabella instalada lá. Queria que eu fizesse o quê? – Ed gesticulava e passava as mãos pelo cabelo em pleno nervosismo.

- Sei lá o que eu queria que você fizesse, mas PORRA estou cansada de num minuto estar nos seus braços feliz e no outro sozinha e perdida. Eu não faço a menor idéia de como continuar com isso... – Era isso, não fazia a menor idéia de como seguir com esse louco.

- Sabe, eu também estou cansado disso, mas não faço a menor idéia do que fazer daqui para frente. Minha vida está um caos, meu trabalho me consome, não sei o que é ter uma casa fixa há anos. – Ed falava sem pensar, apenas jogando as palavras.

- Então me procure quando souber o que fazer da sua vida. Agora já sabe onde trabalho. – Ok, eu estava sendo infantil e louca ao, tecnicamente, dispensar aquele deus do sexo, mas eu precisava pensar mais em mim.

Vi a expressão de Ed passando de nervoso a triste num segundo. Meu corpo desejava voltar aos seus braços e o completá-lo. Meu coração tinha acabado de se partir, mas a razão estava falando alto e eu estava voltando a ser a Isabella de antigamente.

Ed veio a mim e me deu um último abraço. Simples e frio e assim, ele foi embora.

Assim que a porta se fechou as lágrimas surgiram quentes e salgadas, percorrendo minha face até alcançar meus lábios. Senti novamente seu gosto e procurei memorizá-lo. Naquele instante tive a máxima certeza, Edward havia levado meu coração com ele._ Talvez meu ponto G também._

Continuei com a tristeza aparente, mas me proibi chorar novamente, eu havia escolhido esse caminho e agora precisava voltar a focar em mim. Estabeleci metas e desejos. Iria ser como Jasper: focaria na minha profissão para ser algo melhor e poder oferecer algo a mais e então encontraria Edward novamente.

Alice e Jasper voltaram uma hora após Edward ter vindo e ido, minha expressão permanecia séria, mas meu nariz me denunciou.

- Bella, virou a rena do nariz vermelho por quê? – Alice era uma excelente irmã, não?

- Por nada Alice, por nada. Bem, já arrumei as roupas aqui da frente da loja, olhei o estoque e arrumei os dados no computador. Está tudo certo para amanhã abrirmos de vez. Se me permitem, vou embora.

- Ah não Isa, fica aí. Vamos sentar e ver o que podemos fazer para nos ajudar, a banda ajuda a loja e a loja ajuda a banda, assim posso ficar mais com minha Alice. Meu empresário já deveria estar aqui por falar nisso. – Jaz estava abraçado a Alice e a rodava no meio da loja.

- Bem... Ok, eu fico, mas cadê minha comida? – Nada melhor do que ocupar minha cabeça com MEU emprego.

- Xi, JAZZ eu disse que estávamos esquecendo de alguma coisa! – Alice deu um tapa no ombro de Jazz e ambos começaram a rir.

- Então ta, vou dar uma volta e providenciar comida. Volto daqui a pouco e, por favor, não façam "arte" no estoque, acabei de arrumar hein!

Saí da loja escutando os risinhos abafados de ambos. Segui andando pela Boulevard a procura de algo saboroso para comer, afinal, no meu estado de espírito meu lado de ex-gordinha estava gritando por um sanduba e um enorme pote de sorvete. _Sim eu sou como qualquer pessoa que desconta seus problemas na comida ok?_

Acabei encontrando um Subway da vida, pelo menos seria um sanduba light. Fiz meu pedido e sentei à mesa que dava praticamente de frente a entrada da loja e ali fiquei até terminar meu lanche.

Não queria voltar para a loja, mas havia me comprometido a conversar com o tal empresário para a divulgação da loja e eu precisava fazer isso dar certo, pelo bem de Alice.

Meu celular tocou e no visor Papi's.

- Papai que saudades!

- Bella minha linda como vão as coisas em Los Angeles? Tenho falado mais com Alice do que com você e estava ficando preocupado.

- Não fique paps. Tenho ótimas noticias, convenci Alice a estudar comigo já que ela havia encaminhado sua documentação também. Acabamos de entrar na loja e pai, você não imagina o tino para negócios de sua filhota...

- Fico imensamente feliz, mas...

- Filha?

- Mãeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Saudades de ouvir sua voz. – Lágrimas começaram a rolar e toda a minha pose de forte estava ruindo, eu precisava de colo.

- Nossa filha. – meu pai e minha mãe falaram ao mesmo tempo. – Acho que precisamos ir para Los Angeles meu amor, Bella não está bem. Interrompi ambos.

– Não, me desculpem, estou bem sim, mas acho que é a saudades mesmo. Estou feliz com a universidade, feliz que Alice vai estudar comigo e mais ainda porque a loja não será um cabide para vocês mandarem dinheiro para nós. Vamos fazer a loja pagar nossas contas, mãe. Eu e Alice vamos triunfar aqui em LA.

- Fico tão feliz ao ouvir isso minha filha. Sentimos muita saudades de você e Alice, mas ajudar os mais necessitados tem nos dado tanto prazer. Nos faz úteis ao mundo, entende?

- Claro mãe. Que bom falar com vocês. Vou falar para Alice que vocês ligaram para mim, ela vai ficar feliz.

- Que bom minha filha, qualquer coisa nos ligue. Amamos vocês. Beijos

- Beijos pai, mãe. Amo vocês também!

Cara, de boa, não existe coisa melhor que pai e mãe. O amor que recebi deles por esse telefonema me abasteceu e fui para a loja.

Assim que parei a porta da loja, reconheci aqueles cabelos dourados, ele havia voltado. Eu não podia encará-lo, não agora, não já. Peguei meu celular e liguei para o motorista vir me buscar e continuei a nadar pela Boulevard. Assim que entrei no carro, mandei um torpedo para minha irmã.

_____________________________________________________________

Para: Allie

De: Bells

Fui para o hotel. Falei com papis e mamys. Converso com vc depois.

Dor de cabeça.

B.

______________________________________________________________

Sim, dor de cabeça, afinal era isso que Ed significava para mim.

Entrei no hotel e subi direto e reto para meu quarto. Tirei minha roupa pelo caminho e me lancei sem noção de tempo àquela gigante banheira. Fiquei imersa em meus pensamentos por horas a fio e peguei no sono.

_Edward vinha por meu corpo e percorria com suas mãos hábeis me tateando e me explorando. Sentia seu pau contra minha coxa e sua língua em meu pescoço. Aquele arrepio gelado quando ele mordia meu pescoço e o assoprava, minhas pernas se abrindo e seu pau brincando em minha entrada. Seus dedos dentro de mim e sua mão boba na minha bunda. Senti um dedo me penetrar o rabo. Olhei em seus olhos e senti sua pulsação, Edward ia me invadir..._

Afoguei! Caralho! Dormir na banheira devia ser proibido por lei. Quase morri afogada.

A água estava gélida e meu corpo já estava mais enrugado que maracujá de gaveta velho. Me sequei e vesti o robe do hotel. Lancei-me na cama e liguei um pouco o aquecedor. A temperatura havia caído e comecei a ficar com friozinho. Liguei a TV, "Behind The Scenes: Twilight". Fiquei absorta na história, afinal por que eu não podia ser como Kristen e Robert? Um amor mais impossível que o meu, mas dava certo. Ódio!

Desliguei a Tv e fui separar os documentos necessários para ir à universidade amanhã. Escutei quando Alice chegou com Jasper, afinal a tentativa de ambos em não fazer barulho havia acabado no momento em que Alice colocou a chave na fechadura.

Minha irmã estava feliz e eu só podia invejá-la, afinal ela faria sexo essa noite e eu, bem, eu ficaria chupando o dedo, se me entendem...


	6. Chapter 6

Aquela noite tinha sido a pior noite da minha vida. Acordava de hora em hora toda suada e agarrada ao travesseiro, cansada de acordar no meio de uma quase gozada fenomenal ao lado de Eddedinhos.

Tinha uma vontade louca de sair pela cidade procurando aquele idiota, mas a burra aqui tinha esquecido completamente o sobrenome do vagabundo né?! Fazer o quê, já estava ficando cansativo ouvir os gemidos de Jasper e Allie no quarto ao lado! Resolvi me trocar e desci para dar uma volta.

Ainda eram sete horas da manhã e o hotel estava quieto e vazio. Hoje iria com Alice fazer nossas inscrições e pagar o primeiro seguro alimentação. Como ainda não havia vendido nada, com certeza Alice iria acertar a mensalidade dela e acabaria pagando meu primeiro mês, mas eu faria questão de devolver assim que vendesse algo na loja.

Andei por uns quarenta minutos, sempre parando e olhando vitrines e coletando informações e dicas para usar na loja. Voltei para o hotel quando o movimento na rua e nas lojas começou a aparecer.

Fui direto ao salão de café da manhã e optei por tomar o desjejum em minha própria companhia. Não havia muitos hospedes ainda, mas os que ali estavam aparentavam estar na mesma situação que a minha: perdidos em pensamentos para não pensar realmente no que estava ao seu redor.

Servi-me de grapefruit e torrada e sentei-me. Um jovem adentrou o recinto e sorriu a mim. Lembrava a um típico forkiano, sim, mais um bobinho que tinha certeza que eu seria uma presa fácil em seus anais de conquista.

- Bom dia, posso lhe fazer companhia no café?

- Bom dia. Sabe, não sou muito agradável durante esse período do dia. Então para não ter indigestão, sugiro tomar o seu sozinho. – Ok, eu realmente era uma grosseirona quando queria.

- Nossa, realmente estamos de mal humor. Espero que amanhã não esteja assim, senhorita...

- Senhorita está ótimo. Bem, amanhã é um novo dia, um novo tempo, sabe como é; mas um bom dia pro senhor. – Toma! Coice.

- Só para constar, eu adoro lidar com animais selvagens. – O repugnante ainda tava falando.

- Que bom para sua mãe isso não? – Ok, minha cota de maldade estava crescendo. – Espero que o senhor não tenha nascido selvagem para não ter descadeirado a velhinha.

Levantei-me e passei por ele com meu melhor sorriso de vitória, até sentir suas "delicadas" mãos em meus braços.

- Com licença. Tire as patas por favor.

- Agora sabe ser educada, não senhorita. Mas saiba que eu não sou homem de levar fora.

O que há de errado com os homens dessas cidades, que não sabem deixar uma moça em paz e muito menos levar um fora? Que saco! Isso já estava me dando nos nervos, principalmente quando senti suas mãos apertarem mais ainda meu braço.

- Me solta maluco! Vai ficar roxo isso.

- De roxo você já está bem cheia não benzinho? – Ai caralho, tinha esquecido do pulso.

- Então ta. MOÇO ME SOLTA! SOCORRO! – A melhor defesa feminina, o grito.

Logo todos os freqüentadores estavam olhando para o idiota e o garçom se aproximou. Ele largou meu braço, mas não sem me encarar. Sorri desconcertada e fui andando até o elevador.

Já no hall, o garçom me parou.

- A senhorita está bem?

- Estou sim, obrigada pela ajuda, mas é que aquele ridículo estava me agarrando mesmo.

- Sim senhorita, aquele é Dimitri Volturi, ele é filho de um dos maiores produtores de petróleo dos EUA, ou seja, sua riqueza o faz se sentir dono de tudo e de todos. – O garçom me explicava aquilo com a sutileza de que não poderia fazer nada contra o importuno rapaz.

- Já entendi e compreendi. De agora em diante tomarei meu café em meu quarto. – Virei-me em direção ao elevador, mas parei ao deparar com Jasper saindo sorrateiramente dele.

- Bonito não?! – Não podia deixar de rir, afinal Jasper estava descabelado e segurando seu blusão.

- Ah! Bella! Sua irmã já estava desesperada lhe procurando. Você saiu sem deixar recado e não levou seu celular. Sabe como ela é preocupada e parece que ligaram adiantando a reunião de vocês na Univers.. - Jasper não havia terminado de falar e eu já o empurrava entrando rapidamente no elevador.

- 11º andar voando. VALEU JAZZ!! Vai moço... bota esse troço pra andar! – Cara, minha reunião, eu não podia chegar atrasada nela!

Entrei como um foguete pela porta do apartamento e Alice estava ao celular com alguém. Fui ao meu quarto e me joguei sob o chuveiro escaldante. Precisava estar apresentável para minha reunião, afinal eles ainda poderiam negar minha bolsa e meu sonho iria por descarga abaixo.

Sai do banho e uma roupa casual estava estendida sobre minha cama, _coisas de Allie_. Um terninho sóbrio azul marinho com uma blusa leve puxada para o tom do dourado, ou seja, as cores características da universidade. Não sei onde ela pensava que eu iria daquela forma, mas usei o terninho, substituindo a blusa dourada por uma branca simples.

Sai do quarto e me deparei com uma miniatura do Oscar® e um blazer azul marinho. Ok, Alice estava horrível e pela primeira vez eu teria o gostinho de aloprá-la.

- Irmã, de que molde do Oscar® você roubou seu vestido? Fala sério que você vai assim?!- Alice fez um bico enorme e bufou.

- Ah vai, você vai se arrepender por não valorizar a tradição da universidade. E por falar nisso, não foi essa a blusinha que escolhi pra você.

- Eu sei, mas não sou tão louca quanto você Allie. E mudando os ataques, o que foi o Jazz saindo daqui a essa hora hein??

- Ahhhhh deixa de ser chata! – Alice me dava língua. – Vai dizer que se o tal do Ed tivesse achado você aqui, ele também não estaria saindo assim?

- Nem me lembre Allie, nem me lembre. – Segurei as lágrimas que teimaram em aparecer. Tinha conseguido não pensar nele nas últimas cinco horas, mentira, na última hora pelo menos.

- Xi, acho que tem alguém precisando desabafar. Por que sumiu ontem? Sabe, um moço foi lhe procurar lá na loja...

- ERA O ED, Allie! Era o Ed. Satisfeita?

- Poxa, me conta isso no caminho, estamos atrasadas para "nossa" reunião.

Saímos apressadas do hotel e entramos no carro. No caminho contei a Alice tudo que estava acontecendo, o que estava pensando sobre ele e como aquilo estava mexendo comigo. Alice escutou tudo atentamente me interrompendo apenas nos momentos onde o meu choro não a deixava entender o que eu falava. Sim eu chorei copiosamente, afinal, eu sentia que estava sem um pedaço do meu coração. Aquele idiota e bom de sexo, havia seqüestrado meu coração! Terminei de contar para Alice e já estávamos defronte à universidade.

- Vem cá. – Allie tirou um lenço de sua bolsa e limpou meu rosto como aquelas mães de antigamente. Blargh!

- Alice, para de me limpar com cuspe! – Que nojo!

- Porra, se você não tivesse chorado feito manteiga, não teria borrado toda a maquiagem, então não reclama! – Alice falava segurando meu queixo e refazendo a maquiagem prontamente.

- Pronto, agora não parece mais com a Kate Perry no clip de Hot'nCold.

- Engraçadinha! – Dei língua para minha irmã querida.

- Juntas sempre?! – Alice agarrou minha mão.

- Sempre! – Saímos do carro e fomos em direção a reitoria.

Fui a primeira a ser recebida. A vice-reitora me pareceu um pouco sisuda e interessada em saber o motivo pelo qual minha família não "contribuía" com a manutenção das bolsas aos "realmente necessitados", mas não me tirou a bolsa, o que por um lado me deixou mais tranqüila. A hora passou e eu já estava me sentindo bem à vontade com aquela mulher, e ela por outro lado, compreendeu meus desejos e me confidenciou que havia feito o mesmo com a própria família.

Sai da sala fazendo votos positivos para Alice que estava nervosa esperando. Nos abraçamos em silêncio e ela entrou pela mesma porta pela qual eu havia saído. Ainda consegui escutar um gritinho:

- Que linda sua roupa minha filha!

Droga! Ponto positivo logo de cara para aquela safada! Eu iria comprar aquele molde de Oscar® para mim.

Sai da reitoria e resolvi caminhar pelos arredores da universidade enquanto Alice estava em sua entrevista final. Sabia que ela iria demorar pelo menos o mesmo tempo que eu, e ainda teria que pagar sua mensalidade, já que eu teria que comprar meu seguro alimentação assim que as aulas iniciassem, ou seja, daqui uma semana. Essa seria a semana de adaptação ao calouro e por todos os locais, só avistava avisos de festas e apresentações musicais.

Comecei a rir quando avistei uma enorme faixa "As calouras Brandon, orgulhosamente saúdam a universidade com o show da Banda The Zombies". Alice era maluca, mal havíamos sido aceitas e já estávamos dando festa.

Os corredores estavam ermos e, tranquilamente segui meu caminho, passando em frente a enormes bibliotecas, laboratórios e outras salas. Avistei uma porta "Anfiteatro E" e resolvi conhecer minha possível futura sala de aula. As carteiras estavam impregnadas com o cheiro de giz, me senti estranhamente confortável e comecei a andar pela sala. Resolvi sair pela outra porta, dando de encontro a outro corredor. Me sentia Indiana Jones no templo da perdição, comecei a rir com meu pensamento até escutar um barulho de passos atrás de mim. Eu definitivamente não estava sozinha e agora estava apavorada.

Comecei a andar apressadamente em busca de uma saída que me levasse ao pátio ou quem sabe a reitoria, porém a outra porta do estreito corredor estava trancada. ME FODI. Os passos aumentaram e eu podia sentir que quem quer que fosse estava muito próximo. Comecei a rezar para todos os santos e para que meu pânico não me atacasse. Já era possível escutar sua respiração forte atrás de mim e o meu medo aumentou, PAREI.

Meu perseguidor parou também, e eu tinha plena convicção que ele estava praticamente colado ao meu corpo. Fiz menção de falar e senti sua mão me tocando.

AI CACETE, AGORA EU TAVA NA MERDA DE VEZ!

Minha voz embargou e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, eu tinha esquecido completamente do que fazer numa hora dessas, cadê a coragem das aulas de defesa pessoal? Que droga. Seu toque aumentou e senti sua respiração contra minha nunca. Automaticamente meu corpo todo se arrepiou.

Algo molhado havia passado pela minha nuca. Que merda, o cara tava me lambendo! Fiz menção de me virar e o estranho segurou minhas mãos, pegando exatamente nas marcas roxas que Ed, ah meu Deus, Edward, onde você estaria agora para me salvar?

Tentei gritar, mas apenas um murmúrio, semelhante a um gemido escapou. Senti o corpo do estranho se movimentar em sentido de risada. O filho da mãe estava rindo de mim, ou seja, ele estava se divertindo às minhas custas.

Aquilo despertou minha ira e com isso percebi que era capaz de gritar, enchi meu pulmão e...

Minha boca fora tapada e meu corpo empurrado contra a parede. Senti a pressão do corpo do estranho contra mim e puta merda, que volume era aquele contra minha bunda?

Ele puxou minhas mãos para cima e sua mão livre e abusada percorreu meu corpo, me apertando em todos os lugares, mas assim que sua mão tocou onde estavam às marcas de Ed, não resisti e chorei. Chorei de dor, chorei de amor e principalmente, chorei por saudade.

- Shiiiiiiu...

Aquilo me desnorteou, suas mãos passaram a me tocar mais calmamente e senti mordidas em minha nuca, o estranho estava tentando me acalmar? Não conseguia entender.

Os beijos passaram urgentes pela minha nuca e orelha, aquela respiração ofegante estava me deixando louca. Comecei a achar que Alice estava certa, o incerto e o desconhecido me excitavam. Senti a mão livre do estranho, descer o zíper lateral da minha saia e sua outra mão soltou-me e segurou meu cabelo, puxando para trás.

Minha cabeça encaixou-se entre o pescoço e o ombro do desconhecido, que já me estuprava com sua língua voraz contra a minha boca. Resisti o quanto pude, mas senti seus dedos perto da minha entrada e quando fiz menção de gritar, sua língua me invadiu. Aquela língua não me enganava, eu conhecia seu gosto. Abri meus olhos e então o vi.

Aquilo só serviu para me untar mais. Senti minha excitação escorrendo pelas pernas e Edward sentiu em suas mãos. Ele abriu um sorriso enorme e ao tentar me virar para ficar em seus braços, ele me impediu fazendo que não com a cabeça.

Seu dedo me invadiu e eu gemi, arqueando meu corpo contra o seu. Edward continuou mordiscando meu pescoço enquanto sua outra mão agarrara um seio meu. Fiz força para me desgrudar da parede, porém Ed percebendo, jogou mais ainda seu peso sobre mim. Fiz menção de reclamar, mas Ed tornou-se mais frio e duro, agarrando minhas mãos novamente e mordendo meu pescoço com força.

- Ai Ed.

- Cala a boca!

Aquilo me assustou, mas me deixou ainda mais encharcada. Caralho, nota mental, agradecer a Alice minha estranha tara pelo desconhecido. Por que ela foi falar aquilo para mim?

Senti Ed arrancando minha calcinha com apenas uma mão, enquanto sua outra mão segurava a minha acima de minha cabeça.

Estava com minha calcinha na altura dos joelhos, e escutei o zíper da calça de Edward sendo aberto. Seu gemido me levou a imaginar o que ele estava fazendo nesse momento.

- Sente como ele fica duro só de te ver. – Ed disse enquanto passava seu pau na minha bunda.

Eu simplesmente resmunguei algo e gemi.

- Caralho, como eu senti falta de te foder minha apertadinha. – Ed forçou seu pau contra minha bunda.

Sua mão livre passou pela minha entrada, meio que recolhendo meu mel e fiquei louca quando senti a mesma invadindo minha bunda e acariciando meu rabo. Ed ficou repetindo esse movimento sempre intercalando com mordidas e lambidas em minha nuca.

Eu estava ficando louca com aquilo e sentindo seu pau cada vez mais pulsante contra minha bunda. Tentei me mexer, porém Ed encaixou seu pau bem na entrada do meu rabo. Aquilo fez com que eu gemesse alto e praticamente rosnasse. Eu precisava de Edward em mim e ele com essa putaria danada.

Comecei a bufar e finalmente Ed me fodeu com seus dois dedos. Num vai e vem frenético de seus dedos, Ed começou a estimular meu clitóris com o dedão me deixando maluquinha. Seu pau ainda roçando no meu rabo só me estimulava mais.

- Pede! – Ed soltou sua voz rouca, me mostrando que também não agüentava mais.

- Pedir o que? Assim está muito bom para mim. – Minha voz saiu mais sensual do que nunca.

- Ahhhh não faz isso minha gostosa! – Ed apertou seu pau contra meu rabo e eu gemi.

Edward levou meu gemido como prazer e começou a empurrar mais ainda seu pau, forçando a entrada no meu rabo. Seus dedos aumentaram a pressão sobre meu clitóris e no movimento do vai e vem frenético. Minhas pernas iam ceder em alguns instantes e senti meu orgasmo chegando, relaxei e senti.

Senti a cabeça do seu pau entrando em meu rabo devagar e sem esperar, aquilo me deu um prazer inenarrável. Empinei minha bunda e Edward entendeu, soltando minha mão e segurando lentamente minha cintura.

- Caralho Bella, que delicia de rabo. E é meu, todo meu.

As poucos fui sentindo Edward enfiando mais e mais seu pau, até que o senti todo em mim. Meu grito de dor fora abafado pelo seu beijo, e seu corpo começou um suave e lento vai e vem no meu rabo.

Edward puxou um dos meus seios para sua mão, enquanto a outra voltou ao meu grelinho. Nossos sussurros já estavam ficando mais para gemidos.

- _Bella, eu não consigo ficar longe de você. Caralho, que foda._

_- Porra, Ed..._

Aquela sensação era ótima, mas eu queria tanto gozar com Edward olhando nos meus olhos, eu queria fazê-lo entender o que passava pela minha cabeça.

- Edward...

- Caralho Bella, já disse que essa sua boquinha falando meu nome, porra... Num fode assim que eu vou gozar!

- Goza comigo... – Disse quase que como um gemido.

Edward havia escutado e foi lentamente retirando seu pau de mim. Me virei e vi que Edward estava com camisinha, mas logo a tirou e a jogou em um canto.

Suas mãos passaram pelo meu rosto e pousaram em minha nuca me levando a sua boca. Seu beijo passou a ser urgente e eu logo agarrei aquele pau e comecei a movimentá-lo.

- Bella, eu tô apaixonado por você. – Ed soltou entre os beijos.

- E eu estou literalmente de quatro por você. Que merda!

Edward rosnou e me prensou na parede, puxando minha coxa direita até sua cintura, fazendo minha calcinha estourar e em um único movimento, Ed me comeu. Gritei e arfei, me jogando contra sua boca. Os movimentos passaram a ser mais intensos e sem pensar, impulsionei minha outra perna em sua cintura o enlaçando completamente.

Olhei em seus olhos e lá me vi. Aquilo só serviu para me incentivar mais e comecei a gemer. Senti meu corpo se contraindo sobre o pau que me preenchia e percebi que Ed já não agüentava mais também.

- Goza comigo Ed. Goza para nós!

Ed aumentou a intensidade da estocada e me abraçou.

- Faço o que você mandar!

Senti seu pau jorrando aquele néctar em mim e meu corpo o seguiu gozando praticamente juntos. Pensei em quebrar aquele contato, mas as esmeraldas de Ed estavam mais brilhantes que nunca e eu não conseguia me desgrudar.

- Que coisa maravilhosa. Que bom te ter! – Edward disse me encarando e me puxando para um abraço.

- Ainda não acredito que fui de 8 batimentos cardíacos para 80. Você estava querendo me matar de susto é?!

- Não, queria matar de tesão mesmo. – Ed sorriu.

- Como foi que você me achou? Como me encontrou?

- Ué, hoje foi minha entrevista final com o reitor. Eu estudarei aqui.

- Por que não me disse?! Eu lhe disse que viria para essa universidade, por que não me contou que também estaria aqui?

- Não disse não! Isabella, não conversamos praticamente nada até hoje. E eu não tenho vocação para adivinho.

Comecei a me mexer sobre o colo de Edward e ele percebeu minha irritação, deixando minhas pernas se desgrudarem dele.

- Você estava me seguindo, certeza. Você soube em Port Angeles que eu não era uma qualquer, me seguiu e aqui está você. O que você quer?! – Eu estava fora de mim, Edward não era nada mais nada menos que a cópia de Jacob. Interessado apenas na pobre menina rica e adotada. Aquilo me enojou.

- Me larga! Tira suas mãos de mim. Vocês homens são todos iguais. – Eu praticamente cuspia minhas palavras sobre Edward.

- Garota você tem um sério problema! Deixe-me explicar...

Peguei minha saia e a coloquei rapidamente. Ficar ali só estava me deixando mais irritada.

- Por isso eu te vi ontem na loja novamente. Você foi atrás de mim para pegar o que? O dinheiro do caixa? Para me seqüestrar ali mesmo, depois que eu o dispensei?

Edward estava ficando vermelho e não rebatia nenhuma das acusações, parecia que estava tentando filtrar tudo que eu estava a lhe dizer, afinal, verdades doem!

- Sua... Sua... MIMADA! IDIOTA!

- Eu não tenho que ficar aqui ouvindo desaforos. Frustrei seu planinho medíocre não é?? – Empurrei Edward abrindo passagem para voltar ao anfiteatro.

Me coloquei a correr o mais rápido que minha pernas agüentariam. Me condenei por mais uma vez ter cedido àquele estranho e idiota. Xinguei-me por não ter pego meu celular e continuei a correr quando grossas lagrimas, já quase não me deixavam enxergar.

Cheguei à sala de aula e escutei as passadas que Edward dava atrás de mim. Já estava praticamente na outra porta quando o ouvi.

- Bella me espera... Vamos conversar. Por favor!

Sai pela porta e corri até chegar na reitoria. Alice estava parada a porta com um sorriso idiota em seu rosto, mas ao me ver se fechou.

- O que foi Bellinha!?

- ALLIE, ME TIRA DAQUI AGORA!

Abracei minha irmã e a puxei em direção ao estacionamento. Logo o carro apareceu e Alice olhou para trás e pareceu entender tudo, me colocando dentro do carro e dando ordens ao motorista que nos levasse embora imediatamente.

Minhas lágrimas não paravam de cair e Alice só afagava meu cabelo.

- Eles. Eles... Eles são iguais Allie. Jacob e Edward, são iguais irmã. – Falei em meio aos soluços.

- Se acalma querida. Se acalma. Após a tormenta vem sempre a calmaria...

Adormeci como uma idiota que sou.


	7. Chapter 7

Acordei com Alice me cutucando no carro.

- Vai chega de palhaçada, levanta desse carro e vamos para o quarto.

Aquela não era minha irmã, definitivamente, não era aquele ser doce e meigo de sempre.

Sai do carro e fui andando como diria meu pai "arrastando correntes", enquanto Alice sequer olhou para mim, mesmo no elevador. Senti minha garganta fechando e as lágrimas novamente brotando. Saímos do elevador ainda em silêncio e a porta do quarto fora aberta. Passei por Alice e fui em direção ao meu quarto.

- Parada aí Isabella Brandon! – _Ai... vou apanhar._

Virei em direção a Alice e a encarei. A baixinha me encarava de cima a baixo, batendo seus pés. Joguei tudo que tinha nas mãos e comecei a caminhar em sua direção abrindo os braços para um abraço.

- Pode parar, nem vem com abraçinho de "tudo bem, quero colo" dona Isabella. A senhorita precisa acordar para a vida e de boa, vai sentar nesse sofá e me escutar!

Sua expressão carrancuda me deixou preocupada. Alice nunca falou comigo assim.

- Então, dona "Eu não sou mimada, afinal mimada é Alice", eu acho que está na hora de eu dar uma boa chacoalhada em você. Na verdade, essa hora já passou, mas... FODA-SE.

Eu pensava em abrir a boca e Alice me calava com seu olhar. Entendi que teria que sentar e escutar.

- Era complicado eu lhe ver se apaixonando por Jacob e notar que estava caindo como um patinho na mão daquele idiota, MAS todas as vezes que tentei lhe alertar, qual era sua resposta? "Eu o amo e ele miiii ama", que nojo só de lembrar quão patética você estava por aquele _cachorro. _

- Não foi nada fácil te ver jogada as traças quando vi você chorando na sala de música do colégio. As palavras dele: "A pobre adotada riquinha e fácil..." Você repetia toda a noite, por meses aquelas palavras dormindo. Acha que foi fácil para mim, mamãe e papai?

Eu nunca havia parado para pensar no que eu havia causado aos meus pais devido ao meu relacionamento com aquele idiota. Via que seus olhos sempre pousavam sobre mim com pena e dó, mas me recusei a enxergar o sofrimento deles me fechando sob meu falso casulo. Allie estava ali na minha frente me fazendo enxergar tudo isso e por quê?

-... Como você pode comparar Ed com Jacob? Você não se olhou no espelho por todos esses dias? Sempre disse que sexo fazia bem para a pele, mas amor, ahhhh o amor, ele é o melhor tônico para a pele... E Bellinha, modéstia a parte, acho que nem Jasper me deixa como Ed lhe deixa... – Alice gargalhava da minha cara.

Não podia negar, Alice estava mais do que certa, eu havia transferido toda a minha frustração do meu relacionamento com Jacob no que estava vivendo ao lado de Edward.

- Você está certa. – Disse quase que como um sussurro.

Alice parou de falar e me olhou.

- O que disse?

- Você está certa minha irmã. Estou com tanto medo de amar Edward que arrumei uma desculpa para afastá-lo de mim... - Eu dizia com a voz embargada.

- Ué, então por que não fica com ele? Por que não se entrega de corpo e alma de vez para esse louco que você trata mal? – Alice defendia Ed como se amiga dele fosse.

- Ele me mudou tanto assim a ponto de você me mandar para cima dele, sem nem saber quem ele é?

- Você não imagina o quanto está mudada Bellinha... Passou até a usar o cartão de crédito dos nossos pais. Acha que não reparei a conta da balada paga com o cartão é?

- Ah não amola, Alice. – Falei e dei a língua para ela.

- Ok. Passada a depressão, vamos a loja? Afinal precisamos ganhar nosso dinheiro...

Sorri para Alice e imaginei Edward me procurando na loja, afinal ele sabia que eu trabalhava ali, mas será que ele ainda queria algo comigo após minha neurose?

Tomei uma ducha rápida e coloquei uma calça de alfaiataria preta com uma blusa azul levinha, meus sapatos Jimmy Choo estavam separados, aquilo com certeza era obra de Alice. Sai do quarto e avistei Alice que estava ao celular, provavelmente com Jasper, e fiz sinal para irmos à loja.

A sensação de que precisava chegar rápido na loja me arrasava, sentia minhas entranhas se virando contra mim.

-Allie, podemos ir mais rápido? A loja passou a manhã toda fechada. – Allie vinha em minha direção.

- Nossa Bellinha, está com tanta pressa assim de ir para loja ou tem algum interesse por trás disso? – Allie ainda estava com seu celular ligado e parecia balançá-lo.

- Ok Allie, diga a Jasper que conversa com ele mais tarde, agora deixa de manha e vamos logo. Quanto mais vendermos, mais tranqüila ficarei sobre a faculdade.

- Ok, mas você PROMETE que vai na festa hoje? – Allie continuava praticamente me mostrando o celular e o balançando.

- Está bem Allie, vamos logo... – Fui em direção ao celular e soltei. "Jasper, Allie está louca para te ver e eu para escutar sua voz... Agora tchau". Tive a impressão que a voz que respondeu não era de Jasper, mas eu com certeza já estava ficando louca em pensar no Ed.

Assim que chegamos à loja, fui para o estoque enquanto Alice cuidava da parte frontal da loja, arrumando manequins e peças avulsas. O estoque estava arrumado e eu desci apenas as peças que sabia que Alice teria interesse até para ela.

Encontrei Alice pendurada no celular novamente aos risos e gargalhadas, enquanto a loja já começava a receber alguns clientes que observavam todas as sutis alterações que Allie magicamente havia feito.

A tarde transcorreu maravilhosamente bem, vendi mais de cinco vestidos, todos de marcas e várias peças caras. Alice estava maravilhada sendo tão amplamente consultada pelas clientes que adoraram seu estilo. Ela estava com um micro vestido roxo hematoma com uma bota de cano curta que eu tinha certeza que havia sido cortada na ponta, porque os dedos ficavam de fora. Eu continuava achando estranho, mas...

Olhei para fora da loja e lá estava ele. Parado do lado de fora da vitrine me encarando, com os braços cruzados no meio do peito, o volume característico da virilha que meus olhos não desviavam. Sentia-me salivando ao encará-lo e constatei que Alice havia me aberto os olhos. Eu estava completamente entregue àquele homem delicioso e que voltava a ser misterioso para mim.

Me virei para Alice no caixa e tentei lhe mostrar Ed lá fora. Alice olhou para mim dando ombros e quando retomei meu olhar, ele já não estava mais ali.

Sai da loja olhando para todos os lados e aquele cheiro másculo de Edward estava no ar. Me senti uma leoa procurando por seu alimento. Definitivamente eu precisava comer Edward, expulsando todos os meus medos e receios.

Segui a trilha até parar em frente a uma outra loja do Boulevard, "_Satisfaction_". A vitrine estava repleta de fantasias absurdas e digamos que vários clones do Eddzão. Ri com meu pensamento, e por impulso abri a porta da loja.

O barulho de sinetes denunciaram minha entrada e uma garota bem mais encorpada que eu e com volumosos seios se apoiou em um balcão. Olhei para todas aquelas prateleiras repletas de fantasias e consolos diferentes.

- Posso ajudá-la? Garantimos seu prazer ou seu dinheiro de volta. – A morena falou com sua voz mais rouca possível.

- Não precisa, estou apenas olhando. – Respondi de uma forma quase que inaudível, afinal minha vergonha estava aumentando novamente.

- Está procurando algo... ou _alguém?_- Seu olhar passou de vendedora a sedutora em segundos e eu corei absurdamente ao imaginar o que passava por sua cabeça agora.

- Bem, na verdade procuro um homem másculo, orbes de esmeralda, peitoral definido, bom de cama... – Comecei a rir, afinal quando eu estaria me abrindo ao uma mulher atrás de um balcão em um sexshop? Edward estava me enlouquecendo.

- Querida, algo assim, estamos todas procurando, mas caso não o ache posso lhe ajudar quando quiser. – A morena piscou e meus joelhos me alertaram, estava na hora de sair dali.

Abri a porta e sai praticamente correndo, voltei à loja e Alice me encarava atônita.

- Onde se meteu? Saiu daqui correndo, não entendi nada.

- Allie, literalmente estou surtada, louca e doente. Aquele Edward pode não ser nada parecido com Jacob. Acho que na verdade ele é um bruxo e fez alguma magia sobre mim. – acabei contando a Alice minha aventura no sexshop enquanto a baixinha gargalhava.

- É minha irmã, pode ter sido a magia de sua cobra... – Ok, Alice já tinha motivos para rir da minha cara por meses.

- Vamos para o hotel ok? Preciso que me deixe bem gata hoje, quero correr o risco de Edward me achar nessa festa.

- É assim que se fala irmãzinha! Vamos agarrar o garanhão e encantador de cobra! – Alice saiu rindo pela porta da loja enquanto eu a trancava.

No apartamento, estava no banho enquanto Alice encontrava-se no meu closet separando algo para eu usar hoje. Assim que terminei, Alice me olhava segurando um micro vestido azul bebê com manguinhas bufantes. Um corpete bege e uma calcinha praticamente inexistente completavam o visual, junto com uma sandália mortal.

- Nem, pode esquecer. Olha a altura desse salto Allie. O show será no campus, com grama, muita gente...a chance de eu cair...

- E o Ed te levantar como na primeira vez? OU quem sabe, você cair desacordada devido sua claustrofobia? É, é um bom salto. – Alice dizia com um sorriso cínico no rosto e uma expressão de vitória.

- Ok, meio metro, ganhou! – Alice pulava em minha direção e logo saiu de meu quarto para se arrumar.

Passava das dez horas da noite e ainda estávamos em nosso hotel. Alice ainda estava duelando com seu enorme closet em busca de uma roupa legal. Ouvi quando seu celular tocou na mesa de centro da sala. Assim que o peguei a ligação se encerrara. O nome no visor me soou conhecido, mas me concentrei em tirar Alice o mais rápido possível do quarto para irmos à festa.

- Allie, acho que Jasper ligou. Estamos atrasadas... – Alice saiu correndo do quarto e praticamente arrancou o celular da minha mão.

- Nossa grossa! Nem atendi ele não ta! – Fiz meu bico triste enquanto Alice quase comia o celular.

- Desculpa Bella, estou nervosa mesmo. É nossa festa de aceitação na universidade, preciso estar perfeita!

- E está, agora vamos!

Assim que o motorista se aproximou da Universidade, pude comprovar que a festa havia sido bem divulgada e realmente a banda de Jasper estava fazendo muito sucesso.

Possivelmente não havia um espaço sem que não houvesse um aluno pulando ao som do DJ. A banda devia estar se arrumando e a possibilidade de ficar perdida em meio a toda multidão me fez hiperventilar.

- Se acalma Bella. Desse jeito não vou deixar você ficar na festa. Prefere ficar um pouco no camarim de Jazz?

Concordei com Allie e o motorista fez um contorno para nos deixar ao fundo do palco. Descemos do carro e seguimos em direção a entrada dos fundos do palco. Um segurança enorme nos brecou.

- Sim?

- Alice e Isabella Brandon. Patrocinadoras da banda e da festa.

- Ah sim, estão sendo aguardadas pelo senhor Jasper, é o terceiro camarim. E senhorita Alice, o empresário a aguarda.

- Sim, estou ciente. Avisarei quando estiver disponível no camarim de Jasper, mas por favor o avise que aqui estou.

Estava olhando para todos os lados procurando por Ed e nem prestei atenção a Alice, só percebi quando ela me puxou para dentro do palco.

- Allie não o vi em lado algum. Acho que será muito difícil nos encontrar.

- Eu não pensaria assim irmãzinha. Que tal ser otimista? Afinal, vocês nunca combinaram e sempre deu certo, agora que você quer...

Seguimos embaixo da estrutura do palco até as portas que indicavam serem os camarins. Alice abriu a porta e lá estava Jasper sem camisa e com as mãos na face.

- Amor? Cheguei. – Minha irmã se irradiava quando estava ao lado dele.

Vi os olhos de Jasper se iluminarem e seu sorriso aparecer. Ele se levantou e tomou minha irmã em beijos. Aquilo estava ficando quente demais para mim.

- AHAAAMMM. – Fui obrigada a limpar a garganta, afinal não estava ali para assistir pegação.

- Oi Isa, não tinha te visto. – Jazz me disse por baixo de um sorriso e com Allie grudada em seu peitoral.

- Você se importa de eu me esconder um pouco aqui? A universidade está lotada e confesso que minha neura está forte hoje, não quero acabar apagando novamente, ainda mais agora...

- Agora que o que Isa?

- Melhor deixar para lá, não sei se Allie lhe contou que estou caidinha por um desconhecido, e eu surtei com ele e fui muito grossa, falei muita merda... Mesmo que eu o encontre, ele nunca me daria chance de explicar tudo. Não tivemos tempo nem de nos conhecer direito, ok, pode me chamar de idiota Jazz. – Jazz olhava para Allie e sorria.

- Isa, todo mundo erra. Só pensa nisso. E se o cara gostava mesmo de você, ele vai te achar.

Algo nas palavras de Jasper me deram segurança para continuar minha procura por Ed. Jazz passou por mim com Allie a tira-colo e se dirigiu ao palco.

- Fique aqui o tempo que precisar, só peço para não destruir o camarim ok?

- Engraçadinho, como faria isso sozinha?

Alice e Jasper me deixaram ali e suas gargalhadas eram audíveis mesmo ao perceber que haviam adentrado o palco. Os aplausos provavam que eu estava certa, aquele show sairia do meu controle.

-_ Boa noite a todos. As irmãs Brandon agraciam a todos com a nossa apresentação. Teremos muitos shows como esse, afinal Alice Brandon é minha noiva..._

A cadeira em que me equilibrava foi para o chão e eu bati minhas costas. Alice noiva de Jasper e não me contara? Precisava achar minha irmã imediatamente. Que traição fora essa?

Sai do camarim e fui em direção ao palco, não encontrei nenhuma escada de acesso e acabei voltando pelo caminho que havia feito para entrar. Encontrei o segurança corpulento e assegurei que iria até a frente do palco, mas retornaria em breve.

Segui em direção ao palco pela frente, pude constatar que realmente o campus estava lotado e minha neura me alertava que vários olhos repousavam sobre mim com aquele micro vestido. Senti-a olhares me acompanhando de perto e me deparava a cada momento com muitos rostos desconhecidos. A sensação começou a apertar, tentei correr entre as pessoas para chegar até ao palco, mas o salto teimava em enfiar-se na terra fofa. Meu coração já estava na boca e meus lábios secos. A sensação da tontura já me abatia novamente, prestes a me entregar novamente a minha fobia, senti duras mãos me pegarem.

- Acho que não vou esperar você cair ao chão dessa vez! – Sua voz me acalmava, seu cheiro me inebriava, tudo nele me era convidativo **(N/A: Tia Steph é foda!).**

Calei-me e em segundos estava pendurada em seu pescoço, enlaçando-o com minhas mãos e repousando meu rosto em seu peitoral definido. Minha respiração ainda estava fraca, e percebia que Ed me carregava para algum lugar, longe do tumulto.

- Você precisa me ouvir, em diversos pontos, senhorita Isabella. – Percebi que ele estava sisudo e seco, com certeza reflexos da minha atitude infantil na manhã.

- Contanto que eu fique perto de você, pode me falar o que quiser. – Eu precisava dele, definitivamente eu precisava.

- Você definitivamente não bate bem! – Sua postura havia mudado, ele estava ereto em minha frente e estávamos em algum lugar perto a Universidade, mas que eu não reconhecia o local.

- Eu não bato bem?! Como você sempre sabe onde estou? Você é que não bate bem. – Lhe disse cruzando os braços e bufando. Precisava me restabelecer imediatamente.

- Você é sempre assim, tão arisca? – Ed colou seu corpo em mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Sempre, quando estou com você. – Passei minha língua nos lábios, que por algum motivo idiota só ficavam secos.

- Hummm, então minha gatinha apertadinha e arisca, que tal pararmos com esse showzinho e fazermos o que fazemos de melhor? – Sua língua percorreu o caminho entre minha orelha e meu pescoço me fazendo ofegar.

Estava molhada e pronta para me entregar novamente aos desejos do meu corpo por ele, mas precisava acabar com essa cisma de nossos encontros e desencontros.

- Desculpa... – Disse colocando minhas mãos sobre seu peitoral. – Eu preciso falar com você, antes de qualquer coisa. – Seus olhos estavam vagos e o brilho de suas esmeraldas não era o mesmo.

- O que você precisa saber para essa manha acabar? – Ele cruzou os braços no peito e me encarou.

- Não preciso saber nada, preciso que saiba algumas coisas sobre mim antes de mais nada. – E ali mesmo, abri minha alma para Ed, contando-lhe desde minha adoção até a fatídica noite com Jacob.

_Estávamos em uma lanchonete, naquela noite comemorávamos três meses de namoro e após várias conversas com Ângela, Lauren e Jéssica, eu havia decidido que iria me entregar a Jacob. _

_Tudo corria perfeitamente bem, desde os carinhos que trocávamos até nossos beijos. Já havia combinado com Jéssica e essa havia confirmado à Alice que eu iria dormir em sua casa, tudo premeditado para passar a noite maravilhosa com Jacob._

_Na saída da lanchonete com a turma, Jacob me puxou do grupo das meninas, me encarando falou "Os casais vão todos para o New Moon, vamos também?". New Moon, motel conhecido por todos os moradores de Forks e Port Angeles. Acenei positivamente e Jacob me deu um selinho, pegando minha mão em seguida e voltando ao grupo._

_Seguimos em seu carro, eu estava muda e me concentrava naquela que deveria ter sido a noite mais perfeita. Paramos em frente a um quarto e Jacob desceu com os outros meninos e foram à recepção. Desci do carro e me encontrei com as meninas. Todas ali já haviam se entregado aos respectivos namorados, apenas eu, continuava com a minha patética resistência._

_Jacob retornou com um sorriso lindo no rosto, cumprimentou os amigos e me agarrou pela cintura, "vamos gatinha que a noite é curta demais". Parou em frente a uma porta e a abriu rapidamente._

_Havia sonhado várias vezes com a minha primeira vez, num quarto extremante cheiroso e cercado de pétalas de rosas, com velas, ok! Eu havia sonhado, porque aquele quarto era fétido, escuro e o chão sem as mínimas condições que eu tirasse meu tênis e andasse descalça por ele._

_Jacob praticamente me colocou na cama, partindo para cima de mim e beijando meu pescoço. Uma mão sua já arrancava minha camiseta, enquanto a outra abria o botão de sua calça. _

_Os beijos foram intensificando e o gosto de Jacob foi se tornando azedo, senti meu corpo se retraindo ao seu toque. Comecei a ficar com nojo daquilo, definitivamente eu não estava pronta, porém Jacob insistiu, forçando minhas pernas a ficarem abertas e sua mão já foi levantando minha saia. Quebrei o beijo, lançando meu pescoço para trás, Jacob entendeu errado, e continuou a beijar meu pescoço. Quando voltei, o vi se masturbando sobre mim. Tentei em vão fechar minhas pernas e Jacob percebendo não hesitou. Enfiou seus dedos em mim e eu gritei de dor._

_A dor latejante não parou e Jacob não esperou por nada, simplesmente me fodeu desse jeito mesmo. Sem o carinho, sem a paciência, sem a mínima compreensão. Simplesmente me fodeu. Em momento algum perguntou com eu estava, só se preocupou com seu prazer. Jacob gozara no meio das minhas pernas e se levantou, dando-me uma mordida nos lábios._

"_Muito gostosa, bem apertada. É mandou bem docinho."_

_Nunca senti tanto nojo de mim ou mesmo de Jacob, que estava em minha frente se arrumando e me encarando. A dor não havia passado e quando tentei me levantar, vi a poça de sangue que havia se formado sob mim._

"_Jacob me socorre, acho que vou morrer." – Lembro-me de ter estendido minhas mãos para ele, que simplesmente riu. "Ah vai, não sabia que você era tão de vidro assim. Levanta Bella, vamos embora."_

_Levantei fazendo uma força incrível, minhas pernas tremiam e meus olhos começaram a marejar. Jacob segurou-me contra seu corpo "Vai dizer que não sou maravilhoso? Foi lindo sua primeira vez comigo."_

_Saímos do quarto e Jacob foi falar com os meninos. A dor não diminuía e resolvi segui-lo, a tempo de escutar seu ultimo comentário "... Primeiro em tudo mane! Agora serei o primeiro a botar a mão na mesadinha da Bellinha"._

_Definitivamente eu havia me vendido e entregue meu ouro ao bandido, ao pior bandido..._

Falar tudo aquilo a Edward só me deixou mais forte. As lembranças serviram para me mostrar o quão vulnerável eu havia sido, e que não poderia repetir essa fraqueza. Os olhos de Edward transmitiam uma frieza sem igual.

No instante seguinte, as fortes mãos de Ed me agarraram, me encostando contra a parede. Sua boca cobriu a minha e sua língua me invadiu. A sensação sem igual de estar de volta aos seus braços me dominou. Desvencilhei um braço meu e puxei seus cabelos para trás, deixando seu pescoço livre para minha boca.

Com suaves mordidas seguidas de lambidas, percorri todo aquele pescoço até chegar a sua orelha. Sentia seu corpo dançando contra o meu e não demorou muito a sentir aquele volume contra minha coxa, o que me excitou ainda mais.

Suas mãos percorriam minha lateral, passando carinhosamente por meus seios, um gemido fora abafado com o encontro de nossas línguas, que cada vez mais se decoravam. Minha mão fora amolecendo e soltando seus cabelos e escorregando por suas omoplatas delineadas. Sentia-me cada vez mais entregue aquelas sábias mãos.

- Bella, caralho por que você tem que mexer tanto comigo? – Sua rouca voz, saiu como um misto de murmúrio e gemido.

- Acho que me viciei no seu pau. Só pode! – Ok, eu definitivamente estava fora de mim, mas não disse nenhuma mentira.

Meu corpo queria Edward. Eu queria aquele pau dentro de mim. Eu queria me entregar plenamente a Edward.

- Você sabe que foi uma péssima menina me deixando hoje não sabe? – Aquela rouquidão estava acabando com meu juízo, e só pude gemer. "Aham"

- Então sabe também que eu preciso te castigar... – UNTADA E PRONTA PRA FRITAR SENHOR!

Edward não precisou fazer muito esforço, afinal o instinto de Alice havia sido maravilhoso, me vestindo com praticamente uma camiseta justa. Vestido este que Edward empurrava até minha cintura.

- Caralho, essa calcinha é minha! – Edward puxou o elástico lateral a arrebentando. Eu apenas gemi mais alto.

Sua língua percorreu minha coxa, enquanto pousei minhas mãos sobre seu cabelo. Ed estava apoiado sobre seu joelho direito e ergueu minha perna esquerda a apoiando sobre sua coxa. Quando percebi o que acontecia, sua língua me invadiu.

Eu gritei e ele continuou me fodendo fortemente, com sua mortífera língua que passava por todo o comprimento dela, sugando meus lábios grandes e tentando abocanhar cada vez mais meu clitóris. Se aquela tortura continuasse iria gozar novamente em sua boca.

- Edward... cacete... assim eu gozo... PORRA! – Não deu tempo, Edward pressionou ainda mais meu clitóris com sua língua e naquele momento me penetrou com dois dedos.

- EDWARD... – Eu gritei seu nome em meio aos fortes espasmos que sentia.

- Fala Bella, fala meu nome. Quem é o seu primeiro homem! Grita, grita enquanto eu sugo todo esse seu mel...

- Edward é você, não tenho dúvidas. – Eu já não as tinha mesmo, definitivamente Edward era o homem da minha vida.

- Então vira, agora é minha vez de te castigar pelo que me fez...

Edward levantara rapidamente e eu quase fui ao chão. Sentia suas mãos sendo pesadas contra mim, mas só me deixou com mais tesão. Fui pressionada de frente a parede, e escutei seu zíper sendo aberto.

- Está na hora de eu ensinar mesmo quem manda em você Bella. Você foi muito, mas muito má hoje. Me comparou com um sujo, um porco que lhe tocou, minha apertadinha. – Eu estava sem palavras, eu havia sido horrível ao compará-lo com o escroto do Jacob.

Senti sua mão acariciando seu pau que pulsava encostado a minha bunda, só me deixava mais louca, acabei por empinar mais minha anca em direção aquele pau. Eu o queria em mim e não esperaria muito pela sua punição.

Seu dedo me fodeu e eu gemi. Sua outra mão pressionou minha cabeça contra a fria e dura parede e não tive nem tempo de respirar quando Edward me enrabou com força e de uma só vez. Meu Deus, aquele pau enorme havia entrado todo no meu rabo, me deixando ofegante.

- Caralho Bella, cada vez melhor. – Ele estava colado a mim, e sua respiração ofegante em minha orelha, estava me deixando louca.

- Sabe... – Ed começou a sussurrar, enquanto seu movimento de vai e vem era lento e fundo.- Eu tenho que concordar com você. Acho que estamos viciados um no outro. – Ele aumentou as estocadas e eu gemi, mas não disse uma palavra, afinal ele estava me castigando não?!

- Que porra de rabo gostoso Bella. Empina mais... – O vai e vem aumentou e Ed agarrou minha cintura controlando meus movimentos.

Suas mãos praticamente retomaram as marcas que ele já havia deixado, eu estava ficando louca. Com força me desgrudei da parede e curvei mais meu corpo. Edward gemeu e sua mão percorreu minha coluna. Escutava o barulho seco que meu corpo fazia ao encontro do seu.

- _Ai minha vadiazinha, não foge mais do seu macho vai... Você sabe que somos feitos um para o outro... Confessa... – _Os sussurros dele me fizeram gemer, eu estava praticamente gozando...

Contrai meu corpo todo e Ed me puxou novamente contra seu corpo, por um momento cheguei a acreditar que tínhamos nos desencaixados, mas a estocada veio mais funda e Edward passou sua mão pelo meu pescoço, dando leves apertos. A aflição de que ele me estrangulasse e, o choque dos nossos corpos fizeram com que eu arfasse mais alto, o que o levou a gemer.

- Caralho, eu vou gozar... Isabella... Bella, minha Bella... PORRA...

Senti o jato quente me invadir e Edward continuou me segurando e se movimentando em mim. Suas mãos se tornaram mais suaves e os beijos voltaram a minha nuca. Edward praticamente respirava contra minhas costas e me acariciava. Pousando sua cabeça em meu ombro, acabou por falar.

- Eu nunca me imaginei tão feliz... - Aquela frase me deixou acabada. Ali nas minhas costas, estava o homem que procurei minha vida toda para amar.

Lentamente Edward saiu de mim, procurando me virar. Suas mãos tomaram meu rosto e com sofreguidão sua língua pediu passagem por meus lábios. Estávamos entregues.

- Hoje você nem sonha em escapar de mim...

Ok, desmaiei e fui ao céu! Não bastava ter feito a maior loucura de todas em meio ao corredor da Universidade, Edward já estava me deixando louca novamente.

- Melhor conversarmos mais civilizadamente...

- Isso não funciona para nós, não entendeu ainda?! – Seus olhos me encaravam como a luz da lua sobre o mar.

Comecei a arrumar meu vestido e Edward levantou sua calça, escondendo aquela delicia de mim. Encarei-o sem jeito e não pensei em mais nada. Desci no meio de suas pernas, tomei aquele pau enorme em minhas mãos e comecei a estimulá-lo.

Edward colocou sua mão em meu queixo e puxou-me de encontro ao seus olhos.

- Agora não. Agora, eu quero te tirar daqui, te dar um banho e por favor, SEM DISCUTIR RELAÇÃO ALGUMA! Compreende?! – Eu sorri e o abracei.

Edward me beijou novamente, me abraçou e saímos dali em direção ao palco.

- Você precisa avisar alguém q... – Edward simplesmente me fuzilou com o olhar.

- Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou... – Dei de ombros e encarei o chão.

- E você? Precisa avisar alguém? – Ele me disse num tom de repreensão.

- Na verdade... – Seus olhos me arregaçaram. – Eu precisaria apenas pegar meu celular e...

- Onde está? – Ele me fitou.

- No camarim da banda...

- Ok, vamos pegar. – E Edward me conduziu até o segurança.

Parei em frente ao segurança, que sorrindo, simplesmente me deu passagem. Não sabia se Edward poderia entrar comigo, portanto, fiz sinal que me esperasse. Entrei correndo, passando por todos sem nem olhar para trás.

Abri a porta do camarim, peguei meu celular e minha bolsa, e deixei com batom no espelho, um recado que estava bem e nos braços de Ed...

Voltei o mais rápido possível e o encontrei ali, parado ao lado do segurança. Ambos estavam rindo. É afinal, Edward era muito sociável...


	8. Chapter 8

Voltei o mais rápido possível e o encontrei ali, parado ao lado do segurança. Ambos estavam rindo. É afinal, Edward era muito sociável...

Ao me ver, fechou a cara novamente e puxou-me pelo pulso. Só tive tempo de agradecer ao segurança com a cabeça, e perceber o riso contido do mesmo.

Fui puxada até um carro preto muito bonito. Nessas horas queria saber um pouco mais sobre carros, mas confesso que nunca liguei para isso. Ed estava de cara fechada e eu não podia deixar de sorrir, afinal eu estava ao seu lado e pela primeira vez depois de um sexo gostoso, ele não sumiria.

Entrei no carro e Ed fechou a porta atrás de mim. Acompanhei-o com o olhar, dando a volta no veículo e em seguida entrar nesse.

- Onde vamos? – Ok, a ficha caiu. Entrando no carro de um estranho que até mais cedo eu havia julgado e classificado como mau-caráter.

- Confia em mim? – Ed só me olhou de relance enquanto dava partida.

- Não sei... Não sei mesmo. – Encarei seus olhos e apertei minhas mãos.

Com o carro ligado, Ed se afastou do seu banco e tomou minha boca com fúria. Suas mãos percorreram meu rosto e traçaram um longo caminho pelo meu peito, chegando até minhas pernas e afastando-as, me penetrou com sei lá quantos dedos.

Gemi e arqueei meu corpo. Ed mordeu meu pescoço me trazendo de volta a realidade.

- Confia agora? Por que seu corpo confia... – Seu sorriso maroto estava ali e ele sabia perfeitamente que eu não conseguiria sequer murmurar algo compreensível.

Ainda estava ofegante devido à súbita reação de Ed, quando senti o carro voando pelas ruas de L.A. Todas as paisagens não passavam de um borrão, meus pensamentos iam longe só de pensar que estava em suas mãos. Uma euforia básica tomou conta de mim e comecei a rir, afinal, eu estava em um maravilhoso carro com um delicioso deus do sexo e ele me queria muito. Tanto que chegou ao ponto de sair de uma mega festa e me raptar, ok?! Eu sou muito boa!

Percebi que Ed me acompanhava e sorria também, me soltei no banco passando minha mão sobre sua coxa. Eu estava condenada ao inferno pela minha promiscuidade, mas quer saber? Vou fazer serviço completo.

Tateei sua coxa e a apertei sutilmente, no mesmo instante que Ed mordia seu lábio inferior numa prova de que eu o enlouquecia também. Deixei minha mão percorrendo sua coxa, enquanto me projetava sobre o freio de mão e tentava alcançar seu pescoço. Lentamente fui me esgueirando por sobre o banco e me aconchegando em sua lateral.

Passando minha mão agora com mais pressão sobre seu pau, senti o volume preencher aquele espaço. Passei minha mão por trás do banco chegando em sua nuca e a apertando.

- Como estamos tensos aqui? – Minha voz saiu rouca e na altura de seu ouvido.

Seu corpo se retesou ainda mais e senti que a velocidade havia diminuído. Ed estava se entregando. Passei minha língua em sua orelha e ofeguei.

- Vou me deixa louca sabia?!

- E você me deixa absurdamente tarado...

Subi minhas mãos em seu peitoral e comecei a abrir os botões daquela camisa preta. Edward se mantinha concentrado nas ruas, mas não deixava de me estimular com gemidos e sussurros. Senti quando ele tirou uma mão do volante para vir me tocar.

- Parado aí. Coloque essas mãos no volante, não quero morrer em um carro. Não nesse por acidente... – Disse sorrindo, enquanto tentava achar a alavanca do banco para jogá-lo mais para trás.

Edward percebeu e tateou os botões que afastaram meu banco e posicionaram o seu em uma posição, digamos, mais confortável. Ele estava deliciosamente inclinado para trás e seus braços rígidos em contato com o volante. – Definitivamente eu amo carro automático.

Continuei minha loucura, descendo seu zíper e escutando os gemidos de Edward.

- Está vendo que eu também mando em você?

Edward sorriu e relaxou suas pernas, facilitando a abertura de sua calça. Seu pau praticamente pulou em minha mão sob sua boxer, que lentamente fui abaixando.

Perdi completamente o foco e abocanhei aquele pau enorme e latejante. Passei minha língua por toda sua extensão que não cabia toda em minha boca. Aquilo era delicioso, safado e completamente Bella e Edward, dois perdidos numa noite suja.

Edward gemeu e levantando seu quadril, empurrou ainda mais aquele pau contra minha boca. Não deixei de gemer com aquele pau, que ora eu chupava com delicadeza e ora queria abocanhá-lo completamente. Comecei a dedilhar suas bolas e Ed se contorcia.

Sua mão apertou meu cabelo nesse momento e comecei a levantar, mas fui empurrada contra aquele pau novamente.

- Caralho Bella, que boca deliciosa... Engole ele, engole gata...

Obedeci aos comandos daquela voz deliciosa e comecei a abocanhá-lo com gosto. Segurei a base do seu pau com minhas duas mãos e comecei a chupá-lo como a um picolé. Aquilo estava maravilhoso e senti aos poucos a lubrificação saindo dele.

Comecei a bater uma para ele bem lentamente e continuei passando minha língua pela cabeçinha. A intensidade de seus gemidos aumentaram e senti que não iria demorar muito para ele gozar. Sua mão agora tentava me levantar daquela posição, mas eu não iria desistir, afinal era minha vez de senti-lo gozando na minha boca.

Apertei mais ainda a base de seu pau e intensifiquei a punheta, alternando com minhas abocanhadas.

- Porra Bella, assim eu vou gozar... Não faz assim minha gostosa...

Eu não iria retroceder, e investi mais uma vez com minha boca, o sugando todo e passando minha língua em sua glande. Edward começou a rebolar no banco e senti que o ápice estava chegando. Movimentei ainda mais seu pau e comecei a batê-lo na minha boca, enquanto passava a língua sobre ele. Tão logo senti seu jato de porra em minha boca.

_OMFG, isso é demais!_ Continuei a sorver toda sua porra e a engoli-la, aquilo era novo, era a primeira vez, mais uma vez com Edward. Mais uma primeira vez...

- Vem cá vem... – Ed me puxava com amor em direção ao seu corpo no momento em que o semáforo estava vermelho.

Me entreguei àquela boca ainda com seu gosto. Ed me beijava com amor e carinho, percorrendo minha boca lentamente com sua língua. Abri meus olhos e percebi a felicidade estampada no rosto de Edward. Definitivamente eu precisava beijá-lo mais vezes de olhos abertos, pois ali tive a certeza que ele me queria e muito.

- Você realmente é louca por fazer isso comigo enquanto dirijo. Não sei quantas vezes fechei meus olhos e me deixei levar. Podia ter batido esse carro a qualquer momento...

- Não reclama vai, você adorou minha loucura. – Repeli mordendo meus lábios.

- Eu já disse que adoro você minha apertadinha, mas não faça mais isso, não enquanto eu estiver em alta velocidade. Espera pelo menos eu conseguir diminuir... – sorriu e eu me aconcheguei em seu peitoral.

- Não sei se já disse, mas me desculpa por hoje cedo?

- Shiu! Já disse! SEM DR'S e isso foi ontem! É passado. – Edward falava contra meus cabelos.

Senti quando entramos em um lugar muito escuro e aos poucos pude perceber que tratava-se de uma garagem. Ed estacionou o carro e me olhou com aquelas orbes verdes penetrantes.

- Vamos sair desse carro hoje ou não?

Olhei para ele e para o carro e a dúvida estava me preenchendo. Minhas idéias naquele carro fervilharam, mas Ed percebendo minha hesitação, tomou minha mão e abriu a porta do carro. Pois é, definitivamente aquele carro não me escaparia em outra oportunidade.

A porta do meu lado fora aberta e lancei-me para fora, pegando meu celular. Senti a porta ser fechada com violência e quando menos esperava, Ed me jogou contra o carro.

- Eu... vou... meter tanto em você hoje. - Ed enfiou os dedos com fúria em mim e eu gemi contra sua orelha, não falando nada.

- De apertadinha vai virar arrombadinha... – E a investida de seus dedos tornaram-se mais furiosas enquanto eu apenas arfava.

Sua boca preencheu a minha e senti quando retirou seus dedos de mim e levou-os entre nossas bocas. Aquilo me deixou com muito tesão.

Ed me puxou e me colocou em sua frente, encaminhando-me ao que parecia ser um elevador antigo de carga. Ele levantou uma pesada grade e aquilo fez um barulho ensurdecedor.

No elevador ficamos apenas nos olhando, até que paramos em um local que lembrava um estúdio antigo. Seu piso de madeira laminada em tons vermelhos remetia a um piso antigo. Sem paredes, apenas pilares, conseguia ver claramente, a cozinha com uma bancada simples, a sala com dois futtons enormes em tons diferentes de preto e cinza e uma cama enorme convidativa.

Ouvi um pigarrear e Edward já estava na "cozinha" com dois copos em sua frente.

- Toma o quê?

- Água? – Ed praticamente gargalhou.

- Minha gatinha, você se torna cada vez mais absurda. Venha cá...

Caminhei lentamente ao seu encontro e Ed me encarou a cada passo, me tomando em seus braços assim que pode, prensando-me contra o balcão da cozinha.

- Vamos lá. Conhece o ritual da tequila? – Ele sorria com ar de sacanagem e não pude deixar de retribuir.

- Digamos que não. Quero conhecer o seu ritual...

- Primeiro: - Edward afastou meu cabelo que teimava em cair, e alisou minha clavícula suavemente. – Vejamos, copo, clavícula e um pedaço de limão – Ed virou-se e serviu-se de um limão e uma faca, fazendo pequenos gomos com a casca.

- Bom! Acho que estamos prontos.- Virou novamente, me prensando na bancada e me deixando mais untada ainda.

Ed suspirou em volta do meu pescoço e mordeu meus lábios em seguida.

- Bom beijar essa boca antes... E depois então... Ainda mais maravilhosa. – sorri com aquelas declarações.

- Voltando à tequila, primeiro tequila no copo, sal aqui – passou os dedos em minha clavícula novamente. - e limão da sua boca. – Engoli torto, ele só podia estar brincando, afinal ele iria beber tequila do meu corpo.

- Isso parece ser bem complicado... – Ok, charme em mode on.

Não tive tempo, Edward já tinha tirado sua camisa na velocidade da luz e passava o sal na minha clavícula, trazendo o limão para a minha boca.

- Olha e aprende.

Edward tomou o copo em um gole só, passando a língua por toda minha clavícula com beijos e deixando um pouco da tequila escorrer por seus lábios. Ok, untada novamente. Até que seus olhos encontraram minha boca com uma fatia de limão, que ele abocanhou jogando sua cabeça para trás, voltando rapidamente para mim.

Tomei seus lábios para mim e comecei suavemente com minha língua sugar seus lábios num ritmo como o que mantive em seu pau no carro. Que tequila o quê!? Eu queria era mais desse gostoso, afinal ainda me recordava bem da minha ressaca.

Ed pareceu entender e parou de me beijar se afastando do meu corpo. Tentei segurá-lo , mas foi em vão. Com o peito desnudo, Ed saiu em direção aos futtons. OK, a cena era mais que agradável.

- Vai ficar aí me olhando ou vai vir aqui e se deliciar? – Beijomeliga, FUI!

Edward estava esparramado com as pernas levemente flexionadas e com o botão da calça aberto. Sua língua passava insistentemente pelos lábios, demonstrando apreensão ou tesão? Na dúvida ataquei-o, mordendo aquele peitoral e deslizando minhas mãos por onde já havia passado minha boca.

Segurei alguns beijos, mordidas e assopradas em seus mamilos, percebendo que a cada toque, Edward se contorcia sob mim, tentando esfregar cada vez mais sua excitação contra meu vestido.

- Alguém está dando sinais de vida é?

- Cansei. Tá na hora de mandar em você de novo! – Ed rapidamente inverteu nossas posições e passou a investir mesmo vestido contra meu corpo.

O roçar dos tecidos estava me deixando louca, e ele percebia claro, afinal eu gemia e arfava como se no cio estivesse. É talvez eu estivesse.

Sua mão percorreu meu corpo, porém ao invés de invadi-lo com seus dedos como sempre, ele começou a descer seu zíper, puxando sua boxer em seguida.

Ali estava, aquele pau em quase 100%. Passou a bater uma lentamente olhando para mim. Ed em riste e eu ali, jogada no futton olhando aquela cena.

- _Minha delicia, ainda penso na sua boquinha nele..._ – Ok, sussurros à essa hora, são bem vindos.

Comecei a me contorcer para chegar no zíper do vestido, afinal era guerra não era? Passei minha mão pela barra do vestido e comecei a puxá-lo para cima. Em um rápido movimento estava apenas com o corpete creme na frente de um Ed que continuava a se masturbar.

- Wow, o conjunto da obra era melhor. Pena que a calcinha já estava comigo. – Ed falou, retirando minha calcinha arrebentada de seu bolso e a cheirando. Fiquei sem ação.

- Esse cheiro... hummmm... é assim que você me procura Bella? Com uma minúscula calcinha cheia de gozo? – Ele estava preparado para um monólogo? Porque eu não tinha mais fala ao vê-lo desse jeito.

- Porra minha apertadinha, já disse, você me deixa louco. – Ed partiu para cima de mim e tomou minha boca com fúria.

Seus beijos urgentes e grosseiros chegaram a machucar meu lábio, me fazendo sentir o gosto de sangue. Mesmo assim, ele não parou e seguiu com suas mordidas, lambidas e chupões pelo meu corpo todo.

Edward lançou suas mãos sobre minhas coxas, e levantando-as sobre seus ombros. Ok. Frango de padaria que ele quer? Ele vai ter... Arqueei meu corpo, projetando minha bunda para cima. Ele percebeu e encaixou suas mãos nelas, enterrando ainda mais sua boca em mim.

Aquela língua maravilhosa me fodia novamente, e eu gemia. Mentira. Eu gritava mais que qualquer outra vez, seja por estarmos em um sofá ou por ser Ed, eu gritava porque ele me fazia isso, ele me fazia... CARALHO... GOZEI!

- Nossa gata, não agüentou é!? Eu sabia que era bom de lábia, mas não tanto. – Ed sorria entre minhas pernas e passava lentamente sua língua por minha extensão.

- Edward...

- _Apertadinha minha, já disse que hoje te faço gozar até não sentir mais sua buceta né!?_

Ok, eu gozaria de novo, mas o tempo-espaço era curto. Seu hálito contra ela e suas palavras me deixavam ainda mais louca.

Edward lambeu mais uma vez e senti suas mãos virando minhas pernas...

- _De costas vai..._

Fala sério? Virou moda só dar o rabo pra ele é!? E o apertadinho na frente?

Mas Edward voltou a chupar tudo, desde o rabo até meu grelinho de novo... Sua língua puxava meu gozo e lambuzava meu rabo. Aquilo começou a me deixar louca novamente.

_- Vou te dar uma chance apenas... continuo chupando ou já começo metendo? Pensa bem, já disse que vou te meter até deixar assada..._

Isso lá era pergunta? Pergunta seria "quer água ou suco", não opções que não tem escolha...

_- Os dois é resposta?_

Descobri que sim, no momento em que os dedos de Ed me penetraram seu dedão passou a massagear meu clitóris. Eu estava louca com aquelas investidas e passei a rebolar sobre sua mão e língua.

Aquilo estava delicioso, mas comecei a ficar cansada de estar apoiada sobre meus cotovelos e com meu rosto enterrado naquele futton. Fiz força e ergui um espaço a ponto de mirar seu pau ali, ereto e atrás de mim. Escorreguei minha mão e tentei em falso agarrá-lo.

Edward percebeu e parou na hora de me chupar.

_- Ops... fiz merda é?! – _Tentei sussurrar, porém minha voz saiu mais rouca e alta.

Senti quando ele saiu de mim e se levantou. Me virei a tempo de vê-lo caminhar pelo apartamento batendo uma. Aquilo estava me deixando louca.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – Falei já quase gritando.

Ele estava de palhaçada fazendo isso comigo? Onde ele pensa que vai e me deixa aqui na mão? Ed parou e encostou-se a sua cama, virando-se e me chamando com o dedo, ou seria com aquele enorme pau pulsando? Sei lá, resolvi não pensar muito e fui a sua direção.

Tomei sua boca com fúria e a percorri com sofreguidão. Eu gostava dos nossos beijos e percebia que ele pensava da mesma forma. Seu pau estava praticamente pedindo passagem entre minhas pernas. Ergui a perna direita e a joguei sobre a cama, passando minha mão por sua nuca e o trazendo colado em meu corpo.

Edward sentiu a abertura que eu havia dado e diferentemente de todas as outras vezes, ele simplesmente deslizou devagar em mim. Aquilo era diferente, não tinha a voracidade de nossas outras vezes, mas era tão mais intenso. Suas investidas eram calmas e a sensação de preenchimento era maior, sentia meu... _coração_... sendo preenchido. Entreguei-me aquela sedução e foquei em nossos movimentos.

A língua dele passava pelo meu pescoço, ora chupando, ora lambendo. Suas mãos me envolviam com força e as estocadas mantinham um ritmo calmo e completo. Aquilo definitivamente estava me deixando louca. Uma raspada e eu arfei, fazendo com que ele percebesse o quão louca eu estava. Os movimentos continuaram, apenas aumentando a intensidade.

- Edward... vou...

- Goza Bella, goza que ainda tem muito pela frente...

Arqueei e sua boca agarrou meu seio. A estocada combinada com sua língua abocanhando meu seio me proporcionou uma gozada calma e ao mesmo tempo intensa como nunca antes. Edward me colocou calmamente na cama e deitou-se nas minhas costas.

- _Isso foi ma-ra-vi-lho-so... Edward_

- Você ainda não viu nada... – Sua mão puxou minha coxa esquerda por sobre a sua.

Edward puxou meu corpo contra seu peitoral, e suas mãos começaram a percorrer meu seio e ventre. Os beijos em minha nuca, sua língua passando de uma orelha a outra com leves assoprões. Chega??? Não para Edward, que levou os dedos novamente a minha entrada e começou a me penetrar lentamente.

- Assim eu vou ficar louca novamente... Cachorro!

- Prefiro Edward, mas se quiser cachorro também faço... – Senti sua risada abafada em minhas costas.

Seus dedos passaram a ser mais urgentes e senti a cabeça de seu pau relando na minha entrada. Edward passou a suavemente me posicionar, primeiro arrumando minha coxa sobre a dele, depois me empurrando delicadamente para frente e, então, senti sua mão empurrando minha bunda e seu pau raspando em meu rabo.

Lentamente Edward foi tentando entrar no meu rabo, mas ao sentir minha resistência, ele passou a cabeça por minha entrada.

- _Lubrifica ele pra mim delicia... vai solta essa sua porra nele solta..._

Adivinha quem estava untada novamente e pronta pra outra? Ok! o/

Seu pau deslizou dentro de mim e retomou as estocadas lentas e maravilhosas. Minha vida estava perfeita, com certeza aceitaria ficar para sempre ali em sua cama como sua escrava sexual. Foda-se faculdade, emprego, responsabilidade, etc. Agora eu só queria Edward dentro de mim.

Com esse pensamento arrebitei minha bunda e senti um tapa. Gemendo, impulsionei ainda mais minha anca contra ele.

_- Desse jeito eu sou obrigado a te foder de quatro gata..... Caralho Bella....._

Edward já estava me empurrando para ficar de quatro naquela cama sem sair de mim. Suas mãos em minha cintura...

- _Daqui a pouco vou tatuar as marcas que deixo em você..._

E eu já sabia que estava ficando roxa de novo, pois seus dedos não estavam sendo nada carinhosos. As estocadas passaram a ser rudes e Edward me estapeava alternando os lados da bunda. Num impulso senti seu pau saindo todo de mim.

_- Eu não agüento minha apertadinha... Ele tá piscando pra mim..._

_- Então me enrraba logo Edward..._

E lá estava eu, gritando de prazer enquanto Edward arrombava meu rabo novamente. Ele entrando e eu gozando violentamente. Tinha que confessar, isso era delicioso, ainda mais com Edward que agarrava meu cabelo me puxando para trás.

- _Rabo gostoso minha menina... porra... rebola gostoso.. geme meu nome Bellinha... vai me deixa louco..._

Aquele hálito nas minhas costas estava me deixando louca. Eu estava perdendo o foco...

- Edward......

- Eu mesmo. Seu primeiro e único pra sempre....... Agora rebola mais vai...

Eu estava gemendo de prazer e a intensidade do prazer só aumentava. Comecei a me jogar contra seu pau e Edward se pôs a gritar também...

- ISSO... EMPURRA ESSE RABO... MINHA ISABELLA!

Chegamos ao ápice juntos e senti o corpo de Ed tombar pesado sobre o meu. Meus joelhos cederam e assim ficamos, ele sobre mim arfando e eu ali sentindo ainda seu gozo escorrendo pelo meu rabo. Passaram-se minutos ou talvez horas, quando o senti se mexendo sobre mim.

A cama afundou para novamente erguer. Olhei para o lado e lá estava sua mão.

- Venha. Quero lhe dar um banho...

Entrelacei minha mão na dele e fui literalmente puxada para o único canto daquela casa que havia uma porta. Assim que ele a abriu, vi um dos banheiros mais lindos e completos. Alice morreria de inveja...

Edward me puxou em seu encontro e abriu o chuveiro. Aquela água gelada contrastando com a temperatura dos nossos corpos me arrepiou. Aproximei-me mais nossos corpos e Ed colou sua boca na minha.

Nossos beijos passaram a ser apressados e desejosos. Sua mão começou a percorrer novamente meu corpo, me ensaboando completamente.

- Abra as pernas Isabella.

Pedindo assim com jeito, quem resiste?

Edward passava o sabonete lentamente por toda minha extensão, minhas coxas, meus joelhos. Até que ajoelhou e segurou minha perna novamente.

- Eu não consigo controlar, eu preciso de você. – Edward gemeu e investiu novamente sua língua contra mim.

A água batendo em mim, respingando sobre suas costas enquanto eu o sentia me lambendo toda me tirava do ar. Literalmente eu morreria sendo fodida por aquele estranho que me chupava com desejo.

Seus dedos me invadiram e minhas pernas cederam, me fazendo cair sobre ele. Começamos a rir e Edward suspirando alto, acabou por me abraçar fortemente.

- Quanto tempo perdido. Você foi feita para mim e eu demorei tanto para lhe achar...

Cobri sua boca de beijos para que ele não percebesse as lágrimas que corriam por meu rosto. Edward havia tirado as palavras da minha boca, digo, do meu coração.

Terminamos o banho em silêncio e com suaves toques, afinal, eu sabia que minha noite estava apenas começando, e para falar a verdade, eu não queria nem saber quando ela acabaria.


	9. Chapter 9

Terminamos o banho em silêncio e com suaves toques, afinal, eu sabia que minha noite estava apenas começando, e para falar a verdade, eu não queria nem saber quando ela acabaria. Edward me enxugou e enrolou-me numa toalha branca e felpuda, conduzindo-me para o quarto.

Ele se soltou sobre a cama e eu fiquei parada em pé, simplesmente olhando para aquele estranho e delicioso, nu. Seu corpo era esguio, magro, porém muito forte e delgado. Aquele peitoral que tantas vezes já me embrenhei era firme e delineado, aquelas coxas sedutoras e enormes, mas o principal, aquele pau grosso, largo e no presente instante ereto, me faziam arfar. Enfim o conjunto da obra era maravilhoso.

- Perdeu alguma coisa aqui Bells? - Levantei meu olhar até me deparar com duas esmeraldas me comendo viva.

- Não sei, diz você.

- Vem cá vem... Ainda tem muita coisa que quero fazer com você.

Caminhei lentamente até ele deixando a toalha cair. Percebi quando ele engoliu "torto" ao me encarar. Cheguei ao seu lado deixando meu ventre na altura de seu rosto e logo ele me tomou em suas mãos.

- Você é bela. Doce, Virginal, Linda e o que mais me agrada... É MINHA.

As palavras dele produziam os efeitos mais devastadores em mim, mas suas mãos causavam mais ainda, principalmente, percorrendo meu corpo e me afastando de qualquer pensamento que não fosse o tesão.

Senti a respiração de Ed contra meu ventre. Seus beijos tornaram-se mais vigorosos e não pude deixar de reparar que eu estava entregue àquele estranho maravilhoso. Apertei seu cabelo sedoso em minha mão e simplesmente me deixei levar. Ed passou a tatear meu corpo suavemente com a ponta dos dedos causando arrepios incontroláveis.

Meu tesão estava aumentando e a vontade de senti-lo em mim mais uma vez não passou despercebido por ele. Tateando-me com volúpia, Ed introduziu seus dedos em mim suavemente. Arqueei e gemi.

- _Tá pronta para mim como sempre não? Vem... vem aqui minha delicia. _- Ed me puxou em sua direção, e já levou seus dedos a boca.

_- Hummm, safra especial como sempre._ – _Ah não... estalada de língua não_!

_- Come on baby... Faz uma lap dance pra mim faz..._

Me sentei sobre Ed sem deixar que seu pau entrasse, apenas raspando e muito no meu grelinho. Comecei a rebolar ao redor daquele pau, enquanto ele gemia e arqueava conforme eu me aprofundava nas reboladas.

_- Baby... não fode assim.. devagar, senão eu gozo..._

Aquilo só me deixava com mais tesão e, Ed percebendo isso agarrou meu seio esquerdo com sua boca, chupando-o e mordendo. Aumentei a intensidade das reboladas e joguei minha cabeça para trás agarrando ao pescoço de Ed que desceu beijando todo o meu ventre.

Já não agüentando mais, impulsionei meu corpo e sentei em seu pau.

_- Caralhooooooooooooo... Bella._

Edward urrava enquanto eu cavalgava sobre aquele mastro. Eu queria aquele homem para mim e para sempre, foda-se medo e comparação, foda-se qualquer pensamento ridículo que a minha estúpida mente formulava quando estava comandando. Agora quem mandava era minha buceta, e definitivamente, esse pau é meu dono.

Sentia as contrações mais próximas e eu estava praticamente toda contraída em torno dele. Ed me deixou cavalgar até o êxtase.

_- Satisfeita? Porque eu ainda não..._

_- Wow... é agora que eu grito? _– falei com um sorrisinho torto entre os lábios.

_- Amor meu... prepare-se...espero que esteja preparada para ser chupada até secar..._ - E jogada a cama fui e com o coração na boca por ser chamada de Amor pela primeira vez.

Ed escorregou pela lateral da cama se ajoelhando aos pés dela e puxando-me pelos tornozelos até ele. Fiquei deitada ali enquanto Ed se levantou e abriu uma gaveta, tirando de lá uma faixa preta de cetim e a mostrou, vindo em minha direção.

- Hey love. Está na hora de eu mexer com seu imaginário...-Comecei a me mexer na cama, mas fui travada por suas fortes mãos.

- Se fugir, serei obrigado a lhe... Perai.

Ele se levantou novamente e abriu a gaveta de novo, tirando agora um par de algemas. Comecei a rolar pela cama tentando sair de lá.

- Pode parar... nada disso. Não Ed... Não...

Tarde demais, ele já me domava montando sobre meu peitoral, e puxando minhas mãos em direção a cabeceira tubular. O contato dos metais produzira um barulho infernal. Minhas mãos estavam algemadas à cabeceira e Ed sorria apertado.

- Sempre tive vontade de ser bad-boy...

Ele pronunciara aquilo com tesão na língua, pois meu corpo todo vibrou e serpenteou sob o dele. Seu sorriso era de puro deleite enquanto eu me debatia contra aquilo.

- Me solta seu louco. Ed... não faz isso, eu prometo ser boa menina, agora me solta. Por favor, eu juro que não sumo mais, que não discuto relação nenhuma e que nunca vou lhe comparar a outra pessoa...

Ele apenas sorria e eu percebia seu pau ereto praticamente entre meus seios. Não pude deixar de imaginar aquilo...

- Está corando Isabella... Pensas em que?

- Em você me soltando e eu fazendo sacanagem com você. Me solta e eu mostro o que estou pensando... – Fiz minha cara de safada.

Ele apenas riu e no instante seguinte, suas mãos agarram meus peitos praticamente "abraçando" aquele pau enorme.

- Tolinha. Achou mesmo que não havia pensado nisso? – E ele gemeu... golpe baixo isso...

Sentia meu corpo ficando cada vez mais mole e já havia desistido de tentar me soltar daquela algema.

- Ganharei novos roxos com essa algema... – Sussurrei.

- Eu prometo que vou cuidar disso mais tarde, mas agora...

Ed serpenteou pelo meu corpo se jogando sobre mim e deixando aquela língua perversa e maravilhosa percorrer cada centímetro do meu corpo que pulsava por ele. Seus dedos me invadiram suavemente causando espasmos maravilhosos.

- Reclama, mas está sempre pronta para mim não _Isabella?_

Impressão minha ou o sotaque saiu tão... FUCKING BRITISH... Untei mais ainda, afinal, Alice já havia me dito o quão louca ficava com Jasper e seu sotaque carregado.

- Repete meu nome...

- Isabella...

- Não... com sotaque cacete... – Impressão minha ou ele arqueou aquela sobrancelha e sorriu?

- _Isabella... My little bitch. - _E no instante seguinte, senti aquele pau deslizando em meu interior me preenchendo.

- _Não.. para... jamais..- _Mas ele saiu de mim e eu fiquei ali, a mercê dos seus próximos toques.

Ed tomou minha boca com beijos mais nervosos e suas mordidas se tornaram absurdas por todo o meu rosto, pescoço e orelha. Eu iria ficar mega marcada por aquele cachorro.

- Acha que sou de plástico é?! Vou ficar toda desfigurada assim... – Ele apenas sorria enquanto me mostrava a faixa preta.

Ed me vendou mesmo sob meus protestos, afinal não podia fazer muita coisa a não ser acertá-lo com meus pés, e sinceramente? Não estava nem um pouco a fim de resistir aos seus truques.

A sensação de ser explorada sexualmente e estar totalmente sem dois preciosos sentidos, me deixou totalmente sedenta por ele. Suas mãos percorreram meu corpo, tocando-me de todas as formas possíveis, causando espasmos violentos a cada toque mais profundo.

Aquela maldita e ferina língua percorreu os caminhos mais sinuosos entre meus seios, pescoço e orelha, enquanto meus pelos se arrepiavam.

- Arrepiada sexy? Hummm... estou vendo que meu parquinho de diversões está vazando óleo.

Suas mãos enlaçaram minha cintura e me tiraram do contato do colchão, mas me deram sua pele em chamas como contato. Encaixada perfeitamente em Ed, tomou-me com uma fúria avassaladora, mordendo a parte interna da minha coxa e...

_- Que coisa geladaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..._

- São minhas amigas Love... relaxa....

Amigas ou não, elas eram geladas. Senti Ed passando por mim com algum objeto gelado e redondo. As amigas dançavam em mim, ora dando lugar a sua língua, ora encostando no meu rabo. Aquilo estava me deixando louca e Ed percebendo não esperou por mais e me penetrou com seus dedos, colocando as "amigas" no meu rabo.

Entre dedadas, chupadas e "amigas" que não estavam mais geladas, eu gemia e Ed sorria com a boca lá. Os espasmos estavam chegando com mais vigor e eu ia gozar em sua boca que se aprofundou ainda mais conforme eu me contraía.

- AH... Edward... eu...

- Shiiii, não fala nada _delicia..._

Meu corpo encostou-se novamente na cama e eu ainda estava aproveitando meu último orgasmo quando senti a volúpia de Edward tocando minha entrada e suas mão tirando as "amigas" de mim. Numa estocada única ele me preencheu.

- _Caralhooooooooooooooooooo...... – _Eu nunca me acostumaria com o tamanho dele e novamente ele saiu de mim, me deixando com gostinho de quero mais.

Minha mente vagava por lugares belos, para frases que eu queria soltar, até mesmo para formular vinganças. Afinal, não seria nada mal levar Edward até em frente a Jacob e gozar na sua frente com Ed me possuindo. Sorri ao imaginar a cena.

- Está corada como eu gosto... Espero que esteja pensando besteiras comigo... – Aquela voz rouca me arrepiava mais ainda...

Ed empurrou a faixa e me deixou olhá-lo. Tomou minha boca com beijos "apaixonados" e aquilo me surpreendeu ainda mais, me deixando atônita.

- Eu cansei de fazer sexo, podemos fazer amor agora?

Com certeza que havia morrido e sido recepcionada no céu por esse anjo. Concordei em silêncio e Ed tomou meus lábios com ternura e paixão, segurando meu rosto em suas mãos. Lágrimas saíram involuntariamente e eu daria tudo pela chave daquela algema para me soltar e eu tocar seu rosto com todo o amor que ele havia despertado em mim.

- Ed... me solta, eu quero te tocar...

- Bella, eu quero fazer amor agora, mas depois vou querer sexo novamente e.......

OMG! Definitivamente eu virei uma escrava sexual para esse estranho que amo. Bosta! Eu havia me feito jurar não amar novamente, e aqui estou pensando em amor, com um delicioso deus do sexo. Como sou idiota! Mas quer saber mesmo... FODA-SE.

- Então está esperando o que para me tomar em seus braços?

Edward apenas sorriu e aprofundou novamente os beijos, tomando meus cabelos em sua mão e a outra passando pelo meu corpo. Eu apenas arqueei minha cabeça a modo de deixar meu pescoço livre a sua língua maravilhosa.

Com todo o cuidado possível, Ed começou a percorrer meu corpo com suaves beijos, desde minhas mãos atadas, passando pelo meu pescoço, ombros, colo, seios, ventre, coxas, esquivando dela, joelhos, batata da perna, chegando aos meus pés e voltando.

- Olhe para mim Isabella, eu preciso sentir seus olhos em mim.

A sensação de entrega a ele estava maior por esse contato. Seu hálito quente em meu rosto me inebriava. Minhas pernas cederam ao contato de seu corpo, o enlaçando suavemente.

Aquele sexo pulsante contra minha entrada, eu apenas suspirei e Ed acarinhou meu rosto. "Você é linda, olhe para mim" e assim que fixei nosso olhar, senti Ed unindo nossos corpos.

- Eu quero lhe ensinar todas as formas de amar, então não feche os olhos para nós...

Os movimentos foram lentos e calmos encostando-se a meu mais profundo íntimo e voltando a rasos e fundos toques. Edward me penetrava com seu corpo, mente e acima de tudo, com sua alma. Não demorou muito com suas investidas e logo eu estava toda contraída em espasmos.

- Goza comigo love.. Tão apertadinha assim...

- Edward...

- Isso chama quem te alucina...

- Edward...

- Eu... Eu Isabella...

E assim chegamos ao ápice novamente e pela primeira vez juntos. Aquela estava sendo a maior gozada que já senti. Eu havia feito amor pela primeira vez e pela primeira vez eu sentia que estava amando de verdade.

Ed estava acomodado sobre meu corpo e suspirava deliciosamente contra meu colo me causando arrepios, um sorriso escapou e Ed logo me encarou.

- Rindo do que? Posso saber?

- De nós...

- Por que love?

- Porque somos dois loucos...

- Isso eu já sei... agora descanse, ainda preciso de você inteira.

- Ed está na hora de me soltar... sinto muito, mas precisamos voltar a realidade e eu preciso ir para casa.

- Que casa Isabella? Você está em um hotel e depois de tantos desencontros acha mesmo que vou deixar você sair daqui?

- ME SOLTA EDWARD, LOUCO. - Ele se pôs a rir e se levantou com ares de safado que é.

- Você vai ficar aqui até meu pau afinar, tá entendido?

Senti suas mãos se tornarem pesadas e grossas contra meu corpo que retesou por completo. Eu sabia que era bom demais para ser verdade, pensar que um deus desse não fosse um psicótico, apenas um ninfomaníaco básico.

- E pode parar de caraminholas nessa cabeçinha. Eu só estou viciado nesse seu corpo, não sou nenhum louco não e nem vou te matar... Afinal, ainda nem conversamos sobre nós... - _Aham... me engana que eu gosto._

-Edward não existe nós... não sonha...

- Isabella, você é muito irreal e mimada sabia?!

Edward no instante seguinte se levantou passando a mão no celular e indo ao banheiro. A porta foi fechada e logo pude ouvir sussurros abafados. Ele estaria chamando os amigos? _Deus permita um ménage... Deus permita um ménage._ Droga estava ficando mais ninfomaníaca que ele.

Era isso! Edward queria me viciar mais ainda no pau enorme, grosso e que merda, como eu gostava dele. Consegui focalizar um relógio na pilastra em frente à cama, MERDA VEZES MERDA, JÁ ERAM SEIS HORAS DA MANHÃ! Não era a toa que estava praticamente entregue ao sono, havia passado a madrugada e a manhã toda fazendo sexo, amor, sexo, amor, enfim. Comecei a pensar nas hipóteses de seqüestro, resgate e outras idiotices a mais até que percebi Ed parado e nu em frente a mim me encarando.

- Podemos conversar?

- Claro, me solte e já é um passo para a conversa.

- Bella, deixa de ser anormal, posso muito bem conversar com você algemada. Afinal não está amordaçada... ainda. – Definitivamente eu untei, porque não basta ser seqüestrada por um maníaco, tem que participar gemendo.

- Hummm... Não faz isso safada, acordou o garoto de novo...

E logo estava Edward por sobre meu corpo, passando a beijar com loucura meus lábios já calejados por sua língua e mordidas. As mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo e eu tentava em vão beijá-lo como queria.

- Está tão linda se contorcendo toda sob mim... Mas precisamos dormir um pouco.

Ed se deitou ao meu lado simplesmente se encaixando ao meu corpo. Aquele pau ainda ereto posicionado no meio das minhas pernas e dois fortes braços me cercaram. Ele ainda se ergueu na cama, passando por sobre nós um lençol mais grosso. Sua mão puxou ainda mais meu corpo contra o dele, deixando seu pau cada vez mais perto da minha entrada.

- Ele vai ficar aí, quando ele acordar, nós acordamos... – Eu simplesmente concordei.

Edward passou a me acarinhar no cabelo e pousou sua boca no vão do meu pescoço e ombro, suspirando contra minha orelha. Aquele peito se elevando em minhas costas e logo eu estava perto do sono.

- _Você é perfeita para mim...- _Eu estava sonhando? Edward estava se declarando para mim enquanto achava que eu dormia?

- _E você para mim. - _Senti que ele se retesou, mas acabou me abraçando mais forte ainda e abraçados, dormimos.

Acordei com barulhos fortes vindos da porta e percebi que Edward já estava levantando também e me encarava atônito.

- Você está aqui... Comigo...

- Claro né?! Achou que eu iria sumir mesmo algemada e com você me abraçando é? Não sou mágica! – Eu disse já sorrindo e ele retribuiu o sorriso.

- Vou ver o que é... Não sai daí tá!

- Nem que eu quisesse Chris Angel.

Ele levantou e eu pude admirar aquela bunda linda e rebolante que caminhava para a porta. Agradeci por estar coberta e me silenciei ao escutar ele abrindo a porta e falando com alguém que estava nervoso.

- Solte... As quatro... Acha mesmo... – Escutava um homem a falar com Ed, mas não conseguia ouvir nada concreto.

- Sim, já entendi. Agora vá embora. Sei de tudo isso.

Edward fechou a porta com força e eu me endureci toda. Sua expressão de descontentamento era nítida e pesada, causando-me náuseas até.

**Música do post: Bad Things – Jace Everett**

Seu olhar me corroia internamente, revelando os mais profundos desejos sórdidos que eu alimentava por aquele desconhecido que agora possuía meu coração e meu corpo.

Quando você entrou o ar foi embora  
E toda sombra se encheu de dúvida  
Eu não sei quem você pensa que é  
Mas antes que a noite acabe,  
Eu quero fazer coisas ruins com você.

Eu sou do tipo que fica acordado a noite inteira em seu quarto  
Coração doente e olhos cheios de tristeza  
Eu não sei o que você fez comigo,  
Mas eu sei que esse tanto é verdade:

Eu quero fazer coisas ruins com você.  
Eu quero fazer coisas realmente ruins com você.

A saliva descia raspando pela minha garganta enquanto Ed caminhava sedutoramente em minha direção. Mirando a totalidade de seu corpo, me entreguei para aqueles olhos não deixando de arrepiar e ele sorrindo ao perceber minha insegurança.

Sem perceber minhas pernas se enlaçavam em uma dança silenciosa e desejosa por ele. Ao mesmo tempo minha respiração se tornava descompassada. Ed parou de fronte ao meu corpo e começou a bater uma, deixando aquele pau em riste para me possuir.

- Se você me quiser...Geme... Diga que você me quer...- Ele poderia ler uma receita e eu estaria molhadinha para ele, afinal eu era dominada por sua rouca voz.

Eu estaria surtada nesse momento se disse que não queria, _"Edward..."_, eu sussurrei e percebi o quanto eu mexia realmente com ele ao ver sua expressão de puro prazer e aquele membro totalmente pulsante por mim.

- Diz minha Bella... Diz que o quer...

_- EU quero fazer amor com você, mas solta..._

Edward simplesmente largou aquele membro e foi até a gaveta. Vi o momento em que ele pegou a chave e delicadamente deitou naquela cama, escorregando por sobre meu corpo, até que nossos olhares se emparelharam e suas mãos passaram por mim e tiraram as algemas de mim.

No instante seguinte, minhas mãos passeavam por aquele corpo, enquanto minha boca sugava a sua sem pedir licença e muito menos utilizando de delicadezas. Edward ficou inerte e pressionando aquele pau enorme contra meu ventre.

Tomada pela necessidade de sentir seu corpo e de tê-lo para mim, forcei-o a virar-se e passei minhas pernas ao seu redor. Eu iria tomar aquele corpo para mim, e por deus, eu não sairia mais daquela cama.

- Eu te quero, como nunca imaginei querer alguém Bella... – Enquanto ele falava as doces palavras eu simplesmente o deixei me penetrar lentamente, controlando meu peso.

Seu gemido seguido de um urro me libertou para galopar naquele pau enorme que agora me preenchia, tocando exatamente em um ponto ao qual eu só ouvia falar, mas ao lado desse homem, já sabia o caminho.

- Edward eu nunca confiei em alguém como confio em você... – Eu era louca e ele também, afinal estávamos discutindo nossa relação em meio ao sexo...

- Bella, você é irracional ao pensar que não te quero...

- E você é um demente por fugir de mim...

- Mas você mentiu seu nome...

- Não menti... Só não fazia idéia que meus pais iriam colocar outro sobrenome.

- E por que eles fariam isso? _Ahhhh, não rebola assim que eu perco minha sanidade delicia..._

- Digamos que meus pais não são normais... _ Não empurra assim que eu não me controlo..._

- Então digamos que eu também não sou normal...- E lá estava eu sendo jogada para baixo daquele corpo escultural.

Ed sem sair de mim, passou a beijar meu pescoço e com sua mão apertando o bico intumescido, me causando espasmos violentos. _"Eu te quero para mim Isabella". _E as estocadas eram cada vez mais profundas e deliciosas, estava quase gozando quando tive uma idéia.

_- Me apresenta suas "amiguinhas"..._ – Sussurrei contra seu pescoço e pude ver todos os pelos de Ed se arrepiando.

_- Caralho cada vez mais perfeita minha apertadinha..._

Ed se esgueirou por meu corpo, tateando sua gaveta e tirando de lá duas bolinhas prateadas e unidas por uma haste dura. Ele passou as bolinhas em suas boca e logo começou a percorrer meu corpo com elas.

_- Grand Finale love?_

Eu não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando, mas não pensei duas vezes ao concordar com ele, que sorria como criança em Natal. Senti o momento exato em que ele deixou meu corpo e fiz bico.

_- Você sabe que não vou deixar você chupando dedo... Vou é te chupar toda..._

Merda, e lá estava Edward me invadindo com aquela língua mordaz e pressionando aquelas bolinhas contra meu clitóris e percorrendo todo meu interior, até meu rabo.

Os espasmos já estavam chegando e tomando meu corpo por inteiro, sem pensar duas vezes, virei meu corpo e fiquei apoiada em meus joelhos e cotovelos. Sim eu queria dessa vez...

_- Não faz isso...... _– Senti quando ele passou a me lamber totalmente e introduziu as bolinhas em mim, enquanto suas mãos me deixavam ainda mais empinada.

_- Escorrega os joelhos e apóia aqui.. – _Ed havia puxado um travesseiro sob meu ventre e logo senti aquele pau enorme pulsando contra meu rabo que nesse instante piscava de tesão por Ed.

Ele não parou um segundo de mexer com as bolinhas que me causavam diferentes sensações e logo senti a pressão daquele pau contra meu rabo.

_- Você não imagina o que está fazendo por nós..._

Eu sabia que ele tinha alguma tara por rabo, mas não fazia a menor noção do que ele falava nesse momento, ainda mais quando gritei ao senti-lo me invadir. A dor foi dando lugar à melhor sensação do mundo, ou seja, ao prazer que eu tinha em lhe dar prazer.

_- Bella deixa eu te dar prazer... - _E logo ele estava me lambendo por completo e fazendo leves estocadas contra meu rabo.

_- Rebola um pouco que você... – _Ele não precisou completar a frase e eu já estava rebolando sentindo aquele pau e aquelas bolinhas me deixando alucinada.

_- Ahhhh.. assim.. eu.. não... – _Ele parou abruptamente as investidas e foi saindo aos poucos.

_- Não para Ed... _

_- Eu preciso gozar olhando nos teus olhos... – _E meu corpo respondeu com leves espasmos, dando indícios que eu gozaria na primeira esporrada dele.

Lentamente Ed foi virando meu corpo e tirando as amiguinhas dele de mim. Com bico e procurando por suas mãos, para lhe trazer próximo a mim, apertei sua coxa e Ed se jogou sobre mim, escorregando seu pau em meu interior.

_- Eu preciso fazer amor com você sempre... -_ E assim meu orgasmo chegou mais violento que nunca e minha vagina contraindo absurdamente em torno daquele pau.

_- Ah minha Isabella....CARALHO.. –_ E Ed gozara novamente olhando em meus olhos.

Nos entregamos mais uma vez aos encantos que nossos corpos exerciam um sobre o outro. Ficamos nos aninhando por muito tempo, até Edward deslizar ao meu lado e ficar me acariciando suavemente.

- Eu quero saber mais sobre você. – Ele disse todo rouco, como sempre após fazer sexo.

- E eu sobre você.

- O que você quer saber?

- TUDO. – E quando eu disse isso, percebi o medo roubar a chama de seus olhos...

No instante seguinte, meu celular tocou com a musiquinha mais do que conhecida...

Decode – Paramore.

- É minha irmã. Ela deve estar preocupada comigo. – Olhei para ele, mas ele já estava fitando o teto e cruzando as mãos sobre o peito.

Levantei me cobrindo com o lençol e fui até a bancada onde havia deixado meu celular.

57 chamadas não atendidas.

12 mensagens não lidas.

É acho que Alice estava desesperada, mas como não ouvi antes meu celular?

_____________________________________________

De: Allie

Para: Bells

Maluka, onde vc ta?

James chegou e colocou a LAPD atrás de vc.

Atende!

XoXo

____________________________________________

De: Allie

Para: Bells

Espero q valha a pena.

Nossos pais avisados

XoXo

___________________________________________

Ok, agora eu precisava me preocupar. James havia chegado e já tinha colocado a polícia a meu encalço, e ainda por cima, avisado nossos pais. Eu estava frita e preocupada com Edward agora e escutei sua respiração em meu pescoço:

_- O quão ferrado estou por ter lhe seqüestrado?_

- Muito.

_- Já que estamos no inferno... Vamos abraçar o capeta..._

E senti suas mãos me agarrarem e ele me carregou novamente para a cama, despejando milhões de beijos por sobre meu corpo e verdade seja dita, se aquele era meu inferno, eu não queria sair mais dali.


	10. Chapter 10

- Edward... Acho que preciso pelo menos ligar para minha irmã...

- Então ligue Love. Ligue e diga que a felicidade bateu à nossa porta.

- Nossa... Como estamos essa manhã... – Aquelas palavras, mal sabia ele, haviam dado uma nova respiração para meu coração.

Peguei meu celular e liguei para Alice, afim de acabar com todos os problemas que poderiam existir pelo fato do meu prazer estar pleno.

_1 toque .................... Engraçado como eu ouvi a música parecida no mesmo instante._

_2 toques ................... A música está tão próxima..._

_3 toques ................... Cadê Alice?_

**TOC...TOC...TOC... **

Batidas na porta novamente me alertaram. Edward simplesmente tentou ignorá-las, mas meu olhar o alertou também.

Levantou receoso da cama e com os olhos em mim, caminhou lentamente até a porta. Me cobri esperando pelo pior, e vi quando Ed foi puxado porta a fora.

Levantei e fui em direção da porta, parando atrás dela. Escutei um silêncio miserável seguido da música idêntica ao celular da minha irmã. Abri a porta com cautela e...

-JASPER????

Aquilo me soava a sacanagem das grossas e para cima de mim. O que Jasper estava fazendo no prédio... prédio??? Não... aquilo era uma mansão? Que átrio enorme... uma escada próxima que dava acesso aos outros andares. _AQUILO ERA UMA MANSÃO_. Isso estava saindo pior que a encomenda.

Voltei correndo para o quarto e fechei a porta, deixando Jasper e Edward do lado de fora e abobalhados com a minha atitude. Eu não conseguia compreender o motivo real daqueles dois estarem ali conversando. O que estava acontecendo que eu não conseguia compreender?

A porta fora forçada e eu fui jogada ao chão pela força. Edward logo viu o resultado da minha sandice, e veio até mim.

- Precisamos conversar...

O que eu diria? Eu não queria falar com ninguém e muito menos com Ed. Eu queria saber a verdade, mas não sabia de onde obtê-la. Ou sabia???

- Não. Chame Jasper... – Ok, eu estava dispensando meu estranho gostosão que com certeza me iludiria com as palavras doces, misturadas a beijos deliciosos e sempre soube que o sexo de reconciliação era o melhor.

Ed levantou receoso, mas antes de sair, o vi se trocar. Meu ar se foi e toda a minha determinação também. Levantei subitamente e fui em sua direção, enlaçando sua cintura com meus braços.

Suas mãos fortes percorreram meus braços e eu sem pensar comecei a cobrir suas costas de beijos. Aquela pele me era convidativa para explorar as melhores situações possíveis. Logo Ed se virou tomando minha boca como sua.

A dança que nossas línguas produziram era impressionantes e maravilhosas. Nosso sabor era um misto de tesão com prazer. Suas mãos apertaram meu rosto e sem pensar abri meus olhos me deparando com aquelas grossas esmeraldas. Nos beijamos desesperadamente de olhos abertos. Eu por saber que algo ali estava errado e ele, creio por saber que eu seria retardada a ponto de sumir como fiz na universidade.

Eu queria guardá-lo para mim naquela singela expressão de prazer e no instante seguinte, seus olhos se fecharam e uma de suas mãos desabotoou a bermuda enquanto a outra tirava o lençol que me cobria.

Sua mão apertava cada centímetro da minha pele enquanto nossas bocas não se desgrudavam e muito menos diminuíam a intensidade. A cada toque eu gemia contra sua boca, sentindo seus pelos se eriçarem, e aquele jeans roçando maravilhosamente em meu sexo me deixava com a loucura à flor da pele. Senti seu pau latejante pulsando contra minha coxa.

Queria esquecer do prazer e de Ed. Queria estar brava com ele, mas no momento em que ele repousou sua mão em meu ventre, como se pela primeira vez pedindo permissão para me foder, eu gemi. Eu literalmente, estava apaixonada pelo sexo com Ed e consequentemente, EU O AMAVA.

Edward lentamente me colocou na cama, cobrindo meu corpo com o seu. Nossas mãos passeavam lentamente por nossos corpos e a certeza de que isso era a coisa certa a ser feita me tomou.

- EU TE AMO.

- Assim como eu a amo. Isabella Brandon.

Nossas bocas selaram novamente nosso desejo e suas mãos percorreram meu colo, peito e ventre com maestria. Senti o momento exato em que Edward passou suas mãos sobre seu pau e logo desabotôo novamente aquele jeans que nos separava.

Novamente nossos corpos estavam em contato e senti seu pau latejando contra meu grelinho e impulsionei meu ventre contra ele. Ed percebeu minha necessidade, porém não me invadiu, deixando-a piscante para ele.

_- Ed..... Eu... quero..._

_- Eu estou aqui para te satisfazer Isabella._

Comecei a me movimentar sob ele esperando que meu corpo o convidasse a me invadir. Porém Ed estava concentrado em me torturar, acredito, uma vez que ele apenas me lambia e deixava seu pau na minha entrada, não forçando mais nada.

- _Me faça sua... por favor._

_- Isabella, eu já sabia quem você era, desde a noite de Port Angeles._

A estocada foi firme e generosa, e as mordidas que me inebriavam domaram meu pescoço por completo. Mas a sua frase latejava em minha cabeça. Como assim ele já sabia quem eu era?

Sentia seu pau me preenchendo totalmente mais uma vez, mas minha mente não conseguia parar no ato, só se concentrava na sua frase. Edward me beijava por todo pescoço e puxava meus lábios com sofreguidão.

_- Diz alguma coisa..._

_- Não sei... Não sei..._

Edward foi diminuindo o ritmo das estocadas e simplesmente repousando sobre meu corpo. Eu sabia que ele esperava alguma palavra, xingamento, enfim, qualquer reação, exceto a frieza com que eu estava agora. Eu queria mais, e naquela hora, pouco me importava quais eram as intenções dele, por isso, simplesmente me movimentei jogando-o de costas a cama e praticamente montei-o.

_-_Comece a falar... – E eu comecei a cavalgar por sobre ele.

- Eu sou o empresáááááário...

- Ops... vou mais devagar.

- Por favor, senão não vou agüentar...

- Continue, não mandei parar de falar. – E simplesmente contrai mais ainda contra seu pau. Edward gemeu incontrolavelmente alto.

- Sir Edward Cullen, empresário, aristocrata e totalmente viciado em você, mas se não for sufiiiii...

- Calma... Calma... – Eu havia descido com muita intensidade.

- Eu amo você Isabella Brandon.

Sua declaração amoleceu meu coração, sem falar no meu orgasmo que vinha praticamente galopante. Edward sabia como meter, fuder ou simplesmente me amar. Isso não dava para duvidar.

Nossos gozos ficaram misturados mais uma vez e eu simplesmente me joguei em seu peitoral, buscando maior contato.

- Não é agora que você foge?

- Não, é agora que você brinca de ser menino mau? – Começamos a rir.

-Então... Está com vários problemas Edward- empresário- Cullen... – Era nítida a sua cara de espanto.

- Eu posso explicar...

- Comece já.

- Por onde começo?

- Que tal pela parte de que Jasper estava a sua porta?

- Eu sou empresário da banda dele e bem, toda a banda está hospedada aqui em minha casa.

- Hummm... continue.

- Quando sua irmã...

Fiquei processando todas as informações e o quebra-cabeças começou a formar um belíssimo quadro novamente. Minha querida e nanica irmã estava enrascada até o talo com suas artimanhas para ajudar Edward a me conquistar, mas naquele momento uma única coisa não encaixava. Se ela sabia de tudo isso e inclusive do meu suposto "seqüestro", por que deixou James acionar a policia e meus pais?

- E foi isso. Aquela sua irmã sabe ser persuasiva quando quer sabia? Eu acabei aceitando a participação dela na banda enquanto ela aceitou minha ajuda na loja de vocês.

- Ok, compreendi tudo isso.

- Você está brava comigo?

- Edward, estou viciada demais em você para deixá-lo simplesmente ir embora. Acho que Alice estava certa, eu precisava amadurecer em seus braços, mas só uma coisa está me encafifando, por que raios Alice me mandou uma mensagem dessas se sabia que eu estava com você? Por que deixou James alertar a polícia?

- Isso é o que vamos descobrir. Troque-se e nós iremos até o seu hotel?!

- Sim, mas antes preciso de um banho.

- Companhia?

- Sempre...

Edward me seguiu ao banheiro, com toques suaves e doces, me inebriando mais uma vez por aquele corpo másculo e delicioso. O chuveiro aberto e a água morna batendo em minha cabeça. Senti seus braços me enlaçando a cintura e seu corpo contra o meu.

-_Tem tanta coisa ainda para eu te contar, mas o medo de te perder está falando mais alto..._

_- Não perde baby... Já disse... Não perde._

_- Mesmo se..._

_- Mesmo... e shiiu... faça isso direito. – _Afinal seus dedos estavam estrategicamente posicionados em minha entrada enquanto falávamos.

Seus dedos me preenchiam no momento em que sua boca avançou contra meu pescoço com mordidas leves e deliciosas.

**Música do Post: Celine Dion – It's all coming back to me now**

.com/watch?v=8_WZ1rQB4g4

Está tudo voltando para mim agora

Havia noites em que o vento era tão frio  
Que meu corpo congelou na cama  
Só de ouví-lo soprar  
Do lado de fora da minha janela  
Havia dias em que o sol era tão cruel  
Que as lágrimas se transformavam em pó  
E eu achava que meus olhos secariam para sempre  
Acabei chorando no instante que você me deixou  
E eu não consigo lembrar onde ou quando ou como  
E afastou qualquer memória que você e eu nunca tínhamos feito

Mas quando você tocar-me deste jeito  
E você me abraça daquele jeito  
Tenho apenas de admitir  
Isso está tudo voltando para mim  
Quando eu tocá-lo deste jeito  
E abraçá-lo daquele jeito  
É tão difícil de acreditar, mas  
Está tudo voltando para mim  
(Está tudo voltando, está tudo voltando para mim agora)

Houve momentos de ouro  
E havia, flashes de luz  
Houve coisas que eu nunca faria novamente  
Mas então elas sempre pareceram certas  
Havia noites de prazer infinito  
Foi mais do que qualquer lei permite  
Baby baby

E se eu te beijar deste jeito  
E se você sussurrar daquele jeito  
Foi perdido há muito tempo  
Mas está tudo voltando para mim  
Se você me quiser deste jeito  
E se precisar de mim como daquele jeito  
Foi morto há muito tempo  
Mas está tudo voltando para mim  
É tão difícil resistir  
E está tudo voltando para mim

Meu corpo o desejava e eu já não podia mais raciocinar o quão perfeito era meu entrosamento com Edward. Nossas bocas já sabiam onde repousar para obtermos mais prazer a cada mergulho de nossas línguas.

Sua mão percorreu meu corpo todo trazendo de volta a magia de seus dedos dentro de mim. As estocadas lentas e a água do chuveiro por sobre nós, me dava o luxo de gozar ininterruptamente contra sua mão.

E logo eu estava entregue a seu pau que me estocou forte e precisamente. Minha necessidade de ser de Ed não diminuía nem com a quantidade de amor/sexo/união que havíamos feito nessa noite que virou dia e não tinha hora para acabar. Logo nossos urros podiam ser escutados pelo andar todo, não tinha dúvida.

_- Caralho Bella, nem te fodendo a noite toda te deixo mais folgadinha...- _E lá estávamos nós gozando mais uma vez por sobre seu pau que jorrava aquele mel em mim.

O banho continuou normalmente, embora eu ainda tenha deleitado Edward com seu pau em minha boca, dando leves batidinhas contra meus lábios o levando ao delírio. Enfim estávamos secos e não havia a menor possibilidade de sêmen e gozo de ambas as partes.

Edward saiu do chuveiro antes, me deixando lavar meus cabelos com seu shampoo delicioso e me divertindo um pouco mais na água antes de voltar a realidade.

Assim que sai coberta por uma toalha branca, encontrei uma calça jeans e uma camiseta básica, claramente uma das armações de Alice ainda. Ele estava tentando arrumar os cabelos que rebeldemente estavam ouriçados.

- Isso é coisa de Alice...

- Sua irmã consegue ser bem ardilosa quando quer não? Tentei ligar para ela e só deu caixa postal...

- Imagino que James esteja fazendo o inferno sobre meu sumiço, mas assim que chegarmos resolveremos isso em minutos.

- Com certeza, me apresentarei a seus pais e pedirei autorização para "cortejá-la".

- Deixe de ser irreal Ed... Ainda somos Ed e Bella, e não membros da aristocracia, afinal isso só pertence à Alice, eu não sou uma Brandon mesmo...

- Ótimo, assim fica mais fácil ainda te ter. Odeio meu titulo e tudo que ele me acarreta.

Terminei de me vestir e Ed ainda estava em guerra com seu cabelo. Cheguei por suas costas e despenteei mais ainda seus rebeldes.

- Vamos logo, que eu ainda quero despentear mais ainda...

- No que eu te transformei?

- Humm...

- Em uma apaixonada? Por que é como eu estou agora mesmo... Perdidamente apaixonado e te amando desde o instante em que você caiu na minha frente em Port Angeles...

- Você é louco, só pode ser. Como está me amando desde que cai? Não sabia nem meu nome.

- Mas sabia que era um anjo perfeito para mim. – E eu fui obrigada a beijá-lo, pois ele veria minhas lágrimas caso contrário.

Edward falando daquele jeito e me abraçando, só me deixou ainda mais apaixonada por ele e com uma vontade imensa de sair gritando por aí...

- Eu amo você. – _Ops, acabei falando alto né!_

- Que bom, assim como eu lhe amo. Isabella Brandon, aceita esse humilde idiota como seu namorado?

- Aceito meu estranho conhecido...

- Você adora o fato de eu ser estranho não?

- Melhor deixar essa conversa para depois meu querido...

- Hummm... _querido_ eu me apaixono mais hein.

- Safado.

- Delicia.

E em meio à troca de elogios, taras e beijos, Ed abriu a porta do quarto e descemos por uma longa escada até um átrio enorme onde Jasper estava sentado em um sofá preto de couro.

- Finalmente cunhadinha coelha...

- Abusado como sempre não Jazz? Cadê Alice?

- Bem, a primeira vez que fui ao seu quarto ela estava comigo, mas o mané aí não quis nem papo... – Olhei para Ed que simplesmente abaixou o olhar e balançou os pés em típico sinal de criança que sabe que fez besteira.

- Hummm, e na segunda?

- A segunda, eu já estava sozinho, afinal levei Alice para resolver as coisas com seu leão de chácara que acabou me pondo para correr com mais uns capangas. Enfim, Alice está no hotel presa também.

- Presa???? Como assim Jasper?

- Seus pais já chegaram...

- Como assim??? Meus pais já estão aqui?

- É... estão. E estão esperando que a polícia, CIA e FBI achem você. Parece que alguém bem legal, disse que você foi seqüestrada. Estão esperando que entrem em contato pedindo resgate. Alice está restrita ao celular e essa foi a última mensagem que ela me mandou.

____________________________________________

_De: Amor_

_Para: Coração_

_O bicho ta feio. Papis ñ acreditam q B. ta bem. Abra o quarto e a traga para cá c/ Ed. _

_Amo você para todo o sempre._

_Sua A._

_____________________________________________

Sim, isso cheirava a merda feita, e eu não fazia a menor noção de como reverter isso, a não ser fazendo exatamente o que Alice estava dizendo.

Olhei para Ed e lhe mostrei a mensagem. Seus olhos apenas se apertaram ainda mais e logo sua mão estava sobre a minha me puxando em direção a uma porta.

- Vamos logo resolver isso.

- Falou e disse meu gostosão.

- Namorado Bella. Namorado. Se temos que consertar essa estória, esqueça a parte da perversão que lhe ensinei nesses últimos dias.

_Humpf!_ A brincadeira tava melhor no quarto. Ele mandão e com a cara fechada não me agradava tanto quanto me agradou enquanto ele me dominava na cama. Minha vontade foi grande em lhe dizer isso, mas acho que meu biquinho disse tudo.

- Love, não fica assim. Primeiro serei Sir com sua família e provarei que mereço namorar você, depois voltamos as nossas taras...

Será que dar pulinhos no banco do carro eram permitidos? _Hummm tanta coisa eu queria fazer naquele carro ainda... OMG como eu estava despudorada._ O que Edward havia feito comigo? Em menos de um mês eu deixara de ser aquela sombra de Alice, eternamente acalentada por James e passara a ser uma... uma... uma tarada.

Chegava a ser engraçado pensar em James me consolando por tanto tempo e dizendo que eu precisaria de um homem que estivesse pronto para sempre me defender, afinal eu havia encontrado o homem ideal para mim, mas sua melhor defesa era o ataque ao meu corpo.

Meu celular tocou e eu não reconheci o número. Encarei Ed sem saber o que fazer e ele retribuiu o olhar.

- Acho melhor eu não atender, resolver isso pessoalmente é o melhor que podemos fazer, não acha?

- Sinceramente querida? Não faço a menor noção do que fazer, isso está saindo do controle.

- Não atendo, no hotel explico tudo. – E assim desliguei o celular.

Assim que Ed parou o carro de fronte ao hotel, o guardador veio abrir a porta e não foi sua cara de surpresa que eu mais estranhei, e sim as quase 20 viaturas policiais que lá estavam.

Ed deu a volta no carro me tomando ao seu lado e me abraçando, enquanto os ali presentes me encaravam atônitos. Sinalizei para ele e logo passei na recepção onde fui avisada que não tinham mais chaves do meu quarto. Ótimo, acho que até a vovó Brandon foi avisada e tinha a chave.

Ed segurava minha mão e quando percebia que eu estava ficando nervosa, apertava-a, me dando segurança e carinho; peças chaves para que o amasse ainda mais. Parei em frente ao elevador e Ed passou suas mãos segurando a lateral do meu rosto docemente.

- Tudo vai dar certo. – Aham... ok, e ele virou mestre dos magos para saber isso...

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Simples, basta perceber o tamanho do que sentimos um pelo outro. Ou você ainda tem dúvida disso?

- Você é irreal Edward Cullen. – E praticamente eu estava colada em seus lábios. Nossas bocas buscaram o máximo de contato e nossas línguas traçaram uma dança mais que sensual. Se eu não estivesse, pelo jeito enrascada, iria pedir licença aos meus pais e arrastaria Ed para meu quarto.

Assim que a porta do elevador se abriu, dois brutamontes praticamente agarraram Edward enquanto um dentro do elevador me puxou para dentro.

- EDWARD!!!!!

- BELLA!!

A porta do elevador se fechou apenas a tempo de eu ver um dos seguranças dando um soco em Ed. Eu reconheci o cara que me segurava como primo de James, Kain.

- Kain, que palhaçada é essa seu idiota? Me solta antes que eu soque seu nariz como antigamente.

Aquele paspalho apenas me olhou de cima a baixo e não abriu a boca. Aquilo já estava passando dos limites. A porta do elevador se abriu e saí praticamente correndo, para meu quarto.

A porta estava lotada de agentes com aqueles fones "a la Madonna". Assim que passei por eles, todos se viraram como se um fantasma estivesse passando.

Olhei para o apartamento e acredito que a polícia inteira estava instalada no que devia ser a sala do quarto. Só entendi o que acontecia quando vi meus pais correndo e me abraçando.

- Filha... Por Deus você está bem. – Meus pais me agarraram praticamente me deixando seu fôlego.

- É claro que estou bem. Por que eu não estaria?

- Filha, como você fala isso? Seu seqüestrador pediu 5 milhões de dólares para te soltar. Acha mesmo que não pagaríamos isso para te salvar??

- Pai? Mãe? Que seqüestro? Eu estava com meu namorado. Alice sabe muito bem disso. – Eu mataria com hashi o idiota que inventou que eu fui seqüestrada.

- Como assim namorado Isa? – Meus pais pareciam ter levado uma bofetada e sorri ao perceber isso.

- Senhores, não se preocupem, uma psicóloga foi chamada. Bella está sofrendo da Síndrome de Estocolmo. – James disse isso praticamente contra minha orelha.

- Ora, ora. Se não é meu segurança favorito. – Sim eu estava sendo bem sarcástica agora.

- Sem isso Bella, fiquei apavorado quando cheguei e não a encontrei. – James me abraçou com força.

Com mais força ainda eu comecei a empurrá-lo e consegui sair de seus nojentos braços.

- Para você é Isabella. E estou vendo o quanto se preocupou. Mas obrigada, eu estava com meu namorado Edward. Pai, Mãe, Edward é empresário da banda de Jasper, namorado de Alice. Não houve seqüestro algum, se vocês considerarem que estamos juntos desde Port Angeles...

Meu pai esbravejou enquanto minha mãe soltou um gritinho e cobriu a boca com a mão. Eu não entendia a reação de ambos e simplesmente, ONDE ESTÁ ALICE?

- O que? Qual o problema? E afinal cadê Alice?

- Alice está dormindo. Um médico precisou sedá-la, pois James quando contou tudo à ela, teve uma crise e surtou. Bem que James nos alertou que você havia sido dominada por esse crápula há tempos. Filha, esse cara é um marginal com extensa ficha na polícia.

- Para!!! Para!! Edward é um Sir. Ele é da aristocracia também. Isso foi invenção de alguém, precisam acreditar em mim.

- Aé? E o que é essa lista interminável de delitos? – James deixou correr algo enorme e logo reconheci a foto de Ed na primeira página. Era ele sim, mas...

- VOCÊS ESTÃO LOUCOS? SEQUESTRO DA BANDA "THE ZOMBIES"??? Ele é empresário deles... Vocês estão sendo muito bem enganados. Me admira você James, cair num conto desses.

- Bella, foi eu mesmo que fui atrás dessas informações. Eu montei um dossiê sobre esse fulano...

- Então sinto muito meus pais. O verdadeiro traidor é James.


	11. Chapter 11

- Bella, foi eu mesmo que fui atrás dessas informações. Eu montei um dossiê sobre esse fulano...

- Então sinto muito meus pais. O verdadeiro traidor é James.

_**POFT**_. Um tapa. Um único e grosseiro tapa.

- Tá louco James???? – Minha bochecha pulsava com o tapa que aquele idiota me deu.

- Sua pirralha insolente. Sabe o quanto eu protejo essa família? Sabe o quanto eu me dedico a salvar você e sua irmã? São cartas e mais cartas de ameaça por dias seguidos, sua cretina.

- E pelo que me lembro James, meus pais lhe pagam bem o suficiente por seus serviços. Pai? Mãe? Viram isso? – Eles estavam parados e boquiabertos com James assim como eu.

- James que atitude foi essa? Nunca batemos em nossas filhas... – Minha mãe estava atônita também.

- James, sinto muito, mas seus serviços estão dispensados. Não aturo violência, muito menos com minhas filhas. Acredito em Bella e por favor, procure nosso advogado para acertar suas contas. - _Aweeee papissss!! Diz, se eu não posso ficar feliz? Diz!!! Dancinha da vitória \o__o/\o/_

Minha bochecha ainda ardia e minha mãe correu até mim e me abraçou bem apertado! Logo meu pai se juntou a nós e então escutei a voz baixinha e grogue.

- Tem lugar... pra.. UAHHHHHHHHHHH.. mim?

- Alice?!!??!?!?!?!?

- Dopada, mas sim irmã...- Nos envolvemos em um abraço de família.

....

Após um longo banho e roupas novas e confortáveis, sentamos os quatro na sala de estar.

- E foi isso. Sai da mansão de Edward com Jasper, mas assim que chegamos aqui na frente do hotel, uns capangas de James tiraram-me do carro e apontaram uma arma para Jasper. Não sabia o que fazer, avisei Bella antes de entrar no elevador. Depois só me lembro de uma mão forte me segurar e eu respirar algo doce e apagando logo em seguida.

- Nossa minha filha. James é mais perigoso do que pensávamos. Recebemos sua ligação de que havia algo errado com Bella ontem de madrugada. Sua mãe quis entrar no jato e vir imediatamente, porém eu esperei por mais informações, e foi nesse momento em que recebemos um email no Blackberry solicitando o resgate. Imediatamente transferimos o dinheiro e ligamos para James. Como poderíamos imaginar que esse marginal era o seqüestrador das nossas filhas?

- Sei lá pai. Eu nunca gostei dele... Dizer que Edward me sequestrara? Coisa de louco.

- Bom irmãzinha, não deixou de ser um...

- Cala a boca Alice! – Eu e meu pai dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Não preciso saber dessas coisas Alice. Para mim vocês sempre serão minhas filhinhas... Argh!

- Argh digo eu pai. Acha mesmo que não sei por que você e mamãe vivem viajando???? Eita lua de mel eterna.

A paz reinava novamente em nossa casa que não era casa, mas quem liga para isso???

- Pai, posso chamar Edward aqui?

- Deve, afinal, eu não o vejo desde... Desde a última reunião sobre a fusão de alguns negócios que eu tinha com a mãe dele.

- PERA! VOCÊ CONHECE O EDWARD?????

- Sir Cullen? Claro filha. Somos da mesma confraria de charutos e eu tenho alguns negócios com a mãe dele.

- Então... Então... Como pôde? Por que deixou James levar essa estupidez a diante?

- Oras, porque você não nos disse quem era Edward. James apenas mencionou seu nome de forma corriqueira e vil. Como poderia imaginar que Cullen era o seu seqüestrador?

- Ué, no momento em que ele se referiu à banda de Jasper, ao qual ele é empresário.

- Filha, brincadeira de criança nunca são mencionadas em nosso meio. A última informação que tivemos dele, foi que sua mãe o enviara para estudar na América.

Ok, a mãe de Edward era absurda. Seu filho fazendo o maior sucesso e ela o tratando como uma simples brincadeira? Bom, uma coisa é certa, eu tinha problemas sim, mas Edward também tinha os seus e eu queria conhecê-los.

- Então filha, não vai chamá-lo aqui?

- Alice?

- Fala sis...

- O telefone... é... bem... eu não o tenho. – Ok, agora era o momento mico. Eu conhecia todas as medidas dele, mas telefone, endereço??? Néééé. Eu não perdi meu tempo com isso.

- Minha filha, como assim você não tem o telefone dele? Não me faça acreditar que realmente foi um seqüestro.

- Não... É... que...

- Nada a ver pai. Não reparou que Bella está sem o celular dela? – _Isso vai me custar caro... tenho certeza._

- Ah sim filha, onde está seu celular?

- Para ser sincera, não sei pai.- Olhei para Alice e ela parecia estar entendendo minhas frustrações.

- Pai e mãe, acho que Isabella precisa de um banho e relaxar um pouco. Que tal jantarmos todos juntos? Edward e Jasper virão e jantarão conosco ok?

- Sim filha, você está absolutamente certa. Leve sua irmã para tomar um banho e você aproveita e tome um também. Eu e seu pai iremos para o quarto que alugamos aqui no hotel.

- Ok...

- E Alice? Ainda vamos conversar sobre você e Jasper Hale, ok?

- Droga!

Seguimos para o meu quarto e no momento em que Alice fechou a porta, senti suas perninhas grudando na minha cintura.

- Irmãzinhaaaaa... Uhuuuu... então já sabe que ta pegando Edward Cullen, ou melhor, Sir Edward Cullen?

- Por que está tão empolgada Alice? – Minha irmã fez o beicinho. – Ah não Alice, não, não,não... Você sabia de tudo, você já sabia que o Ed era aristocrata e os blábláblás todos não é?

- É.. bem.. quase isso... Mas não fiz nada de diferente e muito menos para prejudicar você, ou o Ed, bem, sabe..

- Nossa Alice, você é péssima quando pega na mentira... Mas eu amo você de qualquer jeito. Ed conversou pelo menos um pouco comigo, e sabe, acho que estou perdidamente apaixonada por ele.

- Eu não acharia menos que isso, afinal minha filha, foram quase 24 horas em cima daquela cama... Fala sério irmãzinha. Nem ninja, nem Viagra...

- Idiota. – Peguei meu travesseiro e arremessei na cara de Alice que cambaleou na cama, mas não perdeu a chance de revidar.

- Então.. Vamos ligar para os meninos?

- Vamos. Você tem o número de Edward?

- Não, mas tenho o seu. E algo me diz que ele está com seu celular irmãzinha.

- Ow não!

- Ow Sim!

_1 toque....._

- Alow?

- Por favor, senhorita Brandon.

- Ela não está. Quem quer falar com ela? Esse número está marcado como chatinha. Quem é? Você sabe de Bella?

- Nossa cunhadinho, vai ser neurótico assim lá na Inglaterra... fala sério. Peraí que eu vou passar para a princesinha.

- Ed?

- Amor? Digo, Bella. O que aconteceu? Onde você está? Te machucaram minha linda?

- Acalme-se, e eu adorei sua preocupação _amor_. As coisas aqui se arrumaram um pouco, mas você não se livrou de conhecer meus pais.

- Isso eu não me livraria nunca Bella. Já disse que quero ser seu namorado e acima de tudo, quero te fazer feliz.

- Preciso aprender isso, mas prometo tentar muito e decorar cada minuto ao seu lado.

- Promessa é dívida dona Isabella Brandon.

- Sim Sir Cullen.

- Ahhhhhh! Já disse que odeio você me chamando assim. Quer que eu vá aí te dar umas palmadas é?

- Como adivinhou?

- Bella, minha Bella. Só de ouvir essa voz deliciosa, já ficou louco e você me provocando assim...

- Sei, sei. Bem, esteja pronto para jantar com meus pais hoje, e por favor, cuida bem do meu celularzinho ok?

- Cuido sim _amor._ Até daqui a pouco e um beijo bem molhado onde você mais gosta.

- Hum, assim eu fico molhadinha.

- Do jeito que eu gosto. Está sem calcinha ainda?

- Estou do jeito que você me deixou.

- Com minha porra ainda escorrendo em suas pernas?

- Awe? Vamos parar de putaria pelo celular que a irmã mais velha ainda está presente? – Droga eu tinha esquecido de Alice ao meu lado e pelo jeito Edward também.

Falamos ao mesmo tempo – Desculpe Alice! – e caímos na gargalhada. Desligamos o telefone marcando de nos encontrarmos no hall do hotel dali a cinco horas.

Alice abriu a porta do guarda roupa e passou a escolher o que vestiríamos para o jantar, enquanto eu fui ao banho. As coisas estavam dando tão certo mesmo com o estranho episodio de James que parecia ter acontecido há anos e não hoje mesmo.

O simples fato dos meus pais já aprovarem Edward fazia meu coração dar cambalhotas, afinal eles nunca aprovaram Jacob e muito menos os que tentaram chegar perto de mim depois.

O banho estava maravilhoso e só sai dali porque senão iria dormir e quem sabe me afogar nela. Pensei no banho que Ed me deu e aquilo me deixou empolgadinha para a noite que viria.

Sobre a cama estava o vestido mais lindo e simples que um dia eu sonharia em usar. Um tubinho preto Vera Wang, sem nenhum adorno, simples e prático estava estendido por sobre ela, acompanhado de uma sandália.

- Alice!!! – E lá estava ela enrolada num robe e com uma toalha nos cabelos.

- Algum problema?

- Todos! Que salto é esse??

- Ah Bells. Não reclama, tenho certeza que Edward vai amar ver você com esses saltos.

- Ah claro Alice. Ele vai amar ter que ficar me carregando para cima e para baixo para que eu não caia. Eu não vou com esses saltos, nem matando...

_.... Momentos Depois..._

E lá estávamos reunidos no átrio do hotel, aguardando Edward e Jasper com quem Alice havia conversado enquanto eu me banhava. Meus pais me olhavam como se eu fosse um ET e o motivo disso, não tinha dúvida, era a merda do salto que Alice me forçara a usar, do contrário ela contaria aos nossos pais sobre minha aventura real com Ed.

Eu sabia que iria pagar caro pelas desculpas de Alice, mas assim que aquele sorriso de 32 dentes perfeitos entrou no hotel, tudo estava justificado. Edward estava maravilhoso com uma calça social e uma malharia leve. Seus cabelos pareciam domesticados como nunca, e seguido por Jasper que não estava mal também.

Reparei que as mulheres da recepção não tiravam os olhos deles e sem nem me importar com o que meus pais diriam, me desvencilhei da postura "menina boazinha" e caminhei o mais sedutoramente possível em seu encontro, exceto por um salto ridiculamente alto que me fazia tropeçar a cada passo.

Não conseguindo caminhar adequadamente, passei a longos passos e praticamente me atirando em seus braços. Edward me segurou com os braços abertos e sem pensar em mais nada, agarrei sua boca.

Nosso beijo nunca foi tão amoroso e saboroso como aquele. O sentimento mais presente nele era de "respeito"? Ué, cadê nossos beijos quentes e saborosos que fazem até o meu dedão do pé levantar?

Edward pareceu perceber minha dúvida, mas apenas saiu do beijo com a maior cara lavada. Ele se virou para meus pais:

- Senhores. - e pegou na minha mão com a maior frieza.

Eu olhava atônita para Alice que estava pendurada na cintura de Jasper que cobria sua boca com os beijos quentes que deveriam ser meus. Era eu que deveria estar no pescoço de Ed e tendo minha boca coberta por beijos dessa forma.

Seguimos meus pais e Ed sequer me olhou algum momento como antes, algo ali me dizia que eu deveria fazer como qualquer criança e sair correndo para o quarto e me esconder embaixo da cama.

Meus pais foram à frente e quando estavam praticamente acomodados, puxei bruscamente a mão de Edward que me encarou aturdido.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Ué, vim pedir sua mão em namoro aos seus pais Bella.

- Achei que era por amor e não por obrigação. Desse jeito eu não quero, desse jeito não acontecerá nada entre nós. Você não é o Ed...

- Não, não sou o Ed. Sou Sir Edward Cullen, que veio até aqui hoje, pedir a mão de Isabella Marie Brandon em namoro aos pais dela. Então, Isabella, não, não sou o Ed.

- Então não precisa mais. – _Devo dizer que eu estava aos berros nessa hora? É bem, eu estava..._- Eu amo o Ed, não faço a menor noção de quem seja Sir Edward Cullen, e para ser sincera... quero que ele se foda com toda pompa e circunstância, eu quero meu amor louco de volta.

_Flash! Flash!_

Minha raiva estava do tamanho ideal da minha necessidade de espancar alguém, ainda mais sabendo que estava dando audiência aos paparazzis de plantão. Larguei a mão que estava com Edward, lhe dei as costas e segui em direção ao elevador.

Os sussurros tornaram-se mais altos à medida em que eu passava entre as mesas e saía do restaurante no momento em que Alice entrava com jasper, ajeitando seu vestido.

- Onde vai Bella?

- Achar o Ed...

- Deixa de ser louca Isa, o Cullen ta ali na frente... – Jasper disse apontando para o Sir que ainda estava em frente à mesa dos meus pais e me olhava assustado.

- Aquele não é o Ed, Jasper. Aquele é um engomadinho qualquer que com certeza meus pais gostariam que eu namorasse, mas como pode ver eu sou bem parecida com a Alice, prefiro os bad-boys... Bom jantar à vocês!

Saí do restaurante sabendo que as fotos renderiam muitas fofocas à imprensa, mas nesse momento eu só queria aquele estranho perfeito e tarado que me conquistara imediatamente e não aquele engomadinho ridiculamente perfeito que estava... estava... Ah que raiva eu estava sentindo daquele idiota! Ele estava agindo igualzinho ao Jacob, quando foi pedir minha mão em namoro aos meus pais, agia como um cavalheiro para depois ser um crápula.

Entrei no elevador e quando me virei para apertar meu andar, vi a imagem perfeita daquilo que eu queria. Edward correu em minha direção, por pouco não conseguindo entrar no elevador.

Não sabia o que falar ou o que fazer, enquanto Edward parecia estar recuperando o fôlego. Mentalmente comecei a rezar para que o elevador fosse rápido ao 11º andar, o que parecia ser impossível.

No momento em que nossos olhos se encontraram, Edward enfiou a mão no botão de parada emergencial do elevador que com um solavanco estancou. Encarei-o sem saber o que aquilo significava, ate que seus olhos cintilaram.

- Você é absurda sabia?

- E você um idiota, todo engomado desse jeito e com essa pose de besta e...

Esse é o Ed que eu queria. Edward colou sua boca na minha e com a pressa de um predador, suas mãos percorreram meu corpo, logo puxando meu vestido acima da minha cintura. Suas mãos eram ágeis e fortes, fazendo minhas costas baterem fortemente contra a parede do elevador.

- Você só gosta que eu te foda é?

Eu não tinha forças para falar e muito menos para reagir às fortes mãos que agora me seguravam com força. Edward estava me comendo com a boca desde minha nuca, passando com mordidas fortes pelos meus seios e parando abruptamente na minha barriga.

Suas mãos percorreram meu corpo com desejo e lá estavam os verdes que me encaravam. Por um momento meu ar se foi, e no mesmo instante Edward empurrou minha calcinha pro lado e me penetrou sem aviso nenhum com seus dedos, que se movimentaram lentamente dentro de mim.

- Você como sempre pronta, né? De santinha só a cara, porque está sempre molhadinha para mim Bella... Como pode pensar que eu não lhe queria? Ou que estava encenando algo? Eu para sempre vou te foder Bella, não consegue entender isso é?

Edward parecia entender que isso seria um monólogo enquanto seus dedos estavam praticamente tirando minha sanidade do lugar. Logo sua boca estava sobre a minha e nossas línguas travaram uma dança mais que sensual.

Tateei o corpo de Ed buscando chegar a sua calça, mas subitamente minhas mãos foram bloqueadas e ele saiu de mim, pousando minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça e me segurando fortemente.

- Você vai sentir o engomadinho aqui te fodendo toda...

Edward estava nervoso e anotei mentalmente de provocá-lo sempre que possível, mas no momento em que eu estava prestes a recobrar o sentido da minhas cordas vocais, ele me penetrou de uma vez só.

Gemi como uma louca contra sua orelha, fazendo com que ele também suspirasse e gemesse. Suas estocadas eram fortes e ele usava minha mão como apoio contra a parede do elevador para que o vai e vem fosse cada vez mais profundo.

Sentia próximo o prazer que somente Ed havia me dado e me ensinado, e senti também o aperto cada vez maior contra aquele pau todo dentro de mim. Em questão de segundos, Ed dava as derradeiras estocadas enquanto gozávamos juntos.

Ed se afastou lentamente de mim, e abaixou minhas mãos, enquanto pressionava o botão permitindo que o elevador voltasse a subir. Não tinha noção do que aconteceria conosco, mas ali estava o homem pelo qual eu me apaixonei. Percebi que ele estava desajeitadamente tentando se arrumar enquanto eu continuava ali parada.

Nossos olhos se encontraram e Ed segurou meu rosto com as mãos no mesmo instante. Lentamente e sem quebrar o contato arrumei meu vestido e a porta do elevador se abriu.

Demos as mãos e saímos do elevador sem uma palavra sequer. Percebi que Ed tentava dizer alguma coisa, mas depois se calava. Parei na frente do quarto e passei o magnético abrindo a porta em seguida. Assim que a porta fechou...

- Qual é o seu problema?

- Meu problema?

- Seu sim, como não consegue ter um relacionamento comigo normalmente? Sempre que podemos conversar, acabamos brigando e tendo que nos refazer apenas no sexo. Isso é frustrante, consegue perceber isso?

- E você? Consegue perceber que sempre quer conversar nos momentos mais impróprios? Eu não quero um engomadinho, um Sir, um empresário, ou seja lá o que você é. Eu...

- Você?

- Eu só quero o Ed...

- E esse sou eu Bella. O Ed, o seu Ed, aquele que faz você gritar por ele desde que o conheceu, mas eu não posso deixar de ser Sir Edward Cullen.

- Nem por mim?

- Bella, não consigo nem por mim. Você consegue entender, que nesse exato momento seus pais podem estar subindo para saber o que aconteceu entre nós? E por que você está toda borrada e eu com a roupa amarrotada?

- EU NÃO LIGO PARA ISSO...

- Mas eu ligo. Eu ligo que pensem que eu não te respeito, eu ligo pelas fotos que sairão amanhã dizendo que você é mais uma, quando é A única. Isabella Brandon, eu a amo, por favor, entenda isso...

Eu não tinha resposta para aquelas palavras de Edward, eu estava sendo imatura e irreal ao achar que novamente cairia em algum golpe. Não podia acreditar em quão idiota eu estava sendo ao tratar o amor da minha vida desse jeito, e logo me apertei contra seu corpo.

Passei a beijá-lo com desejo e envolvi seu pescoço com minhas mãos. Ed estava duro e pouco retribuía meu beijo. Soltei-me lentamente e me deparei com um par de esmeraldas em encarando.

- O que você entendeu disso tudo Isabella?

- Que estou agindo imaturamente por medo de lhe perder, por medo de não estar a sua altura, por medo...

- Medo? Medo? Que medo Bella? – Edward me abraçou fortemente trazendo minha cabeça entre seu ombro e orelha. - Não percebe que estou aos seus pés? Não consegue ver que sou apaixonado por você? Não vê que eu a amo a ponto de tornar seu medo ridículo?

Apenas sussurrei "Eu te amo" e logo Edward cobriu minha boca e nosso beijo apaixonado estava lá, com nossas mãos percorrendo nossos corpos enquanto sentíamos a luxuria nos invadindo. Eu estava feliz, e bem, estava nos braços do SIR que eu amo e ninguém pode mudar isso.


	12. Chapter 12

Apenas sussurrei "Eu te amo" e logo Edward cobriu minha boca e nosso beijo apaixonado estava lá, com nossas mãos percorrendo nossos corpos enquanto sentíamos a luxuria nos invadindo. Eu estava feliz, e bem, estava nos braços do SIR que eu amo e ninguém pode mudar isso.

Edward deixou sua mão percorrer meu corpo enquanto que a cada toque dele eu gemia como se fosse nossa primeira vez. Sua boca percorria minha face, mordendo cada pedacinho e depositando pequenos beijos em meu queixo e orelha.

Minhas mãos correram soltas por seu peitoral, abrindo lentamente os botões daquela camisa engomada que ele usava, enquanto suas mãos ágeis voltaram a subir meu vestido lentamente, não deixando de acariciar cada centímetro da pele exposta.

Fui puxando-o lentamente para a porta do meu quarto particular. Ed não deixou desgrudar nossos beijos e eu menos ainda, só deixando ele me beijar enquanto passava a chave na porta, afinal, ele tinha razão não demoraria e meus pais estariam aqui. Só rezei para que Alice os retivesse por tempo suficiente para que eu me resolvesse com Ed.

Senti suas mãos retirando meu vestido enquanto íamos lentamente em direção a minha cama. A vontade de ter Ed não me deixava pensar diferente de qualquer jeito e lá estava eu praticamente explodindo.

Fui jogada na cama enquanto Ed se despia lentamente sobre mim. Ele sorria maquiavelicamente e eu gemi só de imaginar o que poderíamos fazer. Ele se colocou entre as minhas pernas passando a beijar cada centímetro da minha pele, levantando um rastro de fogo por onde tocava. Suas mãos repousaram em minha cintura e subitamente fui puxada em sua direção.

Arfando me deixei sentir seus toques sutis por toda a extensão da minha barriga, seio e colo. Ed beijava cada centímetro da minha pele exposta e a apertava sensualmente me fazendo gemer loucamente até mordiscar meu seio e eu gemer alto.

- Me come logo...

- Nossa, como estamos nervosas hoje não?

Logo suas mãos seguraram a minha por sobre minha cabeça, enquanto se posicionava entre minhas pernas. No instante seguinte, ouvimos o barulho da porta sendo aberta, e no momento seguinte, Edward me penetrou.

- Shiu.

Meus gemidos saíram em forma de sussurros, enquanto Ed estocou fortemente contra mim. Nos encaramos sabendo que por trás daquela porta estaria o circo se armando no mínimo.

O vai e vem tornou-se mais intenso e Ed garantindo que nossos gemidos e sussurros não escapassem, colou sua boca na minha, enquanto que nossas línguas garantiam a dança sensual delas.

Ed estocou algumas vezes mais e lá estávamos os dois gozando feito loucos. Lentamente ele saiu de mim, deitando-se ao meu lado e puxando-me ao seu peitoral.

- Você é maluca!

- Na, não, sou tarada, viciada e dependente química de você.

- Então eu sou uma droga, na qual você é viciada é?

- Ah!! Quer confete né? Não Ed, você não é uma droga qualquer, você é a minha droga personalizada, entendeu?

- Você sabe que isso não é certo, não sabe? Eu preciso conversar com seus pais sobre nós dois. Eu preciso ser responsável nesse relacionamento...

- Por quê? Por que temos que dar satisfação para os outros Ed?

- Por que Bella? Oras, porque isso é um relacionamento e não uma brincadeira de criança, ou por um acaso é assim que você nos vê?

- Não... Mas, eu não pertenço à aristocracia, muito menos ao seu mundo de glamour, revistas, fotos, etc. Nunca se perguntou por que não via fotos minhas nos jornais com a família Brandon? Eu odeio esse lado...

- Ótimo eu também, mas agora não tenho como negar que isso é bom, senão eu nunca conseguiria te namorar. Porra Isabella, deixa de ser mimada caralho! EU. TE. AMO. E. FAÇO. QUALQUER. COISA. POR. VOCÊ. Consegue entender assim?- Edward soletrou cada uma com meu rosto em suas mãos e pela primeira vez na minha vida, soube o que era enxergar o amor nos olhos de outra pessoa.

Tomei a boca de Edward e o beijei como nunca e novamente estávamos lá brigando com nossos sentimentos, até que lentamente fui dando pequenos ósculos e passei a encará-lo.

- Sim Edward Cullen. Sim. Faça o que tiver que ser feito, mas nos mantenha juntos.

- Deus é pai! Vai se arrumar. Vamos sair daqui e levar um papo com seus pais, que devem estar nessa ante-sala querendo nos matar.

Sorri o meu melhor sorriso e fui ao closet. Peguei um conjunto simples Michael Kors, saindo dali direto para o banheiro, mas antes passando por Ed e o beijando.

Algumas coisas são feitas para dar certo e eu tinha certeza de que era nosso caso, exceto pelos meus pequenos surtos, devidamente provocados por uma TPM das bravas ao qual, _PUTA QUE PARIU_! Essa merda desce daqui a dois dias, ou seja, dois dias de curtição para sete dias na seca? Eu não ia agüentar isso não. Acabei dando um gritinho de nervoso ao qual Ed respondeu com um singelo estrondo na porta.

- Que foi? O que houve? Por que gritou?- Vocês não amam caras preocupados assim? Eu amo...

- Nada não... Previsões matemáticas que me deixam com os nervos a flor da pele.

- Você está muito estranha...

- Tem certeza? – Fiz um biquinho sensual enquanto subia com graça minha saia de crepe. Ed me encarou, simplesmente mordendo os lábios e erguendo a sobrancelha. _OMG_, isso não vai prestar...

Soltei minha saia no mesmo instante e o chamei com o indicador direito, afinal, dois dias, são 48 horas e se a cada 3 horas conseguíssemos. _OMFG EU REALMENTE VIREI UMA NINFO...Foda-se!_

Edward veio até mim lentamente e eu logo agarrei aquela camisa pelo colarinho, forçando todos os botões a estourarem. Comecei a beijá-lo loucamente e senti o volume que logo se formou em Ed.

_TOC..TOC..TOC.._

Sabe aqueles momentos onde a única coisa a se fazer é gritar? Bom, esse não era um bom momento para isso, mas foi o que eu fiz.

- Que é cacete?

- Isabella?

- Eu, Allie...

- Não sei quanto tempo mais o Jasper consegue entreter papis e mamis... Não demorem a se acertarem... E Edward... relaxa, meu pai não quer comer teu fígado.... AINDA...

Gargalhei e olhei para Edward que estava ficando mais branco que o normal.

- Ei, se acalma. Meu pai não é um crápula e muito menos nos proibirá de alguma coisa, ok?

- Se você diz... Eu não sei muito bem como agir com esse negocio de pais.

- Nem eu Ed, como você percebeu, mas eu só estou pensando que nada disso importa, se eu puder ficar com você.

- É isso baby. É isso que eu preciso falar para teus pais...

**Música do Post: .com/watch?v=808Wy_P298s**

**( Indicação de uma querida no Nyah, que não tem nome.. só números)**

E lá estávamos novamente nos arrumando, até que senti um tapa forte na minha bunda.

- Que foi agora?

- Que foi baby? Não está faltando nada aqui? – Ok, Ed estava divino na minha frente, com a camisa toda aberta, peitoral de fora, calça amassada e ainda com um certo volume, hummm, faltava sim, faltava eu sobre aquele corpo..

- Me arrisco a dizer que só falta eu te beijando amor...

- Ah é? E a parte que seus pais entrariam nesse quarto a qualquer momento fica onde?

- Ops...

- Bella, minha camisa...

- Ops!

- Como estamos de ops não? Pena que não tem como resolver isso.

- Tem sim... Perai. – Entrei no meu closet procurando minhas roupas favoritas, que com certeza Alice devia ter encaixotado e jogado em algum canto.

BINGO! Abri a caixa e tirei minha camiseta favorita da época do colégio, onde eu me vestia apenas com camiseta de bandas.

- Ed... Quer o quê? Van Halen, Mettalica, Sepultura, Manah, Queens of Stone Rage, Queen, Iron ou como apelação Bon Jovi?

- Bon Jovi Bella?

- Não reclama, ele era lindo...

- Ainda bem que era... Argh! Passa Queen!

Sai do armário e joguei a camiseta para ele, que logo a colocou. Nunca havia pensado que minhas camisetas larguinhas, serviriam para livrar meu _namorado_ de encrencas com meus pais, mas por outro lado, acho que é natural que isso aconteça.

Edward estava mais gostoso que nunca e eu só pensava no que havia feito para que ele me amasse e aceitasse minhas loucuras, enquanto recolocava meu conjunto básico.

Saímos do quarto sorrindo um para o outro e demos de cara com todos na ante-sala. Agarrei a mão de Edward tendo certeza que ele tomara o mesmo impacto que eu, porém encontrei-o com um sorriso maravilhoso e um semblante calmo e confiante.

- Senhores, perdão pela demora e pela falta de educação da minha parte. Isabella não se sentiu a vontade com a roupa que eu estava e muito menos com a qual ela estava. Sinto muito pelo desconforto causado.

- Não se preocupe Edward, já vimos nossa filha correr por muito menos que um vestido ou um terninho. Sentem-se aqui "filhos". – Ok, definitivamente eu queria fugir. A tranqüilidade de todos aqui me assustara mais ainda, ou seria o fato de Alice estar sentada no colo de Jasper e praticamente o comendo em frente aos meus pais que me chocou mais? Sei lá...

Edward começou a me puxar em direção ao chaise long da sala ao lado da poltrona de Alice e Jasper. Passei por eles e simplesmente pisei no pé do Jasper com o salto do Manolo Blanik roubado de Alice, fazendo com que ele praticamente pulasse e quase deixando Alice cair no chão.

- Perdão "queridos". – Minha vontade era de matá-los, afinal era para estarem aqui para nos apoiar, não para se pegarem.

Sentamos de frente aos meus pais, que simplesmente sorriam. Sabe aquela coisa de que quando a esmola é demais o santo desconfia? Tô assim com essa situação toda.

- Senhores, peço perdão novamente pela minha péssima educação ao acompanhar Isabella até o quarto. Foi muito descortês da minha parte e isso não se repetirá.

Eu sabia, lá estava o engomadinho novamente. Apertei a mão de Edward sentindo que seus dedos chegaram a encavalar, ou seja, deveria estar doendo. Ed me encarou e eu apenas sorri.

- Pai e Mãe, esse é o meu Ed. Não é sir Edward, nem Edward seqüestrador que James quis mostrar. Este é apenas meu Ed.- Mamãe sorriu e se inclinou para me beijar. Papai continuou imóvel.

- Pai?

- Isabella, não espera mesmo que eu aceite uma "informação" ao invés de uma proposta oficial?

- Senhor Brandon, não é minha intenção isso. Eu apenas... – Fui obrigada a calar Edward, apertando mais ainda sua mão. Ele por sua vez, soltou-se e continuou a falar. – Embora Isabella não queira nada formal, entendo sim sua preocupação e lhe garanto que minhas intenções com sua filha são as mais nobres. Tenho certeza que a darei todo meu amor, e por conseqüência um título, mas por enquanto, só posso pedir-lhe autorização para namorá-la.

Ok, eu disse que não queria um sir? Risca isso! Eu quero Edward de qualquer jeito, aristocrata, mandão, safado, seqüestrador, misterioso e até mesmo engomadinho. Suas palavras fizeram minha mãe lacrimejar e subitamente meu pai se levantou, ficando cara a cara com Ed.

- Filho, a permissão está dada, mas não faça nada com minha filha que me dê motivos para lhe caçar como um faisão. – E BINGO, lá estava o besta do meu pai, fazendo papel de bobo. Até porque ele nunca caçou na vida...

- Não senhor, só estou aqui para fazer o que Isabella quiser. Nada menos e nada mais que isso.

- Perfeito, a parte chata já passou e podemos sair para a balada agora? – Alice e seu _timing_ perfeito.

- Sim podem, afinal eu e sua mãe precisamos jantar e não temos todo o pique que vocês jovem possuem, mas por favor, não voltem tarde demais, afinal ainda não renovamos os guarda-costas e acredito que James não está muito feliz com sua demissão.

- Não senhor. Não iremos demorar. – Ed e Jasper responderam ao mesmo tempo, motivo pelo qual todos riram.

Levantamos rapidamente e saímos do quarto deixando meus pais ainda conversando. Assim que entramos no elevador, eu puxei Edward e cobri sua boca com um beijo.

- Ahammmm. Nem doeu, está vendo dona Isabella? A senhorita fez a velha tempestade em copo d'água. Aposto que se o Cullen não tivesse entrado nesse elevador, você estaria com seus surtos de pânico novamente.

- Não amola Alice!

- Surto de Pânico? – Ed me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada, e não tinha mais como escapar.

- É, digamos, que, bem, então...

- Não enrola Bella. Edward essa menina como eu te disse, é toda louca, você é que está matando as manias dela aos poucos. Sabia que ela trocava de escova de dente todo dia? E você não imagina quantas vezes essa louca desmaiou porque esquecia de respirar no meio de muita gente, isso sem falar das insanidades mentais ao imaginar que todos podem falar dela, apenas por ter um sobrenome como Brandon. – Esse era o momento onde eu tiraria uma machadinha e mataria Alice? _Droga, esqueci minha bolsa de tortura medieval, mas Alice não escapa..._

- Obrigado pelas explicações Alice. Elas me foram bem úteis. E a senhorita? Não tem nada a falar em sua defesa?

- Hummm? Que tal irmos logo para o seu quarto gostosão? Isso me livra de algum problema?

- Bem, por hora sim. - Todos rimos, e por hora eu estava salva de mais constrangimentos.

Saímos do hotel e Alice sugeriu que fossemos ao Bungalow 8, mas eu queria ir ao Mr. Chow, nosso primeiro barzinho em Los Angeles e véspera do meu reencontro com Edward. O chofer trouxe o carro de Ed e logo estávamos a caminho.

Tudo beirava a maravilha que não podia acreditar, onde eu imaginaria que aquela bendita carta de aprovação, viria acompanhada de um misterioso e delicioso namorado, uma mudança de estilos e ainda por cima, a loja, que me animava mais ainda, pois eu ficaria ali com Edward, Alice e Jasper quando não viajasse com a banda.

Assim que paramos em frente ao Mr. Chow, milhares de flashes foram disparados, Edward desceu do carro e logo abria a porta e me dava a mão.

- Sir Cullen, Sir Cullen. Só de passagem e curtição?

- Sir Cullen, está com as senhoritas Brandon?

Eram vários fotógrafos fazendo as mesmas perguntas, mas aquilo não me abalou em momento algum, uma vez que Ed me escoltou até a porta e no momento em que Alice e Jasper pararam ao meu lado, Ed falou:

- Senhores, a banda The Zombies estará em Los Angeles pelos próximo três meses e após sairá em turnê. Temos o prazer em anunciar que LA, foi escolhida como nossa sede.

Milhares de flashes irromperam novamente. Alice estava a tiracolo de Jasper, bem familiarizada com aquilo, porém eu estava imóvel ao lado de Ed me sentindo Kate Hudson em "Quase Famosos".

Ed continuou a falar com a impressa e em algum momento eu voltei a realidade a tempo de ouvir suas últimas palavras

- ... Sim, pode publicar. Sir Cullen está oficialmente fora do cardápio dos solteirões cobiçados. Meu coração é da futura Lady Cullen, atualmente, Isabella Brandon. Sem mais senhores, obrigado.

É nessas horas que eu queria me sentir bem, em ser de alguém, se me entendem. Mas a única coisa que consigo sentir, é que novamente sou um objeto na mão de alguém.

Ed nos levou para dentro do restaurante e prontamente uma mesa mais reservada foi arrumada. Eu ainda estava com aquela sensação nojenta enquanto via Alice e Jasper aos sorrisos e beijinhos...

- Argh! Arrumem um quarto!

- Já temos irmãzinha, só estamos enchendo a pança e logo, logo não está mais nos vendo aqui, satisfeita? E Ed, boa sorte, ela está pronta para surtar novamente.

Às vezes minha irmã era um doce, e nas outras eu queria muito dar na cara dessa vadia por fazer essas coisas comigo. Assim que ela terminou de me entregar, senti que lentamente Ed posicionou suas mãos em minha perna e subindo pela minha coxa e repousando-se em meio as minhas pernas. Encarei-o e ele simplesmente sorria e conversava animadamente com Jasper.

- Cara, vou te dizer, nosso sogro é gente boa. E no fundo é isso mesmo, estou aqui apenas para fazê-la feliz, queira ela ou não...- E lá estava sua mão me massageando. Logo que o garçom veio nos servir, senti Edward ficar rijo novamente.

- Senhores, meu nome é James e servirei a mesa essa noite. A carta de vinhos se faz necessária?

Jasper foi rápido ao confirmar a carta e solicitar o menu, porém Ed encarava o garçom, com cara de quem lambeu limão azedo, se me entendem.

- O que foi? – Tive que perguntar o motivo de tanta cara feia.

- Quantos James são necessários para fazer minha vida um inferno? O primeiro eu tinha vontade de matar, mas hoje só tenho a agradecer, mas depois desse, os que vieram só me foderam... Primeiro no hotel, depois seu segurança e agora até o garçom se chama James, acho que é perseguição.

- Ótimo, Jasper vamos embora. Os dois são loucos e nasceram para surtarem juntos. – Foi inevitável, mas as gargalhadas surgiram de todos na mesa.

- Tem razão Alice, estamos ficando loucos. Bella me deixa louco, louco a cada dia por ela... – E lá estava eu derretendo em sua mão e em suas palavras novamente.

Eu simplesmente me virei para Edward e aproveitei sua mais nova declaração, o beijando efusivamente. Aqueles lábios eram meu paraíso particular e neles eu perdia qualquer medo, raiva, ou emoção não estável. Piadinha interna se me entendem.

Ed também parecia se derreter em meus lábios e no momento em que o ar já era escasso, senti seus dedos brincando em meu grelinho. Tomei um fôlego só, que fez com que Alice me encarasse.

- Que houve? – Ed aprofundou mais ainda seus dedos, brincando com o polegar em meu clitóris, fazendo com que eu praticamente arfasse na frente de Alice e Jasper.

- Falta de ar repentina. Acho que...- Droga nem pensar eu conseguia. Olhei para Edward que estava vidrado em mim e me encarava com uma expressão atônita.

- É meu amor, o que foi? – Morro agora? A pergunta veio acompanhada de mais um dedo se aprofundando, e eu, mais uma vez arfando.

- Acho que preciso de água mesmo... O vinho não vai me fazer bem... Nem um pouco... – Ed não deixou de aprofundar cada vez mais seus dedos, brincando delicadamente com meu clitóris, me deixando louca cada vez mais. Consegui me encostar em seu ombro e me permiti gemer e sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Isso terá troco Sir...

- É o que eu espero.

- Então me beija. - Foi mágico, em pleno restaurante e em meio a um caloroso beijo, eu gozei em sua mão. Ed tirou lentamente sua mão e não deixando ninguém a não ser eu perceber, levou seus dedos a boca e os lambeu.

- Adoro quando minha bebida favorita me escapa, sabe...

Sim, eu teu o namorado perfeito, e não mais me importo com o que vai acontecer, desde que eu fique ao seu lado. Sorri como uma criança quando pega na brincadeira, e acabei ficando com raiva, quando o garçom nos interrompeu.

- Já escolheram o pedido senhores ou aceitam a sugestão do maitre?

Olhei para Alice e para Jasper que estavam se beijando pouco se importando com o garçom. Edward se mexeu na cadeira e tomou o menu em mãos, passando rapidamente seus olhos escolhendo algo.

- Por favor, traga sua coleção de carpaccios. Acompanhados por um Merlot de boa safra, obrigado.

- E a senhorita? – Droga, tinha que concordar com Ed, esses James já cansam a beleza de qualquer um... Olhei para Ed que estava praticamente com os punhos cerrados encarando James-olhos-fixos-no-meu-decote.

- Já citei nosso pedido, pode se retirar, obrigado. – Edward respondeu com o maxilar travado e praticamente voando no pescoço do incomodo garçom.

- Awe Cullen mau! – Jasper zoou, e Ed soltou as mãos tomando as minhas para ele e logo caímos na gargalhada. Somente esse idiota para cortar o clima tenso.

Minha querida irmã fez um sinal para o maitre pedindo a substituição do garçom, e logo estávamos sendo atendidos por um senhor careca e gordinho, e Ed finalmente relaxou ao meu lado.

Me aproximei ao seu ouvido "Sabe o troco?" e ele apenas se limitou a sorrir, enquanto deixei minha mão acariciar e logo levantar um vantajoso volume. Dei uma apertada sutil e percebi a respiração de Ed falhar, me fazendo encará-lo "Se a comida demorar muito, vai ser aqui mesmo..."

- O que tanto cochicham hein?

- Nada Alice, estava dizendo que falta apenas uma semana para as nossas aulas começarem... – Alice ficou rapidamente pálida.

- O que foi Allie? Ficou branca do nada...

- Não, nada... Nossa, uma semana apenas? É pouco tempo não é?

- Bem, é uma semana, porque vou fazer o curso de introdução, mas se você já vai surtar, pode pensar em duas semanas, irmãzinha preguiçosa. Essa semana garantirei as vendas na loja, para pagar o seguro...

- Que seguro Bella? – Edward que recobrava a consciência após minha brincadeirinha, falou.

- Ué, meu seguro alimentação. Estou cursando com bolsa de estudos parcial e preciso pagar meu seguro...

- Eu pago! – Eu ameacei começar a brigar com ele, quando...

- NÃO COMEÇA!!!! – Alice resolveu interromper.

Olhei para Edward com minha expressão furiosa, afinal, mais um para gozar com dinheiro na minha cara não!

- Bella, deixa de ser anormal... Você vai trabalhar na loja e eu pago o seguro, já está combinado assim, ok Edward?!

- Ah sim, sim Alice, entendi, me desculpe Bella, não foi minha intenção. – Ela fez um biquinho e eu fiquei sem reação.

Puxei-o para mim e cobri aquela boca maravilhosa, afinal, eu tinha um namorado perfeito, um emprego maneiro e estava na universidade que sempre amei... O que poderia dar errado?


	13. Chapter 13

- Ah sim, sim Alice, entendi, me desculpe Bella, não foi minha intenção. – Ela fez um biquinho e eu fiquei sem reação.

Puxei-o para mim e cobri aquela boca maravilhosa, afinal, eu tinha um namorado perfeito, um emprego maneiro e estava na universidade que sempre amei... O que poderia dar errado?

O jantar estava perfeito, mas minha fome não estava saciada. Edward ficou o jantar todo percorrendo minha perna, parando algumas vezes com os dedos muito próximos a minha carne.

"O melhor tempero", ele teimava em me dizer todas as vezes que eu tremia ao sentir seus dedos quase me invadindo. Alice e Jasper pareciam estar no mundo da lua, ou se perceberam algo, estavam fazendo também.

A conta chegou e como são cavalheiros, Edward e Jasper nem discutiram sobre ela, uma vez que Edward administra o dinheiro da banda e por conseqüência, o de Jasper também.

- Eu poderia oferecer uma visita à Paris, mas confesso que preciso de uma cama meninas... – Jasper disse sem perder o riso, afinal, ele sabia que Alice iria com ele para essa cama.

- Olha só chapa... tô contigo! – Ok, eu precisava dizer a ele que brincando de mano não era nada engraçado.

- Bom, se é assim vamos chamar um táxi Alice, com isso podemos ir para as nossas camas... – Alice apenas sorriu e encarou Jasper.

- Táxi? Táxi para que meu amor?

- Ué, vocês vão para a cama... - Edward não me deixou nem completar.

- Sim, cama. De preferência a sua, a minha, mas eu ainda quero ir para a NOSSA. – E lá estava meu safadão, todo estranho e tarado, cobrindo minha boca com a sua que praticamente implorava por mais.

Um pigarreio nos tirou do beijo que seria seguido por mãos bobas, camisas sendo tiradas, vestidos sumindo e claro, calcinhas desaparecendo.

- Eu acho uma boa idéia essa a sua Cullen, mas Bella se lembra do que nosso pai pediu? Não quero contrariá-los e perder nossa liberdade tão cedo. Se mostrarmos a eles que estes dois aqui conseguem cuidar de nós, bye bye seguranças.

- Wow... Alice, que horas são? – Jasper perguntou para Alice.

- São quase duas da madruga...

Jasper pegou Edward pela mão e o arrastou um pouco longe de nós duas. Encarei Allie "o que rola?" e ela me deu ombros. Alice estava certa sobre chegarmos cedo em casa e demonstrarmos que já não éramos mais crianças que precisam de babá em tempo integral.

Edward voltou com um sorriso de boca a boca, enquanto Jasper passou como um foguete levando Alice com ele.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Digamos que eu perdi... Agora, onde é o banheiro mais próximo?

- Por quê?

- Quero ver sua calcinha de perto... – A ficha caiu e lá estava eu untada e pronta para ele.

Agarrei sua mão e o puxei comigo para o corredor mais afastado que dava para o banheiro do restaurante. Agradeci imensamente por ver que a escada que levava para o andar superior estava com uma corrente. Olhei para os lados e pulei-a, trazendo Ed comigo.

O segundo andar era um espaço pequeno, mas reservado para o que eu queria. Edward apenas sorria, enquanto eu fui rapidamente sentando em uma mesa perto de outra empilhada.

Ele parou e ficou me encarando, enquanto me certificava que aquela mesa era segura e que não iria desmoronar conosco sobre ela. Esperei que ele se aproximasse e nada.

- O que tá fazendo aí? Vem logo aqui... Quero você em mim. JÁ!

- Quem te viu, quem te vê... Antes uma garotinha que tinha medo e agora, uma ninfeta tarada. – Ele mordia os lábios e percebi que passava a mão por seu pau o estimulando ainda mais.

- E você bem gosta da ninfeta aqui não? Seu tarado gostoso. – Enquanto eu falava, abria minhas pernas e percorria meu corpo com minhas mãos. Edward estava com o olhar fixo, acompanhando cada lugar que eu me tocava.

- Deliciosa, você me deixa louco Bella.- Edward abriu o botão de sua calça e começou a se aproximar de mim.

- Delicioso é esse pau grosso...

- Caralho Bella, assim eu gozo só de você falar.

- Então não fala, vem me comer logo, afinal já falamos muito para um casal que sempre se comeu sem nem saber o nome um do outro.

Vi que o olhar de Ed se perdeu por um momento, mas logo ele estava de volta. Sua boca passou pela minha como um raio, parando em minha orelha e dando leves chupadas.

Não podia demorar muito, afinal estávamos em um restaurante e só a idéia de sermos pegos, já me deixava excitada. Lancei minha mão sobre aquele pau ainda coberto por uma cueca boxer, enquanto Edward simplesmente subia minha saia com suas mãos.

Nossas línguas se encontraram no momento em que nossas mãos chegavam as nossas carnes. Edward não esperou muito, me penetrando logo com seus dedos.

Arqueei ao senti-lo dando um gemido alto e tentando sem muito êxito, segurar seu pau. Tão logo voltei a respirar, me deparei com seus olhos repletos de luxúria.

- Vem...

E eu escorreguei, praticamente sentando em seu pau com maestria. Ed gemeu no mesmo instante, dando inicio a um vai e vem frenético, enquanto agarrei seu pescoço passando meus braços por ele.

As estocadas eram profundas e nada suaves, me deixando louca em poucos segundos. Gemia sem parar em sua orelha sempre pedindo por mais. Meu corpo começou a se contrair no momento em que Ed começou a sussurrar safadezas em meu ouvido.

- Vai... Goza comigo... Goza minha apertadinha...

As estocadas aumentaram de ritmo e pressão e foi impossível se controlar com Ed sobre mim gemendo, senti meu corpo todo se arqueando e contraindo sobre o pau de Ed e rapidamente gozei, logo sentindo o gozo de Ed também.

Ele permaneceu abraçado ao meu corpo, beijando algumas vezes minha clavícula e pescoço. Minha respiração foi normalizando, enquanto isso minha mente viajava.

- Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos... – Ed me tirou da minha viagem e eu apenas sorri.

- Pensando em nós...

- Não começa.

- Não termina.

Caímos na gargalhada e repentinamente ouvimos passos na escada. Corri para abaixar o vestido e Ed para subir a calça. Um rosto familiar apareceu meio constrangido no topo da escada.

- Senhores, juro que não estou olhando, mas preciso avisá-los que não demorará muito para que os paparazzis entrem no restaurante a procura de ambos.

- Obrigado, estamos descendo.

- Gente boa ele, não acha?

- Já não sei em quem confiar mais Bella... Vamos sair logo daqui. – Ed terminou de se arrumar e me deu uma olhada. "Linda". – Agora vamos ver se Jasper foi tão rápido quanto nós...

- O que você perdeu afinal?

- Ué, o carro né? Apostamos banheiro X carro. Ele ganhou no par ou ímpar.

- Ótimo, você perde até nisso.

- Nossa que raiva toda é essa?

- Eu adoro seu carro, só isso...

- Ele também te adora, Love... Mas como você disse, é meu carro, ou seja, você vai poder fazer o que quiser com ele.

- Dá de presente para aqueles dois... Não quero nem imaginar o que ele fizeram lá... Argh!

- Você é surreal Bella...

Desci as escadas de mãos dadas com Ed, e logo milhares de flashes praticamente me cegaram, fazendo com que eu me apoiasse ainda mais contra as costas dele.

- Saiam da nossa frente bando de abutres, já demos as fotos que queriam, agora nos deixem em paz. – Edward fora abrindo caminho enquanto passávamos entre os paparazzis.

Na porta, por sorte, estava o carro de Ed estacionado com Jasper ao volante e Alice ao seu lado. Ed abriu a porta me acomodando e logo fechando a porta e dando volta no carro.

Os flashes não diminuíram, pelo contrário, aumentaram ainda mais, com alguns loucos, grudando a câmera no vidro e disparando-a. Assim que Ed sentou-se ao meu lado, Jasper acelerou de tudo. Passamos por todos aqueles fotógrafos e eu tinha certeza de ter visto um rosto nada estranho.

- Gente, acho que vi o James no meio daqueles urubus.

Ok! O circo estava armado. Jasper quase bateu o carro, Alice e Ed gritaram quase que no mesmo instante.

- QUÊ? Bella você tem certeza?

- Ué, se tivesse certeza tinha dito, que com certeza.

- Não é hora de brincadeira Bells. Você viu ou não aquele idiota?

- Não sei Allie, acho que vi, não sei, era tanta gente, mas ele não estava em volta do carro. Estava parado na calçada e olhando para nós.

Edward me abraçou urgentemente, me acarinhando como a uma criança que precisava ser defendida. Aquilo me deu uma tamanha paz de espírito que me esqueci completamente das merdas da minha cabeça surtada.

- Jasper, consegue ficar andando sem rumo?

- Tá me zoando brow?

Ed passou a mão no celular, no mesmo instante que ditava ordens para Alice, que estranhamente concordava e executava-as. "Alice, liga para teus pais, não diz aonde vamos, James pode ter posto escuta no telefone."

- Alô? Simon?Aham. Preciso que solte uma nota, dizendo que essa madrugada viajei com Jasper para a Europa com nossas namoradas. Sim, não te interessa, apenas faça isso. Valeu man.

Eu me sentia em pleno filme de terrorismo com Ed dando essas ordens para alguém, enquanto Alice falava com nossos pais a mesma coisa, que estávamos indo para a Europa.

Olhei para Ed que estava de olhos fixos à frente e no mesmo instante ele me olhou.

- Eu não ficarei em paz, enquanto não te deixar segura.

- Ok Bond.

- Bond não que ele se chama James... E pelo jeito, esse nome é meu inferno pessoal. – Não pude deixar de gargalhar, as coincidências com o nome já estavam virando perseguição mesmo.

- _Amor?- _Senti que ele tremeu ao me ouvir chamá-lo assim.

- Fala love...

- Para onde vamos afinal?

- Vamos para nosso ninho mesmo, lá tem todo o pessoal da banda para nos proteger e ninguém conhece lá. Está em nome de Albert, meu mordomo europeu.

Fala sério! O mordomo do meu gato tem uma casa na encosta de Beverly Hills e eu alugo quarto mesmo a contragosto. Eu não pertenço a esse mundo mesmo.

- Cullen, não acha que ele vai seguir esse carro?

- Já pensei nisso Allie. Jazz, vai pro aeroporto, lá descemos do carro e nos separamos em táxis. Não tem como ele seguir os dois...

Ele é um gênio, mas a cada palavra que ele trocava com Allie, me dava impressão que eles já tinham amizade há anos. Se bem que isso não era impossível, uma vez que os dois eram "nobres". Grande coisa.

Assim que entramos no aeroporto, Ed mandou Jazz entrar no embarque de jatinhos e logo estávamos em uma área mais reservada. Descemos do carro e Ed segurou apertado minha mão. Jasper abraçava Allie como se quisesse incorporá-la ao seu lado.

- Ok, vamos nos separar. Jasper e Alice, vocês tomem um táxi e por favor, se atenham em perceber se estão sendo seguidos ao sair do aeroporto. Assim que entrarem na Wilshare, me liguem que eu e Bella tomamos o nosso táxi.

- Certo. – Allie e Jaz concordaram.

Abracei minha irmã como se fosse à última vez que a viria, mas a pressão para que tudo desse certo e o medo de cair nas mãos de James novamente, fez com que meu coração desse saltos mortais.

Minha barriga começou a se contorcer à medida em que via Jasper e Alice andarem em meio àquela multidão do aeroporto. Apertei ainda mais a mão de Ed, querendo que ele simplesmente me garantisse que tudo daria certo.

- Se acalma, vou lhe proteger de qualquer coisa Bella.

- Eu sei, mas quem vai te defender?

- Ué, cadê aquela mulher que derrubou um cara na balada?

- Tá com medo de perder o amor da vida dela, serve?

- Sério? – Edward me encarava com doces olhos esmeraldas e eu praticamente me derreti com suas mãos nas minhas.

- Sério... Desculpa minha loucura, mas são obras de uma TPM, entende?

- Ô. Tá explicado agora... Prometo que assim que estivermos em segurança, vou acabar com essa sua loucura... No dedo, na língua e no que você pedir meu amor...

Eu simplesmente untei com o que ele estava me dizendo. Ed se mostrava cada vez mais carente e dedicado a uma relação comigo. Meus medos estavam se esvaindo a cada palavra de conforto que ele me dava.

O celular do Ed tocou no mesmo instante que o meu.

- Alow?

- Você acha mesmo que ficando longe de mim, estará segura? – James estava usando um tom tão promiscuo comigo que comecei a me sentir acuada. Fiquei muda.

- O gatão do seu lado comeu sua língua, além da sua buceta que me pertence? Acha mesmo que essa sua brincadeira de criança vai sair impune?

- Cala a boca!

- Nossa, ficou nervosinha delicia? Você não imagina quantas noites eu passei velando teu sono e me masturbando pensando em você.

- Você é um nojento, maluco e idiota. – Encarei Ed que estava branco ao meu lado e gesticulando sobre o que estava acontecendo.

- Você diz isso agora, mas quando eu botar minhas mãos em você... Ah Isabella, vai gritar pedindo por mais.

- Seu anormal, ridículo, nojento, via..- Edward puxou meu celular e simplesmente completou.

- Viado do caralho que não vai chegar nem perto da minha mulher! Eu vou te mandar para o inferno, desgraçado.

Edward arremessou o celular longe e logo me abraçou fortemente. O choro que até então estava muito bem guardado, escapou com uma forte cachoeira.

- Shiu, não precisa se preocupar. Estou com você... Jasper foi seguido, mas ligou para Mike vir nos buscar. Vamos ficar bem, eu prometo que esse crápula não tocará em um fio do seu cabelo.

- Promete mesmo? Estou com medo, quero voltar a ser normal.

- Bella, você não é normal. Você é a mulher que escolhi para estar ao meu lado. Você é tudo, menos normal.

- E você é bobo de dizer isso.

Ed recolheu uma última lágrima que descia pela minha bochecha e me beijou. Nunca nossos beijos haviam sido assim, com toque de carinho, proteção e amor. Nunca tinha sentido tantos sentimentos em um único beijo.

- Eu te amo Edward Cullen.

- Eu mais ainda Isabella Brandon.

- O que vai ser de nós dois daqui pra frente?

- Vai ser Bella, vai ser... Isso eu te asseguro.

Escutamos um barulho e logo um carro todo preto parou bem em frente a nós. O segurança que reconheci na porta do show apenas sorria.

- Hey Cullen. Viemos todos para despistar qualquer coisa, beleza?

- Valeu irmão. Agora vamos que eu preciso colocar minha princesa na mais alta torre do nosso castelo.

Edward tomou minha mão e entrou comigo no banco traseiro daquela SUV toda preta. Eu ainda estava encantada por ser a princesa, e logo cobri sua boca com um beijo desejoso. Senti seu sorriso embaixo do beijo.

Minhas mãos desceram por seu colo e, enquanto Ed encarava a estrada, deslizei minha mão até tocar seu pau.

Imediatamente Ed me encarou e eu fingi que não era comigo e continuei acariciando-o. Olhei para frente e vi que o segurança estava praticamente grudado no volante, entrando em todos os becos, estacionamentos e ruelas possíveis. Seria uma longa viagem até em casa e eu faria Ed pagar por sua mal criação do restaurante.

Lentamente continuei a massageá-lo e Ed tentou me conter, mas assim que viu minha expressão de fúria, simplesmente relaxou e se acomodou no banco.

- Amor, posso deitar no seu colo? Essa correria me deixou meio zonza... – Fiz minha carinha de pidona e reparei que Mike apenas encarou-o pelo retrovisor.

- Chefe, para melhor despistarmos ainda vou entrar em vários estacionamentos... Enfim, vamos demorar...

Me joguei dando as costas para Mike e colocando minha cabeça no colo de Ed. Voltei a passar minha mão por seu pau que estava imenso e pressionando contra o jeans.

Ed apenas me olhava enquanto eu descia seu zíper lentamente, logo me apossando com maestria daquele pau que preenchia toda a boxer branca que ele usava.

Lentamente comecei a masturbá-lo mesmo por cima da cueca. Ele só me encarava mordendo seus lábios, enquanto eu apenas sorria e me preparava para dar o melhor boquete da vida dele.

As vezes notava que ele olhava para frente e suspirava pesadamente, enquanto eu apenas passava com minha boca por sobre a cueca.

Mike deu uma brecada forte e me assustei e logo levantei o corpo, mas vi que era apenas trânsito. Edward tentou parecer cavalheiro, mas senti sua mão sobre meu cabelo, praticamente me guiando para seu pau.

Lentamente, me deitei e passei a mão levando a cueca comigo. Lá estava aquele pau latejante e todo ereto esperando por mim. Tomei-o como a um pirulito gigante e passei minha língua por ele, logo o assoprando.

Ed simplesmente se contorceu, não deixando que nenhum gemido escapasse. Investi mais fortemente contra seu pau, praticamente chupando e mordendo lentamente a cabeçinha.

Tomei todo aquele pau e comecei a masturbá-lo, batendo lentamente contra meus lábios. Botei-o na boca e chupei com vontade, passando minha mão por toda a extensão e passando minha língua com mais pressão.

Ed acabou gemendo, mas contornou com uma pigarreada, enquanto eu continuava a chupá-lo. Uma nova brecada, fez com que eu praticamente engolisse todo o material.

A situação só me deixava mais excitada, e logo, senti a mão de Ed, procurando pelo espaço da minha saia. Ele passou rapidamente os dedos pela minha calcinha e logo me penetrou.

Com o estimulo dos seus dedos e o medo de ser pega em flagrante pelo segurança, aumentei a intensidade da chupada e senti Ed relaxar seus dedos em mim. Voltei a batê-lo contra meus lábios e logo, Ed começou a se mexer mais ainda e eu tornei a segurá-lo com mais força apertando meus lábios contra ele. Ed não demorou e gozou maravilhosamente em minha boca. Missão cumprida e deliciada.

O carro freou bruscamente e rapidamente ajudei Ed a se arrumar, enquanto também me arrumava. Mike abriu a porta e me deu a mão para sair.

- Senhores, troquem de carro. Jasper vai levá-los para casa, enquanto eu continuo andando com esse.

Avistei o táxi que Jasper estava e Ed me acompanhou até ele. Entramos e o motorista guiou tranquilamente até a casa nas colinas. Assim que entramos no condomínio, relaxei nos braços do meu amor e Ed logo cobriu minha boca com a sua.

- Chegamos em casa e acho que por um bom tempo não sairemos dela meu amor...

- Acho que vou gostar desse falso seqüestro...

- Eu também... eu também... – Ed sorriu e cobriu minha boca novamente com beijos doces.

~,~,,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,

OI minhas calcinheiras lindas! E cuequeiro sumido...

Mais um cap...

Aguardo reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

- Chegamos em casa e acho que por um bom tempo não sairemos dela meu amor...

- Acho que vou gostar desse falso seqüestro...

- Eu também... eu também... – Ed sorriu e cobriu minha boca novamente com beijos doces.

Assim que chegamos em sua casa, Ed fez com que eu subisse ao quarto por aquele elevador particular enquanto dava ordens aos seguranças e conversava com Jasper.

O quarto estava diferente da última vez que tinha vindo. Flores estavam adornando todo o ambiente e, sobre a cama, algumas pétalas de rosas vermelhas estavam espalhadas. Tudo estava lindo e cheiroso.

- Gostou? – Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha ao sentir sua respiração contra minha orelha e suas mãos repousando sobre minha cintura.

- Aham. Agora me diga, em que momento isso foi organizado? – Edward começou a mordiscar minha orelha e eu suspirei.

- Não faço a menor idéia, mas acho que foi entre você me ligar dizendo que estava tudo bem, e Jasper me perguntar se eu iria falar com seus pais hoje.

- Ah é? Então tinha certeza de que eles deixariam você me namorar é?!

- E por que não? Eu sou bom rapaz, venho de uma família nobre e...

- E é um completo tarado? - Edward já roçava sua ereção contra minha bunda, me deixando louca por ele.

- Digamos que isso eu nego até o fim da minha vida...

Virei rapidamente lançando meus braços em seu pescoço e comecei a beijá-lo. O beijo foi correspondido com suas mãos percorrendo minhas costas e repousando sobre a minha bunda.

O beijo passou a ser urgente e necessitado, uma vez que eu precisava estar em seus braços urgentemente. Ainda com as mãos em minha bunda, Edward me puxou, fazendo com que eu enlaçasse minhas pernas em sua cintura. l

- Vem... Ainda preciso te dar um banho e me perder em você.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem...

Não houve espaço para respiração, palavras ou qualquer outra coisa que não fosse manifestação de desejo. Edward empurrou a porta do banheiro e abaixou-se comigo no colo, abrindo as torneiras da banheira.

Enquanto essa lentamente enchia, ele me sentou no frio mármore negro da pia. Nossas bocas não se separaram um segundo sequer e diferentemente dos beijos que antes eram resfôlegos, esses eram calmos, carinhosos e amorosos.

Passou as mãos pelas minhas costas e começou a retirar minha blusa, enquanto eu puxava sua camiseta. As bocas se separaram por um momento, assim as camisetas poderiam ser totalmente retiradas, contudo, voltaram com delicadeza logo em seguida. Com urgência a mão de Ed alcançou meu sutiã e o desenlaçou, livrando-me de mais essa peça enquanto eu agarrava sua nuca, colando ainda mais nossas bocas.

_- Caralho Bella... eu preciso de você..._

_- Eu sou sua Edward..._

Ok, eu disse o nome dele porque sabia que a fera seria despertada. Os beijinhos estavam bons, mas eu precisava de ação ou minha buceta iria trabalhar sozinha.

Como eu previ, Edward se alvoroçou todo e logo já fazia forças para arrancar minha saia. Nossas bocas não mais estavam coladas e ele buscava me morder em cada parte nua de meu corpo. Quis rir ao vê-lo nervoso sem conseguir arrancar minha saia, mas me arrependi no instante seguinte ao qual ele jogou o ínfimo pano que restava da minha calcinha e me penetrava com seus dedos.

- _Porra Ed... apelação...._

_- Cala a boca e goza pra mim._

Ele faz milagres com os dedos e pensei até em perguntar quem o teria ensinado, mas meu pensamento foi interrompido assim que ele rodou-me contra a pia. Minha bunda estava empinada e não pude deixar de gemer ao constatar que... "Lá vamos nós de novo...". Escutei o zíper sendo arriado e logo vi suas calças no chão.

_**SLAPT**_

_**- **__Delicia de bunda Bella...- _E lá estaria mais uma vez a marca dos cinco dedos na minha bunda. Talvez eu devesse tatuar isso, mas néé... Perderia a graça.

Olhei para a banheira e vi que a mesma já estava metade cheia. Fiz força para me desvencilhar de Edward que estava com uma mão apoiada em minha cintura enquanto que a outra, como pude ver, masturbava-se freneticamente. Ele apenas me encarou com espanto, no mesmo momento em que tentei entrar na banheira.

Tentei ok?

Porque no minuto seguinte Ed se jogou sobre meu corpo, fazendo com que eu estatelasse contra os azulejos.

- Bruto.

- Deliciosa. – Sentia sua língua estalando enquanto ele roçava seu pau na minha bunda.

- Está sendo má comigo... Vou te algemar de novo desse jeito.

_UNTADA E PRONTA._

Ed pegou minhas mãos, elevando-as sobre minha cabeça no momento exato em que sua outra mão separava minhas pernas. Tão logo eu respirei, tão logo ele me penetrou.

- _Cacete não muda... apertadinha... minha..._

As estocadas que começaram fortes, diminuíram o ritmo e Ed soltou minhas mãos, deixando com que eu me apoiasse na parede e pudesse ter mais controle do meu corpo.

Lancei minhas mãos para trás tateando-o e logo apertei sua bunda o trazendo para mim. Seus gemidos passaram a urros no mesmo instante que eu empurrei meu corpo contra ele.

- _Assim eu gozo Bella..._

_- Não..._

Rapidamente o empurrei com meu corpo, fazendo com que ele saísse de mim. Me virei e lá estava ele com um biquinho pidão e os olhinhos tristes. Segurei em seus braços e fui lentamente descendo por seu corpo.

Ajoelhei na banheira enquanto Edward ainda me olhava com seu biquinho. Molhei minhas mãos enquanto dava suaves beijos em sua coxa, subindo por seu ventre.

Seu pau estava na minha frente praticamente me encarando. Sem resistência, peguei-o em minhas mãos e senti Ed praticamente amolecer, enquanto eu o massageava. Passei minhas mãos pelas suas coxas e comecei a lamber vagarosamente a cabecinha.

O gemido foi maravilhoso e logo apertei aquela bunda, fazendo com que seu pau ficasse pressionando minha boca. Lubrifiquei meus lábios com saliva e ataquei furiosamente aquele pau.

Enquanto lambia seu todo, minhas mãos massageavam suas bolas. Dava sutis mordidas em seu pau e entre elas o sentia se mexendo. Suas mãos repousaram sobre meu cabelo e faziam o movimento de vai e vem se intensificar. Aos poucos sua lubrificação foi aumentando e seu pau endurecendo. Ele estava perto de gozar.

- Não agora. – Falei enquanto soltava seu pau. O suspiro foi alto o suficiente para perceber sua indignação.

- O que é isso?

- Se vou sofrer as conseqüências, vou ser efetivamente má. – Sorri ao encontrar seu olhar repleto de luxúria.

- Ah mas não vai mesmo...

Edward me segurou fortemente e me trouxe para perto de seu corpo. Seu pau estava praticamente no meio das minhas pernas e rapidamente eu as fechei sobre ele. Aproveitando a pressão, Ed começou a se masturbar no meio das minhas pernas, enquanto apenas me olhava.

- Você lembra o que houve da outra vez que ficamos no meu quarto?

- Claro...

- Acha mesmo que se eu gozar agora, não vai ter mais?

- Uhum...

- Bobinha...

E num só tranco Ed me empurrou contra a parede, levantando minha perna e me penetrando. As estocadas foram rápidas e dolorosas, enquanto suas mãos apertavam meus seios com furor.

- .lho. Eu. Vou. Gozar. Quantas. Vezes. Eu. Quiser. Isabella.

Eu não consegui pensar em mais nada ao sentir as estocadas e seus dedos pressionando meu grelinho.

- Tá... Tá... – A cada estocada um "Tá" saía da minha boca antes mesmo que eu controlasse.

Acabei gozando no momento em que a sua porra quente me invadiu. Os dois ali entregues as melhores sensações. Ed me puxou contra seu peito assim que saiu de mim.

- Te machuquei?

- Nossa... Como estamos carinhosos agora.

- Ah nem vem Bella, eu sempre fui...

- As bolinhas roxas na minha cintura e o tapa na bunda que o digam...

- São lindas isso sim e o tapa.. bem.. você não toma jeito mesmo.

O sorriso estava em seus convidativos lábios. Com a banheira cheia, Ed me puxou e deitou na banheira comigo no meio das pernas. Havia um assunto a ser discutido e não sei se era o momento.

- Ed?

- Hum... - Ele acariciava meus cabelos no momento em que eu peguei o sabonete e comecei a passar em suas pernas.

- O que vamos fazer sobre...

- NÃO! – O grito me fez calar na hora.

- Não diga o nome dele, ou meu pau não sobe nunca mais. Tenho certeza que esse nome me persegue. – Ri da insanidade dele.

- Deixa de ser besta Ed. O que ele pode fazer com você?

- Tirar você de mim, serve? – Ed fez com que eu o olhasse.

Seus olhos estavam nebulosos e vermelhos, como se fizessem força para não chorar. Minha barriga deu voltas e mais voltas ao vê-lo assim e fiz força para me virar e abraçá-lo.

- Bella eu te amo desde o momento em que te vi caída na minha frente lá em Port Angeles. Sabe o que é isso? Sabe como é duro imaginar que algo de errado por acontecer?

- Shiu. Eu já sou sua, isso não basta?

- Não agora. Não já.

Senti seus lábios encostando-se aos meus e logo dei passagem. Ficamos nos beijando até que a água escorresse para fora da banheira molhando todo o chão.

Separei-me de Ed e no momento em que levantei para fechar a torneira da banheira, ele me cobriu com uma grossa toalha.

- Vem... Não quero perder tempo...

Aquilo me deixou em êxtase novamente e logo estávamos caminhando para o quarto. Ed me deitou sobre a cama e logo abriu a toalha.

- Queria ficar aqui te olhando pro resto da vida...

- Só olhando?

E no mesmo instante o fogo ressurgiu em seu olhar. Sua mão tateou meu colo, seio e barriga, enquanto nossos olhares apenas ficavam fixos um no outro. Ed passou com a unha na minha cintura e eu não segurei o gemido.

_- Adoro isso... não segura..._

Sua boca passou como um rastro de fogo pela minha virilha, causando uma vontade louca. Comecei a roçar uma perna na outra, tentando amenizar o desejo que ele me possuísse, e ele percebeu...

- Ué... Tentando se resolver sozinha? Deixe-me vê-la então.

Como uma louca e desvairada, sentei em meus joelhos e puxei Ed para deitar-se na cama. Ele queria um show? Ele teria o show!

Assim que Ed estava deitado e com o "mastro a meio pau", comecei a me tocar para ele. Chupei meus dedos e logo os levei em direção ao meu grelinho, enquanto que com a outra mão comprimia aos poucos meu seio esquerdo.

Com maestria comecei a me dedilhar vendo o sorriso, misturado com prazer que Ed me dava. Assim que sua mão avançou sobre seu pau na intenção de masturbá-lo parei.

- Não! Seu castigo é esse.

Me joguei sobre ele e fui em direção a gaveta do lado da cama enquanto Ed, tomava meu seio em sua mão, logo o chupando com desejo. Senti a ereção pronta contra minha coxa enquanto eu tateava e logo encontrei o que tanto procurava.

Sorrateiramente deixei que ele continuasse a brincar com meu seio enquanto puxava sua mão para mim. Comecei a beijar e lamber seus dedos enquanto ele mordiscava meu bico e logo consegui algemá-lo.

Fui arqueando meu corpo fazendo com que ele me seguisse e quando deu por conta, estava algemado.

- O que é isso?

- Bom... Eu chamo de... VINGANÇA.

- Hummm, gostei.

Droga! Eu tenho um namorado ninfomaníaco. Juro que queria um pingo de desespero nele, mas o que encontrei foi mais safadeza.

Música incidental: .com/watch?v=IMpy_qq29Dg

( Cry baby Cry – Santana featuring Sean Paul e Joss Stone)

Levantei sobre seu corpo e continuei a provocá-lo. Quanto mais distante mais seus olhos se apertavam. Desci lentamente serpenteando o meu corpo contra o dele.

Arranhei toda a extensão de sua coxa, fazendo-o soltar um gemido enquanto seu pau latejava contra mim. Ed arqueava seu corpo tentando encostar seu pau em meu rosto de qualquer jeito.

- O que você quer?

- Me chupa Bella... Me chupa... Sofro só de imaginar...

Passei minha mão com cuidado sobre seu pau e o fiz gritar masturbando-o com pressa. Sua respiração parou um momento e eu parei junto, sabia que quando o soltasse estaria completamente f-o-d-i-d-a, e com essa esperança, continuei judiando.

- Sabe quando você me pregou um susto na universidade?

- S-S-Sim...

- Então... eu fiquei tão brava... – E eu esfreguei seu pau na porta da minha buceta.

- _Caralho... me solta Bella... _

- Nossa... como estamos bravos. Talvez se eu me afastar...

- NÃO! Não minha deusa, des-desculpa.

- Isso mesmo... – Segurei novamente seu pau e comecei a bater pra ele.

Ed se contorcia todo na cama enquanto eu escorregava novamente, fazendo com que seu pau ficasse bem no meio dos meus peitos.

- Sempre quis aprender a fazer isso...

Comprimi seu pau entre meus seios e comecei chacoalhá-los. Lentamente Ed começou a gemer e eu instiguei mais quando passei a língua pela cabecinha. Ele tentava acompanhar o ritmo tentando estocar entre meus seios e a cada tentativa eu mudava o aperto.

A brincadeira estava boa, mas eu precisava dele em mim. Ele estava tão fora de si que provavelmente eu me arrependeria de soltá-lo, mas uma parte muito grande de mim, queria ver a potência do estrago. Peguei seu pau com as duas mãos e o abocanhei novamente.

Ed urrou quando relaxei a garganta deixando-o praticamente estocar contra minha boca. Não tardou a eu sentir gotículas meladas na boca e afastei-me um pouco a ponto de deixar minha língua circulando apenas a cabecinha. Quando o gozo começou a sair com mais freqüência aumentei a intensidade da punheta.

- Ahhhhhhhh... Ca-ra-lho Bella.

Engoli toda sua porra deixando por último uma gota sobre a cabecinha. Levantei minha cabeça e o encarei. Seu olhar repleto de luxúria e amor estava lá atendendo ao meu pedido, assim que ele respirou, dei a lambida fatal.

- Tá fodida quando me soltar...

- Assim espero baby! – Comecei a lamber seu corpo e subir por ele...

- Sobrou alguma coisa de mim em você? – Ed perguntou antes que eu chegasse a sua boca.

- Sobrou...

- Então me dá... – E logo cobri sua boca com a minha.

O beijo era necessitado e ele realmente procurou seu gosto em cada canto da minha boca, mas me certifiquei de ter engolido totalmente. Me deitei ao seu lado assim que terminei de beijá-lo.

- Vai me deixar aqui assim?

- Tô pensando ainda...

- Em que?

- Se eu tomo um red bull antes de soltar ou se agüento as conseqüências sem nenhuma ajuda....

- Nem pensa. Toma logo! Vou acabar com você... no dedo, na língua e principalmente Bella, no meu pau. Você vai tomar uma surra de rola como nunca antes...

" Droga! Mal sabe ele que eu tava louca por isso."


	15. Chapter 15

- Nem pensa. Toma logo! Vou acabar com você... no dedo, na língua e principalmente Bella, no meu pau. Você vai tomar uma surra de rola como nunca antes...

" Droga! Mal sabe ele que eu tava louca por isso."

Três coisas eu tinha certeza:

1. Eu estava apaixonada por Ed;

2. Ele era SIR e o pior;

3. Ele era o SIR Rola-Dura e eu estaria ferrada quando soltasse suas algemas...

- _Love?_

- Ahn?

- Vai tomar o red Bull e me livra dessas algemas...

Olhei para ele que passava a língua nos lábios e me olhava com o mais puro desejo. Ainda temerosa, deitei novamente sobre seu corpo e voltei a beijar seus lábios, dando leves mordidas no inferior. Senti o volume pressionar novamente meu ventre e Ed gemeu contra minha boca.

Me esfreguei mais um pouco nele até que encontrei a chave na gaveta. Levantei o corpo e encontrei uma expressão não muito feliz. _Tô fudida ou pelo menos vou ser..._

Seus olhos me encaravam e sua sobrancelha estava arqueada em conjunto com o sorriso matreiro que vinha daquela boca maravilhosa.

Eu simplesmente coloquei a chave entre os dentes, depositei-as em sua mão, me levantei e fui até o frigobar. Peguei uma latinha enquanto assistia de canto de olho a luta furiosa que Ed travava contra as algemas.

**CLAP.**

_Fudeu. Ele conseguiu abrir um dos lados rápido demais_. Esse homem era o que? Houdini? Chris Angel? Porra, achei que pelo menos daria para tomar outro banho.

Tomei consciência do que aconteceria comigo quando o vi se levantar da cama, mas ao invés de correr em minha direção ele simplesmente foi até seu closet.

O gosto do red Bull agora descia pela minha garganta raspando-a cada vez mais, e a precipitação de que algo de muito... bom, sairia daquele closet em instantes, me deixava com água na boca.

Mais um gole e nada dele sair de lá.

- Ed? – Chamei após tomar o último gole da lata e ele não ter voltado do closet.

_OMG, abalei as estruturas do cara? Como eu pude ser tão idiota assim?_ Homem algum gosta de ser mandado, muito menos ser usado... Ai que merda! Como pude estragar tudo novamente?

Fui caminhando até o closet formulando meus vários pedidos de desculpas, mas todos eram absurdos, uma vez que eu tinha certeza absoluta que Ed estava curtindo esse lance de ser dominado. Entrei no closet que estranhamente estava escuro.

- Ed? – Chamei novamente e sequer escutei sua respiração.

- Edward Cullen, eu vi você entrando aqui. Apareça! – É, sendo mandona novamente com certeza iria funcionar, ai como sou tapada!

- Ed? Love? Tô com medo... Ca-...

Fui jogada contra a parede de sapatos que fez um barulho seco. Isso ia doer e muito. Contra minha orelha sua respiração era forte e ofegante.

- Você. – Ok, pernas sendo estupidamente abertas.

- Foi. – Sua mão agarrou fortemente meu seio.

- Muito. – Sua boca praticamente arrancou um pedaço do meu pescoço.

- Malvada. – Seu dedo não pedira licença e logo se apossou do meu grelinho.

- Agora. – Eu já não sabia do que acontecia.

- É... A... Minha... Vez. – _OMG!_

Ed simplesmente me enrabou sem nenhum cuidado. Os movimentos frenéticos de vai e vem não respeitavam uma cadência que eu conhecesse. _Shit! Se esse era o Ed malvadão, caralhos me fodam, eu teria que irritá-lo sempre._

- Empina esse rabo safada... – E com essas sutis palavras alcancei meu primeiro orgasmo através de um anal.

- _Ed... Edwarddddddddd..._

_- Caralho meu mel... Você me deixou louco!_

Senti seu líquido quente me invadir e rapidamente Ed saiu de mim, passando suas mãos em meus joelhos e costas e me carregando de volta pra cama.

Sorri ao sentir que estava segura em seus braços e que para todo o sempre seria assim, ele me querendo de todas as formas e sendo esse doce...

- Engraçado pra você? Pra mim não, VIRA...

- Hein? – Meu corpo foi virado de costas e senti as minhas amigas chegando.

- Olá algemas! – me arrependi no segundo seguinte em que um tapa foi dado com muito gosto na minha bunda.

- Ai doeu!

- É pra doer mesmo... Doer da mesma forma que meu pau, querendo te foder de todas as maneiras e você me deixando algemado...

Senti Ed batendo seu pau contra minha bunda e sem palavras só mexi meu corpo sob o dele.

- Vai ficar quietinha e sentir toda a minha fúria.

Meu corpo clamava por mais contatos e senti sua mão me virando novamente. Minhas mãos algemadas à cabeceira e eu praticamente toda esticada, quando ele caminhou sobre meu corpo.

- Chupa. – E lá estava praticamente aquele pau todo forçando entrada em minha boca.

Ed estava ajoelhado ao meu lado da cama enquanto eu me movimentava tentando abocanhar seu pau.

- Não é pra ter prazer nisso não... Você só vai ter prazer quando eu mandar... – _Aham, agora explica isso pra minha buceta Ed_... eu queria gritar para ele, mas era abrir a boca e ele me invadia.

Relaxei os lábios e comecei a praticamente beijá-lo ao invés de chupar. Senti Ed tirá-lo da minha boca e me acertar com ele na bochecha, quando abri novamente meus olhos e o encarei.

- Já disse pra chupar, se quisesse que beijasse falaria, faz direito... – Eu tive a moral de gemer com isso?

- _Não geme que eu perco a pose gata....._

E Ed abaixou e cobriu minha boca com a sua. O beijo era urgente, nervoso e grosseiro assim como ele estava sendo e eu adorando. Sua mão corria meu corpo com apertos pesados e logo o senti se levantando...Suas mãos pegaram novamente meu corpo e me viraram.

Minha certeza que esse garoto tinha problemas com rabo se intensificaram no momento em que ele se jogou sobre meu corpo e abriu a outra gaveta do criado.

Meu olhos correram o "instrumento" que ele tirava dela e momentaneamente uma lágrima escorreu. _Mamãe, dupla dinâmica?_

- Não chora não amor... esse continua sendo menor que o meu. Fiz questão de escolher um que não fosse concorrente. – Eu apenas bufei e logo ele me besuntava com um líquido viscoso que escorria por todo meu rabo, causando uma sensação gelada na hora.

- Sabe, eu amo a expressão: Vingança é um prato que se come frio...

**_Obrigada meu anjinho do céu!_**

E rapidamente ele deslizou pra dentro do meu rabo enquanto o consolo era colocado delicadamente na minha parte da frente.

- _Edwardd... caralho... que..._

Quase não saia mais nenhuma palavra coesa da minha boca. As estocadas eram fundas porem lentas e me faziam gemer a cada segundo. A fricção do consolo e Ed estocando lentamente, seguida por aquele cheiro mentolado e seu pau cada vez mais gelado, não demorou muito a me fazer a gozar novamente.

- Eu.. Eu... Tô...- E ele saiu. Senti suas mãos besuntando-me novamente e logo ele me desvirou.

- É um tal de vira, desvira... Me sinto um frango de padaria aqui...

Ed simplesmente parou e me encarou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. _Droga, outra idéia maquiavélica._ Suas mãos alcançaram meus tornozelos e os puxaram contra minha pélvis. Lentamente ele retirou o consolo, me causando mais espasmos.

- Meu frango... **[ Lunah – Bella Problema X Edward Solução – Sou obrigada a usar seu apelido.... eu amo tua fic]**

Senti a cabecinha pulsando contra minha entrada e gemi pela angustia. Ed me encarava com um sorriso que parecia estar fixado ali.

Assim que deslizou contra minha carne, seu urro preencheu o quarto todo.

- _Posso te comer quantas vezes forem... Sempre está apertadinha não?_

Contrai minha carne em torno daquele homem e seu gemido me desconcentrou. As estocadas eram firmes e o vai e vem, gostoso. Ed cansado de segurar meus tornozelos, me soltou e começou a deslizar pelo meu corpo todo melado.

A fricção ao invés de esquentar, misturava com o líquido e tudo ficava gelado. Meus seios estavam empinados e duros prontos para a boca de Ed que os sugava como um neném.

- Quer mamar é?

- Aham... – E ele agarrou mais forte meu seio e diminuiu a estocada.

Sua língua contornava com maestria meu seio e as sugadas me deixavam louca. As bombadas voltaram com mais intensidade à medida que os espasmos percorriam meu corpo.

- _Vamos.. grita... vem comigo..._

Arqueei meu corpo no momento em que meu orgasmo chegava e eu sentia o gozo de Ed me preenchendo.

- Edward.

- Isabella.

Continuei deitada com seu peso todo sobre mim, enquanto recuperávamos o fôlego. Sentia os dedos de Ed fazendo pequenos círculos em minha barriga e sua respiração já normalizando.

Chacoalhei as algemas e o barulho fez com que ele me encarasse com o típico "O que?". Ele abaixou a cabeça e continuou a passar a mão na minha barriga. Voltei a fazer barulho e torci os lábios.

- Que foi?

- ME solta né?!

- Não. Ainda não me vinguei. – Ele me olhava como se tivesse dizendo a coisa mais lógica do mundo, e voltou a posição inicial.

Ele começou a se aninhar no meu corpo um pouco mais enquanto meus braços começavam a ficar doloridos pela posição. Senti sua respiração ficar mais lenta e ritmada, enquanto apenas seu dedo continuava a se movimentar no meu ventre.

Desisti de me mexer e minha respiração também foi acompanhando a de Edward, meus olhos estavam pesados após tanta correria e tinha certeza que não demoraria muito para amanhecer

- _Case-se comigo..._

_- Sim Ed..._

_- Vamos viver o resto da vida assim, juntinhos._

_- Love?_

_- Sim?_

_- As algemas vão nos acompanhar?_

_- Sempre..._

_Edward sorria enquanto eu estava com minha cabeça apoiada no vão do seu pescoço. Seu cheiro me inebriava e fazia com que todo meu corpo se arrepiasse ao seu toque. _

_Tentei elevar minha mão até seu cabelo..._

**BLEIN! BLEIN**

O barulho de metal raspando em metal me trouxe do meu sonho na hora. Eu ainda estava algemada à cama, mas agora estava coberta com um lençol.

- EDWARD!!!!!!

Gritei a plenos pulmões e forcei meu corpo pelo lado da cama, conseguindo ficar sentada, mas ainda atada à cabeceira.

**Música do post: **.com/watch?v=MrelPOP518g

Procurei em todo quarto e não o encontrei. Gritei novamente por ele e no instante seguinte, ele surgiu com uma calça de moletom velha saindo do banheiro.

- Bom dia minha prisioneira. Pronta pro seu banho?

- Me assustei...

Ele correu em minha direção no segundo seguinte ao que falei, passando seu braço ao meu redor e me confortando. Seu olhar me acalmou e senti quando sua mão correu meus braços e logo abriu as algemas.

Ed me pegou no colo e me acarinhei contra seu peitoral. Por um momento achei que James poderia ter feito algo e que eu estivesse a mercê daquele louco novamente. Não queria que Ed me visse tão frágil assim, praticamente depois dessa noite insana que tivemos.

Ficamos nos olhando o tempo todo e eu sentia a mão de Ed me acariciando mesmo enquanto me carregava. Ele estava atordoado pela culpa e eu sabia que a culpa era minha por ter essa cabeça podre.

Entramos no banheiro e eu me encantei com o que via. Ed havia preparado um banho altamente relaxante com pétalas de rosa por todos os lados, e um café da manhã em separado.

Lentamente ele foi me colocando na banheira e pude reparar em minhas mãos. Ao redor do pulso uma marca arroxeada deixava claro que a noite havia sido violenta. Senti os olhos de Ed encararem as marcas também e um suspiro preencheu o banheiro.

- Não!

- Mas, eu te machuquei.

- Porque eu quis. Eu podia ter dito para me soltar, mas não pedi. A culpa é nossa. E não é culpa é prazer.

Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e o beijei ternamente. Eu havia sido culpada por aquelas marcas também e seu pulso provavelmente estaria igualmente marcado, se ele fosse tão branco e frágil como eu.

Puxei-o para mim fazendo com que ele entrasse de roupa e tudo na banheira. E nossa risada substituiu o clima ruim que ameaçava a se instalar.

- Quando vamos repetir?

- Mas você já quer bis?

- Quero o que tenho direito...

- E isso seria?

- Você Ed!... Apenas você!

Nossos beijos se aprofundaram e senti sua mão percorrendo meu corpo todo. Ele passava a unha lentamente na minha barriga me causando cócegas e eu ria contra minha vontade.

Ed levantou e tirou a calça molhada ficando novamente nu. Pegou o sabonete e deitou na banheira vindo me ensaboar. Sua mão, leve como nunca, ensaboava delicadamente cada pedaço do meu corpo.

- Erga as pernas amor...

Fiz o que ele pediu e logo sua mão segurava meu pé e ensaboava minha coxa. Sua mão afundou em minha virilha e praticamente vi estrelas com aquele toque. Meu corpo estava em chamas novamente.

Ed se demorava em cada pedaço do meu corpo fazendo questão de que estivesse "limpo". A cada toque um gemido rouco escapava da minha garganta e eu tinha certeza que não demoraria muito para que ele perdesse a cabeça.

Sentia meu corpo todo ensaboado quando Ed me levantou fazendo com que eu apoiasse contra os azulejos, suas mãos acompanharam todo meu braço e seu corpo colou-se ao meu. Sua ereção pulsava contra meu rabo e eu já estava mais que pronta a sua espera.

Sua mão chegou ao chuveirinho e o pegou, logo me lavando. Sentia sua respiração contra minha orelha e sua língua fazendo suaves círculos nela. Aquilo estava me deixando louca.

Tomei o chuveiro da mão de Ed e continuei a me lavar, enquanto remexia contra sua ereção. Passei pelas pernas, ventre, seios e por ultimo pescoço e rosto. Voltei torturantemente para meu ventre e senti sua respiração entrecortar.

- Eu vou me lavar...

Senti Ed se afastar e me virei. Ele sentou-se a borda da banheira enquanto eu comecei a me lavar e sutilmente jogar água contra meu clitóris.

Abri bem as pernas e levei minhas mãos aos lábios, abrindo bem e deixando que a água massageasse o local. Ed não se conteve e suspirou, passando a mão por seu pau e começando a punheta.

Deslizei meus dedos alcançando meu grelinho e comecei a massageá-lo. Edward não tirava os olhos de mim e de meus movimentos, não deixando também de aumentar ou diminuir a velocidade dos seus.

Lentamente fui me ajoelhando, mas Ed pegou minha mão e logo foi fechando o chuveiro. Olhei-o com um grande ponto de interrogação nos olhos.

- Preciso te sentir.

Sem pestanejar, Ed passou uma toalha em meu corpo e me carregou para a cama. Deitei toda desajeitada e acompanhei ele dar a volta na cama toda, sentando-se do meu lado esquerdo. Vi que ele abriu a gavetinha e simplesmente fechei meus olhos. Eu não queria nem ver o que mais sairia dali.

- Eu quero ouvir você hoje, entendida?

- Sim.

Escutei o barulho de algo molhado se chocando e continuei de olhos fechados. Senti Ed se movendo ao meu lado e quando percebi, suas mãos meladas separavam minhas coxas. Sua respiração contra minha buceta me fizeram arquear.

Senti sua mão pegando levemente meus lábios e os massageando. Aquilo era extremamente gostoso. As vezes ele mergulhava um dedo ou dois em meu interior, enquanto massageava todas as partes da minha vagina.

Meus gemidos saiam roucos como nunca e Ed em momento algum alterou a pressão ou a delicadeza que vinha mantendo. Seu dedão contornou meu clitóris que já devia estar do tamanho de uma flor com tanta estimulação assim.

Ed continuava a massagear e passou a me estimular com os dedos. Ele parecia estar a procura de ..

- Ahhhh Eddddddddddddddddd...

- Achei!- Ed continuou pressionando lentamente meu ponto. Aquele maldito e sumido ponto G.

- Hummm. Tá aqui... Se eu te penetrar de conchinha... Isso!

Ed parou com todos os estímulos no momento em que eu praticamente via estrelas. Senti meu corpo todo murchar com a falta repentina dele e abri meus olhos.

Ed estava se deitando ao meu lado enquanto me girava contra seu corpo. Sua respiração compassada na minha orelha e uma de suas mãos segurando meu seio, fez com que eu raspasse uma perna na outra, tentando saciar meu desejo.

- Não faz isso não. Deixa que eu vou te levar para o infinito hoje meu amor...

Sua outra mão puxou minha coxa para trás fazendo com que eu a apoiasse em suas coxas. Ed deslizou lentamente em mim, me penetrando sutilmente.

Segurei-o um pouco, fazendo com que meu interior se acostumasse com seu tamanho e contrai minha vagina, praticamente o sugando cada vez mais para meu interior.

- _Isso é bom... E se chama pompoarismo Bella..._

- Hein? Isso é segurar xi...

- Não, não fala besteira...

Fiz novamente e senti Ed se mexer sobre mim. No momento em que estava pronta para voltarmos ao vai e vem, a cabecinha raspou.

- De-li-ci-a.

- Achei de novo!

E o movimento de vai e vem retomou com Ed concentrando-se em cada investida fazer seu pau relar no meu ponto G. Aquilo era inimaginável, as estrelas, o ar rarefeito, a sensação de preenchimento... OMG.

- Vai Ed... Vai... Não... Pára! Ah! Meu! Deus!

Eu via estrelas com Ed simplesmente jorrando dentro de mim e acertando o alvo.

- Bella... Caralho... Que tesão!

As estocadas prosseguiram mais lentas até que senti seu rosto contra minha orelha, respirando pausadamente.

- O que foi isso?

- Isso baby? Isso é o que eu chamo de **fazer amor**.

- Love?

- Sim?

- Podemos fazer sempre?

- Todos os dias da nossa vida, que tal?

- É uma ameaça?

- Não baby. Proposta mesmo.

Travei na resposta, não podia ser isso. Ele não tinha acabado de me pedir em casamento. Não. Não mesmo! Impossível! Não no meio de toda essa confusão.

Confusão! Caracas...

- MEUS PAIS ED!

- Que foi Bella? Mike está com eles. Estão bem.

- Ufa!

Voltei a deitar em seus braços e me deixei ser guiada por minha cabeça. Eu, casada com um Sir? Oh meu Deus....

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

N/A: Olá pessoas... O que estão achando da fic?

Como podem ver não sou uma pessoa muito normal escrevendo tanta putaria assim, mas sabe, isso é sádio...

E eu vejo 400 leitores em um único dia, e 1 review... Isso é...

CHATO!

Então assim... Como eu não ganho nada. Absolutamente NADA, para escrever essas fics, peço apenas o review...

Caso contrário, vou rever a postagem nesse site e excluir a fic... Afinal não quer se identificar, ok!!! Anonimos Liberados...

Vamos lá.... deixe eu saber o que estão achando da fic....

Bjkas


	16. Chapter 16

- Ufa!

Voltei a deitar em seus braços e me deixei ser guiada por minha cabeça. Eu, casada com um Sir? Oh meu Deus...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Acordei ao lado de Edward quando a claridade do sol estava toda em meu rosto. Tateei em busca dele e encontrei sua mão sobre meu ventre. Ele respirava pesadamente contra meu pescoço, ainda dormindo.

A sensação de conforto, proteção e amor tomou meu corpo instantaneamente. Levantei deixando-o jogado na cama e fui até o frigobar, pegar algumas coisas para preparar nosso desjejum. Peguei frutas, iogurte e suco, abri o armário e peguei algumas torradas.

Consegui achar uma fôrma e me perguntei que raios ela faria ali se nem fogão existia, porém serviria para apoiar as coisas e levá-las até a cama.

Me aproximei e depositei a "bandeja" na cômoda do meu lado da cama e fui em direção ao de Ed, procurando um relógio. Não fazia noção das horas e precisava saber o que faríamos depois de toda confusão de ontem. Me arrependi de tê-lo deixado acabar com a raça do meu celular por culpa daquele idiota do James.

_James... Perto demais... O que ele poderia fazer com minha família? E o que tanto ele queria comigo?_ _Não posso deixar que ninguém mais que conviva comigo corra risco algum, muito menos Edward... Nunca!_ Estava perdida em meus pensamentos quando senti uma mão me puxar.

- Bom dia dorminhoco.

- Bom dia gatona, mas acho que já passa das quatro da tarde... Então seria boa tarde, amor...

- Engraçadinho. – ele me envolveu em seus braços e me pressionou contra seu corpo.

O beijo era puro, simples e delicioso. Confesso que um bafinho meio conhecido estava impregnado em ambos, uma vez que era cama, amor, beijos e nada de comida e higiene.

- Ed... – Falei assim que paramos de nos beijar. – O que vamos fazer? Preciso voltar a minha vida, não posso ficar aqui na sua casa pra sempre... Não assim.

- Ué, por que não pode? Precisa de permissão de quem? Seus pais já sabem e...

- Não é isso. Tenho a faculdade. Faltam três dias para o retorno às aulas, preciso voltar pra loja, afinal ela é de Alice e minha querendo ou não... Preciso vender para pagar meu seguro...

- Eu já disse que eu...

- Não fala que você paga senão sou capaz de te morder!

- Então morde, porque eu vou pagar a porra do seu seguro. Não dá pra entender? Vamos estudar na mesma universidade Bella, deixa de ser surreal. Sua família tem dinheiro e daí? A minha também, mas nem por isso deixei de trabalhar para conseguir as minhas coisas, embora tivesse uma pouco mais de facilidade. Dá pra entender cabeçinha? – E quem não entenderia com ele segurando seu rosto e olhando fundo em meus olhos?!

Edward estava conseguindo a proeza de que Alice e meus pais seriam capazes de aceitá-lo como meu marido pro resto da vida. _Marido? Sai da minha cabeça, pensamento idiota!_ Ele tinha acordado e nem uma palavra sobre seu "pedido" e então comecei a ter certeza que tinha sido mais um delírio absurdo desse coração apaixonado.

Ainda comigo entre suas pernas e com o queixo apoiado na minha cabeça, Ed pegou as torradas e o suco e foi logo me enchendo de migalhas. Peguei uma torrada para mim e continuei com meus pensamentos ridículos de alguém um dia me pedir em casamento.

- Eu quero voltar a minha vida normal. Vou aceitar o dinheiro dos meus pais para o seguro, mas nem por isso deixarei de trabalhar. – Praticamente cuspi minhas palavras enquanto Ed simplesmente travou sob mim.

- Hein?

- É isso mesmo. Me empresta seu celular por favor?

- Pra quê? – perguntou enquanto me entregava o aparelho. Comecei a discar o número de Alice e instantaneamente o número se completou. Apertei a tecla END e olhei sua lista de últimas ligações.

- Desde quando você tem o número de Alice? 17 chamadas para minha irmã???? Edward, me explica isso...

- É... hum... Bem... Vejamos... Ela é namorada de Jasper, certo?

- Certo. E?

- E... bem... eu... É!!! Enfim, eu precisava do número da namorada do Jasper pra saber onde ele estaria sempre né!? E ontem no meio de toda aquela confusão, eu liguei vááááárias vezes pra ela.

- Ah tá.

- Ah tá?

- É... OU tem mais coisa no meio disso e você está mentindo para mim? – Ué, ele tinha me convencido e do nada parecia não acreditar em suas próprias palavras... Vai entender!

- Nãooooooo... É só isso mesmo meu amor!

- Ui... amor é?

E logo sua boca estava tapando a minha. Senti suas mãos passando sob meu corpo e logo eu estava em seus braços a caminho de... Banho? Não! FUTTON!

- Você não cansa?

- De fazer amor, escutando você gemendo meu nome e se apertando toda em volta de mim? De suas bochechas rosadas? Do seu rabo apertadinho me fazendo gozar em segundos? É... Acho que não.

- Que bom!

Ed me jogou no futton e eu apenas sorri. Ele estava totalmente ereto e lambendo os lábios que não pensei duas vezes a não ser abocanhá-lo com gosto. Enquanto lambia com maestria sua cabeçinha, escutava os maiores e célebres palavrões. O que não cabia na minha boca, alisava com minha mão mantendo o mesmo ritmo entre a chupada e a mão.

Suas mãos seguravam minha cabeça, ora empurrando mais ora tirando, sentia-o cada vez maior e pulsante contra minha língua. Tateei meu corpo, mostrando para ele onde eu queria ser tocada, até chegar no meu grelinho. Comecei lentamente e me masturbar enquanto continuava a chupá-lo. Assim que seus olhos correram meu corpo e viram o que eu fazia, Ed se soltou de mim.

- Não mandei fazer isso.

- Não me mandou fazer nada... Mas se continuar nessa pose, vou gozar só de te olhar.

- Louca! E minha...

Ed se jogou sobre mim, cobrindo minha boca com beijos e mordidas, logo me estocando profundamente. Sem pensar em nada, contrai meus músculos e no mesmo instante Ed gritou.

- _Caralho Bella, assim eu não consigo segurar muito... Tão gostosa, tão minha... **minha mulher.**_

E eu não mantive mais a pressão, passando a arfar imediatamente e logo gozei. Quem consegue ser tarada e poderosa quando seu objeto de consumo lhe chama de mulher?

Minha cabeça dava voltas e mais voltas mesmo enquanto Ed estava esparramado sobre mim, ainda beijando meu pescoço, queixo e lábios. Fala sério, eu queria um cara desconhecido que não soubesse quem eu era e ganho um Sir tarado (até aí ótimo), mas que já quer casar?

_Oh meu Deus!_ O ar começou a tornar-se escasso e meu coração batia forte, Ed percebeu e logo se pôs de pé.

- O que foi? O que tá sentindo? Bella fala comigo, você tá branca feito papel... Fala comigo... – Suas mãos percorriam meu corpo e eu não conseguia nem ao menos dizer nada.

- N-n-ão

- Não o que?

- N-não...q-quero...

- Não quer o quê Bella? Meu deus, fale logo, estou morrendo ao te ver assim. – E pronto, meu medo passou, minha gagueira sumiu e eu me perdi naqueles olhos tristes e preocupados.

- Nada Ed, não quero sair daqui...

- Ai meu amor, quase me matou do coração... Achei que era alguma coisa mais, sei lá, neurótica.- Ele dizia enquanto repousava ao meu lado e me envolvia em uma abraço forte. – Eu também não quero sair daqui, nem hoje, nem nunca...

Ficamos abraçados ali por algum tempo e todas as vezes que minha cabeça fazia qualquer coisa dentro das neuroses, Ed acertava imediatamente me encarando e puxando-me para beijos doces e quente.

- _Love? _Não acha melhor tomarmos um banho e sairmos para comer algo? Ainda não nos alimentamos direito, precisamos saber dos seus pais, conversar com Alice...

- Uhum...- Ele falando e eu encarando aqueles lábios que se moviam tão lentamente e encantadoramente. _OK! Eu estou viciada nesse homem, não quero mais nada da vida, a não ser ele e sombra fresca... A água... joga para eu acordar desse sonho. _Senti Edward levantando e me levando com ele e apenas sorri. Minhas pernas no seu peitoral enquanto eu podia admirar sua bunda deliciosa se movendo.

- Homem das cavernas agora amor?

- Aham... Assim posso fazer o que quiser com minha "presa". Te cacei muito já...

**Música do celular e do post: ****_youtube. com / watch? v = UIE3xFbNFKY_****_ (Breathe Gentle – Tiziano Ferro)_**

Um celular tocava pelo quarto e Ed não me colocou no chão para atender.

- Oi? Ah sim... Iremos daqui a pouco. Claro que digo. Alice? Ah sim, tudo bem, compraremos hoje ainda. Sim senhor, até logo. – E ele desligou o celular me mantendo carregada e fomos ao banheiro.

- Não vai me dizer o que foi isso?

- Ah sim... Seus pais. Queriam saber se podíamos ir para o hotel encontrarmos com eles e jantarmos. Alice e Jasper também claro.

- E o que "compraremos" hoje ainda?

- Um celular novo para você.

- Ah tá... e em que parte da coisa eu seria consultada?

Logo eu percebi que estávamos no banheiro e Ed me colocou sobre a pia. Seus olhos estavam focados no meu e não esperei por qualquer sinal, cobri sua boca imediatamente.

Ed me desceu e lentamente foi virando meu corpo. Estávamos nos olhando pelo espelho.

- Eu quero... – Ele suspirava em meu ouvido no momento em que senti sua ereção contra minha bunda, e apenas abria a boca, mas sem emitir qualquer som.

- Ver... – Um beijo na nuca enquanto suas mãos percorriam minha bunda.

- Você... – Um tapa e eu já via estrelas.

- Gozando... – Eu já estava nisso conforme ele falava, mais um pouco e eu...

- Enquanto... – Gozava com ele falando antes mesmo...

- Como... – De sentir seus dedos...

- Esse rabo. – Caralho... me foda!

Edward abriu minhas pernas enquanto uma mão atingia meu clitóris e outra segurava meu seio. Lentamente sentia seu pau roçando meu rabo e me deixando louca de prazer.

Suas mãos me deixaram para logo ajudarem sua investida contra meu rabo. No espelho Ed fazia as melhores caretas de prazer e tesão, enquanto eu apenas o seduzia mais ainda. Tão logo Ed entrou em mim, eu gemi.

Com movimentos lentos e precisos, eu gemia e mordia meus lábios para evitar gritar. Ed apenas me olhava e gemia nos momentos em que eu suspirava com ele.

A nossa imagem refletida no espelho, Ed bombando gostoso no meu rabo? Eu só precisava de uma coisa...

- _Love?_

_- Eu... Delicia de rabo gostoso..._

_- Cadê seu amiguinho? _

- FUCK ISABELLA! – Ed saiu de mim tão rápido e tão rápido também estava de volta com o consolo em mãos.

- _Caralho... você é a mulher perfeita delicia..._

_- Perfeita em suas mãos Edward._

E Ed simplesmente me deu o consolo para chupar e ficou olhando pelo espelho, enquanto masturbava seu pau contra meu rabo.

- Tá molhadinho ele já? – Eu apenas assenti e Ed o pegou de minha mão, logo batendo-o entre minhas pernas e lentamente o encaixando, enquanto seu pau ia lentamente se posicionando.

- Consegue colocar amor? Assim eu coloco na mesmo hora... – Eu praticamente gozei com Ed falando isso contra meu ouvido e tomei o consolo em minhas mãos.

Lentamente fui friccionando-o contra meu clitóris e empinando ainda mais minha bunda pra Ed. Tinha certeza que minha cara no espelho devia ser a mais devassa possível, pois ele ficava sussurrando em meu ouvido o quão apertada, gostosa, vadia e deliciosa eu era.

E no instante em que o consolo entrou, Ed me penetrou também. Apoiei na pia, deixando o consolo instalado enquanto Ed apenas se movimentava lentamente.

- _Tão apertadinha... Tão minha..._

Estava praticamente gozando quando Ed simplesmente saiu de mim e arrancou o consolo, engatando imediatamente. Puxei a perna encaixando em sua cintura, deixando-o com mais espaço para estocar. Suas mãos percorreram meu rosto, meu cabelo enquanto nossos olhos não se desgrudavam.

- Eu não consigo, preciso saber que você é só minha...

- E você somente meu.

- Sempre.

E nossas bocas selaram o orgasmo maravilhoso que tivemos. Ed em meu ombro com leves mordidas e eu o imitando.

Sentia minhas carnes pulsando no mesmo ritmo que seu pau em mim. Tudo perfeito e maravilhoso demais.

Nos desenroscamos e logo Ed passou a me lavar sob o chuveiro quente. Sem malicias ou quase sem, claro, assim seguiu o banho. Fomos nos trocar. Acabei colocando a mesma saia e Ed sorrindo me jogou uma camiseta branca sua.

Assim que saímos do quarto demos de frente com Alice e Jasper que desciam as escadas para a sala de mãos dadas.

- Hum... Bonito casal! – Ed soltou e Alice no instante seguinte já estava ao meu lado me abraçando e me sufocando também

- Larga pára-quedas. Estou bem... até você tentar me matar sufocada! – Alice soltou-me enquanto eu via Ed sussurrando com Jasper e esse apenas concordando.

- Bells, achei que aquele maníaco ia conseguir te pegar...

- Fala sério? Eu tenho imã pra doido né?! Jacob, James e... – Olhei para Ed que estava parado com o braço em Jasper e me olhando. Praticamente gargalhei na cena.

- Vai continua... Eu sou louco também né?! – Ed olhava pra mim sorrindo enquanto eu apenas concordava.

- Deixa esse louco te pegar de novo, deixa...

Descemos rindo pelas escadas enquanto Alice me contava o que nossos pais haviam feito contra James e todas as providências que foram tomadas para que nossas vidas voltassem ao marasmo de antes.

Ed apenas conversava com Jasper nos momentos em que ele percebia que Allie me entretia e eu tinha certeza de que algo mais estava acontecendo e ele escondendo de mim.

- Alice, preciso de um celular novo, mas vamos comprar depois de passarmos na loja ok?!

- Que loja Bella? Acha mesmo que um dia após toda essa confusão iremos aparecer na loja? Jasper providenciou duas meninas simpáticas que são fãs da banda para cuidarem da loja... A Cat e a Belle...

- Cat e Belle? Conheceu as meninas ontem e já deixou a loja na mão delas?

- Ué, Jasper confia, Edward confia... Confiamos também.

- Como sabe que Edward confia? Ele já teve alguma coisa com elas né?! Pode dizer eu sabia... El...

- Eu o que amor? – Ed simplesmente surgiu atrás de mim abraçando e me beijando no pescoço.

- Ainda não aprendeu Ed, essa daí é louca... Já achando que a Cat e a Belle são ex's suas.

- Sinto muito amor. Elas não me quiseram antes de você...

E apenas com essas palavras novamente minha neurose diminuiu. Gente, não imaginam como é difícil manter homem bonito a salvo!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

N/A: Então assim...

Como eu não ganho nada. Absolutamente NADA, para escrever essas fics, peço apenas o review...

Bjkas


	17. Chapter 17

- Sinto muito amor. Elas não me quiseram antes de você...

E apenas com essas palavras novamente minha neurose diminuiu. Gente, não imaginam como é difícil manter homem bonito a salvo!

Todo o tempo que eu não estava prestando atenção nele, quando me olhava, lá estava ele e Jasper como duas carolas fofocando.

- Allie, o que tanto eles conversam? – Cheguei a perguntar escondido.

- Espero que estejam trocando informações de como nos deixar loucas...

- Alice????

- O quê? Ainda não tive minha chance de ser seqüestrada ok?

- Nem brinca, ainda temos o James para nos livrar...

- Nós não baby... Até agora aquele idiota só está atrás de você irmãzinha.

- "Bela" irmã que eu tenho hein?

- Bella é você... eu sou só a irmã.

- Idiota!

- Bobinha! – Alice deu língua e eu fui obrigada a abraçá-la antes de apertar até sufocar aquela miniatura.

Senti que estava sendo observada e assim que a soltei, Edward me encarava enquanto Jasper simplesmente balançava a cabeça.

- Isa, Isa... sempre achei que você era a mais centrada dessa família... Tsc...Tsc...Tsc...

- Ah Jazz, nem vem.

- Tão linda, tão meiguinha e praticamente dando um mata-leão na própria irmã. Veja meu docinho, brô. Perfeita. – Fui obrigada a dar língua para Ed que ria de doer a barriga.

Notei que seu sorriso formava uma sutil covinha que simplesmente preencheu meu coração. Estando com essas pessoas, eu estava a salvo e feliz como nunca.

Os meninos foram para a cozinha enquanto eu e Alice combinávamos sobre o que iríamos fazer com a loja e com a banda.

- Bella, eu meio que tenho uma coisa pra te contar...

- Fala coisinha!

- Promete não ficar brava, nem berrar comigo e muito menos com o Cullen?

- Sim... Mas epa, o que ele tem a ver com isso?

- Nem vem... Já disse sim, não pode ficar brava então... – Dei de ombros, afinal eu já tava acostumada a cair nas armadilhas daquele projeto de gente.

- Desembucha!

- Er... Bem... O que acha de trabalhar com o Cullen?

- Sei lá, eu nunca trabalhei com ele... Fala logo Alice, não tô entendendo nada! – Era melhor ela começar a falar a real antes que eu chamasse Edward para se explicar.

- EutroqueideinvestimentocomoCullen. Vousaircomabandaemturnêeleficacomaloja... – Ufa! – Alice parou para respirar e eu acompanhando... - Para tudo! Até eu preciso parar e entender...

- Para tudo! Você trocou a loja pela banda?

- Aham...

- Você vai sair em excursão com a banda do Jasper?

- Aham...

- E o Edward vai ficar na loja?

- Tá vendo eu sabia que você entenderia tudo irmãããããã! Tô tããão filix!

Eu estava surtando por dentro quando Edward apareceu todo sorridente nos chamando para almoçar.

Caminhei ao seu lado e a cada beijo que ele tentava me dar eu dava uma leve mordida em seus lábios. A comida estava maravilhosa e como sempre Alice elogiava o _meu Cullen, _até eu ceder aos seus méritos domésticos.

- Meu amor, não sabia que era tão bom com serviços domésticos. – Edward pegou minha mão e deu um beijo casto, enquanto eu queria morder aquelas covinhas desgraçadas provenientes daquele sorriso lindo.

- _Love_, você ainda não viu nada...

Meu corpo entrou em combustão com suas palavras e logo estava pronta para fritar novamente.

O resto da tarde passou com Alice contando algumas das minhas maiores proezas quando crianças...

_- Você não imagina Edward... Bella vivia comendo tudo que era chocolate que tinha na geladeira... Aquilo me infernizava ao máximo, até que contei aos nossos pais..._

- E eu fui obrigada a comer uma caixa de chocolate Prestigio, que eu odiava para aprender a não comer o chocolate dos outros... Ok, Alice, já chega!

Mas minha linda irmã não parava de me entregar, fazendo com que todas as perguntas que eu tinha para Ed, irem risada abaixo. Ele ria muito e nos intervalos puxava-me com suavidade e beijava ora meu pescoço, ora meus lábios.

_- Daí, eu estava sentada com minhas amigas, quando vejo Bella passar correndo por nós e dar de cara com a parede. Meus pais correram e assim que a pegaram do chão ela gritava sem parar... "Meu amigo passou e eu não... É ele passou..." – Por anos perguntávamos se ela ainda via o amiguinho dela..._

- Alice acho que já chega... Já contou do chocolate e sobre meu amiguinho imaginário... Tem mais alguma coisa?

- Ah já que insiste Bella...

- NÃO... Alice. _ – _Edward e Jasper já estavam rolando pelo chão da sala de tanto rirem da minha cara.

- Se bem que seria engraçado contar como você esperou o amigo que Jasper ia levar quando foi até o vinhedo né? – Para minha surpresa, Jasper e Edward se calaram instantaneamente e sentaram ao meu lado.

- Peraí, você esperou que eu levasse meu amigo? Por isso não ficou com o Uley?

- Ah... Sei lá Jasper... Não quero falar sobre isso. É sem graça.

- NÃO. – Edward simplesmente interrompeu e tomou minhas mãos nas suas. – Você esperou o amigo de Jasper? Por favor, me responda...

- Esperei sim. Jasper já tinha ido nos conhecer e como eu estava meio de lado por conta dos gracejos do Uley, ele disse que levaria um amigo muito legal, mas isso nunca aconteceu, e Jasper se não me engano acabou levando outra coisa nesse dia... – Eu acabei falando sem entender o que importava enquanto via Alice e Jasper se olharem profundamente.

Agora tive certeza que tinha sido nesse dia que eles dois tinham ficado juntos mesmo, mas isso é outra estória. Edward continuava a me olhar com certo pesar.

- Que foi Ed? Por que essa necessidade de saber o que houve?

- Era eu...

- Hein?

- Era para ter te conhecido naquele dia. Eu. Eu era o amigo que Jasper iria levar.

- Ah que legal... Coincidência não?

- Como me arrependo... Tudo poderia estar tão diferente. – Acabamos encostando nossas testas e Ed me encarava. – Poderíamos já estar com nossas vidas entrelaçada há tanto tempo, _Love._

E naquele momento minha ficha caiu. Tudo teria sido tão diferente, não existiria Jacob, palhaçada, frustrações e muito menos uma vírgula dos meus traumas e neuroses. Mas...

- Por que você não foi? – Eu ousei me perder em seus olhos.

- Bastaria eu dizer que errei?

- Acho que sim, momentaneamente sim... – Eu queria saber mais era óbvio, mas seu olhar pesado como se remoesse o passado em mil cacos de vidro ferindo seu coração, me disseram para deixar isso para depois.

Fiquei com Edward ali me abraçando e às vezes tive certeza que ele chorava sem derramar qualquer lágrima, e nesses momentos abracei-o mais fortemente.

- Bom pombinhos, vamos resolver a vida? Papis nos esperam no hotel. – Alice falou já em pé com Jasper em seu encalço. Tentei me levantar, mas Edward continuou me mantendo em seus braços até ouvir sua voz.

- Você pode esperar mais um pouco Alice? Estou esperando uma encomenda...

Estranhei as palavras de Edward, que não havia dito nada sobre isso, mas no fundo achei que era uma forma de ficarmos juntos por mais um tempo. Estranhamente qualquer coisa ruim que eu estava pensando sobre ele e Alice, ou o fato dele não ter me conhecido no passado, tornou-se obsoleto. Agora só me importava de trazer meu sorriso de novo para aquele rosto, nem que para isso...

- Um beijo em troca do seu remorso. – Puxei seu rosto em minhas mãos, desejando apenas que nossas bocas se encontrassem.

- Você não compreende, eu poderia ter evitado tantas coisas a você... Ter lhe poupado de tanto sofrimento... – Ele sofria por não ter me protegido?

- Shiu... E eu não te amaria com a intensidade de hoje! Vê? Não me importo com o que poderia ter acontecido... Eu vivo o hoje Edward... E é o hoje que me faz feliz. Talvez lá atrás nós nem tivéssemos nos apaixonado...

- Duvido! Você já era gostosinha?

- Palhaço... Eu to falando sério!

Música do post: .com/watch?v=ktUSIJEiOug

Naquele momento eu só queria trazer a felicidade daquele quarto em nossos corações. Tentei me mexer para puxar Ed comigo, mas quando vi já estava em seus braços novamente.

- Ainda dá tempo de te conquistar pro resto das nossas vidas? – _Para tudo!!! _NÃO FOI SONHO???? Me belisca!

- Tá falando sério?

- Puta merda... Vou ter que pedir de outra forma né? – Pede com todas as palavras, por favor?

- Que seria???

- Você nuazinha na minha cama, pedindo para eu te possuir e em troca, se casa comigo? – _Morri!_

- Eu prefiro esse jeito... – Edward não demorou para me dar um beijo casto, quente e avassalador. Ele tinha me pedido em casamento, claro, não nessa forma. Mas para mim bastava, não queria um Sir, todo pomposo, queria meu dedo, língua e suor.

Ele pareceu entender os meus pensamentos e logo voltamos a subir as escadas. Alice apenas me olhava enquanto Jasper a puxava de canto, que eu vi! Um pigarreio nos tirou dos passos ao paraíso.

- Sim pangarés? – Edward respondeu tão naturalmente como se não estivesse roçando sua ereção em mim que até me surpreendi.

- Compramos os celulares e estamos com os carros apostos. – Hein? Compraram o quê?

- Que celular Ed?

- _Love? _Quis fazer uma surpresa e pedi para os meninos comprarem celulares novos para nós todos... Assim fugimos daquele idiota. O que achou? Diz que gostou do meu presentinho vai??? – Eu odeio ele fazendo cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança, mas era inegável que ele ficava lindo nesse papel...

Novamente minha cabeça dava voltas e mais voltas acerca de tudo que Alice havia me contado sobre a loja, sobre a universidade, o fato de Edward comprar os celulares agora, era o menor dos problemas que eu teria daqui para frente...

- Chegaram com os presentes? Bom, agora podemos ir para o apê das meninas, né Cullen? – Jasper acabou estragando o silêncio que se instaurou por conta da palhaçada dos celulares.

- É claro que estamos prontas e com celular novo! Obrigada... – Eu falei para que o clima melhorasse, mas logo encostei meu corpo em Ed. - _Dessa vez passa como um presente de noivado... Na próxima a briga vai ser grande... LOVE..._

Senti seu corpo tremer todo como se eu estivesse o algemando novamente. Definitivamente eu iria castigá-lo novamente...

- C-Claro baby... Você tem a mais perfeita razão... – Ele não é lindo gaguinho e com medinho?

Jasper ria da cara de Edward e eu não fiz nada para evitar o riso, deixei que ele passasse um certo apuro por conta da sua bobeira. Até que vi a patética cena da minha irmã pulando contra o segurança armário que estava com a sacola de celulares na mão.

- Dê logo a ela!

O grandão loiro entregou a sacola para Alice que saiu pulando como uma louca, enquanto o moreno me entregou uma outra sacola, ainda olhando sério para Edward. _Ai tinha... _Eu tava ficando boa em perceber as safadezas desse meu Sir... _Ah se tava!_

- Gostou baby?

- Aham... Serve pra receber suas ligações e seus milhares de torpedos...

- Ah é? Eu é que vou ter que fazer tudo isso?

- É... Se não quiser brigas pro seu lado... – Ed engoliu seco e logo colocou um sorrisinho maléfico em seu rosto... Algo me dizia que esse celular seria melhor que ganhar na loteria.

- Você é quem manda _honey!_

- Cullen, sem cortar o barato do casal 20... Será que podemos ir? Você tem moral com o sogro... Eu não! – Jasper estragou meu momento " Vou te pegar de jeito Cullen"...

- 'Bora viado!

- Que é isso Ed.. Falando assim com o Jazz... Que feio! – Eu estava rindo por dentro ao ouvir Alice dando bronquinha nele.

- Ah não! Todo mundo contra mim não vale! Vamos logo pro hotel antes que eu me arrependa de ter saído da cama...

Era uma ótima idéia e eu estava louca para voltar para nosso paraíso ao invés de voltar para a correria de se esconder daquele maluco.

- _Quer voltar Love?_

_- Você nem imagina o quanto...apertadinha... _

Sem pensar em nada e nem em ninguém agarrei Ed escada acima, mesmo sobre os protestos de Jasper que foi calado, com certeza, pela minha linda irmãzinha.

Estava pouco me lixando para o que iria acontecer daqui a pouco, queria-o agora, já! Estava farta de viver com medo e finalmente, havia sido pedida em casamento pelo tarado que eu amo.

Chega de problemas! Chega de medos! Chega do passado! CHEGA!

- Me pediu em casamento mesmo?

- É... Tentei...

- Então faz isso direito...– Meti minha mão sobre seu pau e o molestei com gosto!

Eu o queria! O basta havia sido dado e a impressão que eu tive, fora que meu corpo se libertou de todas as amarras que o meu passado de adoção, sofrimento, traição, tivesse sido aniquilado.

Edward estava repleto de luxúria e desejo, e logo me jogou na cama tateando meu corpo e procurando cada parte nua para beijar e lamber. Eu o queria dentro de mim imediatamente. Meu corpo estava em erupção clamando para que ele me tomasse com a fúria da primeira vez, mas ele parecia querer fazer amor de qualquer jeito... Acabei bufando!

- O que foi agora?

- Tá demorando muito! Lembra??? Rapidinha?

Ele começou a rir da minha vontade? Ele era louco!!! Ninguém mandou ensinar o que é bom, não que fazer **amor **não fosse, mas ali agora, eu queria era ele dentro de mim, chupando meus seios e me fazendo arfar como da primeira vez...

Ao invés dele se manifestar ele simplesmente se jogou na cama, derrotado! Um absurdo!

- O que foi isso?

- Faça o que você quiser comigo... Sou seu! – Ele não sabia o que estava falando, literalmente não sabia.

Sorri com malicia e logo abri seu zíper deixando-o vestido. Eu queria usá-lo como um objeto... Eu tava tarada e esperando com todo fervor que isso fosse hormônios da TPM. _Merda! _Que isso seja bom, porque amanhã desce!

Não esperei seu segundo suspiro e abaixei a boxer até que liberasse as bolas apenas. Ed estava preso com as minhas pernas e logo passei suas mãos acima de sua cabeça.

- Eu ainda me pergunto... Quando foi que eu te transformei nessa ninfo linda...

- Tá falando muito já...

Segurando suas mãos com uma minha, levantei a saia e puxei minha calcinha pro lado, como ele deveria ter feito... _Tsc... Tsc... Tsc... _Eu ia ter que ensinar o que eu gostava pra ele... E me abaixei, fazendo-o entrar com maestria em mim.

Aquele pau latejava contra minha carne me deixando em órbita. Eu estava fazendo sexo com o meu "antes desconhecido, agora futuro marido" tarado, gostoso e delicioso.

Ed aproveitou meus gemidos para soltar suas mãos, pegando minha coxa de jeito e me fazendo pular em seu colo.

_- Geme gostosa.. Geme..._

Ele sabia como me deixar louca apenas com palavras e logo eu já estava gemendo e me contraindo, daquele jeito que ele chama de "pompo.." alguma coisa e eu chamo de seguraaaaaar

- _Ahhhh caralho Ed..._

Não demorou para ele me apertar mais ainda e estocar mais forte, raspando de leve naquele pontinho que eu abençoava quando ele achava. Assim que ele estava raspando, me deixando prestes a gozar, Ed saiu de mim e me jogou na cama.

- _Geme pra mim safada... - _E entrou em mim sem esperar.

O ar faltou, a carne esquentou e eu estava louca ao sentir seu líquido escorrendo nas minhas pernas. Quase não conseguia falar com o ritmo das estocadas dele, que logo me deixaram louca novamente. Quando achei que já não podia mais agüentar seu movimento, Ed levantou minha blusa e abocanhou meu seio, me deixando louca.

- _Puta Merda Ed... Chupa..._

O ritmo das estocadas acompanhando a sucção que ele fazia em meu seio, me deixaram louca, e logo eu estava gozando alucinadamente, sentindo-o me preencher toda e tendo seu líquido em mim... **Eu o amava mais que tudo...**

- _Sim... Sim... Sim..._

Eu conseguia dizer que era dele... Que éramos perfeitos juntos e que era óbvio que já não me importava com nada que tivesse acontecido antes ou depois de nos conhecermos... Bastava estarmos juntos.

- Eu te amo meu amor...

- Idem.

**CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!**

O som de palmas invadiu nosso cantinho do amor e na minha frente estava James observando cada segundo do que tivemos ali. Meu corpo tremia em reação a surpresa de vê-lo apontando uma arma para Edward.

Nada disso aconteceria se eu não fosse besta o suficiente de um dia ter dito a ele que iríamos ficar juntos. Mas isso tinha tanto tempo...

_Flashback on_

_- James! _

_Entrei em casa correndo em meio as lágrima por Jacob ter me usado daquela forma. Não vi Alice em nenhuma canto, apenas James ali na minha frente me confortando._

_- Por que? Por que os homens são assim?_

_- Assim como minha linda? Conta pra mim o que aconteceu..._

_Contei para James as barbáries de Jacob e no final ele me carregava em seu colo para minha cama. Ele me protegia de tudo, era como um irmão mais velho... Alguém com quem eu podia contar sempre..._

_- Fica aqui comigo?_

_- Fico sempre, minha Bella._

_- Pra sempre?_

_- Sempre... Sempre! Sou seu e você é **minha.**_

_Flashback off_

Tudo aquilo era minha culpa...

_- _Bravo! Belíssima atuação de ambos! Pena que a protagonista é **minha**...

Aquele "minha" novamente. Mas eu era nova o suficiente para entender naquela época o peso de suas palavras. James era um sádico louco que acreditava de alguma ridícula maneira que eu pertencia à ele.

- J-James? O que faz aqui? – Eu precisava controlar aquilo. A arma estava apontada para Edward e por nada nesse mundo eu deixaria que ele fosse machucado por conta dos meus erros. James caminhou para mais perto e eu senti que Edward tentava de alguma maneira me deixar atrás dele.

- Ora, ora, vim lhe buscar pequena. Sabe muito bem que me pertence...

- CALA A BOCA SEU LOUCO! Bella não pertence a ninguém. – Edward estava saindo do seu controle. Sentia ele tremer tentando me manter de alguma maneira _protegida_.

- E não é que ele é mais macho que o outro? Pelo menos não correu no momento em que mostrei a arma... Como Jacob.

Eu não podia acreditar nas suas palavras. _Ele havia coagido Jacob a fazer o que tinha feito? _

Algo em mim me dizia que era hora de reagir aquele pangaré! Como ele pode? Ele foi o responsável por todas as desgraças na minha vida! Eu queria esganá-lo, queria... queria!

Ahhhhh, eu queria gritar e machucá-lo de alguma forma como ele me machucou até agora!

- Vamos negociar James... Eu posso te dar muito dinheiro... Diga o que quer para nos deixar em paz? – Eu sabia que a coisa ia ficar feia, James nunca havia se importado com dinheiro e a simples menção disso, fez com que ele viesse pra cima de Ed.

- Cala a boca frango... Eu só quero a Bella, foda-se seu dinheiro seu merda!

Em um único movimento, James acertou a cabeça de Edward com o revólver e eu me levantei. Com sangue frio comecei a empurrá-lo para longe da cama, falando todas as asneiras possíveis.

- Ok, amor... Vamos sair daqui... Vamos James, deixe-o aí, ele não vale nossa demora em ficarmos juntos.

Eu encostei meu corpo ainda cheirando a Edward em James e lentamente, com muito nojo, lambi seu maxilar.

- Bella, NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

N/A:

Como eu não ganho nada. Absolutamente NADA, para escrever essas fics, peço apenas o review...

Bjkas


	18. Chapter 18

- Ok, amor... Vamos sair daqui... Vamos James, deixe-o aí, ele não vale nossa demora em ficarmos juntos.

Eu encostei meu corpo ainda cheirando a Edward em James e lentamente, com muito nojo, lambi seu maxilar.

- Bella, NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Lentamente coloquei minha mão no peitoral de James e com muita força de vontade e amor por Edward, o beijei.

Meu corpo estava em repulsa mortal e eu sentia apenas uma ânsia de vomito inigualável ao sentir aquela boca na minha. Até então o que me ajudava era saber que eu consegui tirar a atenção de James para Edward. E então ele gritou, a ponto, _espero eu_, de fazer com que Jasper ou um dos seguranças invadirem o quarto.

Os segundos passaram lentamente e eu sentia que a cada um deles, James estava adorando aquilo mais que qualquer outra coisa, até que eu senti sua mão puxando meus cabelos para trás e abrindo seus olhos.

Sua expressão ao me ver de olhos abertos encarando-o com nojo, foi de um misto de tesão a raiva imediatamente.

- Sua vaca! Já está dominada por esse aí! – Senti sua mão sobre meu rosto e meu corpo se chocando contra a porta.

No instante seguinte, levantei e fui em sua direção...

- Você está enganado meu bem... Eu sempre lhe amei... Esse aí – _e meu coração parou ao encontrar os olhos de Edward marejados – _sempre foi mais um Jacob na minha vida.

James parou imediatamente de apontar a arma para Ed e se virou para mim com olhinhos de "psico – que – finge – amar", e por um segundo quis que a SWAT invadisse logo o quarto e o matasse com milhões de tiros, antes de sentir suas mãos sobre meu corpo.

Eu continuei caminhando até ele que me olhava desejoso. Assim que seu corpo estava próximo ao meu, comecei a "massageá-lo" tentando fazer com que a cabeça de baixo suprisse a de cima e por fim, conseguisse pegar sua arma.

Ok, plano ridículo, mas o único que consegui formar. Se James tinha tesão sobrando por mim, eu precisava usar de alguma forma.

Minha mão passeava por seu corpo, sentindo a rudeza que seu pau estava. Nada que se comparasse ao meu _Ed Jr., _mas ainda sim com certo volume.

- Amor? – Essas palavras nunca doeram tanto para sair...

- Delicia ouvir isso Isa... – Definitivamente Jasper nunca mais iria me chamar assim daqui para frente.

- Vamos mostrar para ele o que é fazer **amor**? - Por que utilizar-se de sexo com os homens era tão fácil? Respondo eu mesmo, é porque eles pensam com a cabeça de baixo! Fato!

Tentei de alguma forma mais que ridícula deixar claro à Edward que eu fazia isso para lhe salvar, mas os olhares que recebia dele eram de puro nojo e desgosto.

Lágrimas se formavam em meus olhos no momento em que James deixava a pistola próximo a bancada daquela copa que Ed havia me ensinado o ritual da tequila...

_O que eu não daria por um novo ritual daquele? _Assim que toda essa merda acabasse, era isso que eu faria! Tomaria conta daquele bar e daquele homem para o resto de nossas vidas.

Quando nossos olhares se encontraram novamente, vi que embora lágrimas rolassem dos olhos de Edward, este já estava ciente de alguma forma do meu plano e se mexia sem fazer qualquer barulho na cama.

Vi o momento em que ele me mostrou as algemas e o celular, e da minha garganta escapou um resmungo de medo que James não deixou passar.

- _Eu sabia que a faria gemer melhor que qualquer um deles..._

Por um instante deixei que o choro contido saísse, mas recolhi assim que James colocou a mão sobre a arma novamente.

- _Isabella meu anjo... Sobre o balcão... Quero você todinha para mim._

Não conseguia olhar para James e temia que qualquer fagulha de meu medo ou mesmo do meu entendimento que Edward estava levantando da cama o denunciasse.

Embolei minhas pernas às costas de James, pensando em quanto eu ainda estava temerosa por conta de tudo isso e não pelo fato de que pelas minhas pernas escorria o gozo de Ed... _Meu Ed... Meu homem..._

_- OMG... Dedos amor... Dedos! - _Era a única forma de expressar que quem eu queria era ele!

Deixei um gemido mais alto escapar e James largou a arma novamente para se jogar sobre meu corpo, no momento em que pude ver Ed já em pé e me encarando.

Naquele instante tudo valia a pena. Vendo Edward me encarar mesmo com nojo por ver James me lambendo e abusando do meu corpo, mas transmitindo todo o amor necessário para que aquilo continuasse e pudéssemos sair dali em segurança.

As mãos daquele crápula foram tirando minha camisa à medida que Edward caminhava em nossa direção. Um suspiro meu e tudo poderia ir água abaixo conosco mortos. _OMG!_

A sensação de ânsia só aumentava a medida que seus dedos e sua língua passeava pelo meu corpo enquanto eu gemia ou sussurrava palavras de incentivo.

- Veja Cullen, aprenda o que é ter uma mulher como Bella...

O misto crescente de nojo e medo estavam vencendo minha determinação de ser forte e salvar Edward daquele maníaco que por minha culpa ali estava.

Eu de alguma forma sabia que ele havia entrado pela porta que Edward havia me trazido a primeira vez, mas minha dúvida era: Quem o deixou entrar na casa? Quem?

Minha cabeça rodava ainda mais, conforme sentia suas mãos me invadirem e lágrimas rolaram. Eu estava sendo masturbada por um sádico nojento na frente do meu homem.

Edward fez sinal de silêncio e eu queria deixar as lágrimas fluírem, mas algo me dizia para permanecer essa falsa boneca nas mãos sujas e vis desse sujeitinho.

- James querido, olhe para mim...

- Hum... – O safado voltou-se a mim e eu sem pensar colei meus lábios nos seus, passando minhas mãos em seus braços para fazer com que me abraçasse de alguma forma que deixasse a arma longe de Edward.

Foi o movimento exato e necessário para que Edward chegasse pelas suas costas o acertasse com algo pesado, porém não o bastante para que o derrubasse de vez.

- Oras sua... - Senti as mãos de James sobre meu corpo me batendo, enquanto Edward de alguma maneira parecia tentar impedir aquilo.

Os dois começaram a lutar, mas algo estava estranho demais...

**BANG**

Eu queria lutar contra o que estava acontecendo, mas sentia meu corpo formigando todo e uma pontada forte na cabeça. Coloquei a mão e assim que senti o visco, sabia que algo estava mais que errado.

Precisei de todas as minhas forças para me levantar e abrir a porta no momento em que James ia em direção a Edward e o ameaçava com o revólver novamente.

Me rastejei o quanto pude até chegar nos primeiros lances de escada e me deparar com Jasper e os seguranças subindo... _Enfim a cavalaria..._

_- Ed... Jam.._

_- Shiu Isa... Já chamamos a polícia... - _E eu mergulhei no escuro de sua voz.

E tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em Edward e como ele ficaria se eu partisse. Minha cabeça estava sempre pesada, porém escutei Alice chorando, Alice gritando com os paramédicos, e Alice falando calmamente...

_- Allie?_

Senti sua mão sobre a minha e a outra contornando minha testa, no mínimo tentando arrumar meus cabelos, claro!

- Estou aqui irmã... Vai ficar tudo bem... Acabou agora!

- _O Ed... O Ed..._

Eu sentia meu corpo todo tremendo por não senti-lo próximo a mim. Algo havia acontecido com ele e se isso fosse verdade: _Deus permita que eu vá com ele..._ Eu sentia minhas lágrimas escorrendo e Alice se afastou de mim.

- _Ed?_ – Eu via dois vultos na minha frente, mas eu sabia que nenhum era o meu amor.

Não demorou a eu conseguir vê-lo, mesmo como um anjo parado a minha frente. Ele resplandecia amor e carinho, deixando-me na certeza de que agora seríamos felizes.

Estendi minha mão tentando tocá-lo e para meu conforto, ele a pegou. Senti seus doces lábios sobre mim e finalmente pude respirar com tranqüilidade.

_- Love? – _Eu precisava falar que o amava e que agora estava tudo bem, mas minhas forças já não eram suficientes.

- Shiu... Acabou, vamos logo cuidar de você... – Eu ainda consegui sorrir e novamente as trevas me abraçaram.

**_Em algum lugar..._**

- Oi? A-Alguém...

- Shi! Não fale nada meu amor...

- Onde? Ed?

- Tô aqui Bella... Tô aqui...

Voltei a dormir ao saber que ele estava ao meu lado. As coisas tinham tido algum final e eu confesso que não me preocupava nem um pouco com ele, contanto que eu estivesse ao lado de Edward.

Meu corpo estava dolorido e por algum ridículo motivo, eu tinha certeza que era proveniente das noites e mais noites que fiquei de perna aberta recebendo aquele estranho encantador que havia me pedido em casamento.

_CASAMENTO?!_

Caralhos me fodam! Eu tinha dito sim para ele... Sir Edward Cullen e esposa, para sempre eu seria sua esposa e nada mais.

Suas mãos pesadas sobre meu corpo, me viraram de encontro ao seu corpo tenso.

- Tire essa máscara amor... Quero fazer amor com você...

Ele apenas sorria, mas suas mãos passaram com mais força sobre meu corpo, fazendo com que meus joelhos dobrassem e a fina camisola que eu vestia escorreu para meu ventre, deixando-o de cara com meu grelinho que gritava de antecipação.

Tão logo sua boca me invadiu, eu quis gritar de prazer, mas algo me dizia que o melhor era ficar quieta...

Ele não falava nada, como era antigamente, apenas nossos sussurros e gemidos, como na primeira vez...

_- Tão gostosinha... Tão apertadinha..._

Como se fosse a primeira vez, seu olhar me penetrou em dúvidas novamente, "eu seria virgem?" Eu o via com essa pergunta na ponta da língua, e a vontade que eu tinha de gritar: _Nem do rabo mais!!!_

Eu queria rir ao sentir suas estocadas duras e fortes, sua mão percorrendo meu corpo sob aquele fino tecido, que agora já estava quase sobre meu pescoço.

Sua boca engolia languidamente meu seio esquerdo enquanto sua mão apertava delicadamente o outro, me deixando mais que acesa e preparada para mais e mais.

- _Assim Ed... Continua... - _Senti sua tensão aumentar e rapidamente a estocada parou.

- Ed??? Ed??? – Aquela voz? Não! Não era possível, eu já tinha me livrado dele.......

- Não! NÃo! NÃO! NÃOOOOOO!

- Xôoo! Tô aqui! Se acalme... Foi só um pesadelo amor...

Era sua voz real, sua mão sobre a minha. Abri meus olhos e lá estava o par de esmeraldas que vinha me salvando desde sempre... Edward Cullen, meu... Edward.

- Me abraça, fica aqui comigo, por favor...

- Vou ficar, mas se aquiete, está agitada demais e não pode!

- Não posso por quê? Quero você... Sonhei que tinha outro em seu lugar, e agora meu corpo quer só você... – Fiz beicinho e mesmo de olhos fechados senti seu sorriso me inundando.

- Bonito isso não dona Isabella Brandon? – Momento: Para o mundo que eu quero descer se essa é a voz do meu pai!

_Então... Abro os olhos agora e descubro meu pai ouvindo todas as besteiras ou continuo de olhos fechados e sorrindo?_

- Agora que já disse o que está pensando... Abra os olhos filha.

- Ed? – Eu ainda estava de olhos fechados e sentia minhas bochechas mais que vermelhas. - Eu disse em voz alta?

- Aham _love... _ E te digo, Jasper tá segurando a risada com Alice e seu pai e sua mãe também...

Abri lentamente os olhos para me deparar com todos olhando para mim aliviados e sorrindo. E lá estava o que mais eu queria ver...

- Tudo bem meu amor? – Ele estava ao meu lado segurando minha mão enquanto meus pais estavam ao pé da cama com Alice e Jasper ao seu lado.

- Uhum... – Olhei para Ed e sorri.

A vontade era de expulsar todos dali imediatamente e pedir para que ele tirasse do meu corpo qualquer resquício daquele ser nojento que havia tocado meu corpo.

- _Depois amor... Depois... – C_orei ao escutar seus sussurros e puxei sua mão até conseguir deixar um beijo ali.

- Então mocinha, como está se sentindo?

- Bem? Eu acho... Como estão todos?

- Digamos que a sortuda aqui é você. – Meu pai falava enquanto Edward ficava dando suaves beijinhos por minha mão, testa, braço...

Tentei me mexer para dar lugar para Ed ficar mais ao meu lado, mas algo me incomodou na cintura.

- Ai... – Soltei a mão e fui levantar o lençol quando Ed já estava todo nervoso ao meu lado.

- Onde dói? O que você sente? O que está acontecendo? Meu deus, alguém chame o médico!

- Meu Deus, não lembrava que você era tão surtado assim...

A sala se irrompeu em risadas enquanto Ed me olhava marejado. Tive uma vontade louca de novamente expulsar todos do quarto e resolver esses medinhos dele.

- Desculpa _love_. Imagino que para vocês tenha sido difícil, mas sabe... Eu ainda preciso saber o que aconteceu...

Me arrumei melhor na cama e Ed pode finalmente se sentar ao meu lado, ainda com muito carinho, fazendo muito cafuné e deixando-me confortável, enquanto Jasper ia desenrolando o que havia acontecido após eu ter aberto a porta do quarto.

Fui me sentindo leve de alguma forma com ele ao meu lado e não demorou a eu pegar no sono novamente, e poder aproveitar cada centímetro daquele peito nu que vinha por cima de mim...

* * *

N/A:

Como eu não ganho nada. Absolutamente NADA, para escrever essas fics, peço apenas o review...

Bjkas


	19. Chapter 19

Fui me sentindo leve de alguma forma com ele ao meu lado e não demorou para que eu pegasse no sono novamente, e poder aproveitar cada centímetro daquele peito nu que me cobria.

Não era nada fácil cada segundo que meus pais discutiam sobre quem dormiria comigo, eu apenas sabia que precisava de Ed sobre meu corpo, tirando os vestígios daquele terror que havia passado com o idiota do James próximo a mim.

Bastava fechar os olhos para que eu sentisse aquela língua tocando minha intimidade. Meu único conforto era saber que no minuto que estivesse a sós com Edward pediria para que ele me fizesse esquecer dessas lembranças com o calor de sua pele.

Pensar em Edward, seus dedos, sua língua, enfim, sobre todas as formas que ele me dava prazer só me deixavam mais apreensiva quanto a partida de meus pais, que continuavam amolando Ed para que fosse embora e me deixasse com a miniatura de enfermeira que Alice teimava em ser.

- E pela última vez digo que não saio daqui até Bella ter alta. Parece que não me entendem!

Eu queria rir e dizer para meus pais que Ed era a pessoa mais resistente ao sono que eu já havia conhecido na face da Terra, mas ficaria engraçado demais dizer: "Pai, mãe.. Relaxem.. Ed fica mais de 12 horas me comendo sem parar... Dormir é fichinha para ele." E tenho a leve impressão que estaria me colocando em uma fria pior.

O zumzumzum deles brigando sobre como iriam para o hotel, para a casa nova ou ainda que passariam na casa do Ed, que até onde eu entendera, estava em investigação e portanto, lacrada, já estava me dando nos nervos.

- Ai que saco! Me deixem com o Ed e vão para o hotel.

Em algum momento entre eu vociferar e respirar, eu senti que havia passado dos limites como nunca tinha feito antes com meus pais. Pensei em pedir desculpas imediatamente, mas ao invés disso senti Edward se balançando como um retardado cantando vitória, provavelmente irritando ainda mais meu pai.

- Se continuar a se mexer, mando você embora também. – Mas ele estacou como uma pedra... _Ele não é lindo como pau mandado?_

- Isso são modos de falar com seus pais Isabella Brandon?

Minha barriga gelou e por instantes me senti como aquela pequena órfã sendo jogada de um lado ao outro até a chegada dos meus pais.

- Ahhhh pai, desculpa... Mas é sério... Me deixem aqui com o Ed e vão descansar, amanhã eu saio daqui, ok?

- Bom... Vamos para a casa nova então e amanhã voltamos. Edward? – E eu comecei a relaxar e contar os segundos até que meus pais fossem embora, longe de mim ser algo próximo de uma filha ingrata, mas eu precisava muito sentir o amor que me ligava ao meu _noivo._

Eu queria pedir para Edward esquecer aquele pedido e me fazer um novo em outras circunstâncias e atenuantes, mas algo me dizia que a simples menção disso o deixaria arrasado. Percebi que meus pais estavam saindo assim que Ed me deu um beijo na testa e me acordou dos meus pensamentos.

Enfim nós dois em um quarto. Ok, eu sei que não deveria estar pensando em nada disso, e muito menos agradecendo pela ausência dos meus pais, mas eu o queria mais que qualquer outro dia. Comecei a roçar minha perna sobre a sua e logo deixei que minha mão corresse em sua coxa.

- _Love... _Assim... Você está dodói, sabe.

- Sei sim... Tô carente também serve?

Eu queria que ele me tomasse com gosto, jogasse meus braços sobre minha cabeça, sugasse meus seios e não demorasse muito a me invadir, mas parecia que eu não estava me fazendo entender, pois Ed estava duro,mas não agia.

- E eu sinto que você me quer também...

- Então...

Ele estava todo estranho se esquivando e ali eu tinha certeza que o que tínhamos havia se partido... Nunca mais eu conseguiria ter Ed em mim. Deixei Ed em pé ao meu lado esquerdo e, quando fui me virar para sair daquela cama de qualquer jeito, apoiei sobre o ferimento.

- _Ai..._ – Eu tinha vontade de levantar e socar aquele peito delicioso até ele entender que eu precisava dele dentro de mim, mas a dor era intensa.

- O que houve? O que você tá sentindo? – _Argh! Mato agora ou deixo pra depois que a dor passar? Oras o que eu sinto..._

- Dor! _Serve?_

- Diz pra mim onde dói?

E a dor já estava passando devido a medicação eficaz que não contava com a minhas mexidas na cama para tentar escapar de chorar na frente do... do... do Ed, pronto.

Abri os olhos e vi que ele estava aflito e com remorso. _Sorry baby, eu sou má também... _Eu devia estar brava, mas a menor chance de conseguir que ele me pegue de jeito ainda mais com remorso, fez com que meu bico se fechasse e eu desse aquela piscada "estilo Disney".

- Dói aqui. – Coloquei meu dedo sobre o lábio e não demorou para que ele, como um lobo faminto, me atacasse. _Delicia..._

- Aqui. – Escorreguei meu dedo para meu pescoço, onde eu sabia que ele teria que praticamente deitar na cama para ter acesso.

Tão logo sua boca encostou em meu pescoço, mexi minha mão, deixando seu pau a vontade para ser transformado em minha máquina mortífera.

- _Caralho Bella...Tô tentando respeitar seu machucado e o hospital... Mas..._

Eu sabia... Era o SIR Cullen que estava aqui no hospital comigo, mas eu queria era o meu Ed delicioso e tarado que sabia mais que tudo, me comer com vontade. Comprimi seu pau novamente, sentindo que ele estava em ponto de bala.

- _Ahhhhh... – _Ele gemeu gostoso contra minha pele e eu não consegui me conter, logo sussurrei várias vezes, deixando minha língua percorrer sua orelha...

- _Fuck me Edward! _

E ali estava o estopim para que o Sir fosse para a casinha e meu Ed taradão aparecesse para me tirar daquelas memórias... _Ah delicia..._

"Ei volta aqui!" Ed simplesmente me deixou a ver navios enquanto começou a serpentear pelo meu corpo como uma pluma de tão leve que eram seus toques.

Ele parou praticamente ao final da cama entre minhas pernas. Eu tinha a "leve" impressão que iria gostar mais disso do que ele. Encarei-o e ele sorria torto, fazendo com que a pouca, mas existente lubrificação, se tornasse abundante e carente de seu corpo.

- Provocou né? Agora vai ter que engolir caladinha...

Meu corpo liberou a adrenalina só de pensar que estávamos em um hospital, onde não tínhamos chaves na porta e sim enfermeiras de hora em hora. Ao sentir o que se aproximava meu corpo tremeu de antecipação, deixando meus seios mais intumescidos e empinados.

Percebi que com isso Ed parou com as mãos em minhas coxas, e eu imediatamente soube no que ele pensava... _James e seu corpo sobre o meu._

Eu precisava dele como ele precisava de mim, do meu amor, do meu carinho. Embrenhei meus dedos em seu sedoso cabelo e o puxei para me olhar.

- É exatamente por isso que preciso de você... – Era a única forma de mostrar para ele que eu o amava e que precisava dele em mim.

Ed começou a percorrer suavemente meu corpo, enquanto depositava suaves beijos por onde passava. Era uma sensação tão diferente da passada... Eu sentia cada partícula de amor que havia dentro dele sendo depositada em minha pele. Seu toque era a perfeição que eu ansiava por sentir desde que abri meus olhos nesse hospital.

- _Abra as pernas amor... Até onde fique confortável._

Eu não fazia a menor noção que tinha fechado minhas pernas quando Ed começou a me tocar. Meu corpo estava reagindo mais calmamente e por isso fui lentamente escorregando até que minha cintura reclamou por estar sendo forçada.

No minuto seguinte em que gemi pela dor, Ed me abocanhou sem pudor algum, deixando-me em êxtase imediato.

- _Aiiii que saudades dessa língua..._

Ed continuou a chupar cada centímetro meu, enquanto eu tentava não gozar imediatamente e muito menos gritar quem era MEU dono...

Eu só conseguia segurar seu cabelo, tentando demonstrar o quão louca ele me deixava. Ed levou sua mão contra meu seio e ligeiramente o beslicou levemente. Estava dolorida nele também, mas o gemido novamente era pelo prazer que ele me dava com sua língua.

Senti que ele deu uma travada com a língua, parando por um tempo de me levar a loucura e apertei seu cabelo com força para que ele continuasse o _maravilhoso _trabalho.

Aquela língua invadia perfeitamente meu intimo, fazendo com que eu arfasse cada vez mais, afastando cada partícula dos meus infernos pessoais. Se alguém algum dia pensou na língua como objeto de desejo, esse alguém havia conhecido a língua maravilhosa de Ed, que agora exercia uma suave pressão contra meu clitóris inchado, que clamava por suas sugadas.

Tão logo Ed estalou contra meu clitóris, seu dedo brincou entre meus lábios e apenas com um dedo eu já estava arfando mais que nunca.

- Ahhhh Edward...

Eu sabia que o gemido tinha sido alto a beça, mas não esperava que alguém naquele hospital ligasse efetivamente para isso... _Poxa! Tanta gente morrendo e eu apenas passando mal por estar recebendo o melhor oral da face da Terra!_

Edward não demorou para me foder com aqueles dedos deixando que meu corpo explodisse em uma onda firme de tesão, e derramasse todo meu gozo em sua boca. Ed avidamente me sugava até a última gota.

- _Tá deliciosa... tão apertadinha..._

- Vem cá vem... – Eu precisava sentir meu gosto nele, deixar de lado qualquer problema e viver presa nesse homem para todo o sempre, mas assim que Ed estava se ajeitando ao meu lado, alguém parou a porta.

Ed se posicionou a minha lateral e me ajudou a arrumar aquele maldito avental do hospital, que com certeza eu levaria como souvenir do melhor oral que ele já me proporcionou.

Me deitei sobre seu colo e fingi dormir enquanto ainda sentia alguns puxões na cintura devida a rápida movimentação. A porta se abriu enquanto eu dava um último suspiro e por ela, um pseudo-médico-gostoso entrou no quarto.

Senti Ed ficar mais que tenso. Sua coxa era um bloco de concreto que certamente eu o quebraria em uma única mordida. _Foco Bella! Foco!_

- Como está a nossa Bella? – Que voz era essa? _Ok! Foco!_

- Minha. – Eu queria matá-lo com um apontador de lápis se ele falasse com louco. Tive que me contentar dando um belisco com a unha em sua coxa.

- Desculpe doutor, mas acabamos de passar por uma situação estressante e esses sinônimos de "posse" são meio incontroversos ainda.

E ele diz isso na maior naturalidade e continua usando "minha", "nossa", precisaremos estabelecer regras quanto a isso!

- Tudo bem senhor Cullen, entendo sua preocupação. Fiquei inteirado sobre os acontecimentos antes do ferimento da senhorita Brandon. Passei aqui para realmente conferir a cicatrização e ver sua condição.

_Humm Se eu não tivesse o Ed, certamente esse doutor cairia bem... _ _Pai! Afasta de mim!_

Algo havia acontecido entre eu pensar besteiras sobre o médico e sentir Ed saindo da cama. Fingi o melhor que podia uma espreguiçada e fui lentamente abrindo os olhos.

- Er... Ed? – Ele se agachou até mim e me deu um sonoro beijo na testa, enquanto eu ainda fingia acordar de um belo sono e dar de cara com uma suspeita ereção. Ed ainda estava grande e duro sob aquela calça jeans.

- Oi amor, acorda só um pouquinho, o médico quer lhe ver. – Ed falou rouco porém firme, enquanto fazia um carinho em meus cabelos e eu encarava o médico que apenas sorria encantadoramente.

Ok, ele era bonito, mas nem tanto quanto o meu Ed, agora que eu o olhava direito. Ele havia salvo minha vida, Ed mais ainda. Quer saber, acho que tô ficando tarada demais!

- Obrigada doutor. Obrigada por salvar minha vida. – Eu sabia que Ed estava se corroendo de ciúmes, claro, mas era tão bom vê-lo tão possessivo que eu não pude deixar de aproveitar isso. Sorri para o médico, mais que criança quando vê doce, e senti Ed ficando cada vez mais duro ao meu lado.

- _Love?_ Você não precisa descansar mais um pouco?

Eu queria gargalhar e dizer que embora o médico fosse uma gracinha, ele estava mais para segundo plano. Ed era bobo, eu o amava mais que nunca, ainda mais com esse ciúme delicioso, e graças a Deus, nada doentio.

- Desculpe passei apenas para saber como estava o ferimento e já vou deixar prescrito alguns medicamentos para a dor, caso a senhorita tenha algum problema, do contrário, assino a alta amanhã mesmo, ok?

Olhei para o Ed antes do médico pedir para que eu abrisse minha vestimenta. Ele estava com cara de quem havia chupado limão, encarando cada lugar que o médico tocava. Eu nem sentia a mão do médico sobre meu corpo, apenas consegui me concentrar em Ed e suas caras engraçadas de pura inveja.

Por um segundo senti algo mais "melecado" e reparei que o médico me passava uma pomada, talvez... _Oh sim... anestésica!_

Eu estava me sentindo tão bem... O médico apenas assentiu para mim e eu devolvi o olhar. Agradecer ao médico bonitinho que acabara de sedar minha dor me deixando com o meu noivo delicioso, grosso e bom de cama? É obrigada médico bonzinho!

Edward ainda estava encostado na parede ao meu lado ainda fazendo caretas. Fui obrigada a socá-lo, até pelo ciúmes possessivo. _Eu gostei do ciúmes normal... Não da possessão louca!_

- Ai... Na boca do estomago mesmo?

- Que ataque de bobeira foi esse sobre o médico?

- Er... – Eu estava gargalhando ao ver sua carinha de: _Fiz merda, perdoa?_ E eu queria ele o mais rápido possível em mim, para me fazer delirar enquanto meu corpo não estava mais dolorido.

- Então SIR Cullen...

- Já disse que não gosto de ouvir você me chamando assim... – Eu? Mexer com fogo? Nãooooo! Quase nada.

Ed veio fogoso sobre mim se posicionando e eu estava mais que pronta para recebê-lo. Eu precisava dele em mim para sempre. Suspirei fundo antes de falar.

- Sabe, prefiro você assim... Menos neurótico, acha que consegue voltar a ser assim?

Eu não queria que ele me interpretasse mal ou que soasse como ingratidão da minha parte, queria apenas que ele soubesse que eu colocaria uma pedra nesse passado para ser feliz ao seu lado. Eu conseguiria me livrar de todas as minhas neuroses por ele.

Queria que ele entendesse que nesse momento eu não era mais Isabella Brandon, eu seria para sempre Isabella Cullen, a Bella do Ed. Que não tenho passado chato, não tenho ataques de pânico e que tinha perdido minha virgindade com ele em uma boate, porque eu assim quis!

- Você não pode imaginar o quanto sofri...

- Shiu! Não quero me lembrar de nada de ontem... Então faça que hoje seja melhor que ontem de alguma forma...

O ontem era todo o meu passado, e agora eu seria uma **mulher** diferente. Eu tomaria a frente do que eu queria, lutaria sim pelo meu futuro, mas com Ed ao meu lado sempre. Escolhi ele e ele me escolheu, seremos eternamente assim.

Como uma benção dos céus, Ed me beijou como se entendesse definitivamente tudo que eu queria dele, me beijando com desejo e amor. Alguns momentos eu sentia como se ele pensasse em algumas outras coisas, mas nada mais me importava. _Éramos apenas nós!_

_- Eu preciso de você minha gatinha..._

_- E eu de você dentro de mim agora!_

Sabia que embora estivesse com o lado direito adormecido, eu sentiria dores caso Ed relasse ali, então fui me virando, ficando com ele as minhas costas.

Não consegui me controlar quando Ed deixou sua ereção roçar bem gostoso na minha bunda e continuei o movimento com cuidado. Lembrei que agora não seria uma boa hora para que as enfermeiras entrassem e lembrei também do meu gemido...

- _Você terá que ser silencioso..._

_-_ Como se eu tivesse gemido da ultima vez... – E lá estava o meu tarado, folgado e delicioso noivo.

Consegui me ajeitar com Ed às minhas costas e levantar um pouco minha perna, a ponto de deixá-lo livre para me tornar sua. Com mais carinho que nunca, Ed simplesmente deixou suas mãos sobre meus seios e deslizou para me completar.

_- Obrigada... Por me amar..._

Eu não cansava de agradecer a cada estocada gostosa que preenchia meu corpo, trazendo de volta, todo o sentimento e a sensação gostosa de ser amada.

- _Ed... _

Ele estava tão repleto de carinho em seus toques que eu me perguntava qual deles eu preferiria daqui para frente: Ed taradão X Ed sensível.

Fato: Definitivamente o tarado... Mil vezes melhor!

-_Deliciosa... _

Eu queria perguntar onde estava o "_Apertadinha", "Virginha", "Gostosa", "Rabo delicioso", _entre outros elogios que Ed sabia me fazer._.._

As estocadas passaram a ser em um ritmo mais lento, porém profundo e eu estava pronta para gozar, mas ainda precisava de algo bem "dirty" para me deixar mais pronta para o meu taradão.

Peguei a mão de Ed e passei a chupar seus dedos, imitando os movimentos que eu fazia quando o tinha em minha boca e mãos. Senti seu pau mais forte em mim e logo fiz o movimento do xixi... _Melhor deixar para lá e não rir agora._

- _Você. _– Ed mordeu minha nuca e eu senti meu corpo amolecer.

_- Me. – _Meu corpo já começou a se contrair.

_- Deixa. _– OMFEC. Ele tocou fundo no botão "me deixe maluca" causando espasmos e deixando que meu corpo atingisse o ápice.

_- _LOUCO/A_. - _Acabamos falando alto demais no momento em que gozamos juntos.

Era maravilhoso estar com ele em mim novamente, com a certeza de que tudo estava muito bem.

- Eu te amo Edward Cullen.

- E eu amo você Isabella Brandon.

Eu queria apenas ficar com ele em mim para todo o sempre, mas sabia que ainda tinha muita coisa pela frente, e o fato de ninguém contar o que de fato aconteceu com James me deixou mais intrigada ainda.

Não demorou para ouvir novamente pessoas paradas à frente da porta. Senti Ed bufando por conta disso e imaginei serem as enfermeiras com o remédio para dor que o médico se prontificou a prescrever.

- _Sua vez de dormir. –_ Resolvi deixá-lo onde ele estava, já que Ed puxou o lençol para nos cobrir. Mas assim que ele terminou, começou a se movimentar para me deixar.

Um medo, seguido de calafrios me dominaram: _Eu não posso ficar sem ele. _

- _Fique... Não quero te perder... – _Mal terminei de falar a porta se abriu e uma enfermeira loiríssima e sorridente entrou.

Ok! _Graças por eu estar com meu noivo se fingindo de morto atrás de mim. _Ed ainda dava alguns ronquinhos que me faziam rir.

A enfermeira olhou as agulhas em meu braço, a bolsa pendurada e aplicou uma injeção que com certeza me deixaria mole. Tão logo ela saiu, me contrai novamente, buscando por Ed.

_- Quero mais..._

E assim eu o senti ficando duro novamente e beijando meu pescoço. Essa seria uma longa noite acordada...

* * *

N/A: Desculpem a demora na postagem, mas eu trabalho em uma empresa de escravidão e resolveram me por no tronco... Sai do castigo esse final de semana...

Agora vai que vai....

Antes de mais nada: BOM NATAL!!!!!

Eu volto antes do ano novo.. bjkas!

Olha o reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww


	20. Chapter 20

_- Quero mais..._

E assim eu o senti ficando duro novamente e beijando meu pescoço. Essa seria uma longa noite acordada...

Não me julguem ok, mas até agora o melhor oral foi aqui no hospital. Edward estava ao extremo de cuidadoso para fazermos sexo, então a cada hora que eu acordava querendo mais contatos, ele ia para os pés da cama e me dava um belo banho de língua. Não que eu esteja reclamando, um é melhor que o outro, mas no momento em que eu sinto seu pau duro atrás de mim, vejo que estou ganhando a raspa do chocolate e nada de comer o bolo todo.

Já passava das três da madrugada quando os remédios começaram a fazer efeito, eu iria adormecer enquanto Edward fazia carinho na minha cabeça.

- Você precisar deixar o remédio fazer efeito, dona teimosa.

- Sabe, preferia quando você não sabia nada sobre mim... E me jogava pelos banheiros da vida.

- Podemos providenciar isso, mas assim que a senhorita se restabelecer.

- EêÊê... Isso nãoooooo vaiiiiiiii demorrrrrrar naaaaaaada.

Eu abria a boca como uma retardada, e Ed apenas sorria a me ver de braços com Morpheus.

Meu sono foi povoado de imagens mistas entre um sexo gostoso com Ed que se transformava em James, novamente o mesmo sonho que tive horas atrás.

Acalmava quando sentia doces dedos penteando meu cabelo, me dando beijos ou apenas me acariciando lentamente.

- Durma que eu estarei para sempre aqui...

Minha cabeça dava mil voltas assim que o dia amanheceu e a enfermeira chegou para me medicar novamente.

Abrir os olhos era uma tortura nauseante seguida de dores pelo corpo infindáveis.

- Isso aqui passa? – Olhei para a enfermeira e fiz sinal com o dedo de que tudo rodava e doía.

- Passar passa, mas você vai se sentir assim por mais uns três dias...

**!!!Três dias!!!!**

Minha pergunta era: Quem foi o imbecil que me atirou? Ah é.. James.

- Ed?

- Diz _Love..._

- O que houve com o... – Seu dedo repousou sobre meu bico e não me deixou terminar a frase.

- Nem fale o nome dele... Ele será nosso Voldemort, Esqueleto, Macaco Louco, Coringa, Stringoi...

- Já entendi! Chega de atazanar a vida dos vilões... – Sorri para Ed que não me respondeu de maneira alguma que fim havia levado o tal.

Fiquei pensando no que seria das nossas vidas daqui por diante, afinal, minha casa com Allie estava pronta, a faculdade começara e eu não sabia se estava pronta para ela. Muita coisa havia acontecido, desde minha paixão avassaladora por Ed, até esse episódio ridículo.

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos quando o celular de Ed tocou e ele pegou bufando. Apontando para mim: "Minha mãe" se distanciou um pouco para atender e a enfermeira entrou toda feliz no quarto.

- Bom dia meu bem. Como está se sentindo?

- Shiu... Bem.. Mas me deixa ouvir o que meu namorado está conversando.

- Isso é feio sabia?

- Feio é a senhora não me deixar ouvir...

Ok, eu estava sendo mal educada, mas na verdade estava louca para saber o que estava acontecendo, por ver Ed andar de um lado para o outro ansioso e bufando.

Poucas palavras eu havia captado e com certeza ele não estava nada feliz com essa ligação da sua mãe.

A enfermeira estava com a cara fechada e mexia no meu curativo sem o menor cuidado, deixando que eu sentisse toda a dor pela troca das bandagens.

- Ai!

Edward praticamente vociferou algumas palavras no celular e correu ao meu lado todo preocupado.

- O que houve? Onde dói? Senhora, por favor, com cuidado, ela está dolorida.

A enfermeira apenas me olhou com raiva e logo olhou para Ed murmurando algumas palavras inaudíveis, mas que eu sabia que eram para mim.

Não demorou para que ela saísse do quarto nos deixando a sós novamente.

- O que houve com sua mãe? Vi que ficou nervoso... – Comentei com ele enquanto me mexia na cama, já a espera do médico que me daria alta hoje como prometido.

- É... Ela viu tudo que houve... Está preocupada, mas amanhã já passou.

- Ed? – Ele ainda estava olhando para o aparelho ao invés de falar comigo.

- Oi _Delícia_...

- O que houve?

- Não consigo esconder nada de você não é? Essas coisas de acidentes diplomáticos não são bem vistos sabe?

- Que diplomático o que? Não houve acidente nenhum com você...

- Houve sim baby... Com você! Esqueceu que naquele dia do restaurante eu oficializei estar com você... Isso já torna tudo um acidente.

- Nossa uma boa explicação para mim: Acidente!

Ed começou a andar de um lado para o outro novamente que chegava a me dar náuseas. Eu queria gritar e sair dali imediatamente, deixando-o lá com seus pensamentos, mas o que me salvou foi as duas batidas na porta.

- Entre! – Ed apenas me olhou, assim que o médico cruzou a porta.

- Como estamos hoje? Dormimos bem?

- Bem até demais doutor. – Meu sorriso se iluminou ao lembra do que tínhamos feito, mas assim que olhei Ed estava encarando o médico que também sorria e chacoalhando a cabeça.

- Então, podemos ver como está esse ferimento para assinar sua alta médica?

- Sim, é o que mais quero... Sair correndo daqui. – Ed me olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, sabendo que eu já estava enfurecida com sua súbita mudança após aquele telefonema da mãe dele.

- Ei, ninguém aqui disse sair correndo senhorita Swan.

- Senhora, doutor, senhora. – Ed finalmente se manifestou e foi grosseiro como sempre.

- Modos Edward.

- Eu entendo seu posicionamento Sir Cullen, deve ter sido muito difícil ver sua noiva debilitada

Essa era uma das coisas que não entrava na minha cabeça: o sofrimento de Edward. Não que eu tivesse dúvidas que deva ter sido bem difícil me ver machucada, mas quanto eu valia em sua vida agora?

Eu me perguntava isso quando estava com Jacob, "C_oitado, fez o que fez por conta desse louco do James..." _Quando tudo acabar, talvez eu o procurasse para perdoá-lo... É, talvez.

O médico terminou de examinar meu curativo bem contente com o resultado, enquanto Edward se encarregava de perguntar todos os remédios, horários, trocas de curativo e eu me encarregava de levar cuidadosamente e tirar esse avental.

Coloquei-me em pé e no momento em que entrava no banheiro, senti como se atmosfera tivesse mudado, já não ouvia mais as vozes de Edward e do médico. Pensei estar passando mal e me virei.

A cena era digna de comédia pastelão, no mínimo a abertura do avental revelava minha bunda nua e os dois machos predadores me encaravam atônitos e de boca aberta.

- Qual é???? Nunca viram uma bunda antes? Vai Edward se mexe!

Continuei andando para o banheiro enquanto percebia os dois voltando a respirarem e eu me encarava roxa no espelho.

_Cada uma que eu passo..._

Lentamente coloquei o vestido que Alice havia separado para que eu saísse do hospital à vontade, mas assim que tentei colocar a calcinha, o elástico ficou sobre o curativo e ardeu miseravelmente.

- Filha da puta!

Uma dor latejante vinha da minha cintura e irradiava por todo meu ventre, _é... definitivamente nada de calcinha_.

Conseguia me movimentar pouco enquanto a dor ainda estava ali, porém com movimentos curtos consegui arrumar meu cabelo mais decentemente e escovar meus dentes.

Como seria o "daqui para frente"?

Eu e Edward na faculdade, procurando cada anfiteatro vazio para repetir nossa loucura anterior? Ou iria ser em plena sala de aula mesmo? Eram tantas as perguntas e todas referentes a sexo.

De uma coisa eu estava certa, esse Ed maluco, tinha me viciado em seu corpo, pau e dedos, mas principalmente, eu estava mais que o amando.

**NOC NOC**

- Oi?

- _Love? _Tudo bem aí?

- Tudo Ed... Tudo.

Ah! Eu estava certa sobre o sir ainda estava por perto e eu tinha que dar um jeito de reaver meu taradão.

Abri a porta do banheiro e encontrei um Ed sentado no sofá todo sorridente e engomadinho... _Mal sabia que eu o queria nu e pronto..._

- Vamos para casa?

- Qual delas?

Cai na gargalhada quando ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e levantou os ombros. Nós não sabíamos para onde ir e muito menos o que fazer. Ligar para Alice? É... uma solução.

- Tive uma idéia.

- Eu também. Vou ligar para Alic..

- NÃO! Que tal eu cuidando de você por mais uns dias?

- Ah não! Permanecer no hospital está fora de cogitação Ed...

- E alguém aqui falou em hospital _gata?_

**!YEY!**

Ed taradão estava de volta e eu ainda nem tinha dito o quanto precisava dele em meu corpo. Da sua mão acariciando cada mínimo espaço da minha pele carente.

- TOPO, mas e a faculdade?

- Bella... as aulas já começaram mesmo... Hoje é quarta-feira... Segunda começamos. Essa é a nossa semana de "saco cheio".

- E está cheio mesmo?

- Para você baby... Sempre.

Seus braços me envolveram e logo sua boca cobria a minha. Era só uma questão de tempo para que Ed percebesse que era exatamente isso que eu precisava: do seu corpo, da sua mão e principalmente dos seus beijos.

Fomos interrompidos pela enfermeira mal humorada e uma equipe de limpeza que já estava a postos, apenas aguardando a saída da "paciente" aqui.

- E meus pais? Como vamos fazer com eles?

- Falei com Alice...

Eu gostaria de um dia entender a amizade que Ed desenvolveu tão rapidamente com a minha irmã... Parece que se conhecem há anos, mas isso só deveria ser por conta da amizade forte do Ed com Jasper.

Resolvi não mais me preocupar com nada, enfim, eu seria "cuidada" pelo meu noivo... O que me lembra...

- Você vai me pedir em casamento de novo?

- Ué... Uma vez só não basta não? - Ele gargalhava enquanto meu bico crescia consideravelmente.

- _Love... _Relaxa, o próximo pedido... Você vai se lembrar para sempre.

Minha curiosidade ficou mais que aguçada e lógico que Ed estava se refestelando com isso.

- Para onde vamos?

- Você vai ver quando chegarmos lá...

- Adorava quando você estava todo melindrado...

- _Baby... _Você nunca sabe o que quer... – Ele tinha razão, na verdade em parte, porque eu sabia que o queria comigo em qualquer lugar.

Saímos do hospital e logo vários fotógrafos dispararam sobre nós. Ed tentava de todas as formas tirá-los da nossa frente e eu só me concentrava em respirar, o que já estava ficando impossível.

- Ed.... Eu....

Eu estava ofegante e já começava a ver várias estrelinhas pretas, as pálpebras pesadas o suficiente para que eu as fechasse imediatamente. Ouvia a voz de Ed ficando cada vez mais longe e meu corpo mais mole possível.

- _Respira... Respira Bella, por mim, por nós._

Aquela voz vinha como um sonho em meus ouvidos, e eu a segui como uma ordem. Aos poucos fui voltando ao normal e respirando lentamente, enquanto abria meus olhos.

- _Baby... _preciso te dizer, você se jogando nos meus braços é sempre bom sabia?

- Besta! Eu passo mal e você faz charme?

- Ué... – Eu tinha vontade de esganá-lo. Já não estávamos no hospital e sim dentro de um SUV maravilhoso, passando por algumas ruas que eu desconhecia.

- Onde estamos?

- Próximos do nosso destino já...

O motorista estacionou em frente ao meu antigo hotel e eu fiquei boquiaberta.

- Aqui?

- Porque não?

É... Porque não? Só havíamos feito amor uma única vez naquela suíte e ainda podíamos muito...

- Mas meu pai não fechou a conta?

- A sua _love..._

- O QUÊ?

Ed gargalhava enquanto entrávamos pelo lobby do hotel e o gerente veio me entregar flores de agradecimento pela estadia e pela recuperação. A chave foi entregue para Ed que já me puxava em direção ao elevador.

- O que é isso tudo? Explica-me, por favor...

- Você já vai ver...

Ele estava mais que misterioso e minha vontade era cobrir sua boca de beijos até que ele revelasse seus planos, porém minha mente foi mais rápida.

- Estou sem calcinha sabia?

Vi seus olhos se arregalarem imediatamente e sua respiração se alterar. Sua mão voou no botão de emergência estancando o elevador.

- _Baby... Demorou muito para me contar._

Suas mãos percorreram avidamente meu corpo, enquanto sua boca vociferava contra minha pele, me causando arrepios instantâneos. O gemido veio mais alto do que consegui segurar, enquanto suas mãos levantavam meu vestido.

- Caralho Bella... Ta pingando isso aqui e você não me avisa? - Eu urrei quando o senti no meio das minhas pernas, brincando com seus dedos.

- _Baby... Abra as pernas..._

No momento em que sua língua me tocou eu praticamente desfaleci em suas mãos. Ed puxou a minha perna esquerda por sobre seu ombro, e logo meteu toda sua língua dentro de mim.

Ed lambia fervorosamente minhas carnes, deixando seu dedo me causar mais sensações.

- _Vai gata... mastiga meu dedo... Daqui a pouco é meu pau aí..._

Eu estava entregue as suas investidas e lambidas, não demorando para que meu corpo tivesse os espasmos conhecidos e Ed me secasse totalmente com sua língua, enquanto eu gozava como louca contra aqueles lábios.

- Porra love... O melhor gosto! Sempre!

Ele levantou ainda terminando de lamber seus lábios e eu o puxei pelo cabelo para cobrir sua boca com a minha. Estava em segurança, com o homem que amo e havia acabado de gozar maravilhosamente bem em sua boca.

- _Baby... _Também queria ficar nesse elevador para sempre, mas precisamos soltá-lo antes que os bombeiros cheguem... – Ed sorria sacana enquanto eu repousava meu rosto em chamas em seu ombro.

- Engraçadinho...

O elevador voltou a se movimentar e parou no mesmo andar do meu quarto anterior.

- Vai me dizer que alugou o mesmo apartamento Sir?

- Não querida, esse já é meu há tempos... -Paramos no quarto do lado do meu, 1504.

- Não me diz que...

- Sim...

- Não!

- Então tá... Não digo mais nada então.

Ed abriu a porta praticamente gargalhando enquanto eu encarava boquiaberta a junção de dados.

- Então... Você sempre esteve aqui?

- Não! Só depois que você me deu seu nome falso e vim aqui lhe procurar e ninguém me disse sobre você, resolvi me instalar para te achar. – Era tanta informação junta que não estava conseguindo processar nada, ainda mais com Ed se esfregando lentamente em meu corpo.

Ele retirou o vestido com cuidado enquanto eu estava petrificada. Senti o tecido passar pelo meu rosto e suas mãos acariciando meu corpo, uma de suas mãos passou levemente pelo curativo e só o ouvi murmurando "Minha culpa isso" e logo depositar um beijo ali.

Logo eu estava sobre os efeitos de seus beijos em meu ventre, colo e seios. Ed sugou com tamanha necessidade que acabei acordando dos pensamentos mais idiotas "Ele estava perto de mim sempre e não me disse" ou "Filho da puta, me deixou dormir sozinha várias vezes e nem para bater na minha porta", mas todos eles foram por água abaixo com sua mordiscada em seu seio.

- C_aralho Ed..._

_- _Diz _Love... _

- Eu... – Sua língua contornava meu maxilar tirando minha concentração e meu ar.

- Diz _Love _o que você quer que eu faça com você? Diz... –Ele sussurrava no meu ouvindo, enquanto eu puxava seu cabelo com força...

- Preciso... Você... Em... Mim.

Ed não esperou que eu falasse mais nada para me penetrar lentamente, apoiando minhas costas na parede e minha perna direita pouco elevada em seu quadril.

As estocadas eram leves e profundas, enquanto não desgrudávamos nossas bocas e minhas mãos se embrenhavam em seus cabelos. Eu o queria cada vez mais dentro de mim, para que os corpos se fundissem.

- É minha caralho... – Ed apertava minha bunda com gosto e eu gemia contra seu pescoço.

Sua mão esbarrou em meu curativo e eu gemi de dor. Ed parou de se movimentar e já quase saia de mim, quando meu corpo já dava sinais de orgasmo.

- Não seja louco... Me fode logo, caralho...

Em meio a uma dor leve e até que gostosa, senti as unhas de Ed se agarrar a minha bunda movimentando com leveza, porém seu pau estocando cada vez mais fundo. Em um deslize, seu pau roçou meu _desgraçado _ponto G e eu arfei.

- S_hit baby... _Isso...

- _Deliciosa senhora Cullen... Muito apertadinha e minha... Isso... Cavalga... Fode gostoso!_

Em meio aos gemidos e sussurros de Ed, meu corpo convulsionou em espasmos frenéticos e vigorosos, me tornando uma boneca em suas mãos hábeis.

- _Isso é bom demais..._

- Agüenta mais _Love?_

Eu não tinha mais forças para falar nada e apenas assenti com a cabeça... _Sabe como é... Vai que o SIR volte... _

Senti quando ele me movimentou pelo quarto e lentamente me levou para o banheiro da suíte.

- Banho?

- De gato, serve?

- Só se ele usar a patinha...

- Vai ser bom!

* * *

N/A:

Antes de mais nada: FELIZ ANO NOVO!!!!!

Eu disse que voltaria....

Olha o reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

QUE VENHA 2010, QUE EU CHUTO A BUNDA DELE PRA FRENTE!!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

- Só se ele usar a patinha...

- Vai ser bom!

_Puta merda! _

Estava mais que difícil roubar doce de criança de que trazer meu Ed taradão de volta.

Já fazia quase uma hora que a banheira estava cheia e eu tentava fazer com que Ed me levasse a loucura sobre a pia de mármore, mas a cada "ah" que eu soltava, ele entendia como "ai" e retrocedíamos a estaca zero.

- Melhor pararmos aqui...

- Aqui onde? – Voltei a beijá-lo no pescoço sentindo sua ereção contra meu ventre. Eu precisava era dele em mim...

- Doidinha! – Ed me beijou e logo se afastou.

A estúpida sensação de vazio se apoderou de mim, meu corpo chorou por tudo e reagi.

- NÃO!

- Bella, você ainda está se recuperando...

- Meu corpo sim, mas e meu coração? – E ali eu deixei que ele soubesse que eu o amava e sentia falta dos "velhos tempos", que nem eram tão velhos assim...

Edward abriu minhas pernas sem dó, colando nossas bocas e deixando que seus maravilhosos dedos me enlouquecessem.

Não demorei para percorrer aquele peitoral delicioso e alcançar seu pau em minhas mãos. Ed tentava se segurar de alguma forma para não me descer daquela pia e me comer ali mesmo, mas era exatamente o que eu queria... Se não fosse pedir muito também...

Fazia questão de soltar sussurros deliciosos e gemer contra seu corpo para sentir cada vez mais seus dedos estocando contra mim, enquanto seu dedão massageava meu clitóris.

- _Me fode delicia... Me faz tua mulher..._

E lá estava meu garanhão inglês. Ed me puxou contra seu corpo, deslizando fortemente dentro de mim.

- _Sente isso gostosa... Duro por você... Vou te foder tanto que não vai esquecer..._

_- Isso Ed... Fuck!_

Não demorou e passamos de sussurros e gemidos para altos e claros gritos.

Eu tentei até ser delicada, mas naquele momento eu senti que era tudo que eu precisava:

- EU. TE. AMO. PORRA!

- CASE-SE. COMIGO.

- SIMMMMMMMMM.

E eu chorei. Abraçada a Ed, sentindo meu corpo se entregar de prazer ao seu e consciente que aquele havia sido pedido de casamento mais surreal e perfeito, que eu poderia ter tido.

Senti que Edward havia chorado também e sem pensar o puxei para o chuveiro comigo. A água caia sobre nós morna e agradável, enquanto Ed abraçado as minhas costas, suspirava

Por mil vezes o puxei para a ducha a fim de sentir seu corpo contra o meu e a água e, em todas, ele se esquivava.

Meu corpo precisava dele a cada segundo, incansavelmente eu queria que Ed entendesse que para mim, as neuras haviam sido derrubadas, os medos apagados e só sobrava o amor que eu tinha por ele.

Por vezes pensei que ele havia enjoado de mim, mas ele se virava no banho e me dava um beliscão na bunda ou passava sua mão na minha bunda com desejo.

Nesses momentos eu me retorcia na medida em que meu corpo fosse puro desejo, mas percebi que meu taradão estava longe de mim.

- Ed? – Ele me olhou e o que encontrei fui puro desejo.

Sua boca se contraiu a minha e logo eu escolhi como queria a situação. Virei-me de costas e empinei minha bunda em direção a Ed. Sua respiração percorreu minhas costas me arrepiando imediatamente.

Dedos leves e ágeis percorreram minhas costas como se decorassem cada centímetro de pele exposta.

Calafrios a parte, eu gemia de antecipação ao que Ed planejava.

Sem esperar, senti suas mãos lentamente separarem minhas pernas e seus dedos exercendo a pressão ideal em cada parte da minha coxa, enquanto sua boca se aproximou da minha nuca.

Meu corpo estava preparado para o dele, mas não para sua voz ao meu ouvido, sussurrando enquanto suas mãos brincavam livremente em mim.

- _Sabe que eu adoro seu rabo? _

Senti seu pau pulsando contra minha bunda e Ed levemente me dedilhando.

_- Adoro sentir sua buceta piscando junto com seu rabo me esperando..._ – E seus dedos me invadiram...

_- Ed-ward..._

_- Meu nome Love... Só seu..._

Mordiscando minha orelha, senti seus dedos carregando minha umidade para meu rabo. Edward estava sendo tão delicado que eu cheguei próxima a gozar algumas vezes sem nem senti-lo em mim.

_- _Conta para mim o que você quer baby...

- Não... – Inconsciente eu sabia que ele tentaria de tudo para saber o que eu queria.

Seus dedos começaram um vai e vem frenético, enquanto eu arqueava meu corpo apoiando minha cabeça contra a parede e sentindo apenas a cabecinha perto de mim...

- _Conta baby..._

Conseguia apenas murmurar um som negativo, enquanto mordia meus lábios e Ed puxou meus cabelos com força, enrolados a sua mão. Minha cabeça repousou em seu ombro e minha boca se abriu desejando mais.

Sua língua quente percorreu minha bochecha até chegar ao meu lábio e eu sentir uma mordida mais dura.

Imediatamente me senti mais pressionada pelo seu pau que estava mais que duro contra meu rabo.

- Fala!

- Sou sua...

- Não. – Sua mão segurou minha cintura e logo eu entendi...

- Fala logo Isabella... – _OMG! O tarado e bravo estava voltando... OMG!!!_

- N-nã-não... – Sua mão não esperou e sem pensar Ed apertou meu seio sem delicadeza e mordeu meu pescoço, onde ficaria uma marca.

- Estou sendo bonzinho... Última chance Isabella... – _Oh senhor! Eu nem preciso dela..._

Rebolei pesadamente contra seu pau, deixando claro precisava senti-lo e um urro veio como resposta.

Meu cabelo foi solto e uma de suas mãos, puxou minha perna para trás deixando-me mais que exposta para ele.

Em tempo, consegui me segurar contra a parede no momento em que Ed me invadiu em uma estocada longa.

- _Fuck! Rabo delicioso Bella!_

Ao invés dele me segurar pela cintura ele aproveitou para me deixar mais que louca, mergulhando seus dedos em mim.

As estocadas eram controladas e fundas, e quando eu tentava me mover, Ed me empurrava mais contra a parede, até soltar minha perna e sua mão deslizar contra minhas costas.

Foi impossível não me curvar enquanto Ed aumentava a intensidade do vai e vem...

- Porra Bella! Caralho que delicia...

- Isso Ed...

Não demorou para que naquele ritmo meu corpo se entregasse à ele. Gemi como nunca enquanto ele gozava em mim.

Seu corpo tombou cansado sobre o meu e suas mãos acariciaram meus cabelos caídos. A posição começou a doer e eu comecei a me levantar. Ed segurou minhas mãos contra a parede e não saiu de mim. Novamente sua boca colou em meu pescoço, alternando entre mordiscadas e beijos.

Seu hálito quente me deixou inebriada, e logo meu coração foi desacelerando.

_- Ainda não falou o que você quer baby... Estou esperando._

_FUCK! Nunca provocar meu amor a ponto dele ficar bravo... Muuuuuito bravo sim... Bravo apenas? Não!_

Gemi e deixei claro que não estava em condições de mais esforços agora, mas Ed pareceu não entender muito bem.

O chuveiro foi reaberto e ele nos guiou para baixo da água morna que caiu como um bálsamo em meu corpo ainda quente.

Assim que Ed se afastou não tive tempo para sussurrar ou deixar claro meu descontentamento, pois ele me virou contra ele e novamente eu estava prensada na parede com sua boca na minha.

Era exatamente o que eu queria: me perder em seu corpo, até perder os sentidos ou sequer lembrar quem eu era.

Sua boca deslizava por canto do meu rosto, pescoço e orelha, enquanto eu conseguia me manter viva e segurando em seu cabelo.

Ed serpenteou pelo meu corpo deixando um rastro de incêndio em cada lambida e chupada que me dava. Meu seio correspondeu instantaneamente a sua boca, ficando mais que duro contra sua língua e mão.

Não demorou para seus dedos chegarem novamente abaixo, mexendo de leve com meu grelinho, me deixando a beira de um enfarte.

- _Edward caralho... Assim eu..._

_- _Você o que Love? Pelo que me lembre... Não me disse o que quer, então... Faço tudo...

**MORRI!**

Sua boca chegou rapidamente ao meu grelinho enquanto eu tentava criar juízo suficiente para dizer que eu o queria, apenas e tão somente isso. _Mentira, eu estava adorando isso e muito mais._

Comecei a não mais agüentar meu peso com tamanha movimentação que Ed fazia sugando cada gotícula do "seu mel" que ainda escorria em minha coxa.

Ed percebeu e logo eu estava em seu colo em direção a cama.

- Pode ser aqui mesmo? – _claro, afinal ele poderia me oferecer agora mesmo o anfiteatro da universidade ou ainda o backstage de um show..._

- Claro, onde mais você me levaria?

Ed não respondeu e simplesmente me colocou com cuidado sobre a cama e se dirigiu aos meus pés.

Sua mão ia alisando cada parte do meu pé, da minha perna, coxa e logo sua boca mergulhou em mim.

Não me segurei como antes e gemi alto. Senti que Ed sorria entre minhas pernas e novamente ele afundou sua língua em mim. Sentia cada mínimo pedaço sendo devorado, mastigado, sugado enfim, ele estava chupando até o caroço.

Um misto de desejo, paixão e amor me inebriou juntamente com as contrações que vinha de baixo. Prestes a explodir senti sua língua me abandonar...

Olhei para ele, e o encontrei me olhando sedutoramente.

- COMO ASSIM? Por que parou?

- _Ainda não Love..._

Ed se jogou sobre meu corpo, deixando claro que ele também estava a ponto de gozar rapidamente e então ficamos nos beijando.

Nossas mãos brincavam sossegadas por nossos corpos e embora eu quisesse chegar lá, resolvi curtir a idéia maluca que meu taradão estava tendo.

- Você ainda não me disse o que quer e estou ficando bem impaciente. – Sua carinha demonstrava que a "brincadeira" tinha acabado.

- Você ainda duvida do que quero... Eu só quero você meu amor! - Seu sorriso iluminou o quarto e meu coração.

- O tempo todo era só isso?

- E você se acha pouco assim?

Edward calou minha boca com brutalidade, chegamos até a raspar dentes, mas tão logo ele diminuiu a brutalidade, senti seu corpo se acomodando ao meu novamente.

- _Ed... _

Em meio ao meu gemido contra sua orelha, ele me penetrou. Suas mãos percorreram as minhas e as seguraram sobre minha cabeça.

- Olha pra mim... Vou te comer toda hoje Love...

- Isso Ed... Sou sua...

Rapidamente o ritmo das estocadas diminuíram e Ed se curvou sobre mim. Sua boca cobriu meu seio e as estocadas passaram a serem lentas e grossas. Sentia a passagem de cada pedacinho de seu pau dentro do meu corpo.

Não sei qual foi o momento, mas Ed pegou uma das minhas mãos e a repousou sobre seu coração, enquanto a outra foi em direção ao meu clitóris.

- Quero que sinta como fico quando te dou prazer...

Imediatamente o vai e vem se intensificou enquanto seus dedos dedilharam meu clitóris. A sensação maravilhosa cresceu a medida em que minhas carnes comprimiram o pau de Edward e eu me lembrei de "pompoar".

Seu coração deu um salto e o meu seguiu seu compasso, logo depois estourei em um orgasmo magnífico, com Ed gemendo meu nome enquanto eu sentia ele se derramando dentro de mim.

- EU. TE. AMO. PORRRRRRA!

E mesmo se eu não soubesse disso antes, Ed fez questão de deixar claro para o hotel todo que me amava ou que estava gozando... Em meio aos seus beijos eu adormeci um pouco.

Já passava das cinco da manhã e estávamos nus na cama. Eu já tinha cochilado um pouco e Ed também. Agora estávamos entregue à nós e minhas mãos brincavam sossegadamente com seu mamilo e ele fazia o mesmo. Nossos olhares não se desviavam um minuto e eu tinha medo de perguntar o que tanto ele pensava quando me olhava.

Eu queria sair gritando mais e mais que o amava, e que nada mais me importava, pois agora eu conseguia entender o poder de um verdadeiro amor.

Edward me aninhava em seu peito e eu escutava o batimento cardíaco vigoroso e sedutor, que deixava meu corpo em chamas.

Sabia que uma hora ou outra eu descobriria o que tanto ele esconde, mas de fato, isso não seria problema, não após tudo que passamos, não mesmo!

- O que você diria se eu lhe convidasse para conhecer os Estados Unidos dentro de um carro? – Hein? Ele estava louco ou o quê?

- Talvez diria sim, provavelmente um não... Mas por que pergunta?

Eu sabia que a hora de saber sobre a verdade estava chegando. Segunda mulher? Não agüentaria... Filhos? Talvez eu agüentaria... Traição? Nunca!

Eram tantas as possibilidades de problemas envolvendo nossa relação que eu já começava a imaginar o poderia ser os motivos que o levaram a se fechar dessa forma.

- Fala comigo.

- _Love_, love. O que quer que eu diga?

- Que tal toda a verdade? Sinto que uma hora terei várias surpresas desagradáveis e que elas estão todas sobre seus ombros nesse momento.

- Hummmm...

Edward revirou os olhos e a minha vontade foi de socar seu estomago até ele regurgitar os problemas. Isso já tinha passado dos limites e eu já começava a ficar nervosa.

- Tô começando a me irritar sabe... Acho que vou embora e deixo você pensando com seus botões...

- _Absurda! _Vai ter ataque de mimada de novo é?

- Vou sim...

E sem pensar nas conseqüências, montei sobre Edward, deixando seu pau a frente do meu grelinho. Ele estava quase duro e o fato de eu começar a rebolar sobre ele já o deixava pronto...

- Onde diabos estão nossas algemas? Nessas horas elas seriam um bom jeito de obter informações...

- Anda vendo muita televisão, "benzinho"...

- Hummm... Então eu sei como te fazer falar direitinho...

Levantei rapidamente pegando o lençol que estava ao pé da cama e rapidamente envolvi os pulsos de Ed, fazendo com que o restante passasse pela cabeceira até seu outro pulso. Ele estava adorando ser amarrado já que nem se mexeu. _Fuck Bella, sua vez de novo!_

- E agora vamos ao interrogatório...

Percebi seu pomo de adão subir e descer, enquanto ele recuperava seu fôlego e fixava seu olhar em algum ponto sobre a minha cabeça.

- Cada vez que eu sentir que você foi sincero, ganha um presente... – Abaixei sobre ele e o beijei com fúria.

- E? – Ele ousou perguntar o restante?

- E senhor Cullen... Se eu sentir que está mentindo, vou me distanciado, até ir embora desse quarto e da sua vida para sempre.

Seus olhos tremeram e sua boca se abriu em um "O". _Era claro que eu nunca mais conseguiria abandoná-lo, mas era minha única arma..._

- Posso começar?

- N-não... Ed gaguejou e eu me abaixei até seu ouvido...

- _É só não mentir baby..._

Senti seu coração dar um pulo... É... Eu teria muito trabalho pela frente...

- Primeira pergunta: Por que não foi com Jasper? Seria nosso primeiro encontro...

Ed relaxou e no momento seguinte, notei que ele já transpirava um pouco...

- Eu tinha uma vagabunda que chamava de namorada na época e não achei certo traí-la.

- Boa resposta _love..._

Abaixei até seu maxilar e comecei a beijá-lo e mordiscá-lo, arrancando alguns gemidos e suspiros quando minha mão tocou seu pau lentamente.

Levante e vi Edward com os olhos semi-serrados e mordiscando os lábios, enquanto eu comecei a masturbá-lo...

- Próxima. – Edward abriu os olhos imediatamente e soltou a respiração que eu não tinha percebido que estava presa. _Ele tinha muito o que esconder..._

Eu queria começar com coisas que não me importariam quais quer fossem as respostas, para deixá-lo mais tranqüilo para responder as mais pesadas...

- Quando você descobriu que a Bella da balada era a Isabella Brandon? – Essa era uma pergunta fácil não era? Então por que diabos ele passou a transpirar desse jeito?

- Er... Bem... Acho que...

- Diz Ed...

- Quando sua irmã lhe levou de mim...

- Ah tá... Tud... O QUÊ???????????????????????????????

Eu quis matá-lo... Desde a balada... A Edward... Você me paga!

Consegui me movimentar sobre seu corpo e abocanhar seu pau com gosto.

Escutei a mistura de grito com gemido.

- TÔ VENDO QUE ISSO FOI LONGE DEMAIS!

- E eu não sei o quanto vou agüentar... – Ed gemia ao invés de falar.

Minha raiva era enorme, mas eu queria judiar muito mais dele... Ele nem imaginava o restante das perguntas e por mim:

- Sir Edward Cullen, o senhor está proibido de gozar por hoje!

- Definitivamente: TÔ FUDIDO!

_E ele estava mesmo..._

* * *

N/A:

Oi meninas.... (e cuequeiro lindo )

Obrigada pelos reviews do cap anterior e pelo carinho de sempre...

Cap pronto... Entrega imediata e prazer garantido...

Agora vocês só precisam me agraciar com as reviews... Que tal a troca?

Bjkas


	22. Chapter 22

- Sir Edward Cullen, o senhor está proibido de gozar por hoje!

- Definitivamente: TÔ FUDIDO!

Ed olhava para todos os lados, mas não me encarava de forma alguma, afinal quem deve teme... E eu sabia que o nome dele estava mais sujo do que pau de galinheiro.

Seus olhos giravam com certa freqüência que eu me perguntei se ele não teria uma crise de labirintite provocada por isso...

- _Love_? Não podemos apenas sentar e conversar?

- E você simplesmente me agarrar, me beijar e me deixar louca para não responder suas perguntas?

- Algo assim... – Tentador o convite, mas eu ainda podia ter tudo isso e mais a verdade...

- Néééé – Não!

Percebi que não demorou e ele passou a transpirar como um louco. Seu olhar ainda fugia do meu enquanto eu sentia seu pau extremamente duro e pulsando contra meu ventre.

_Como pode? Tá na merda e ainda tá brincando?_

Mas de uma coisa eu sabia, enquanto ele estivesse amarrado à diversão seria minha.

Eu queria tê-lo com a mesma gana que ele sempre teve comigo, me sugando, mordendo e lambendo cada centímetro exposto da minha pele.

Em meio aos meus mais sórdidos pensamentos, comecei a serpentear pelo seu corpo, deixando apenas que minha mão e minha boca chegassem até o objeto de desejo de qualquer mulher na minha posição: Um mastro maravilhoso de 21 centímetros pulsante.

- Neném... Vem cá, me deixa lamber você um pouquinho? Tô com a boca seca já!

- Calado! Já que está tão confiante assim: próxima pergunta.

- Não bebê, não precisamos disso... Solta minhas mãos e te faço ver as respostas com apenas meus dedos... Vem baby.

- Proposta tentadora por demais, mas não obrigada! Agora... Por que você tem um quarto alugado ao lado do meu antigo?

- Fácil! Porque queria estar mais perto de você a cada segundo... Como um viciado que não consegue se manter longe da sua droga.

- Hum... delicia...

E quem resiste a um sir tarado e delicioso dizendo que é viciado em você?

Não esperei uma segunda arfada ou gemida e praticamente montei-o, sentindo com todo o meu corpo que ele estava prestes a gozar a qualquer apunhalada que eu desse.

_Eu sou louca não é? _Então sente isso baby...

Comecei a pompoar em seu pau, sentindo que ele estava cada vez mais se contorcendo e próximo ao orgasmo.

- _Continua assim gata... Vou te melar todinha._

Hein? Não mesmo! A graça é deixá-lo louco e não satisfeito... Eu mereço isso, não ele e todas as suas mentiras.

Eu preciso da verdade, senão como conviver com Edward dessa forma, sem saber o que pode acontecer amanhã...

- Estamos tentando ter algo sério aqui, e você fica me chamando com esse pau ereto aí!

- Pois é baby, um só desse e te faço louca... Pensa se fosse ele e toda a minha mão?

- Chega! Não vou mais escutar suas promessas e ameaças...

- Baby love... A hora que eu te ameaçar, você vai tremer e gozar todinha para mim. Então relaxa, por enquanto você está no seu joguinho.

Nem se eu quisesse me manter intacta as suas palavras eu conseguiria. Seus olhos repletos de luxuria enquanto seu pau pulsava freneticamente me chamando para ele, e sua boca me chamando... Só consegui responder do jeito que sabia: gemendo.

Pensei em todas as formas mágicas de deixá-lo mais aflito e tarado que conseguisse se libertar do lençol como tinha se liberto das algemas, mas a única coisa que consegui foi pensar no meio das minhas pernas que pulsavam pedindo por um maior contato para aplacar o desejo.

Como uma louca desvairada e necessitada de Ed, passei a me tocar. Minha mão percorreu com suavidade meu colo, chegando até minha companheira necessitada e deslizei dois dedos diretos por ela.

Edward não tirou os olhos um segundo dos meus movimentos e sabendo que não demoraria a ele explodir em um orgasmo frenético, resolvi acabar de vez com seus nervos...

- Nesse jogo podem jogar dois _love..._

- Não ouse Isabella Brandon Cullen...

Retirei meus dedos encharcados pelo meu mel e o encarando, levei-os a boca.

Seu suspiro preencheu o quarto na medida em que eu gemi por ter meu gosto na boca.

_Fuck Edward como te amo!_

Subi com meu corpo pelo seu sentindo cada parte da sua pele ficar molhada pela minha excitação abundante. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram um murmúrio se fez audível: _"Me beije, por favor."_

Praticamente lambi seu rosto todo antes de tomar-lhe a língua. Não deixei de sentir a necessidade pulsante do meu ventre em tê-lo dentro de mim, portanto, deixei seu pau na minha entrada enquanto mergulhei em sua boca.

- Solta o gatão aqui solta deusa... Vai ver o paraíso com direito a estrelinhas tão rápido...

Eu queria continuar com esse joguinho sórdido até ao ponto onde eu explodisse e gozasse repetidas vezes.

- Chega de palhaçada: Qual o número da sua cueca?

Senti que Edward respirou finalmente me dando mais provas de que havia várias sujeiras escondidas as quais, agora vejo que por burrice, eu persistia em querer saber...

- Baby você é tão safada quanto eu e ainda não sabe o tamanho?

- Só sei medir em língua e palmos Ed...

Desci em seu rosto e passei a lambê-lo como uma gatinha bebe seu leite, e senti que no mesmo instante ed-hard acordou mais ainda.

- _Fuck Isabella!_ Acha que vai manter a consistência se ficar nesse jogo de endurece e derrete por muito tempo? Sou como cerveja e sorvete: não podem perder a refrigeração nunca, porra!

- Ah é? E já tá vazando gás?

- Não baby, é porra mesmo!

E como ser uma mulher comum com um namorado desses? Não pensei duas vezes antes de agarrá-lo, fazendo com que seu corpo se entregasse para mim.

Sentia os batimentos frenéticos de seu coração, através dos impulsos que percorriam sua glande e toda a extensão do seu pau.

- Vai neném... Deixa eu esporrar nesses peitinhos deixa?

E quem consegue manter a linha de pensamento voltada para as maldades quando escuta uma tara dessas?

Respirei com a boca aberta, deixando que ficasse fresca e voltei a abocanhá-lo deliciosamente.

- _Fuck baby!_

Passei a me esfregar em seu corpo enquanto o via se remexendo... Comecei a vagar pelo seu corpo até que me deparei com um lugar não antes habitado... _Pensamentos maléficos me surgiram..._

- Opa!!! Fio terra não paixão! Pode tirar a mãozinha da minha bunda gata... O tarado por rabo aqui sou eu! – _E eu? Sou tarada por essa bunda durinha._

- Então pare de gracinhas, senão a próxima vez te amarro de costas!

- E perder todo o mastro para sua pole dance? Essa eu quero ver!

Ele estava se achando o rei do biscoito ou era impressão minha? Eu precisava me focar em descobrir tudo ao invés de me divertir na cama, se bem que isso poderia ser a união do útil com o agradável.

_Foco Bella! Foco!_

- Próxima pergunta! – E para variar ele deu uma tremidinha!

- Você saiu com alguém alem de mim nesse ultimo mês?

- Bella deixa de ser louca: Acha que esse merdinha funcionaria com outra que não fosse você? Baby, amor de xana! Bate-gama! E te digo, meu pau é apaixonado por você!

Ok! Essa não era a resposta que eu esperava. Meu corpo ficou mais leve e eu tive certeza que Edward falaria apenas a verdade e somente a verdade para mim.

Estava na hora de eu começar a brincar mais e me divertir mais... Afinal ele me contaria tudo que eu quero saber.

Como uma gata no cio, me posicionei sobre sua boca.

- Puta merda Bells... Ia me deixar perder isso?

Meu corpo convulsionava a senti-lo me lambendo. Ed fazia como se estivesse em um deserto e eu o seu oásis particular com um volume abundante de água para matar sua sede.

Não demorou a que ele voltasse a ser meu tarado. Ed estava sedento de mim e eu sentia as paredes do meu corpo ceder a sua pressão.

_Essa língua ainda me mata!_

Meu corpo sem resistir aos seus encantos expulsou meu orgasmo da maneira que podia, cobrindo Ed com meu mel.

Sem conseguir me segurar em minhas pernas, passei a me derreter sobre seu corpo e me sentei em suas coxas, enquanto recobrava minha consciência e fôlego...

Edward me encarava como um louco sedento por mais. A luxuria brotava em seus olhos enquanto sua língua ainda terminava de percorrer seus lábios em busca dos restos do meu mel que agora ele o tinha.

Seu pau ainda latejava e eu podia sentir que sua cólera. Ele me desejava.

- Hummmm muito bom gozar, não acha Ed?

- PORRRRAAAAA se acho... E eu ganho isso quando? - _Por mim ele ganharia agora mesmo, mas ainda precisava saber a verdade... A única coisa que pelo jeito ele não conseguiria me dar..._

- Quando me contar tudo que eu quero saber...

- Então juro: me pergunta sobre o tamanho das minhas roupas novamente gata, porque se eu não sentir você em mim vou enlouquecer.

_Ed + desejo + amarrado + louco = Eu gozando de montão! Hummmmmmm!_

- Adoro muito tudo isso!

- Má!

- Gostoso!

- Deliciosa!

- Tesão!

- Porra Bella me deixa te foder gostoso... Estou ficando louco.

_- E ele nem imagina que eu estava molhada novamente..._

- E é assim que eu gosto de você, louco de tesão.

- Conta pra mim conta... Está louca para eu gozar gostoso nesse teu rabinho contra aquela pia do banheiro não está?

A imagem era clara: Nossos olhares repletos de luxuria enquanto Ed me pegava de jeito em sua casa, e novamente era trocada por James me pressionando sobre o balcão daquela mesma casa.

Como eu conseguiria voltar lá? Era a casa dos nossos sonhos, o refugio do nosso amor, mas enquanto eu não soubesse que fim James levou, não entraria lá novamente.

- _Fuck Edward Cullen_, odeio você e sua boca suja!

Tombei sobre seu corpo, buscando tirar o gosto de fel que voltei a sentir de James beijando-me.

Eu conseguia ser louca e absurda, mas pelo menos os ataques de pânico haviam sumido. Agora era me controlar em relação a James que para sempre viveria feliz ao lado do meu _Sir!_

Não saber o que Edward pensava sobre mim, havia sido deixado para trás, no momento em que ele demonstrou todo seu amor, se preocupando comigo no hospital.

_Eu coloquei um sir aos meus pés!_

Eu, Isabella Brandon, abandonada pelos pais biológicos a mingua, adotada por uma família maravilhosa, que nunca me negou um nada, embora eu tenha sido cabeça dura várias vezes, estava com a bunda virada para a lua...

Eu tenho um homem que me ama, que é rico e não por nada: TARADO POR MIM.

_Obrigada ao cara lá de cima ( e a louca autora da fic)._

Seu pau duro roçando meu ventre me deixava absurdamente carente de tê-lo dentro de mim.

_Não! Eu não podia me render assim facilmente..._

Afastei-me de Ed buscando meu ar. Era impossível resistir àquela pele deliciosa e macia, seus gemidos que se transformavam em urro cada vez que eu me distanciava dela, aquele cabelo meio arrumado, meio bagunçado... _Chega!_

- Casa comigo love...

- Esqueceu que quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu?

- Não esqueci não, mas eu já disse que te amo hoje?

- Já Ed, e agora chega, vamos voltar ao meu joguinho...

- E eu que achei que você não sabia blefar... Tsc..Tsc...Tsc... Eu é que sou o santo nessa história toda...

- Santo do pau oco não é?

- Oco o caralho! Deixa-me por ele gostoso nesse rabo que você vai ver o oco rapidinho...

- Hum delícia!

Sorri demoradamente para Ed que lambia os lábios sem parar. Eu nunca havia verbalizado o quanto gostava quando ele me pegava por trás... Percebi que era o momento para contra-atacar.

- Ed?

- Eu _honey..._

- O que houve com James?

Seu olhar se perdeu... Nem olhei para meu mastro de pole dance que começou a ficar de luto rapidamente.

Algo de muito ruim estava cravado em seu rosto.

E era sobre isso que eu precisava saber, para prosseguir com minha vida, feliz ao lado dele.

Estar com Edward aqui, sem saber se James poderia me tirar essa felicidade a qualquer momento era angustiante e deprimente.

Não era algo com que eu não pudesse lidar, e Ed precisava saber que eu não era a gatinha medrosa que ele havia conhecido.

Essa extenuante experiência com James e sua loucura, havia me deixado mais mulher e eu sentia no meu intimo que culpa disso era do Ed também.

Eu precisava ser a mulher ideal e perfeita, embora soubesse que ele preferia a gatinha manhosa que ele conseguiria comer escondido pelos cantos da universidade quando bem entendesse.

Sem sombra de dúvida em consigo ser duas mulheres em uma: a tarada, vadia e virginal para a cama do meu Sir; e a mulher forte e batalhadora que sempre fui!

Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, respirei fundo e forte:

- Sabe que estava brincando sobre ir embora não é? Eu não consigo viver sem você, mas preciso saber de todas as verdades.

- Então me pergunte outra coisa baby, pois esta, não estou pronto para falar.

_Puta que pariu! O que eu precisaria falar para que ele entendesse?_

Eu queria gritar a plenos pulmões que eu temia. Temia ter James a solto, mas acima de tudo: Eu temia perdê-lo por seus medos!

- _Love?_

As lágrimas vieram a toda.

Música do Post: .com/watch?v=1XIiTWZkQMU

Rihanna – Russian Roulette

( eu nunca pedi isso para vocês, mas agora preciso que escutem enquanto lêem essa parte! É muitoooo sério!)

Comecei a me acolher em seu peito.

Minhas lágrimas eram reflexos de cada sentimento que invadia meu ser. Eu queria Edward mais que o ar.

Mas como seria possível construir um amor, sobre areia fina?

Não existe amor que seja construído sobre mentiras, enganações e falsas esperanças.

James era perigoso para mim? Sim! Mas quão menos que Edward?

Meu corpo já era dominado por ele, meu coração segue as batidas do dele e eu nem imagino se ele possui uma outra vida...

Quem era Edward Cullen?

- Sabe que no dia em que vi você na boate, tinha acreditado que estava louco ao ver um anjo na minha frente?

Ele começou a falar por sua vontade e só de ouvir sua voz, meu corpo começou a relaxar.

Algo como uma descarga de adrenalina percorreu meu corpo enquanto eu escutava sua voz...

- Você nem imagina o quanto Jasper me fez andar por Port Angeles atrás de vocês... Irmãs Brandon...

Ele sabia quem eu era... Ele sempre soube, mas e eu? Quanto tempo tive para assimilar quem ele é? Ou pior, o que alguém como ele poderia querer comigo...

- Baby, é sério... Eu fiquei louco quando vi você naquele avião...

_Fuck! Avião!_

Quantos medos eu poderia acrescentar a minha lista: "Coisas que Edward me fez perder", e ele nem imaginava...

Minha aflição de altura, superada com um dos melhores sexos que tive até hoje...

De alguma estranha maneira eu precisava ser embalada por ele, talvez por necessidade de que ele sentisse que no fundo, eu continuava sendo a mesma estabanada e frágil menina que ele, em um único mês, havia mudado.

Percorri seu pulso e desatei-o. Senti que sua respiração se acelerou com isso, mas tinha certeza que era pela movimentação que ele fazia para desamarrar o outro.

_Pronto! _Ele estava livre e eu entenderia se ele levantasse daquela cama e me deixasse ali para sempre...

- Meu Deus Bella, eu gozei noites a fio pensando na nossa transa do avião... Jasper achou que eu iria enlouquecer.

_Ele não foi embora!_E ainda confessou isso?

Eu tentei, mas não consegui. Uma única risada escapou entre os dentes. Mal sabia ele que eu havia suado frio com essas lembranças noites a fio!

Que noite aquela depois do avião... Rolei naquela cama, tentando apaziguar o fogo que me queimava naquele colchão...

Senti suas mãos dançando entre os fios do meu cabelo que agora pareciam domesticados nas minhas costas: fruto de sentir seu corpo no meu e seu coração batendo no mesmo ritmo.

As lágrimas ainda irrompiam meus olhos e eu já não sabia se chorava por amor a ele, medo de perdê-lo, ou as duas coisas juntas.

- Você nem sabe o quão feliz fiquei quando te vi na boate aquele dia... Nossa me senti como um pinto no lixo... Não bebê, não que você fosse o lixo... Ai caralho, não consigo dizer uma coisa coerente.

Eu queria gargalhar com a expressão que ele usou, afinal tinha me sentido da mesma forma.

Ele ainda balbuciava algumas palavras incoerentes quando repousei meu dedo sobre seu lábio.

- Continuo com essas minhas baboseiras?

Como uma criança mimada apenas balancei meu dedo em busca de mais revelações espontâneas.

Era para ter sido assim desde o começo, mas não: ele tinha que fazer caras e bocas para me contar toda a verdade, fazendo com que uma coisa linda e deliciosa para rirmos juntos, se transformasse nessa sessão meio sadomasoquista, da minha parte, pelo menos.

- Então tá!

Ele se alegrou e com isso meu coração acompanhou o seu. Achei que as lágrimas venceriam, mas lá estava meu tímido sorriso ao senti-lo bem ao meu lado.

- Você não sonhou quando me viu na frente da loja! Eu fui até lá e sai correndo para deixar você louca...

_Ele o quê? _

Sem pensar puxei um pelo do seu peito. Ele ficou tenso, mas não disse uma única palavra, enquanto eu fazia uma anotação mental de não arrancar muitos, afinal eu adorava aquele tapetinho felpudo...

- Amei ver sua cara quando a louca do sex shop te cantou... Eu estava atrás do balcão.

_Mas que grandessíssimo filho da puta!_

Sem pensar no meu tapetinho ou em qualquer outra coisa, fechei o indicador contra o polegar e puxei... Vieram vários e eu percebi que ficou um buraquinho...

- Escuta... Eu te amo, mas tenho pouco pelo, escolhe outra coisa pra puxar tá!

Eu queria levantar os olhos e encará-lo, mostrando que a tortura iria recomeçar, mas achei melhor continuar com a parte: garotinha indefesa quer saber...

Movimentei o dedo novamente em sinal negativo, sentindo sua respiração entrecortar e ele amolecer novamente.

- Bom... Vamos maneirar, puxar vale, só não vale arrancar, combinado?

E o dedinho se movimentou em um sim. Afinal eu não podia acabar de vez com o meu mini-kit de ursinho de pelúcia...

- Eu fico duro só de lembrar eu te fodendo no quarto ao lado e seus pais ouvindo nosso gemido...

Ok! Eu estava realmente descontrolada. Não consegui ouvi-lo sem sentir ficar empapada no meio das pernas! É um absurdo isso!

Comecei a circular seu mamilo com minha língua e logo aboncanhei-o deixando um chupão gostoso. Meu corpo clamou pelo dele, que estava mais que quente: pulsante eu diria.

Movimentei-me sobre seu corpo e deixei que quase nos encaixássemos, mas ainda sim, mantive uma distancia tranqüila para não enlouquecer. Óbvio que ele se movimentou também, tentando nos encaixar, mas parou assim que sentiu meus dedos sobre seu peitoral novamente.

- AUUUUUUUUUU AUUUUUUUUU. Doeu!

Não tinha intenção de puxar, mas foi tão bom! Eu o senti latejando novamente, e sua respiração falhar. Eu o fazia assim, e saber disso era maravilhoso.

- Qual é o problema de eu gostar de te foder hein? Puta merda, sabe quanto tempo vai demorar a crescer esse seu cobertozinho de pelo? Depois não reclama não!

_Irreal!_

E depois me chama de louca e mimada? Ele é muito pior que eu imaginava e queria que ele voltasse a me contar as coisas... Passei então a fungar.

- Onde parei?? - Ah é... Fodas... _Love, _foram tantas boas não? Pensa: quantos casais podem se orgulhar em terem fodido em uma boate, um avião, na universidade, no anfiteatro, na coxia do anfiteatro, no carro, no hotel, no elevador, no futton, na cama, no banheiro, na pia, na banheira, no... Vai me ajuda, tem mais lugares que esqueci?

- Uhum...

Praticamente um miado ao invés da porra da minha voz saiu... Edward praticamente gargalhou com isso, e não consegui me segurar de sorrir também. Realmente somos bons no que fazemos...

- Ah é, no show de boas vindas aos calouros... Hummm que mais, vamos lá Bells, sua boquinha é quente e sedosa para ficar fechada, me ajuda nessa... – Eram tantos lugares, mas um em especial ele havia se esquecido de mencionar.

- No... no... restaurante.

- Verdade! Puta merda, aquela vez foi gostosa demais não foi amor? Sua irmã na nossa frente e eu te dedilhando em plena mesa do Mr. Chow. Pensa na cara do garçom quando nos encontrou, foi maravilhoso saber que todos ali a queriam e só eu a tenho aqui comigo.

- Uhum... – Eu tinha esse como um dos melhores locais... Talvez por ele ter dito a uma horda de fotógrafos que estava fora do mercado...

- Eu não sei o que fazer se você um dia se for...

Suas palavras despertaram-me. Edward tinha os mesmos medos que eu, e claro, apenas por ser homem não deixava transparecê-lo, me deixando pensar que não me amava.

Levantei até que nossos olhares se cruzaram. Eu precisava saber se para ele houve diferença entre todas às vezes...

- _Love? – _Ele me olhou assustado, talvez pela minha péssima aparência após chorar...

- Todas foram fodas? – A pergunta estava coçando minha garganta pelo medo de ser apenas isso para ele... Apenas uma boa foda e não um grande amor.

Sua face demonstrava: medo, aflição e amor... Tão fácil de lê-lo e ao mesmo tempo...

- Não.

Eu não tinha dúvidas, não mais. Sua resposta foi decisiva para ver nosso amor florescer.

- Por que não?

- Porque por muitas vezes fizemos **amor**. Eu queria dizer que foram todas, mas você sabe... - E todas as barreiras caíram...

Arremessei-me sobre Edward buscando o encontro perfeito das nossas bocas. Busquei em cada canto da sua carne o gosto do nosso amor, ok, eu estava desesperada para ser amada por ele...

Edward me agarrou com a mesma vontade de sempre e senti meu corpo derreter no momento em que me encaixei.

Esqueci dos propósitos e deixei nossos corpos se deliciarem. Em meio aos sussurros senti que Ed ejaculava em mim, e logo segurei meu gemido mordendo meus lábios e me afastando em busca de ar.

Estava mais que difícil manter qualquer pensamento coerente quando Ed puxava meu cabelo e mordia meu pescoço sem nenhuma delicadeza.

- Baby, você me deixa louco.

_E eu acordei... Estava na hora de voltar à safadeza._

- Cala a boca que o interrogatório voltou, ninguém mandou gozar...

- Tá louca Bells? Acha que eu resisto tanto assim ao seu corpo? Não percebe que sou mais que tarado por você?

Ele tarado por mim? Ótimo saber disso, pois agora o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro.

Ele trapaceou?

Ele mentiu?

Ele me usou?

Ele me manipulou?

A cada vez que eu me perguntava todas as proezas de Edward comigo, eu castigava seu pau.

Ele ainda não falou sobre James...

Meu corpo se retraiu sozinho: ele estaria solto e Edward não queria me falar? Eu precisaria saber disso para poder continuar minha vida em paz.

- _Love?_

_- _Me responda de uma vez: O que houve com James e eu te deixo gozar deliciosamente em mim, me deixando mais louca impossível em suas mãos.

Edward ficou tenso e senti seu pau ainda pulsando em mim. Nossos olhos não se deixaram novamente e no minuto seguinte fui jogada na cama.

- Esqueceu que me desamarrou _love?_

_Não acredito! _Lagrimas começaram a queimar meus olhos e a cada segundo eu só queria saber o que havia de fato acontecido para ele me tratar assim e não me contar a verdade. _Em que momento de toda confusão eu fui fraca?_

Abri meus olhos no momento em que senti sua língua sobre meus seios. _A casa caindo e ele querendo brincar no parquinho de diversão?_

Sem pensar, resolvi ficar muda, dura e fria. Edward percebeu instantaneamente a mudança, já que eu estava com as pernas estendidas, palmas das mãos para baixo e boca aberta.

- O que é isso?

- Pronto! Sou a boneca inflável perfeita para você Edward Cullen.

- Não! Para com isso!

- Não paro não! Enquanto você não confiar em mim, é isso que terá! Uma boneca inflável!

- Deixa de ser mimada e boba, sabe muito bem que se eu pudesse eu falava tudo.

- Você pode! Fala! Desembucha Cullen.

- _Cullen não, bebê!Cullen não! _

Em segundos ele sentou na ponta da cama com a cabeça entre as mãos. _A coisa é mais séria do que eu penso..._

* * *

N/A:

Oi meninas.... (e cuequeiros lindos )

Desculpem pela demora... Mas esse lindo site, de novo logotipo, me ODEIA!

Além de Corpus, Minds e Truques, trago uma fic {HOT} nova... http://www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5710318/1/

Ciência do Sexo é Emmrose em pura perdição!

Bom.. Espero que gostem!

Bjkas


	23. Chapter 23

Você pode! Fala! Desembucha Cullen.

- _Cullen não, bebê!Cullen não! _

Em segundos ele sentou na ponta da cama com a cabeça entre as mãos. _A coisa é mais séria do que eu penso..._

Suando em bicas, Edward permaneceu por um longo tempo com as mãos em seu rosto. Sua respiração sempre forte contra meu corpo, agora estava calma, como se travasse uma luta interna entre o bem e o mal.

Minha cabeça rodava sem parar pensando nas alternativas inviáveis e inimagináveis que poderiam levá-lo a toda essa enrolação sem limites; ainda mais quando o brilho das esmeraldas que eram seus olhos tornava-se opacos como agora.

- De qualquer maneira... Tudo que eu falar não vai mudar nada que sente por mim né?

Minha vontade diante dessa pergunta era encher a cara dele de tapas até que o bico desfizesse e o temor desaparecesse; sobrou-me apenas respirar e ser sincera.

- Nada que me diga, me afastará de você Edward.

- Promete?

- Para de palhaçada e conta logo... Já não sou mais criancinha...

Edward abaixou novamente a cabeça e eu sabia que agora tiraria a verdade dele. Agora eu saberia qual era o mal que lhe afligia e não permitia que fosse o Ed tarado e safado que havia me conquistado e me libertado dos meus próprios medos.

Com a voz esganiçada e ainda não me olhando diretamente em meus olhos, Edward se pos a falar:

- Você se lembra que o vagabundo era da CIA?

- Sim.

- E você sabe que ele tem imunidade por ter defendido o ex-presidente em um tiroteio?

- Isso eu nem imaginava... - Mas para de enrolar e desembucha logo...

_Merda! _Ele abaixou entre as mãos novamente. Eu e minha afobação que o deixou sem coragem para continuar com o que estava a me contar. Qualquer dia eu aprenderei a me controlar melhor para obter o que quero e quando quero de Edward.

- Enfim, é isso James não sofrerá nada pelo ataque a você por ter imunidade diplomática e eu não pude fazer nada para mudar isso.

_O quê? Aquele caralho-filho-da-puta-lazarento-morfético-vagabundo-safado-ordinário e por aí a fora ficou impune?_

O semblante de Edward passou de "estou lascado" para "me ferrei" e eu tinha certeza que era proveniente da minha cara de "eu-vou-matar-você-e-o-James-juntos".

Eu não conseguia acreditar que todo aquele dramalhão mexicano de Edward, com mãos no rosto, suador e simplesmente não me dizer antes, que era apenas isso.

- E todo esse dramalhão por isso? Você está mentindo Cullen. – Estava estampado como selo que ele escondia algo mais que isso.

- Cullen não _Love_... Sabe que odeio você me chamando assim...

- Então desembucha e conta o resto... Ele está livre e?

- E nada... Não sabemos onde ele está e nem se está armando algo contra nós novamente.

- Só isso? Jura?

Ele me olhava com uma carinha de cansado, como se realmente tivesse tirado um peso morto das costas, que não teve como não ficar compadecida por ele, mesmo sabendo que estava mentindo.

- Sim baby Love... Sim. - Você sabe que sou um santo não é?

- Edward, seja esse santo no meio das minhas pernas e pensaremos sobre sua canonização...

- É assim que eu gosto, _love!_

Minha cabeça daria uma solução em conjunto a Alice e Jasper sobre como eu faria para descobrir o que Edward me escondia. Ele não queria falar? Sem problemas, eu descobrirei.

De James eu cuidaria mais tarde, agora eu precisava ter meu homem comigo. _Por Deus!_ Como estava cansada de toda essa bagunça e mal estar. Meus nervos pareciam de gelatina e a qualquer minuto eu explodiria em uma das antigas crises de pânico caso Edward não me resgatasse.

Talvez fosse o cheiro de seu corpo que me inebriava de prazer e luxuria, ou, fosse apenas seu corpo todo.

Edward estava à mercê de meus carinhos como se cada toque meu fosse suficiente para aplacar seu desespero por ter feito esse espetáculo ao redor de James.

Algum dia eu o faria entender que a cada minuto que ele se recusava a falar James, fortalecia seu medo ao redor daquele pedaço de merda, mas antes disso, eu precisava ser amada.

Edward permanecia de olhos fechados e respiração presa.

- Olhe para mim, por favor...

Suas esmeraldas me encararam e eu estava desesperada por sentir meu tarado me jogando para todos os lados; prensando-me contra a parede, me fodendo como um louco desvairado ou um misterioso homem como na universidade; agora em minha frente, ainda restava o engomadinho e medroso Sir.

- Desculpa, agora estou só para você _love... _Sabe que a culpa do meu amor por você ser incondicional está nesse olhar?

_Sim essas seriam as palavras certas para qualquer momento entre nós, mas não ESSE!_

- Ed, adoro seu romantismo, mas estava querendo você em mim. – Mordisquei meus lábios e mostrei com meu olhar o caminho que minha mão seguia até meu clitóris.

- Chamou gata?

E lá estava meu tarado mor!

Meu corpo convulsionou por ver que lá estava o desejo, a luxuria e o amor que me atraiu em Edward.

Não consegui tirar minha boca de seu corpo e à medida que serpenteava por ele, sua mão agarrava com fervor meu cabelo, fazendo com que a dor se misturasse com o prazer ao senti-lo se agarrando a mim.

Ele estava entregue em minhas mãos novamente e eu já estava começando a me irritar com essa atitude _banana _dele.

_Guerra ele queria? Pois guerra teria!_

Sem pestanejar agarrei com as duas mãos seu pau e coloquei apenas a glande em minha boca; na primeira chupada...

Senti suas mãos másculas me agarrando no braço e me trazendo para si. Estava com os cabelos revoltos sobre o rosto e sentia sua respiração forte contra meu rosto... Ele estava verdadeiramente um leão em frente ao seu cordeirinho...

- Virgenzinha deliciosa... Ensinei só isso é?

- Já me perguntava quando meu tarado ia chegar...

Estava empapuçada de meu mel que agora escorria pelas coxas apenas com esse puxão. _Deus, que tesão ele me causa!_

Algo em mim fez com que Edward se desesperasse para me ter... _Anotação mental: Não sei o que fiz, mas fazer sempre!_

Senti meu corpo ser violentamente arremessado e parei a centímetros da parede. Sua respiração entrecortada não ajudou nem um pouco a me controlar na medida em que ele chegou contra minha orelha.

- Porra, tá precisando ser fodida é?

_Untada, empanada e pronta pra fritar!_

- Sempre _love..._

Sua boca traçou um caminho de puro êxtase entre minha nuca e meu maxilar. Minhas costas chocaram-se contra seu peitoral no momento em que senti o vigor de seu joelho forçando a abertura das minhas pernas. _E lá se vai meu rabo pra ceia. Que delícia!_

- Estou cansado de te pegar assim... Daqui a pouco você vicia ainda mais.

- Sou viciada em você... _Cullen._

Eu sabia que ele odiava quando o chamava pelo sobrenome, mas para quem já está no inferno? Vamos provocar o capeta!

_- _Alguém está pedindo para ser castigada fortemente...

- _S-sim._

Senti a fúria de Edward em meu pescoço. Eu tinha acabado de ganhar uma maravilhosa marca de amor: um chupão sem precedentes, e aquilo tinha me deixado mais tarada ainda.

Algumas coisas deveriam vir com manual: chupada, é uma delas. Posso sentir tesão de ser marcada? Isso é comparado a uma marca de "gado", então foda-se eu seria a _vaca _do rebanho único de Edward.

Novamente ele usou da sua força para agarrar meu cabelo expondo ainda mais meu pescoço para sua ávida língua. _Fuck Cullen! Preciso lembrar-me de chamá-lo sempre assim, para ter um sexo digamos, violento._

Percebi tardiamente que eu estava sendo levada para algum outro lugar, minha cabeça se concentrava em seu pau duro roçando minha bunda de todas as formas enquanto sua mão ainda mantinha meus cabelos puxados para trás.

Edward estava apetitoso e desejoso, e uma coisa eu tinha certeza: eu era a responsável por seu estado de nervos.

- Agarre o sofá.

- Hein?

Como? Agarrar o quê?

Não tive tempo para entender sua voz rouca em meu ouvido, até sentir suas mãos apoiando minhas costas contra o espaldar do sofá.

_Aqui? Assim? _

Senti seu pau percorrer toda a minha buceta e rabo, até que senti suas mãos contra minha cintura me apertando fortemente.

- Como você pode desperdiçar meu mel assim?

_Fodeu!_

**SLAPT**

O tapa foi o único mal necessário para que eu ficasse a um passo do paraíso. Senti meu orgasmo a porta do meu grelinho, esperando apenas que Edward completasse com outro.

_Meu Deus, eu havia me tornado uma louca a espera de um tapa do homem que eu amo? Sério, preciso consultar um analista. Acho que toda a coisa com James mexeu com a minha libido._

Esperei que Edward falasse alguma coisa sobre essa minha atitude quanto ao tapa, mas ele levou com uma naturalidade absurda e eu respirei aliviada, mesmo fazendo uma anotação mental de não esquecer de procurar um terapeuta sexual.

Senti seus dedos preparando meu rabo, enquanto eu rebolava em sua mão, que rapidamente foi substituída por seu pau latejando.

- _Me come bem gostoso Ed..._

- Tão gostosinha, estava louca para que eu te fudesse bem gostoso né?!

- Aham...

- Então para que o interrogatório todo? Era só...

Não queria voltar a todo aquele papo e muito menos aos problemas; ainda possuía um machucado que algumas vezes doía, me fazendo lembrar-se de tudo, então não esperei que completasse sua frase e rebolei fortemente contra seu pau o sentindo estocar mais forte e preciso.

Não agüentaria por muito tempo, eu precisava gozar imediatamente e como se ele lesse meus pensamentos, passou a apertar meu clitóris entre os dedos.

- As-sim... Ed... Não...

- Não quer gozar não _love??_

_Love_... Era apenas seu sotaque ridículo que me deixava acessa, ou o fato dele estar embrenhado em meu coração que fazia meu corpo inteiro explodir em prazer? Essa é uma pergunta sem resposta.

Eu não queria apenas gozar, eu queria explodir e fazer com que todos nesse mundo entendessem que Isabella é de Edward e vice versa.

- Ed...

As estocadas eram lentas agora como alguma forma de tortura medieval que ele pretendia usar comigo.

- Não goze... Não goza agora senão vou te botar de castigo...

Sua voz soou como um pedido diferente "Goze pra mim" e não demorou a que meu corpo convulsionasse em pleno desejo.

- _Porra Isabella, o que eu disse quanto a gozar?_

Eu já não sabia país, estado, cidade, razão da existência, que dirá entender que era para eu segurar a mais esplendorosa sensação que já tive em minha vida. Edward era perfeito em me arrancar orgasmos sempre.

Não bastou um e assim que seus dedos passaram pelos meus grandes lábios, explodi em um segundo gozo que simplesmente me deixou fora de órbita.

Senti que ele se mexeu contra meu rabo e, um terceiro e derradeiro orgasmo me inundou.

- Não me deixa.

Meu medo não era não ter mais de Edward. Era ele se mexer eu ter mais um orgasmo. Minhas pernas já estavam fracas demais, minha cintura machucada e simplesmente eu estava dependente por demais dele, e como louca eu pensei: Quero mais!

- Você me deixa maluco...

- _Dá pra continuar com isso? Está falando muito já!_

- Porra... Desse jeito vou ter que te comer _de garfo e faca_.

Como uma gata ronronei esperando ser posta a mesa.

- Eu te deixei muito mal acostumada... Você tem tudo que quer sempre...

Dois segundos depois senti meu corpo ser abandonado.

- Volte aqui.

Edward saiu em direção ao sofá me deixando a mercê do frio, do desejo louco e da necessidade incurável.

- Acho que cansei de brincar... Aquela coisa de pergunta e tortura acabou comigo.

Ele queria me provocar? Não ele queria que eu o sugasse até a morte, e o fizesse se arrepender de me atentar dessa forma.

_Ele estava cutucando a onça..._

_E esperava que aquela vara, que me pertencia, desse conta!_

- Não ouse sentar nesse sofá Edward Cullen.

Ele se fez de rogado e continuou caminhando em direção ao sofá. Se ele se sentasse naquele sofá eu o montaria até sentir que ele estava desfalecendo sobre mim.

_O filho da puta ligou a TV?_

Era uma afronta.

Aquele mesmo instinto de proteger Edward me atingiu assim como o primeiro vaso pesado que apareceu na minha frente atingiu a TV.

- Ui, como estamos violentos hoje.

- Você está me negando o que quero...

- E o que você quer _love?_

- Você Cullen. Você me fodendo, fazendo urrar de amor e prazer.

- Não conheço Cullen nenhum. E tinha te avisado que estava proibida de gozar...

Eu queria gritar como uma fera no cio. Necessitava dele em mim imediatamente, e ele parecia não entender.

- Não se faça de besta.

- Então tá, o que você queria mesmo?

Ele queria graficamente os meus desejos? Ótimo eu sabia fazê-lo. Comecei a me ajoelhar sensualmente próximo dele e lá estava meu delicioso Ed-hard!

- Alguém aqui está feliz em me ver perto...

- É um vendido.

Vendido ou não, era meu e estava pronto para me satisfazer. Com apenas uma lambida senti Edward se derretendo sob mim.

- Caralho Bella...

Passei a ter uma conversa: boca e pau, deixando-o mais que nervoso.

- Está me tirando do sério é?

Não parei um segundo, sentindo-o rebolar no sofá enquanto suas mãos pegaram meu cabelo no momento em que me levantei para "conversar" mais.

- É ele Bella.. É ele... Agora dá pra continuar a chupar caralho?

A batalha era minha, assim como a guerra; como uma boa guerreira, dei minha cartada final.

- Sabe como é, você odeia quando desperdiço **seu **mel.

Ed simplesmente puxou-me pelas mãos e como uma criança o montei.

- Eu ainda não acredito em todo seu show de não falar sobre o...

Suas mãos deslizaram rapidamente por meu cabelo me agarrando fortemente.

_- Já pedi, agora eu tô mandando: não fale mais o nome daquele ser desprezível, ou por Deus, Bella..._

Não consegui segurar meu gemido confirmando que havia o entendido. Sua boca então se tornou mais prazerosa em meu pescoço, maxilar e orelha.

Senti o momento em que ele me forçou para trás e passou a assistir seu pau entrar e sair de mim lentamente.

Como uma boa aluna, passei a massagear meus seios esperando atrair sua atenção ainda mais.

- Você tá mexendo com fogo senhorita.

- Futura Senhora Cullen.

- _Fuck love..._ Você sabe como me deixar louco...

- Sim, fazendo **amor **com meu futuro marido.

Em segundos Edward estava comigo em seu colo e me levando até o quarto.

- Então Senhora Cullen, deixe-me fodê-la como se deve.

Assim que minhas costas se chocaram com o macio lençol, deixei nossas bocas se encontrarem em um transe único, não deixando de senti-lo estocar lento e profundo.

- Eu quero explodir com você.

- E eu em você meu amor.

- Vem cá...

Eu estava louca para que ele me pegasse em todas as posições possíveis e imaginárias, e aquela era uma das minhas favoritas... Ele chegando fundo e acertando o botão "Bella você é minha".

Não tardou a ele me completar plenamente e praticamente empurrar meu ponto G em ebulição. Segurei a respiração mordendo meus lábios e gemendo por entre eles.

- Assim amor... Deixa vir esse orgasmo bem gostoso para mim deixar...

- Ed...

- Eu _my love..._

- Faça amor comigo... Preencha-me...

- Estou aqui _love._

Em todas às vezes eu havia chego com intensidade, mas essa parecia ser especial. Eu sabia o que queria e ele sabia como me atender.

Não demorei em fazer aquela manobra fatídica que ele insistia em dar nomes "pomposos" e eu chamar de "segurar xixi".

- Bella...

- Isso Ed. Eu preciso de você!

- E- Eu te amo, PORRA!

Eu tinha tido orgasmos antes? Esqueça! Esse foi mais que maravilhoso, foi assombroso senti-lo tão fortemente em mim. Meu corpo explodiu em conjunto ao seu, me transportando para um lugar maravilhoso onde era feliz ao lado do meu Ed gostosão.

- Não pense que está livre de mim...

- Estou longe de pensar isso baby...

Ele me trouxe ao seu peito e me abraçou, deixando que eu sentisse seu coração explodindo de felicidade, me dando a confiança necessária para ser mais que feliz ao seu lado.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu sei cabeção.

- Onde está à parte do "Eu te amo" dengosa e melosa?

- Deve estar passeando com o seu lado "Não quero contar nada".

Ele bufou e eu achei tão lindo. Estava começando a gostar de deixá-lo nervosinho...

- Por que está agindo assim?

- Agindo como?

- Como essa garota mimada novamente!

Ele não estava falando isso...

Qual a parte do é brincadeira ele não havia percebido?

Levantei de seu corpo e fiquei em pé ante a ele. Sei que não devia estar batendo os pés e bufando, mas era maior que eu.

- Então Cullen, quem é a mimada aqui?

Ed sentou e logo me puxou contra sua cabeça, que se encostou a meu ventre. Com leves beijos em todo meu corpo e uma bufada em meu grelinho, tive que me segurar para não desmaiar e nem gemer.

- Você amor...

Só tive o tempo de respirar quando senti sua língua circulando novamente meu clitóris.

- Ahhhhhh bom!

- Sabia que uma hora você iria confessar ser mimadinha...

- Edward!!!!!!!

Tentei me soltar para brigar com ele, mas ele passou seus braços em minha cintura e passou a me olhar.

- Eu te amo assim bravinha sabia...

- E eu ainda odeio você por ter feito todo esse papelão de "não quero falar sobre J.."

- Mil vezes já falei para não falar o nome dele... Caralho Isabella, parece que quer que meu pau morra...

Em um segundo ele estava na minha frente e no segundo seguinte, a porta do banheiro foi fechada.

MIL VEZES MERDA ISABELLA!

Eu queria conhecer meus pais biológicos para enfim saber qual era meu problema real e de quem eu havia puxado a parte do: eu fodo as coisas sozinha.

Sei que Edward não está preparado para enfrentar as coisas que aconteceram com James e nós, mas eu não conseguia parar de empurrá-lo em direção aos seus medos.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Ele nunca havia me deixado passar por meus traumas sozinhas... Soube que eu tinha síndrome do pânico? Nunca tinha ficado sozinha desde então...

Mas agora, ali atrás daquela porta que eu esmurrava e clamava por ele, sentia que tinha o colocado em tudo aquilo que ele havia me protegido: frente ao seu medo.

Eu já não conseguia segurar minhas lágrimas. Estava prestes a perder Edward para mim mesmo, com essa mania de achar que os outros devem enfrentar seus medos e angustias, algo que eu não era capaz de fazer por mim.

Já não sei o momento em que o senti ao meu lado, mas foi no mesmo segundo que percebi que queria que aquele barulho ensurdecedor fosse embora.

- Perdão meu amor...

- E-eu... N-não... Vi-vivo... Sem você...

Seus braços me acalentaram e percebi que aquele barulho provinha de mim. Era o meu pranto que me incomodava e mais uma vez Ed estava ali para sanar.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar, minha Bella.

Senti a suavidade da cama as minhas costas e soube que definitivamente eu não vivo mais sem Edward. Estamos os dois dependentes desse louco amor, e não bastaria um fodido idiota para nos separar.

- Promete que não vai me deixar?

- Prometo!

- Jure por tudo que lhe é mais sagrado Edward.

- Juro por meu amor por você Bella, não conseguiria te deixar. Cheguei a cogitar essa possibilidade, mas vi que não sou nada sem você...

- Isso é muito bom...

- Bandida!

Senti que meu corpo esperava por aquela confirmação para ficar em paz consigo mesmo... A respiração antes dificultosa, agora era apenas complemento da necessidade de sentir seus beijos.

- Durma meu amor, durma que ainda temos muita coisa a resolver...

Com suas mãos em meus cabelos e sua respiração ao meu ouvido fazendo minha canção de ninar favorita, não demorei a voltar a sonhar com nosso paraíso, repleto de amor, paz e tranqüilidade.

**Eu estava segura que nada nos abalaria mais daqui pra frente.**

* * *

N/A: Só uma coisa.. A casa caiu pra mim... Eu escrevia sem o "homem" saber... Agora ele sabe... Então daqui pra frente, serão fortes emoções, já que ele quer participar "mais ativamente"...

Que o senhor protetor das calcinhas nos ajudem

N/B:. Esse capítulo ficou bem melhor que MINDS eu adorei. Agora amores da minha vida preparem-se para as próximas emoções, pois Corpus e Minds virão como muita novidades... Queria muito agradecer a todas vocês que me apoiaram a não deixar essa louca que nos adoramos separar esses dois.. Afinal... Leitoras unidas jamais serão vencidas...  
Um grande Xero.  
Belle


	24. Chapter 24

Sempre me disseram que o sono era dos justos e eu comprovei quando acordei no dia seguinte me sentindo uma Cinderela e com seu príncipe babando e todo jogado sobre meu corpo.

Livrar-me daquele pedaço de gostosura e ir para o banho foi praticamente o exercício matinal necessário para não engordar.

O banho foi cercado de suspiros felizes e me arrisquei até a cantar, nada abalaria a felicidade que eu carregava em mim: eu amo e sou amada.

Verifiquei que o machucado já estava cicatrizado externamente, embora ainda me doesse um pouco. Coloquei o grosso roupão e sai do banheiro com os cabelos envoltos por uma toalha.

A cena permanecia engraçada. Ed estava esparramado pela cama com sua bunda desnuda e praticamente me chamando. Sentei lentamente ao seu lado e logo estava acariciando suas costas. Abaixei e dei uma mordida de leve em sua bunda.

- Tá louca? Aí ninguém mexe não...

- Bom dia bobinho...

Ele foi se sentando na cama ainda que se espreguiçando, enquanto seu bico permanecia ali.

- O que foi agora?

- Acordo, você não está na cama. Voltei a dormir com medo que fosse um pesadelo. Acordo de novo e você está mordendo minha bunda... Acho que vou voltar a dormir de barriga pra cima...

- E roncar?

- Olha quem fala.

Sua mão já estava em meus cabelos molhados me puxando por sobre seu corpo.

- Ei bonito, também quero continuar aqui, mas está na hora de voltarmos à realidade. Preciso ir até a universidade e a loja. Devo ter perdido uma série de aulas inaugurais e meu deus, a loja deve estar às moscas, pois tenho certeza que minha irmã deve ter aproveitado para curtir com Jasper.

- Ledo engano.

- Hein?

- Alice, além de administrar a loja perfeitamente, cuidou da banda, foi até a universidade todos os dias e já é praticamente a rainha da universidade: conhece cada um dos alunos e pegou todas as matérias para você.

- Tá falando sério Ed? Mas, mas e você?

- Ela pegou minhas matérias também... Não podia te deixar sozinha um minuto...

- Obrigada _Love_...

- Algum dia me conta qual é a do _love?_

- Não fala assim não... Eu fico molinha quando você usa esse seu sotaque...

- Humm, só isso _Ma chèrie?_

Comecei a me levantar para me trocar e percebi Edward esperando alguma reação ao seu quase patético francês.

_- _Só... Não sou muito fã de francês não...

- Bom saber, assim já eliminei alguma possível concorrência.

Suas mãos rapidamente me agarraram e me puxaram para a cama, enquanto eu ainda gargalhava da besteira que ele tinha dito: Ele ter concorrência, só se fosse do RPatzz, hunpf!

Ficamos por mais algum tempo enrolando na cama, até que o telefone do quarto tocou. Rapidamente, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, Ed agarrou o aparelho.

- Alo...

- OI Alice, sim, está melhor... Sim, já contei... Aham... Claro Alice... Sim Alice... DÁ PRA SE ACALMAR ALICE?

Eu encarava ao Ed tentando falar nos momentos de respiração de Alice e no mínimo ela já não o deixava responder nada, como sempre.

- _Love?_

_- _Sim Ed.

- Fala com ela, pois eu desisto. Vou pro banho, afinal Alice à uma hora dessas? Ninguém merece.

Enquanto via aquela bunda gostosa caminhar até o banheiro sedutoramente e meu corpo pegando fogo, levei o aparelho até a orelha.

- Alice, me dá uma hora e liga depois...

- Bella caralho, dá pra falar comigo?

- Agora não posso, tô entrando em ebulição.

Desliguei o telefone ainda escutando os berros de Alice e, como uma necessitada sexualmente falando, fui em direção ao banheiro.

- Posso saber que propósito foi esse?

- Hein?

Edward estava com espuma nos cabelos e olhos. Seu corpo brilhava com a água que banhava seu peitoral. Não houve tempo para pensar em nada, exceto que no segundo seguinte, eu estava beijando sua boca.

Não existia nada mais sedutor que meu homem limpo e cheiroso. _Meu homem._

Sua mão envolta em espuma e me acariciando está de longe à manhã mais que ideal.

- Quero acordar assim todos os dias...

- Assim como? Perdendo hora é?

- Não bocó, me perdendo em você.

- Assim eu me apaixono.

Edward cobriu minha boca com a sua e logo suas mãos já estavam acariciando minha coxa, que fora puxada contra seu pau que agora latejava contra meu ventre.

- Acordar com uma ereção e não ter você por perto, é crime sabia?

Senti seu crime me invadindo em uma estocada. Minhas costas foram "sutilmente" lançadas contra a parede e tão logo percebi, minhas mãos estavam sobre seus ombros puxando-o para um beijo. Ritmo lento, estocadas longas e sua respiração me inebriando.

- Quer parar de brincar com a comida e terminar logo com o prato?

- Sim _Love..._

_- Fuck Ed..._

_- _Sempre _Naughty Girl._

Sua boca escorregou por meu pescoço e rapidamente eu estava entregue ao seu corpo.

O banho terminou até que rapidamente, se fossemos contar todos os outros banhos que já havíamos tomado.

Edward não conseguia desgrudar do meu corpo e eu já estava quase irritada com isso. _Ok! Deixa-me ver se o meu nariz cresceu também..._

- Mocinho, precisamos voltar pra vida...

- Não quero.

- Aja paciência, cadê aquele tarado, safado e sem vergonha por qual eu me entreguei?

- Tá aqui... Posso trazê-lo à tona no momento em que quiser voltar para aquela cama e se entregar pra ele...

Bufei contra aquele charme estonteante que simplesmente me largou indo em direção a suas poucas roupas.

Em segundos estávamos vestidos e literalmente comidos. Na recepção do hotel, o antigo SUV de Ed nos aguardava.

- Sabe que ainda lembro que você perdeu esse carro pro Jasper...

- Não me lembra disso que eu acabo lembrando o que eu ganhei em troca...

Rimos muito até chegar à loja, que estava muito diferente.

- O que se passa por aqui?

- Ahhhh finalmente o casal de coelhos saiu da toca?

- Allieeeee....

Minha irmã estava linda e pensei em como somos a mais perfeita dupla dinâmica: se existe alguém que pode me ajudar a desvendar o resto que Edward esconde... Esse alguém é ela.

Em segundos estávamos conversando sobre todas as alterações da loja e os acontecimentos da universidade. Minha irmã estava empolgada demais com tudo e eu me surpreendia pelas sutis transformações causadas por Jasper.

Quando consegui convencer Edward de ir para casa atrás da banda e de seus negócios, já era horário de almoço.

- Eu volto para te pegar assim que fechar a loja, Bella.

- Não precisa, vou com Alice e nos encontramos...

- Eu insisto.

- Ed!!! Par..

- Chega os dois! Cullen se manda e arranja o que fazer. À noite entrego a Cinderela em um belo vestido para irmos ao baile, ok?!

- Falou fadinha.

Por essas conversas, que eu percebia o relacionamento, no mínimo estranho, que existia entre o **meu **Ed e o Cullen da minha irmã.

Ed me puxou para um beijo cinematográfico que fez com que todas as mulheres presentes soltassem um suspiro.

- Olha a cena...

- Você adora, minha safada.

- Nada de sumir em Ed... Você é o campeão dos sumiços.

- Para de besteira, agora é só você e eu.

Passavam das três da tarde, quando finalmente consegui arrastar Alice para a praça de alimentação. Um território neutro regado a salada e vinho era o que eu precisava para obter as mais preciosas informações da minha irmãzinha.

- Sabe... Estou ainda confusa com tudo que Ed me falou...

- Vou te dizer, ele consegue ser mais cabeçudo que você Bells; fico feliz que você também esteja bem... Enfrentar um processo como o dele, será bem difícil.

Bingo! Essa era a maior facilidade da face da terra... Vinho + Alice, sempre resultou em boca aberta; agora me resta saber que processo.

- Sabe minha irmã, ainda não consegui entender o que houve... Como chegou nesse ponto?

- Oras... Você baleada, James no chão... Ed não pensou duas vezes e quase matou James, foi preciso dois policiais, Jasper e quase toda a galera da banda... Ele estava descontrolado mesmo.

Então era isso o que ele escondia... Não posso ficar brava e muito menos ter alguma reação diferente de "ele estava me protegendo", porém sua explosão nos trouxe mais problemas.

Eu queria levantar daquela mesa e ligar para ele imediatamente, mas as coisas não podiam ser resolvidas por telefone... Quero olhar em seus olhos e entender o porquê não me contou desse ataque de fúria. Ele tinha medo que eu o julgasse? Qual era o problema para me contar?

Voltei para loja com Allie ainda pensativa em tudo, até que me deparei com outro problema.

Estava parada no balcão de vestidos e parecia esperar por alguém.

- Alice, quem é a perua?

- E eu lá sei Bella? Aqui está cheio disso, vai ver está esperando alguém terminar de provar para comprar a loja toda...

- Espero!

Entramos na loja sorrindo e Alice terminava de me falar sobre os planos dela e de Jasper com a banda. Realmente minha irmã iria sair em tour com os meninos, enquanto Ed ficaria aqui comigo.

- Boa tarde.

Entrei cumprimentando a todos na loja e as vendedoras sorriam, mas apontavam à digníssima senhora que observava cada peça de roupa atentamente.

Quando seu olhar caiu sobre o meu, sabia que algo estava mais errado ainda.

- Boa tarde, a senhorita seria quem?

- Isabella... Senhorita Isabella Brandon.

- Mas que honra... Conhecer a bastardinha que mudou a cabeça do meu filho.

MAS QUE GRANDE PORRA É ESSA?

- Awe o do brilhante... Ninguém chama minha irmã de bastardinha... Por favor, retire-se da nossa loja.

- Alice, criança... Nem deve se lembrar da sua tia aqui... Cullen, Elizabeth Cullen... Não se lembra mais de mim?

EU GRITAVA AGORA OU ESPERAVA PRA GRITAR MAIS TARDE?

Estava atônita com aquela bruxa sorrindo na minha frente, enquanto Alice olhava para mim com ares de "Essa é sua sogra, boa sorte".

Sem palavras e sem a menor noção do que fazer, fiz o que sabia de melhor...

**Desmaiei.**

**

* * *

**

N/B. Ai meu DEUS.. Quem vai desmaiar sou eu... A cobra da sogra apareceu, nem sei de quem mais tenho pena se da Bella ou do Ed... Enfim agora vai começar a reviravolta e grandes surpresas nos aguardam. O capitulo foi super pequeno mais antes que vocês possam reclamar vou entrar em defesa da minha amiga, pois ela foi proibida pelo medico de chegar perto de algum computador e muito menos escrever alguma coisa, pois precisava descansar seus lindos olhinhos, por essa razão só devemos agradecer o esforço dela. Amei o capitulo e estou mais ansiosa ainda por MINDS..

Xero...

Belle.

* * *

N/A: Espero que gostem... Tenho diminuido o ritmo das fics, mas elas continuarão a ser postadas...

Tudo isso porque os plágios pipocaram e me deixaram muito abalada...

Espero que as leitoras daqui não sejam assim... Afinal sabem que eu ralo para escrever nas minhas folgas..

Obrigada pelo carinho nas reviews...

Beijo especial para a Agome e a Tati que sempre estão me pentelhando! ( e eu adoro!!!!!)


	25. Chapter 25

Sem palavras e sem a menor noção do que fazer fiz o que sabia de melhor...

**Desmaiei.**

... É sempre assim?

... Não normalmente, apenas quando sogras loucas chegam apavorando a pobrezinha...

As vozes eram misturadas, mas ainda sim entendi que falavam de mim. O que havia acontecido? Ok! Eu tinha apagado por minha própria vontade. Não me pergunte como raios eu consigo isso, mas é rapidinho para que eu mesma me cause um desmaio. Isso me acompanha desde a infância.

Eu sei que precisava abrir os olhos e encarar a realidade, mas estava ótimo ouvir como Alice estava lidando com tudo.

... Idiota, ela tá aqui desmaiada.

... Não, deixei cair de cabeça no chão, para ver se melhora essa cabeça dura dela.

- Hey! A cabeça dura é você!

Eu e minha boca grande!

- Ela acordou Don Juan, agora se vira. Tem muita coisa acontecendo e minha irmã não vai ficar desmaiando a cada segundo para salvar teu rabo.

Alice desligou o celular me encarando.

- Se eu não fosse tão sua irmã teria te entregue para a jararaca Dolce and Gabana que acaba de sair daqui. Que desmaio mais fraco Bella, você já foi melhor com esses fingimentos.

- E você já foi mais irmã de me proteger para não machucar quando caia no chão.

Uma franziu a testa para a outra e logo nos abraçamos.

- Fala sério!

- Não... Eu que falo, quem é ela para te chamar de bastarda?

- Ela está certa, afinal eu sou uma bastarda mesmo... Não sei dos meus pais verdadeiros, e todos dizem que sou filha do nosso pai com outra mulher.

- Não ouse dizer isso novamente Isabella Brandon! Vou lavar sua boca com água e sabão como nossos pais faziam quando criança.

- Isso... Mas Alice...

- Quê?

- Quem gostava do sabão era você.

- Idiota...

Não demorou para entender que as coisas que Ed estava me escondendo eram mais sérias do que ele havia me dito.

- Alice, me fale de James.

- Er... O que o Edward te falou?

- Nada parecido com a verdade, até porque você acaba de chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome...

- Ops...

- Desembucha: James está solto e?

- E seu amado vai responder por agressão.

Minha cabeça formulava todas as possibilidades que eu teria para ajudar Edward a se livrar disso. Eu era responsável, inclusive pelo seu surto. Nada disso teria acontecido com ele se...

- Alô??? Terra chamando Bella louca que já deve estar com mil fábulas na cabeça e já te aviso, qualquer coisa que você tentar fazer pode comprometê-lo.

- Hein? Como Alice? Mas que ódio... tudo está dando errado...

- Sugiro que dê um prensa naquele paspalho... Ele para lhe proteger não conta nada do que está acontecendo.

Então Edward estava omitindo os fatos. Bem claro, se eu tivesse uma mãe como a dele, estaria omitindo tudo também, mas mesmo assim... Nada justifica os atos dele.

Olhei para Alice.

- Ah não! Essa cara não! O que você tá pensando demônio?

- Ele não quer brincar de esconde-esconde?

- Você é louca!

- Não Alice, eu era louca... Agora ando até que sã.

- Seja lá qual é seu plano... O Cullen vem vindo para a loja.

- Então me dê à chave do seu carro...

Eu sabia aonde ir e o que queria arrancar do meu "Cullen", agora ele que corresse atrás de mim e abrisse aquela maldita boca gostosa, sedosa, quente, sedenta...

- E Alice?

- Eu?

- Não se esqueça que sou uma universitária...

- Puta que pariu!

Sai da loja deixando Alice boquiaberta para trás. Ela que desse um esporro inicial no meu Ed, pois a esporrada final seria minha.

Dirigi por algumas horas até parar no campus da universidade. Ali havia sido o estopim para que começássemos a falar e a nos conhecer melhor, portanto, seria o lugar ideal para voltarmos a fazer isso.

Para onde eu olhasse haviam estudantes sorrindo. Chego a pensar que esse povo toma droga, fala sério, quem pode ficar tão contente com a universidade quando se tem tanto a viver ainda?

Merda! Eu estava feliz com a ida a universidade.

Conhecer Ed me abriu os olhos ao mundo. Ele não havia feito faculdade e já era alguém de sucesso. Tinha uma banda, shows, programas... Enfim, ele tinha inteligência.

Mas porra! Como ele podia ter tanta inteligência e sagacidade para algumas coisas e para as outras não, como problemas causados por mim, ele era tão imaturo?

Entrei na universidade indo diretamente a secretaria.

- Senhorita Brandon, ficamos felizes com a sua recuperação.

A secretaria havia sido simpática quando lhe expliquei a atual situação e meu pedido inusitado.

- Mas a senhorita gostaria de alterar o curso para Modelagem Têxtil?

- Sim, e de preferência na sala do senhor Cullen...

Sai da secretaria a tempo de vê-lo fechando a porta do carro e correndo em minha direção.

Agora era o momento.

- Você está louca?

Senti suas mãos me apertando e me jogando contra a parede.

- Estou te procurando há horas... Sabe o que senti quando Alice me disse que você desmaiou por conta da minha mãe? E pior... Chego para te pegar e você sumiu?

- Está preocupado agora? Vim arrumar minha vida, cansei de ficar em suas mãos.

- Está louca? Desistiu do seu sonho de faculdade...

- Não Ed, desisti daquilo que não sabia o que era.

- Está insana se acha que vou te deixar desistir do seu sonho por conta daquele maluco.

- E se o maluco for você?

Suas mãos escorregaram pela lateral do meu corpo e sua face tornou-se pálida e fria.

Pela primeira vez iríamos conversar, e essa conversa seria definitiva.

* * *

N/B: Oi. Capitulo curtinho. Agora me respondam de quem e a culpa? Isso mesmo de vocês. Só queria avisar a vocês que minha querida amiga anda meio desmotivada a escrever, afinal todas vocês sabem que ela é movida a reviews coisa que tá faltando nos últimos capítulos principalmente de MINDS. Enfim peço que não somente leia o capitulo mais deixem pelo menos um recadinho nem que seja somente um oi. Espero contar com a ajuda de vocês, pois podem ter certeza que faço minha parte e todos os dias cobro a ela mais capítulos afinal as fics dela são maravilhosas.

Xero.

Belle.

* * *

N/A: Nem falo nada... Escrevendo por osmose!

Eu tenho 120 leitores que colocaram aviso para receberem atualização dessa fic... Pq não tenho os mesmos 120 como review? Seria o mínimo... que poderiam fazer por mim....


	26. Chapter 26

Suas mãos escorregaram pela lateral do meu corpo e sua face tornou-se pálida e fria.

Pela primeira vez iríamos conversar, e essa conversa seria definitiva.

- Se eu sou maluco, sou por você.

- Conta outra Cullen.

- Cullen não _love_, Cullen não...

- Até que nos acertemos, vai ser Cullen sim… Quer ter a chance de consertar seus erros agora, ou precisa que eu acabe com isso?

- Sou homem suficiente para admitir que por querer te proteger acabei com tudo...

- Bom saber, mas acho que aqui não é o melhor lugar para conversarmos.

- É sim, eu sei exatamente onde...

Minha sensação era uma só: Ed sabia que havia sido pego na mentira...

Música "obrigatória" na cabeça da Bella: Take a Bow – Rihanna

www * youtube * com / watch?v = J3UjJ4wKLkg&feature=fvst

Fui puxada em direção ao anfiteatro e meu corpo já reagia como um vulcão próximo a erupção...

Tirando o leve "clapt – clapt", um barulho próximo a palmas que eu sentia vindo do meio das minhas pernas... _Traidora!_

- De uma vez por todas Cullen, não vai querer me enfiar naquela coxia suja de novo?

- OK, aqui está perfeito para você? Um anfiteatro inteiro para se fazer ouvir e para me ouvir.

- Perfeito... Desembucha Cullen.

- Você estava certa o tempo todo... Desculpa!

- Grande novidade.

- Vai me deixar falar ou vai agir como mimadinha?

Mimadinha? Aplausos ao Sir Cullen que estava na minha frente.

O "clapt" foi substituído por um bico incomodo. Acho que minha buceta estava tendo uma sincope nervosa... Meu corpo doido para que Ed me jogasse contra aquela lousa, me arrastasse para aquela coxia e me fizesse gemer e gozar como louca e meu cérebro mandando eu controlá-lo... É grande dupla dinâmica... Afinal, não perguntam para meu coração o que ele quer...

- Eu amo você e aí está a razão dos nossos problemas. Por te amar demais me deixei levar pelo medo de te perder...

- Isso está ficando bom Cullen...

Meu coração estava saltitando, meu cérebro comemorando e já sentia a torcida que minha buceta chamou para acompanhar sua comemoração.

- CULLEN NÃO. E se você me chamar mais uma vez assim eu perco a esportividade e a paciência.

- Para de me enrolar.

_E me pega logo!_

Preces atendidas no momento em que vi em seus olhos a fúria do Ed retomar. Meus braços foram apertados e logo uma nuvem de pó subiu: minhas costas estavam contra a lousa, e seu pau roçou como um louco em minhas coxas.

- Bom saber que dentro da princesinha mora uma mulher forte que agüenta trancos.

- Você ainda não viu nada...

Eu estava louca e ele mais ainda. Sua respiração forte, suas mãos me pressionando contra a parede e eu tentando manter minha consciência de que era preciso continuar assim: Edward precisava aprender que podia confiar em mim.

- Por que isso agora?

- Está começando a enrolar e me deixar entediada.

- Está bem!

Percebi a hesitação nua e crua. Seus olhos perderam o brilho me fazendo lembrar James quando me tocou, havia sido o mesmo olhar que ele me dava agora.

- Eu tenho certeza que sou bastardo. Talvez por aí eu deva começar nossa conversa.

- Isso você já me falou Ed e eu ainda vou tirar essa história a limpo, portanto, não é por aí não...

- Achei que gostaria saber o porquê minha mãe foi atrás de você...

- Não preciso. Sua mãe, problema seu. Passa a ser meu no momento que atormentar nosso relacionamento.

- Quem é você e onde está a Bella?

- Não era isso que você queria? Você não me conta a verdade por achar que sou frágil e... Ah é, mimadinha... Não é assim que você me chama.

- Não, é, bem...

- Cullen, aprenda. Desde pequena aprendi a lidar com rejeição, abandono e solidão. Criei mecanismos de defesa para mim e com isso, a imagem que você, meus pais e Alice têm é equivocada.

Na verdade, tinha certeza que Alice já me manjava e não era de hoje. Acho que foi no momento em que eu a defendi do valentão do colégio, mesmo ela sendo mais velha. Simplesmente saltei sobre o rapaz, e comecei a socá-lo para depois me refugiar nos braços da minha irmã pedindo para que ela não deixasse nada de ruim acontecer conosco.

- Tô percebendo.

- Então...

- Então você já sabe dessa parte... Bom, estou sendo processado por agressão, pois embora você tenha pedido, me descontrolei e soquei James até quase a morte.

- E...

- E Bella? E? E que você não entende nada? Posso ser preso a qualquer segundo e, sei lá até quando ficar em uma cadeia...

- Não acontecerá!

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Porque estou ao seu lado, porque vou depor a seu favor e simplesmente, porque não deixarei que isso aconteça

- Não será necessário! E não quero aquele lixo humano te vendo novamente.

- E como você irá resolver isso? Quais são seus planos, Mister M? Porque é bem complicado saber o que se passa nessa cabeça de bagre Ed! – E lá se foi minha postura durona de ser. - Cullen, eu disse Cullen.

Edward apenas tombou a cabeça e foi me pressionando contra a lousa novamente, sorrindo como se tivesse ganhado uma batalha sem igual.

- Vamos nos casar.

_Oi? _Qual foi a parte do papo que eu perdi?

- Como?

- Eu disse: vamos no casar, não daqui a um ano ou um mês... Mas vamos nos casar. Chega de correr riscos, quero você e apenas você ao meu lado... Achei que já tinha deixado claro isso.

Casar? Ele afirmou com todas as letras que realmente, efetivamente e definitivamente vamos nos casar? Claro Bella! Vão se casar para livrar a bunda dele de certa forma, claro!

- Mas o que tem a ver nos casarmos com o processo?

- James não está me acusando pela agressão e sim por eu ter "roubado" a namorada dele, e quando eu mostrar nosso "acordo nupcial" datado de pelo menos seis meses atrás, acabou o processo.

Hummmmm! Livro a bundinha gostosa dele, caso e ainda acabo com a raça daquele demente?

BINGO!

Eu ganhei na loteria e meu prêmio chegou agora?

Meu corpo estava em chamas, mas minha mente demoníaca não parava de formular jeitos de torturar esse gostoso que agora serpenteava pelo meu corpo, tentando me seduzir.

- Ah tá, mas eu não teria que ver esse acordo? E se eu não concordar?

- Oras, discordaria das minhas singelas promessas?

- E quais seriam?

- Eu prometo: sexo ininterrupto durante toda a nossa lua de mel.

- Só isso? Muito pouco...

Quem desdenha quer comprar, já dizia um velho ditado, mas por sorte Ed não percebeu.

- Não só a lua de mel... Como pode sentir... – Precisei engolir minha saliva, no momento em que senti seu pau no meu ventre e sua língua em meu maxilar. – Todos os próximos dias pelo resto de nossas míseras e luxuriosas vidas...

- Puta que pariu!

_Embrulha pra viagem que vou levar o que sobrar, por favor!_

- Está mais amansada agora minha tigresa?

- N-não... – Pigarreei. – NÃO Cullen, não estarei "mansa" e muito menos "domada", até que essa palhaçada de _pick-a-boo _que você insiste em fazer acabe.

Sua respiração no meu pescoço e suas mãos me segurando, faziam com que toda minha dureza se esvaísse pelo pé.

- Você sabe que não nascemos para brigarmos... – Suas mãos rapidamente estavam sob minha blusa, fazendo com que meu gemido saísse sem eu nem perceber.

NÃO! Meu corpo estava em chamas por Ed, mas não, eu precisava dar um jeito de dizer que não aceitava mais isso. Ele precisava entender que eu não aceitaria ser enganada e enrolada.

- M-mas, não nasci para ser enganada.

Sua língua no meu pescoço estava apagando todos os resquícios de mal humor que eu estava após conhecer "a sogra". Ali naquele anfiteatro, iríamos fazer as pazes, e uma certeza eu tinha...

- E o que te leva a crer que eu tenho feito isso com você?

**EU MATO ELE! **

Consegui me livrar do Sr. Ed-Tentáculos-Cullen, que só me olhava como se não entendesse absolutamente nada.

- Quase lá Ed, digo Cullen, estava tão próximo do nirvana e lá vem você mentir descaradamente. Palmas! Palmas para sua tremenda cara de pau!

Como ele conseguia dizer que não havia me enganado? Todos os homens são iguais!

- Vai continuar com essa cara de paisagem e negar que não me enganou sobre James?

- Não te enganei, eu omiti!

- É A MESMA COISA PALHAÇO...

- _Love_, fala baixo... Não respondo bem com gritaria.

- E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU RESPONDO BEM AO QUÊ?

- Ao meu pau, caralho!

Em um segundo me lembro de estar gritando até sentir meu rosto pegar fogo, no outro eu já estava contra uma lousa, gemendo desesperadamente, enquanto Ed rasgava minha saia...

- Cansei do seu ataque porra... Agora se acha que nos damos bem apenas quando fodemos, então vamos aqui e agora resolver isso.

Sua mão foi rápida ao puxar minha calcinha para o lado enquanto sua boca cobria a minha não me dando tempo para pensar no que acontecia.

No momento em que senti seus dedos me invadirem, gemi como uma louca, esperando pelo que já estava saudosa... Sexo de reconciliação é o melhor e, se Ed realmente tivesse prestado atenção, saberia que no momento em que ele pediu desculpas, eu já o tinh....

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH...

Dedos na frente, dedos atrás. Sua boca no meu pescoço, não tinha mais o que pensar. Eu já não sabia de mais nada, já havia esquecido de como era "trepar" com Ed, após tanto tempo fazendo amor com o Sir Cullen.

- Isso vadiazinha minha... Geme gostoso, senão não ganha esse pau que você tá louca para chupar...

- Ed...

- Você estava louca para que eu fodesse você assim... Por isso correu aqui, acha que não te entendo?

Minhas costas chocavam-se contra a lousa, no momento em que ele agarrou minha bunda, deixando seus dedos foderem deliberadamente meu rabo enquanto estocava sem parar minha buceta.

- Idiota!

- Mas não sou eu quem está gemendo no cio...

Consegui abaixar minha mão e agarrar aquele pau mesmo sobre a calça. Seu gemido soou mais como um urro de um animal enjaulado.

- Como disse?

- Mais que porra Bella... Desse jeito, eu vou te arrombar, caralho!

E lá estava pompoando nos dedos mágicos do meu Ed taradão.

As calças desceram em algum minuto entre ele tirar o dedo do meu rabo e me virar de cara na lousa. Seu pau roçando na minha bunda e sua mão puxando meu cabelo contra seu corpo.

- Essa posição me enlouquece Bella...

E a mim? Ele não conseguia ver que eu estava mais que entregue em suas mãos?

Aquelas mãos que agora percorriam meu corpo, agarrando meu seio sem se preocupar em machucá-los... Aquela boca grudada na minha nuca, respirando fortemente.

Empinei minha bunda deixando com que ele se deliciasse e logo alcancei sua mão e me pus a chupar seus dedos.

- E depois não quer que eu te foda né?

Respondi com uma balançada de bunda que foi bem recebida por um tapa...

- Rebola assim comigo dentro...

E em uma estocada senti Ed dentro de mim.

Não foi rápido e nada romântico. Ed estava me torturando com aquele pau grosso me invadindo lentamente, em um ritmo cadenciado de vai e vem que me deixava louca.

Tentei descer as mãos para me saciar, mas a mordida no meu lóbulo me avisava que estava proibida de qualquer movimento.

- _Love, você pediu... Você vai ter..._

Pernas trêmulas, estocadas fortes e aquele cheiro do **meu **homem que me inebriava.

Não demorou muito e eu já estava clamando por seus dedos em mim. Eu queria gozar e Ed não me deixava... Apenas gemidos nos completavam.

Quando senti que não agüentaria e ali mesmo gozaria, Ed me puxou com força da lousa e me jogou contra a mesa.

- Que boa aluninha não?

- Sim professor, gosta da aluninha aqui?

Apenas um rosnado depois e Ed já aumentava o ritmo louco das estocadas, enquanto eu espalmada na mesa, rebolava contra seu pau.

Não agüentei de tesão quando seus dedos cercaram meu clitóris.

- Goze, agora!

Seu pedido era uma ordem e meu corpo se liberou em um intenso orgasmo junto com Ed.

- Falei que somos bons em resolver nossos problemas assim?

- Convencido.

- Deliciosa.

- Canalha.

- Safada.

- Amo você.

- Assim como eu te amo, _love. _Mas afinal, que raios veio fazer aqui?

- Oras, me transferir para suas mãos.

- Hein?

- Vou estudar com você... Ensina-me como ter sucesso na vida, assim como você tem...

- Meu sucesso vem de você _Love..._

Problemas resolvidos por enquanto. Agora eu precisava lidar com um acordo nupcial e um casamento, que no mínimo, meus pais iriam contra...

- _Love?_

- Hum?

- Temos que jantar com a minha mãe.

- NÃO FODE ED!

- Então, já fodemos amor...

**Eu e minha boca grande...**

* * *

N/A: Durante muito tempo, escrevi Corpus e Minds sem o "homem" saber...

Por conta de uma certa amiga e beta, acabei contando...  
Portanto, daqui pra diante, não sei o que pode acontecer... Nem comigo, nem com vocês... No mínimo, fortes emoções as aguardam...

* * *

Bjkas e por favor, comentem! O Imperador adora saber o que causa em vocês... ( Acho que ele cansou de saber o que causa apenas em mim... )

N/B: Oi. Capitulo curtinho. Agora me respondam de quem e a culpa? Isso mesmo de vocês. Só queria avisar a vocês que minha querida amiga anda meio desmotivada a escrever, afinal todas vocês sabem que ela é movida a reviews coisa que tá faltando nos últimos capítulos principalmente de MINDS. Enfim peço que não somente leia o capitulo mais deixem pelo menos um recadinho nem que seja somente um oi. Espero contar com a ajuda de vocês, pois podem ter certeza que faço minha parte e todos os dias cobro a ela mais capítulos afinal as fics dela são maravilhosas.

Xero.

Belle.


	27. Chapter 27

- NÃO FODE ED!

- Então, já fodemos amor...

Queria matar ele à base de machadinha. Onde já se viu marcar um jantar com a minha "sogrinha" amada no mesmo dia em que ela me levou a nocaute?

Olhei para minha saia destroçada no chão. Ótimo! Mais um problema sem solução.

- Ótimo Cullen, acabou com a minha roupa... Como saio daqui, posso saber?

- Porra _Love_, não basta foder assim e você ainda quer mandar em mim? Se chamar de Cullen de novo, sou capaz de te deixar de castigo...

- Castigo é ter a sogra que eu tenho...

- Sou obrigado a concordar, mas vamos.

Saímos daquele anfiteatro e Ed estava todo sorridente enquanto eu pensava apenas no maldito jaleco que conseguira fazer de saia.

Por onde passávamos sentia mil olhares sobre mim. Não, tenho plena certeza que não era sobre NÓS e sim sobre mim. Eu estava no mínimo de boca inchada, cabelo bagunçado, jaleco como saia... Enfim, estampava "SEXO" na testa.

- Estão todos me olhando.

- Talvez por você estar exalando sexo _love._

- Eu. Ainda. Te. Mato. Edward Cullen.

- Porra _love _assim eu fico mais que louco para te comer bem gostoso no carro.

- Está maluco?

- Um cú e um copo de água não se negam a ninguém.

Não tive como não rir. Edward quando provocado, era tão boca suja quanto mendigo de rua.

- Safado.

Ela apenas sorria sem nem ao menos se preocupar com o que aconteceria com nós daqui para frente. _Cobra surucucu? _Fácil de lidar. Meu veneno é mais peçonhento quando preciso mesmo...

- O que acha de casarmos na Little White Wedding Chapel?

Hein? Edward tinha umas idéias de vez enquanto que me perguntava o que a mãe dele havia dado quando criança. O que levava ele crer que eu conhecia as capelas de Lãs Vegas?

- Qual?

- Aquela do Elvis.

Elvis? Elvis? Eu devia ter batido com mais força naquela cabeça. Onde já se viu. Edward Cullen, SIR Edward Cullen, se casando de Elvis Prestley e eu de Priscila?

- Você é doidinho mesmo, não é?

- Eu tenho te dito isso _love, _mas você não acreditou... Agora agüenta!

- Agüento... Mãe e filho malucos!

Eu não devia ter aberto minha boca.

Expressões faciais são o forte de Edward, que nesse momento remoia minhas palavras de alguma forma que me frustrava.

Resolvi dar um espaço entre nós e deixá-lo com sua dor, afinal, a mãezilla era a dele e nessas horas eu só conseguia pensar em quão boa Esme era para mim.

Tentei arrumar a saia quando senti Edward me puxar com mais força contra ele.

E lá estava o taradão na ativa, passando sua mão de forma possessiva contra minha bunda. Se ele avançasse era capaz de eu conhecer a rudeza do tecido daquele jaleco por outro ponto do meu corpo.

- Para Ed!

- Paro nada! É para esse bando de gavião saber que você é minha e de mais ninguém.

- Ciúmes?

- Não... Posse mesmo! Minha Bella... Gostosa... Safada... Deliciosa.

- Eu mereço.

Está certo! Nasci para ser objeto de possessão. Não bastava James-maníaco com isso, agora eu tenho um gato que me acha um poste de afiar as garras, ou seja, o mesmo que o maníaco.

_Mas esse me come tão bem... _Afastei a safadeza da cabeça e senti meu corpo reclamar. A força de Ed estava cada vez pior.

- Como você faz isso comigo? Fiquei roxa! Todas aquelas pessoas nos olhando.

- Fato: todos agora sabem que você me pertence e outra... Cadê aquela mulher forte que até o momento estava dominando a situação, mudando de curso e me botando como um cachorrinho acuado aos seus pés?

- Acabou quando rasgou aquela saia.

- Sabia... Está molhadinha já?

Molhada e pronta, mas nem sobre juramento me entregaria.

- Para Ed! Ainda tenho que levar o carro da Alice de volta.

- Não! Ligo para o Jasper vir pegar. Agora vamos nos arrumar, ainda temos que nos planejar.

- Para?

- Foder. Jantar. Minha mãe. Nosso casamento. Não nessa ordem!

- Gostei de três opções...

Foder, jantar e casamento. A sogra eu devolvia para o cemitério.

- Tesão Bella!

Edward abriu a porta do carro e me acomodou delicadamente sobre o assento. Seus olhos estavam mais verdes profundos e aquilo significava apenas uma coisa.

- Porra! Tira esse pano já!

Ele estava sedento.

- E-ed.

Meu Ed tarado estava de volta e com tamanha fome que eu não conseguia deixar de arfar em antecipação.

- Tava com saudades de você no meu carro...

Explicado o porquê o tarado havia retornado, senti sua boca me invadir apressadamente. Suas mãos viraram tentáculos pelo meu corpo todo, e eu já não sabia nem como respirar corretamente.

- Encharcada mesmo?

- Uhum...

Ele ficava tão mais gostoso assim sedento que eu só conseguia pensar em não gozar apenas em ter seus dedos em mim.

O ritmo foi se intensificando e a única coisa que se passava pela minha cabeça, era na verdade a vontade que eu estava de sentir sua língua me limpando.

Ainda podia sentir nossos líquidos escorrendo pelas pernas que tentava deixar apoiada sobre o console do carro.

- Fode direito, senhor-dedos-mágicos.

Senti Ed se retesar. _Hummm então ele não gosta de ser comandado? Bom saber! _Mas no instante seguinte só consegui não gritar de tesão ao sentir seus dedos mais grosseiros sobre mim.

Uma língua?

- Porra Ed.

Eu já não sabia como me segurar com a imagem de Ed entre minhas pernas, sua língua me fodendo e seus dedos invadindo todos os espaços possíveis.

Meu corpo já estava sedento por mais querendo que ali mesmo ele me possuísse, afinal já havíamos feito tanto naquele carro e, nada nem ninguém...

- Caralho Ed! Assim...

Não consegui me segurar com aquela boca e aqueles dedos. Meu corpo explodiu em um orgasmo fenomenal enquanto Edward permanecia me lambendo por completa.

Corpo mole, pernas bambas e coração entregue.

- Inverter posições senhorita Brandon?

- Não senhor Cullen, isso foi por ter me deixado sem saia.

Maldade deveria ser meu sobrenome, ou pelo menos algo assim. Edward simplesmente saiu do meio das minhas pernas em tempo de eu continuar sentindo seu bufar.

Assim que se colocou entre o volante, estralou o pescoço e eu quase enfartei. Ele estava bravo?

- Nervoso?

- Não e você?

Estava mais que nervosa. Nervosa por ter me aberto com Edward. Nervosa com aquela sogra destrambelhada. Nervosa com nosso futuro.

- Sim... Sua mãe me botou medo.

- Não fique. Ela não tem a mim. Você me tem.

Aquelas palavras tiveram o efeito de um forte narcótico. Senti meu coração pular uma batida e simplesmente meu corpo se amolecer todo.

Uma coisa que não parava de martelar era essa coisa tosca de Ed afirmar que não era um "legitimo" Cullen.

Talvez se contratasse um detetive para resolver isso, poderia ajudar e muito meu Ed.

Assim que Ed imbicou o carro, consegui formular a frente que iria tomar. Estava mais que na hora de saber mais sobre meus pais biológicos e também tirar essa cisma que Edward possui.

Ele estava inerte em seus pensamentos e pouco nos falamos até ali, mas estava na hora de jogar aberto.

Assim que saímos do carro, Ed permanecia cabisbaixo e as perguntas corroíam na minha cabeça.

- Porque você diz que é bastardo?

Ed simplesmente me olhou e me puxou pela mão até um quintal majestoso. A casa era bonita, mas a grama aparada e verde, repleta de flores e cheiros, me conquistou definitivamente. _Esse seria nosso lar._

Silêncio e tranqüilidade. Amor e paz. Calmaria e Agitação por nossa parte como sempre.

Edward me puxou para um banco e seus olhos estavam fixos e reluzentes. Sua boca se movimentava, mas não saia nada, até um fundo e sonoro suspiro.

- Nunca fui parecido com meus pais.

Eu não consegui abrir a boca e logo ele continuou com o monólogo.

- Antony Cullen era moreno e de olhos escuros. Elizabeth idem. Bella, meu amor, qual a cor dos meus olhos?

Sua confissão arrancou-me da realidade. Aquela mulher que foi até a loja hoje era impossível de ser sua mãe. Fria e calculista, não poderia ser a mulher que colocou no mundo meu Ed.

- Verdes. Verdes como a mais linda esmeralda do mundo e que me capturam a cada instante em que me perco em seu rosto lindo.

Edward passou de um estado tarado necessitado para cachorrinho abandonado.

Peguei aquele rosto em minhas mãos na necessidade de acarinhá-lo cada vez mais. Doía-me profundamente vê-lo tão abatido e cabisbaixo contando-me seus mais profundos segredos.

- E eu ouvi Elizabeth jogar isso na cara de Antony quando ele estava prestes a deixá-la.

Se antes eu já estava pensando em mil formas de matar minha sogra sadicamente, passei a pensar em mil e uma. Ela não fazia idéia de com que havia mexido. Se antes eu estava puta com ela, agora eu estava uma tremenda filha da puta sanguinária.

Concentrei-me em dar todo o apoio que Edward precisava naquele momento. Afinal, a "mãe" ainda era dele, porém, minha cabeça já bolava os mais absurdos planos.

Elizabeth Cullen não tinha o direito de machucar o **meu** coração, e era dessa forma que eu via Edward, machucado.

Caminhamos de mãos dadas para o interior da casa. Por onde passamos não vi nenhum dos meninos da banda, que provavelmente tinham algum show. Comecei a pensar que era uma das coisas que eu precisava me inteirar: a vida e agenda de Edward Cullen, meu futuro marido.

Edward estava abalado e tentou não demonstrar isso, mas até nos beijos conseguia sentir o fel que provinha dele e de tudo que havia dito. Entramos em um banheiro e acredito ter sido a primeira vez que eu dei banho em Ed. Fomos delicados e carinhosos um com o outro.

Mas isso se modificou no momento em que abri minhas malas e me deparei com as lingeries que Alice havia levado para que aprovasse a compra.

Edward babava em cada peça que eu experimentava e simplesmente tentou me comer de todas as formas, estourando três conjuntos maravilhosos.

- Chega! Chega! Desse jeito não sobra uma lingerie Ed!

- Vai sem!

- Isso provoca mesmo, quando aquela minha digníssima sogra me pentelhar, vou puxar sua mão no meio da minha perna e gozar na cara dela.

- Então estamos decididos: SEM LINGERIE!

- Atentado.

Ficamos nessas provocações como um sadio casal de namorados por mais algumas horas, até que definitivamente eu estava vestida, _e sem calcinha._

- Uma vontade de morder essa bunda...

- Depois.

Caminhávamos pela casa que permanecia silenciosa exceto por alguns funcionários que arrumavam a bagunça que aqueles homens deixavam.

Eu sempre falei para Alice o quanto gostei de casa cheia e finalmente não éramos apenas nós duas, mas sim uma casa lotada de apaixonados e amigos, acima de tudo.

Moraríamos ali após o casamento.

Edward ficava me importunando a todo o momento, com passadas de mão, mordiscadas no pescoço e me deixando louca até entrarmos no carro. O caminho era alegre e descontraído.

- Ed_..._

_- _Hum?

- Na volta esse carro treme.

O carro serpenteou pela avenida a caminho do restaurante e eu gargalhei.

- Que foi?

- Quase matou...

- Algum animal?

Levantei no banco do carro, apoiando o joelho e tentando ver se realmente havia algum animal na avenida.

- Também, mas quase ME matou.

- Bobo!

Continuei a gargalhar daquele que rapidamente seria meu marido, meu fiel companheiro e acima de tudo, meu tarado particular.

Ele não conseguia parar de me bolinar e eu não conseguia tirar minha mão daquele pau delicioso.

- Chegamos.

O carro parou e eu não acreditei.

- Está de brincadeira?

- Eu não, nem sabia que seria aqui... Dona Elizabeth deixou recado.

PUTA QUE PARIU. Eu odeio minha sogra.

Senti apenas a mão de Ed me tirar do carro e sermos cobertos por fotógrafos que não cansavam de repetir perguntas ridículas sobre processo, casamento, atentado, seqüestro e gravidez. Era impressionante como eles não tinham mais o que fazer a não ser infernizar a vida das pessoas comuns

Entramos rapidamente e Ed se demonstrava mais que nervoso com isso. Era óbvio que em nosso mundo tínhamos vários problemas, mas quando eles são jogados na nossa cara, não era nada legal.

_E ele ainda pensava em me esconder tudo isso? Bobinho!_

- A perua está nos esperando.

Ed olhou com tanta ternura que foi impossível não sorrir com ele. Nossas mãos não se largaram por nada e traçamos uma linha reta até A sogra.

- Dona Elizabeth.

Formalidade era o ponto alto daquela mesa e, meu sir, permaneceu de mãos estendidas, enquanto a comédia pastelão que observava começou.

Milhares de fotógrafos grudados no vidro do restaurante tentando uma foto e minha sogra puxando Edward para um abraço.

Meu sangue fervia de vontade de protegê-lo e o máximo que pude fazer foi me divertir. Apertei a bunda do meu "macho" enquanto a mão o abraçava.

A foto seria capa de várias revistas, mas quem estava preocupado com isso?

Até que seu olhar se dirigiu a mim.

- Bastardinha.

- Broaca.

Bateu, levou.

Está achando que sempre fui donzela? Agora vai conhecer a verdadeira classe de Isabella Brandon.

Meu tesão fazia com que eu perdesse toda a compostura, ainda mais quando Edward puxou a cadeira para que eu sentasse e minha vontade era simplesmente jogá-lo sobre a mesa e estuprá-lo ali mesmo.

Assim que sentei, ele simplesmente sentou ao meu lado ignorando sua mãe. Os flashes dispararam imediatamente após isso.

- Esqueceu de mim filho?

- Sabe sentar muito bem.

Edward olhava para mim sorrindo e com ternura. Sabia que tudo isso era apenas por ter me contado os detalhes e não mais sofrer sozinho com isso. Eu iria arrumar a bagunça que essa mulher fez na vida do meu amor.

Resolvi que iria levar na flauta a situação e passei lentamente os dedos naquele pau que estava quase em repouso. Edward me olhou de esguelha e começou a se arrumar na mesa.

_Isso é que eu chamo de vingança._

Dedilhava suas bolinhas e me divertia encarando aquela jararaca de pelica me analisando de cima a baixo.

Aquele pau em minhas mãos me dada à sensação de ser dona do mundo e na verdade, era Edward quem me dava essa força e coragem para lutar contra tudo e todos para ficarmos juntos.

_O que uma boa transa não faz com a gente!_

O mesmo garçom idoso que nos atendeu naquela noite maravilhosa, voltou a nos atender.

- Família Cullen. Irei atendê-los hoje.

- Família Cullen e Isabella Brandon.

Minha sogrinha abriu a boca e eu estava prestes a chutá-la quando Edward interferiu.

- Não dona Elizabeth, família Cullen.

A noite vai ser memorável.

- Champagne, por favor.

Cretinice minha a parte. Mas champagne sim! Estávamos ali para comemorar até onde eu saiba.

Edward permanecia duro e pronto para me comer no momento em que eu soltasse aquele membro delicioso que estava envolto naquela cueca boxer grafite que havíamos escolhido mais cedo.

- Enfim, me contem isso.

- Contar o que?

- Quando você se casou com a bastardinha para ela usar nosso sobrenome?

Meu sangue pulsava conforme minha vontade era de simplesmente mandar aquela mulher para um lugarzinho delicioso. _Vai para a casa do caralho!_

E como ela não ia. Iria eu.

Abaixei o zíper daquela calça enquanto sentia o pomo de adão de Edward se movimentar.

_A noite vai ser boa..._

Tive uma vontade enorme de assoviar ao senti-lo pulsante em minhas mãos.

Passei a ignorar aquela pessoa inconveniente em nossa mesa e passei a me deleitar no meu pau delicioso.

Massageava com tesão aquele pau, esperando que ele estourasse ali mesmo e me pegasse de jeito.

O jantar já estava fodido mesmo, então porque eu seria pudica?

Edward, a cada respiro, me encarava com aquelas orbes esverdeadas que estavam clamando por um maravilhoso sexo, enquanto eu mordiscava minha unha como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Mas não demorou a eu sentir que ele estava perdendo o vigor. _Broxa não!_

Respirei fundo e me interei na conversa.

- Já temos um acordo nupcial de quase um ano atrás dona Elizabeth. Oficialmente, eu e Edward já estamos juntos a mais tempo do que julgaria necessário para que eu lhe aplicasse o golpe da barriga.

E lá estava meu delicioso pau endurecendo novamente.

- Como assim?

- Talvez se a senhora conhecesse melhor seu filho, viria que estamos juntos há mais tempo que possa pensar.

- Então é golpe do baú mesmo?

- Não Elizabeth, ao contrário de você, eu serei alguém nessa vida por meus méritos, e não pelo sobrenome do **meu **marido.

Canalizei minha força em lhe dar prazer. Seria inesquecível Edward gozando na minha mão enquanto eu simpatizava com minha sogrinha linda.

Elizabeth deu um tapa na mesa e Edward pareceu despertar de algo. Ou se segurar para não gozar talvez...

- Vai deixá-la falar assim com a SUA mãe?

- Hein?

Ele estava quase gozando.

Para ele simplesmente perder a cabeça de cima, a de baixo estava pelo menos caminho. Restou-me apenas...

- PORRA! Elizabeth, a senhora não é minha mãe e eu soube disso no leito de morte do meu pai. E Bella, CARALHO, você vai me pagar por essa... Acho que fiquei paralítico.

Merda! A intenção era fazê-lo gozar mesmo, mas acabei puxando com muita força seu pau.

Comecei a rir pela situação. 

_Isso Bella, acaba com o seu parque de diversões mesmo... Tapada!_

Eu já não sabia mais onde colocar minha cara quando percebi que o restaurante estava em silêncio e nosso garçom a alguns passos segurando o champagne.

Que mico!

- Que foi? Nunca ouviram palavra? Tenho doutorado e título de SIR, mas em baixaria e putaria.

E lá estava meu taradão.

Eu sabia que no fundo, todo sir era meio troglodita, e o meu não podia ser diferente, mas Elizabeth não tardou em destilar seu veneno.

A cada frase daquela mulher eu tinha mais e mais vontade de acabar com todo mundo fútil e podre ao qual ela vivia.

"... Espero que um dia consiga dormir bem, sabendo que sua verdadeira filha está por aí, pois eu dormirei maravilhosa bem, nos braços do meu verdadeiro amor."

Suas palavras me emocionaram mais do que devia e logo percebi que ele se arrumava. Não demorou a se levantar.

- Entre todos os problemas, eu sempre escolherei ficar ao seu lado _Love... _Vamos?

Apenas assenti e levantei da cadeira que ele puxava para mim. Encarei minha sogra e nossos olhares assinaram nossa batalha.

_Nós guerrearíamos por Edward. _

E a primeira batalha: Eu havia ganhado!

Edward me apertou ainda mais em seu corpo e eu apenas o acariciei mais, enquanto saímos daquele restaurante que eu adorava.

- _Ainda tinha esperanças de visitar o segundo andar... _– Acabei sussurrando.

- Voltamos depois _Love._

Não sei quanto tempo permanecemos ali ainda esperando o carro, mas era obvio que os fotógrafos permaneceram fotografando a jararaca gabanna da minha sogra que continuava com aparência frustrada na mesa. Alguns momentos depois que o carro chegou, Ed me escoltou e finalmente saímos daquele inferno.

Estava muito bem acomodada no banco do carro. Milhares de flashes me cegavam e assim que Ed acelerou, eu sorri.

- Você queria me decepar por um acaso?

Olhei para Edward aturdida.

- Decepar? Como assim?

Ele me olhava como se estivesse possuído.

- Vou morder essa buceta e mastigar para você ter uma noção da dor que senti naquela mesa.

Ops! Ed tarado e machucado...

Está na hora de eu agir como enfermeira e cuidar desse meu tarado.

- Estou com fome.

- E eu perdi a minha.

- Você não entendeu! Está na hora do meu leitinho.

Instantaneamente me abaixei sobre seu colo e abri aquele zíper, tateando até encher a mão sobre aquele pau delicioso.

Deixei minha mão percorrer aquela coxa e logo passei a sugá-lo. Edward diminuiu a velocidade. _Ele tinha aprendido bem isso..._

- Que fome!

Seu gemido deu margem para que eu passasse a chupá-lo deliciosamente, esperando pelo meu leitinho que não demorou a aparecer.

- Agora podemos jantar.

- Você é o diabo de saias...

- E você é meu inferno particular.

Agora ele estava de volta... Calmo e saciado, do jeito que eu gostava dele... E eu, bem, esse carro ainda vai tremer...

* * *

Adoro as reviews...

Desculpem o sumiço... Alguns compromissos nessa vida chata.

Bjkas


	28. Chapter 28

Edward estacionava a SUV frente a um restaurante a lá duas estrelas, mas seu sorriso estava de orelha a orelha e naquele momento estávamos felizes...

Ou era o que eu pensava, afinal seu olhar estava apático e perdido em meio ao sorriso torto que eu tanto amo.

- Está pensando em quê?

- Na minha irmã. Gostaria que ela viesse para nosso casamento.

- Ela demora quanto?

- O tempo de um vôo para cá.

- Simples assim?

- Sabe Alice?

- Sei.

- Triplique e saberá o que é Rosalie.

FODEU! Alice era a encarnação dos meus piores defeitos e medos, que dirá uma cunhada que pelo jeito de Edward...

- Estou fo-di-da!

- Sua cunhada é foda, mas não se preocupe _love_, ela irá se apaixonar por você assim como eu me apaixonei!

Sim, mais tranqüilizador saber que minha cunhada é foda pela própria visão do irmão... Que familiazinha de louco que fui entrar.

Entramos no restaurante e a primeira coisa que me fez salivar: pastrami! Esqueci que estava com Edward e simplesmente sentei em qualquer mesa desesperada por aquele lanche.

Ele parecia não entender que pastrami com vinagrete era perfeito! Acho que ele só entendeu depois de tentar conversar comigo enquanto eu comia e não recebia sequer um mero olhar.

Após três pedaços maravilhosos do paraíso, saímos daquele restaurante direto para casa.

Comida deveria ser o segundo amor da vida de qualquer pessoa… Claro, pareço uma louca pensando nisso, mas por um lado, se não fosse à alimentação saudável que Ed tinha, ele nunca teria esse corpinho filhodeumamãe de gostoso.

Mãe.

Talvez Deus não houvesse escrito errado ou talvez, apenas talvez, eu estava no caminho de Edward e sua mãe, para mostrar-lhes a verdadeira importância de uma mãe.

Claro que essa minha cabeça está dando piruetas sobre a possibilidade cada vez mais real que Edward não seja filho de Elizabeth… Quem sabe, afinal ela mesmo confirmou que isso era verdade.

Mas ainda assim…

- Acho que você deveria se acertar com Elizabeth Ed.

- Hein?

Fato: _Por que os homens sempre respondem com hein? A lógica é uma só… Qual a dificuldade?_

- Oras, ela pode não ser sua mãe biológica, mas ainda assim lhe criou. Deu amor, carinho... Vai que sua história é como a minha?

Edward estava estático olhando para minha cara.

_Ué? _Qual o problema dele com compreensão? Esse menino precisava ter feito mais ditado na infância.

- Quem é você e o que fez com a Bella mandona?

Pronto! O carro balançou tanto, já que Ed não conseguia olhar para mim e não puxar o volante junto, que senti minha barriga vociferar.

Merda! Muito chacoalhões e comidas temperadas dentro de mim, sentia tudo fermentando e estava prestes a entrar em uma erupção nada engraçada enquanto Edward continuava branco... Ou eu estava branca também?

Não me lembro de ter estomago fraco, mas também, não lembrava de ser ninfomaníaca; e agora com Edward, tudo estava se modificando...

O fel inundou a boca e foi no mesmo instante em que o carro estacionou. Deus era pai e eu sai correndo porta a dentro.

Olhei para todos os lados e Jasper pareceu compreender meu problema me indicando as escadas.

Subi para o quarto e logo abracei a privada. Tudo girava e a ânsia era cada vez maior.

Esperei que Edward ou Alice chegassem, mas logo me arrependi. Mais um mal estar e voltei a vomitar quando senti as mãos de Alice circular minha nuca e tirarem meus cabelos da frente.

- FODEU!

Ouvi Jasper gritar e a próxima coisa que senti foi um pé me empurrando da privada…

PUTAQUEPARIU!

Edward vomitava na mesma intensidade.

_Ufa! Nada de babys e sim comida estragada!_

Estávamos tão bonitinhos abraçando a privada que até ameacei sorrir. A cada novo mal estar que tinha, Edward me acompanhava em seqüência.

Quando nos olhos se encontraram não pude deixar de rir.

- Custava ser um homem normal e segurar meu cabelo?

Suado, vomitado e fraco; mas nunca deixaria de ser MEU safado.

Tomei consciência da minha provocação apenas quando suas mãos puxaram meus cabelos fazendo com que meu corpo se arrepiasse todo, implorando por suas mãos e por uma surra bem dada, com aquele pau.

- Não sou normal! Já devia saber disso, e, aliás, adoro puxar seu cabelo assim, mas prefiro você de quatro nesse momento.

Eu disse não disse? Doente e vomitando, mas não deixava de ser o delicioso, tarado e safado Ed.

- Cala a boca Cullen.

- _Cullen não!_

E em meio as minhas risadas, Ed me carregou para a cama. Ambos pálidos, com cheiro desagradável, mas ali, jogados na cama nos acarinhando.

- Eu sei por que vomitei. E você?

- Sou companheiro de vomito!

Eu queria gargalhar, mas qualquer mero movimento e minha barriga dava saltos estratosféricos.

Jasper e Alice entraram no quarto carregando alguns apetrechos salvadores. Alice vinha com uma sopa cheirosa e rala enquanto Jasper trazia algum anti- histamínico.

- Caralho viado, você não perdeu essa mania?

- Calado!

Me arrumei na cama pronta para escutar mais histórias sobre Ed. A idéia não o agradava, mas nada melhor que um pouquinho de risada.

- Conta Jazz...

- Serve que o nosso Edward querido, é companheiro de vomito?

Essa é nova! Companheiro de vomito… Enquadrava em alguma profissão perigosa?

- WOW! Como assim Jazz?

- A anta não pode ver ninguém vomitar que se solidariza e vomita junto.

Ok! Lembra a parte onde normalmente eu seguraria o riso para não ter uma vingança cercada de algemas e velas? Esqueça!

Eu estava gargalhando com as peripécias do meu Ed… Quem diria, ele o invicto tarado, ninfomaníaco, delicioso e MEU, era fraco para vômitos... Inclusive de bebês!

Senti que ele bufava enquanto Jasper contava e estava claro que eu não teria problemas dessa vez, mas sim o Jazz.

- Certo, divirtam-se os três enquanto tomo um banho!

- Isso mesmo meu vomitozinho ambulante!

Encarei Edward e me arrependi no segundo seguinte. Seus olhos brilhavam e a sobrancelha arqueada indicava a formação de uma vingança.

_Fuck! Que venha cercada de muito sexo!_

- Cuidado para _meu filho_ não gostar da sopa e você precisar vomitar novamente.

HEIN?

A cara de caneca[1], minha e do casal em minha frente era única.

- Ele está louco ok?

- Bells? Tem alguma possibilidade disso ser real?

Alice me pegou desprevenida. Possibilidade? Hum vejamos, que tal algo em torno de 50 relações sexuais por minuto sem cuidados?

Claro que eu sempre tomei meu anticoncepcional em dia, mas, possibilidades?

Ain!

Minha cabeça girava e ambos continuavam a me olhar.

- Escutem, sempre tem a possibilidade, mas convenhamos: a quantidade de remédios que tomei, não deixaria isso acontecer; e o hospital teria interrompido, ok?

Alice encarou Jasper e voltaram a respirar.

- E então... Vamos voltar aos causos perdidos do Cullen?

Merda! Jasper já estava tranqüilo, mas minha irmã me encarava com aquele olhar demoníaco de quem sabia que havia algo errado.

- Não é Bellinha.

Eu não disse? O sorriso era maquiavélico e ia de uma orelha a outra. Lentamente ela foi se deitando sobre minha barriga enquanto Jasper contava outro episódio da debilitada segurança do meu tarado.

- Escuta aqui Jasper… A barriga da Bells está prestes a erodir novamente.

Salva por uma barriga barulhenta, Alice e Jasper colaram o ouvido na minha barriga. Começamos a rir com o volume dela até que a porta do banheiro foi aberta.

- Aham... O que temos aqui?

Claro que para bom entendedor, a cena era a personificação dos desejos de Edward.

_Alguém aí achava que eu não sabia que ele estava louco para me engravidar? Tsc...Tsc..TSc.._

Sempre fui da opinião que gravidez é responsabilidade da mulher.

Tudo ia bem até que Jasper bufou e eu procurei o motivo de seu nervosismo.

PUTA QUE PARIU!

A vontade foi grande de expulsar Alice que babava sobre o MEU personal sex. Mas pelo jeito que Jasper a arrastava para fora do quarto, algo me dizia que ela iria sofrer as conseqüências de seus atos e não seria minha culpa.

Porém o ninfomaníaco aqui não escaparia de umas boas palmadas… ou quem sabe chicotadas? _Preciso criar coragem e voltar até o sex shop, mas com um propósito diferente agora..._

- Ué, o que deu nele.

Cinismo vende em frasco e esse filho da puta estoca no banheiro!

- Isso é roupa?

Sorriso de orelha a orelha, seguida de uma levantada de sobrancelha fatal e um pigarrear…

PRONTO!

Eu estava em chamas. Sentia meu corpo se contorcendo de tesão, meus seios até doloridos a espera daquela boca que só me encarava. Puxei o lençol sobre meu corpo para conseguir me esconder dele e apagar o tesão que me consumia.

- Posso saber por que está se cobrindo? Ou eu não tenho direito de...

- Não quero que me veja assim.

- Assim como mulher? Grávida? É o que mais quero.

- Que mane grávida Ed... Ainda quero brincar muito antes de isso acontecer…

Eu não disse que ele estava mais ansioso que nunca para ter me engravidado? Ele seria capaz de criar minúsculos furos em uma camisinha se lhe pedisse para voltar a usar.

- Então o que esconde?

- Está acontecendo uma verdadeira revolução na minha barriga... Aquele sanduíche foi perigoso...

Sua carinha variou de muito feliz para muito triste enquanto explicava o que Alice e Jasper faziam com as orelhas sobre meu corpo e, finalmente Ed deitou-se ao meu lado na cama e me deixou acarinhar seus cabelos.

A cada vez mais me sentia perdidamente amando Edward e óbvio que não era só pelo sexo fenomenal, mas sim, ele era perfeito em seus carinhos comigo. Olhando em seus orbes tinha certeza que o sentimento era recíproco e com isso, subi em seu peitoral, apoiando meus cotovelos no peitoral e continuamos a conversar.

Sua mão na minha bunda me alocando sobre aquele pau delicioso me despertou:

- Nem pense!

- Mas... Eu... Assim... Preciso...

- Primeiro que ainda nem escovei os dentes e nem tomei banho. Se quiser alguma coisa, pode me esperar aqui na cama, enquanto faço minha higiene.

Sua bufada era a prova clara de que ele estava mais desperto que nunca. Consegui me afastar de seu corpo, mas logo ele estava colado em mim novamente.

- Fica no seu lado!

Tive que lidar com um bebê sentimental. Seu bico era lindo e eu poderia ficar horas observando se não fosse sua manobra de enfiar a cabeça no travesseiro enquanto continuava a bufar.

- Pref... quan... não... falav...

- O que disse?

Como se eu não tivesse entendido...

Às vezes penso que Edward me vê como uma boneca inflável... Talvez se eu me mantiver como uma na cama ele pare com essa infantilidade de vez.

Abri a porta do banheiro e, tirei minha roupa rapidamente. Sei o jogo que ele gosta e eu o adoro.

Escutei a cama fazendo barulho e sabia que ele havia se mexido.

- Ed? Estou esperando!

Vários resmungos e bufadas em seguida, me deram a certeza necessária. _Precisávamos de sexo_ e não era qualquer sexo, era o mais filhodaputafodidamentegostoso que sabemos fazer.

Consegui me empoleirar na pia e abrir minhas pernas no momento em que escutei Edward vindo até o banheiro. Puxei a escova de dentes e, _voilá:_

- Depois não reclama!

Seus olhos eram espelhos de uma luxuria gloriosa e farta. _E MINHA!_

- Cala a boca e me come logo!

Não houve nem dois passos e a mão de Ed estava em meus cabelos enquanto sua boca se embrenhava em meu seio.

- _Ed... Porra!_

Ele parecia adivinhar a necessidade do meu corpo em cada abocanhada que dava em meu peito. Suas mãos não estavam leves e nem tranqüilas...

- Pingando _Love? _Sabe o quanto odeio perder meu mel.

E não tive tempo de respirar ao sentir sua língua contornando meu grelinho enquanto minha escova de dente voava para algum canto e minhas mãos mergulhavam em seus cabelos.

Sua língua me invadia tão grosseiramente que nem percebi a pressão daqueles dedos me fazendo ver estrelas.

- Filha da puta, essa sua buceta está mastigando meu dedo e você nem para avisar!

- _Como se não me conhecesse..._

Tinha certeza que minhas falas eram mais sussurros e gemidos, porém Ed não me penetrava logo e a cada minuto eu queria mais e mais.

- Sua mãe nunca ensinou a não brincar com a comida?

_YES! Fuck!_

Edward me invadiu de tal forma que a primeira coisa que pensei foi ter quebrado ao meio.

A cada estocada Ed puxava meus cabelos fazendo com que arqueasse ainda mais meu corpo, até que senti que ia desfalecer.

Abracei-me em seu corpo e passei a morder seu ombro.

_Era isso, eu queria comer Ed de todas as formas possíveis._

Quando abri os olhos já não estava mais no mesmo lugar.

A água morna e a parede gelada provaram o que eu mais gostava: ambos sem controle e entregues ao melhor sexo da face da Terra. Sentia o ar me faltar e o coração falhar em algumas batidas.

- Você ainda me mata.

- _Love, _sexo não mata... Amor é que mata!

Filho da puta!

SLAPT

Um único tapa naquela bunda e seu olhar para mim nublaram-se.

- Provoca e depois não agüenta.

Meu demoniozinho interno estava fervendo de vontade que Ed me pegasse de jeito... _Sim, daquele jeito... Submisso de ser!_

SLAPT!

Mais um tapa e esse eu fiz questão de empregar mais força.

Ed abaixou o olhar e senti seu corpo tornar-se tremulo.

O tempo de assimilação entre Ed sair do meu corpo e sentir meu rosto contra o azulejo, foi o mesmo de sentir meu corpo se arqueando para recebê-lo.

- Estou começando a ficar viciada nisso...

- Que bom, assim não preciso ficar pedindo sempre.

Isso era verdade! De tanto não ouvir seus pedido mudos, passei a querer sempre... Meu Ed, gostoso, tarado por rabos e safado.

Sentia seu pau duro contra meu rabo enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo. Rebolar era questão de honra nesse momento.

- Putinha minha...

- Me fode logo Ed!

E foi ali que me rendi perdidamente às safadezas do meu homem.

Voltei a sentir, meu corpo e seus espasmos, quando Ed já estava sussurrando e gemendo em minha nuca como um louco ensandecido.

- Porra Bella... Goza comigo.

No banho estávamos, no banho permanecemos...

Acordei antes do despertador tocar e fiquei encarando meu Adônis particular.

Ok! Adonis não deveria conhecer metade das posições que Ed conhecia e fazia questão de me ensinar…

_Meu Deus! Tornei-me a tarada que Edward procurava._

Ok! Surtos a parte. Acredito que era exatamente isso que precisava na minha vida. Amar e ser amada em retorno.

Agora com o começo das aulas ao lado de Ed tenho plena convicção que todos os meus medos, pânicos e ataques serão dizimados a zero, afinal, é isso, ou surto meu mocinho delicioso.

Entre no banho sabendo que precisaria despistar Edward em relação ao detetive que colocaria para buscar as nossas mães verdadeiras e acabar de vez com essa complicação toda.

Alice seria minha cúmplice e disso não tinha duvida alguma. _Ela me deve isso!_

Vasculhei minha mente atrás de alguma roupa recatada e ao mesmo tempo nada sóbria e percebi, sob o chuveiro, que estava na hora de uma remodelagem de guarda-roupa e, com certeza, isso seria mais uma missão para aquela minha irmã desnaturada.

Sabia que Alice e Jasper estavam se fortalecendo a cada dia, e me via responsável por eles também. Afinal, se eu e Ed não estivéssemos juntos, eles estariam como?

_Transando em todos os lugares possíveis como eu mesmo estava fazendo..._

Ah sim claro! Edward e Alice podiam dar as mãos e saírem fazendo compra em sex shops tranquilamente... _Se é que já não fizeram isso antes..._

Lezada sim, Idiota não.

Terminei o banho no momento em que houve o barulho de algo se chocando dentro do quarto, e pelo que já havia escutado sobre Ed, sabia muito bem do que se tratava.

O maldito despertador.

- Opa, é só fazer barulho e você aparece? Gostei disso.

Ed estava lindo. Com uma única peça de roupa sobre aquele corpo delgado e delicioso, sorria como um safado aproveitador.

Reuni todas as minhas faculdades mentais para não resistir em largar a toalha e me servir naquele corpinho esculpido por horas e mais horas de sexo árduo e delicioso.

_Eu estou virando a tarada dessa relação… E estou gostando muito._

- Então bonitão, vamos acordar? A universidade nos espera...

Lembrei de procurar o despertador e o encontrei espatifado. Não basta dar um tapinha, ele tem logo que arremessar as coisas contra a parede...

Se bem que se fosse eu a acordá-lo, estaria eu imprensada naquela parede? Será que ele me comeria assim? Agarrando meus cabelos e puxando meus lábios com seus dentes e...

CHEGA!

Preciso de sanidade!

- Puta merda! Não quero nem imaginar se eu resolver te acordar.

- Ué, acha que não vou te jogar na parede também?

Puta que pariu!

O sorriso diabólico fez com que minhas pernas tremessem e meu grelinho se antecipasse... _Ele vai me comer sim, e daquele jeito._

Voltei para o banheiro e sabia que ele estava a passos de me agarrar…

- Para seu atentado! Temos que ir rápido se quisermos começar essa vida de estudantes e empresários...

- Adoro você falando isso.

E eu adoro sentir sua boca na minha nuca e seu pau roçando no meu rabo.

Edward é impossível de não comer.

Não conseguia segurar a tremedeira de ter minhas pernas abertas contra aquela pia gelada e Edward praticamente ajoelhado recolhendo **seu** mel.

E assim que senti a pressão de seus dedos, não fui capaz de segurar o orgasmo insano que apenas ele conseguia me dar.

- Pronto L_ove, _agora que me alimentou... Mexa essa sua bundinha e vá se trocar enquanto tomo minha ducha

_FILHA DA PUTA! _TEM TROCO!

Chegamos à universidade para vermos o segundo período.

- Desça e vá ver nossas salas. Vou estacionar o carro.

- Está bem Ed... Mas vai logo!

Algumas coisas precisariam mudar se queremos estudar juntos... E a primeira coisa que conversaria com ele é sobre essa sua dominação leve... Submissa sim, mas entre quatro paredes.

E eu iria provar uma única coisa: ele manda no quarto, mas na universidade, serei eu a mandar. E começaria isso hoje mesmo.

Edward teria a melhor chupada da história do nosso relacionamento hoje mesmo. Dentro da sala de aula e se tudo saísse como eu queria, com platéia.

Ai... Ai... _Coragem Bella!_

Alguns olhares normais. Talvez pelo carro a qual eu tinha acabado de sair, ou talvez pela saia amassada, já que Ed não consegue manter aquelas mãos longes do meu grelinho dentro do carro, mas eu sabia que não havia motivos para que me encarassem.

Agradeci por Ed não demorar a aparecer e me beijar, para irmos à aula.

- Pronto?

- Não, mas você está aqui. Então está tudo bem.

- Molenga.

- Gostosa.

- Tarado.

- Por falar nisso, vou precisar te comer no intervalo.

- Edward! Comporte-se.

E ele tinha roubado minha idéia... Merda!

Assim que abri a porta, meu olhar correu para dois lugares vazios. Claro que meu instinto demarcou as loiras que me trariam problema, mas o problema foi resolvido no segundo seguinte que depositei minha mão sobre _ed-hard. _

_Ele é meu, vadias!_

E depois de ter deixado claro o recado, puxei Edward pelo passa cinto da calça jeans que vestia e nos encaminhamos a duas cadeiras vazias no meio do auditório.

Os olhares foram nos seguindo e, lembrei de respirar, no segundo seguinte que a mão de Edward parou na minha bunda.

_Eu também era dele, vadias!_

Sentei e logo Ed sentou ao meu lado.

- Sabe que me deixou duro e pronto não é?

- Sei sim, mas se ele atirar para qualquer lado que não seja o meu... _Você perde a arminha._

Sentia a respiração de Ed falhar e o vi engolir seco.

Eu disse que daria as cartas nessa universidade.

* * *

[1] Cara de caneca. Expressão do sudeste usada para denominar a total falta de expressão facial em determinadas ocasiões. Nota da Ccullen: Experimenta ganhar uma caneca ao invés de um presente decente e irá entender!


	29. Chapter 29

_ No capítulo anterior..._

_- Sabe que me deixou duro e pronto não é?_

_- Sei sim, mas se ele atirar para qualquer lado que não seja o meu... Você perde a arminha._

_Sentia a respiração de Ed falhar e o vi engolir seco. _

_Eu disse que daria as cartas nessa universidade._

Ai Ai.

A primeira aula havia passado como se o tic-tac do maldito relógio fosse mero complemento da ampulheta do universo. Em outras palavras, o tempo tornou-se malditamente lento.

Ed fazia questão de só ter olhos para mim enquanto o professor de têxtil primário já havia chamado sua atenção incansavelmente. Afinal sabia que no momento que trocasse qualquer olhar com uma das loiras, que até mudaram a posição de suas cadeiras para olhá-lo, estaria morto.

Quanto aos outros rapazes: sim, tínhamos rapazes na sala de aula, mas incrivelmente todos resolveram se afastar e ficar admirando de longe, já que meu Ed lindo rosnou assim que entramos na sala.

- Estou me comportando bem _Love?_

_- _Bem até demais... Quando a esmola é demais o santo desconfia.

Ed fez uma carinha linda. Aquele biquinho pidão e chorão na minha frente. Os olhinhos baixos de cãozinho abandonado me deixaram desarmada e logo estava beijando aquela boca deliciosa.

- AHAM... Vem cá vem...

Puxei aquela boca deliciosa para um beijo maravilhoso e roubado em plena sala de aula. Comecei a pensa que talvez, apenas um pouco, Allie estava certa quando não gostava de universidade.

_Quem é você e o que fez comigo? Aquela Bella que amava estudar, onde foi parar?_

**AHAM**

Quis chutar minha bunda por ter esse pensamento no momento em que o professor pigarreava. Tinha que me focar melhor nos estudos antes que me tornasse realmente a imagem que a mãe de Ed tinha sobre mim e pior, que eu estava deixando ser construída.

- Perdão professor.

- _Eu não ganho perdão?_

A vontade de bater em Ed havia piorado. Quando em são consciência deixaria esse deus grego me tirar do meio acadêmico?

Precisava imediatamente estipular algumas regras com Ed sobre o nosso comportamento em sala de aula…

Assim que o sinal soou, as carteiras foram esvaziando e algumas garotas acenavam para que Ed fosse até elas.

Meu humor não estava nada bom para que elas continuassem a mover seus tentáculos sobre meu namorado.

- Ele é casado, bando de vadia!

E lá se foi minha estribeira.

- Estava indo tão bem Bells... Até achei que não tinha ciúmes de mim.

Eu queria berrar. Onde foi que eu botei minha cabeça? Ah é.. No meio das pernas dele e pior... de boca aberta mesmo!

- É melhor não provocar muito... Ou a fúria passará a ser apenas sua.

Ed que estava resplandecendo sorriso, engoliu em uma única tacada meu humor ácido.

- _Love, _o que está lhe perturbando? Claro, que em partes aquelas garotas querendo me comer vivo, mas...

Eu precisava trucidar o ego desse safado antes que eu enlouquecesse.

- Isso não tem _quase _nada a ver com você, Cullen. - Seus olhos brilharam de nervoso ao me ouvir chamá-lo pelo sobrenome, mas eu sabia que essa seria a única forma dele me ouvir. – Precisamos estabelecer normas para conseguirmos estudar.

- Normas? Condições?

- Isso mesmo...

- Como em um "contrato"?

Edward era perfeito. Até na hora de definir seu próprio terror. Sim, por que isso seria um terror.

- Perfeito! Um contrato Sr. Cullen.

- Claro, Sra. Cullen. Estabeleça suas condições.

Gostei de como havia soado ser chamada de senhora Cullen. Não era nada parecido com a jararaca de Gabana da minha sogra, mas foi agradável. Eu precisava pensar, afinal cada ato desse contrato, poderia trazer uma negatividade ao nosso relacionamento.

- Em primeiro lugar: Nada de beijos na sala de aula.

- Concordo: Nada de beijar a Bella em aula.

- Ed?

- Hum _Love..._

_- _Eu disse beijar QUALQUER uma... Não só a Bella.

- _Love_, sou taradão apenas em você. Você é a mulher da minha vida, nunca trairia você...

Eu queria matar a machadinha esse filhodaputa gostoso e fodidamente sensual que era meu futuro marido.

Claro, por que ele sabia que sua frase me deixaria nervosa e com a pulga atrás da orelha.

- Então primeiro: Nada de beijar durante a aula, apenas se a Bella quiser.

- Corrigindo _love: _Nada de beijar a boca da Bella durante a aula, mas o grelinho sim e quando a Bella quiser.

- Porra Ed! Estou falando sério!

- Eu também... Eu também.

Aquele olhar sensual e eu fiquei mole... Merda!

- Ok... Primeira clausula do contrato está feita.

- _Love?_

_- _Que Ed?

- Posso te chupar agora?

Quem agüenta? Quem agüenta meu Deus?

- Não Ed, não pode... Precisamos terminar esse contrato.

- Ok. Segunda clausula: Bella só vem para a universidade de saia.

- Que porra de clausula é essa Ed?

Ele estava estirado sobre a cadeira da sala. Braços atrás da nuca e sorriso sensual. Claro que o volume era mais que aparente sob o jeans, mas tentei não olhar o tempo todo ali para não cair na tentação de abrir o zíper e chupá-lo incessantemente em plena sala de aula vazia.

- Tenho que me favorecer, afinal, preciso desse grelinho liberado pelo tempo que permanecer dentro dessa sala de aula.

A pose havia de ser séria, mas meu grelinho palpitava de antecipação. Esse_ filhodaputa _voltou a ser tarado 24/7?

- Você está tão tarado assim hoje é?

- Quer saber mesmo?

Eu tinha medo de perguntar ou sequer piscar os olhos, mas assim que minha cabeça me traiu assentindo, senti as mãos de Ed me puxando para seu colo.

Aquele pau duro, roçando em meu rabo fez mal para o que restava de minha sanidade, porém o pior foi sua voz rouca em meu ouvido no momento em que o sinal voltou a soar, indicando o inicio de uma nova aula.

- _Estou louco para te pegar de sainha, estilo colegial e te foder deliciosamente sobre aquela mesa de professor… Só vim para essa universidade para cada dia te foder mais gostoso._

Minhas pernas viraram gelatina, enquanto sentia as mãos de Ed percorrendo meu corpo sobre o seu e sua boca em minha nuca e orelha.

Outros alunos começaram a entrar na sala, mas Ed não parou um segundo de passear com suas mãos sobre meu abdômen e seios, até que alguns pigarreados nos tiraram da santa safadeza.

- Você é louco!

- E você mais ainda por achar que precisamos de um contrato entre nós...

Ed sorria enquanto me colocava sentadinha e comportada na minha cadeira e encarava os mais afoitos que olhavam nosso pequeno showzinho.

Sem tempo para sequer corar, outro professor entrou na sala e voltamos a nos concentrar nas aulas… Bem... Eu voltei, Edward continuava com as mãos entre as minhas pernas, ora arrancando suspiros, ora lambendo os dedos para desespero do restante da sala de aula.

Ao final da ultima aula, Edward demonstrava certo nervosismo. Por várias vezes seu celular havia vibrado e sempre era a mesma resposta quando perguntava do que se tratava: "Negócios baby" e voltava a bufar passando as mãos nervosamente sobre minha perna.

Quando o sinal derradeiro soou, Ed foi o primeiro a se levantar praticamente me arrastando para fora daquela sala de aula. Passamos por todo corredor como se estivéssemos fugindo de algo, ou será _alguém?_

- Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?

- Tira o salto, Bells. Precisamos correr! Minha mãe está na universidade.

- Ai KCT.

Cena de cinema? Talvez. Mas para quem via um casal correndo pelos corredores de uma universidade, pensaria em qualquer coisa, menos uma fuga de filho e nora.

Edward me segurou assim que o corredor estava acabando.

- _Love _me espere aqui... Corro até o carro, entro pelo gramado, dou um cavalo de pau... Você corre para o carro e fugimos ok?

Eu queria gargalhar. Edward estava agindo como um louco, fugindo da própria mãe como o diabo da cruz.

- Para com a loucura já! Vamos embora e nada de manobras a la Magyver. Basta não cruzarmos com sua mãe e tudo ficará bem...

- Você não entende...

- Não entendo o que?

- .

Eu devia tê-lo deixado com a sandice.

Não fazia noção de quem o chamaria assim e sairia vivo, mas pela expressão em pânico de Ed, aquilo não era nada bom.

- _Minha ex._

Ed sussurrou para mim e tive um segundo antes que algo atingisse Edward com um par de peitos que saltava aos olhos.

_Não era uma pessoa com seios abraçando o MEU noivo, era um par de seios em uma pessoa abraçando o MEU noivo._

E eu rosnei.

* * *

Oie!

Espero que tenham gostado do cap...

Fui indicada para o Oscar das Fics.

http: / www(.)fanfiction(.)net / u / 1197490

Estou concorrendo em 3 categorias.

Ccullen-BR - .net/u/1803728/Ccullen-BR

1 - Categoria: Melhor fanfic incompleta, com lemons – universo alternativo

Fanfic: Corpus

2 - Categoria: Melhor One shot com Lemons – universo alternativo

Fanfic: Ready, Set and GO!

3 - Categoria: Melhor autora de Fanfics com Lemons - Categoria: Mista

Fanfic: Ciência do Sexo


	30. Chapter 30

_Não era uma pessoa com seios abraçando o MEU noivo, era um par de seios em uma pessoa abraçando o MEU noivo._

E eu rosnei.

O pior não era o objeto plástico que agarrava meu homem, e sim a cara de espanto que passou a um sorrisinho matreiro em segundos. Aquele filho da puta estava gostando da cena toda.

Meu cérebro só assimilava as informações que tinha sobre a "ex": loira, magérrima, alta e plastificada, ou seja, tudo aquilo que EU não era.

- Bells amor, essa é Tânia, minha amiga e ex-namorada.

Eu só conseguia olhar para a cara do safado que continuava a sorrir, enquanto as mãos da víbora repousavam na cintura e no peitoral dele. Lixa de unha? Talvez... Iria causar um grande estrago naquele botox fajuto na testa dela, talvez, apenas talvez, eu pudesse usar o salto agulha dos Manolos de Alice para desenhar nos silicones dos peitos, mas ainda assim acho que é pouco…

As mãos moveram-se novamente pelo corpo do meu homem, e foi impossível segurar um novo rosnado que brotava do meu corpo. Definitivamente eu iria precisar de Alice para esconder o corpo da garota PVC.

- Bells? Amor? _Love! _

Ele ainda tinha pachorra de me chamar? Edward estava cada vez mais brincando com fogo.

Finalmente o vi se soltando das unhas postiças e vindo me abraçar. _Chupa loira, o macho é meu!_

Sua boca cobriu a minha com gana. Sentia sua língua circular por minha boca como se sorvesse todo o veneno que eu já destilava. Quando me abandonou, cheguei a suspirar de tristeza.

Hora da briga!

- Dá para parar de graça? Ela está aqui para nos ajudar.

- Ajuda para cú é rola, Ed!

- Gostei da mocinha, Edie!

Dei uma mordida no meu homem e, simplesmente respirei fundo. Eu sou EDUCADA afinal de contas.

- A paz no oriente médio só se conquistaria assim: entenda loira, seja lá que parte fez do passado dele, agora o Ed é MEU. Não o abrace muito, não tente beijá-lo, não... Enfim, NÃO faça nada e você sai da América como chegou... Ilesa.

- Querida, seja lá o que o romanticuzinho aí faça para você… Puta que pariu, é só para você! Já tenho quem me coma... Agora, esclarecendo uma única coisa: VOCÊ precisa de mim se quiser se livrar da sua sogra de uma vez só.

Eu estava escutando direito? Ed não funcionava com ela?

_ESPERE AÍ QUE VOU RIR E JÁ VOLTO._

E ela ainda vai me ajudar a me livrar da jararaca da minha sogra?

- Negócio feito loira.

Abracei aquela que seria a salvadora da minha pátria enquanto Edward estava parado e boquiaberto.

- Pronta para bagunçar baixinha?

Cutuquei a criatura que continuava a nos encarar.

- _Love? _

- Hein?

- Vamos Ed... Mexe-se, vamos embora. Precisamos conversar em algum lugar isento de Elizabeth.

Edward olhava para todos os lados e quando reparei seus lábios, estavam em uma linda posição de bico de criança birrenta.

- _Love, _que bico é esse?

- Nada...

Edward estava irreconhecível, como se algo não tivesse acontecido a seu contento, enquanto Tânia tratava de me colocar a par de todos os passos da minha querida sogra.

- Então quer dizer, que para Elizabeth, você é a nora ideal?

- Pois sim, aquela louca acredita que de alguma forma vil e mesquinha, eu devo me casar com o romanticuzinho aí... Ofereceu-me uma boa quantia e como, James e eu, pretendemos casar e vivermos bem, achei que devia ajudar.

- James?

- Sim, meu noivo... Larguei o Eddie para ficar com ele... Troca boa.

Minha cabeça estava em redemoinhos. O tal "Eddie", que Tânia teimava em descrever como um idiota não era nem de perto o meu Ed, selvagem, delicioso e tarado. Isso sem contar o fato dele ter problemas com James, fala sério!

- Então, tirando a parte onde o seu Eddie não é o meu Ed, onde podemos chegar?

- Pensei em ajudá-los neutralizando os planos de Elizabeth. Ela fez questão de me inteirar sobre os planos ridículos de separá-los, com uma estória do Eddie não ser Cullen, o que eu duvido muito, mas enfim… Acredito mesmo Bella, que vocês devem se casar o quanto antes.

- Toda ajuda é bem vinda, desde que não toque no meu Ed?

- Querida, se não for para um ménage, não toco no Eddie por nada desse mundo.

Ufa! De alguma forma estava certa de que Tânia não conhecia o potencial sexual do meu homem e isso me dava um sossego infinitamente maior que qualquer outro. Estava tranqüila até para brincar com isso.

- Ouviu Edie?

- Hein?

- O que houve meu taradão de plantão? O que você tem? Não prestou atenção nem na brincadeira de Tânia e nós dois em um ménage?

- Estava pensando nos preparativos para nosso casamento _Love..._

- Eu não te disse… Edie é um romanticuzinho Bella… Juro que não entra você falando dele como esse tarado todo.

- Tânia entenda de uma vez: todo homem é tarado, basta encontrar a mulher certa para o ser. E como você é loira, melhor registrar que Bella é a minha mulher para isso… Não preciso de ménage nenhum.

Parem o carro que preciso descer e gritar ao mundo que Isabella "patinho-feio" Brandon conquistou Sir Edward Cullen, vulgo tarado inveterado.

E minha vontade de simplesmente me ajoelhar entre as pernas dele e facilmente "jantá-lo" tornou-se insuportável.

Consegui resistir alguns segundo mais quando beijei aquela boca demonstrando que o queria. Queria aquele corpo no meu. Aquela mão percorrendo suntuosamente, sem demora, minha pele que já entrava em combustão espontânea.

Ouvi algumas bufada, mas como minha boca e a boca de Ed estavam em funcionamento, não dei a menor atenção, exceto quando ele abriu os olhos e me lembrou que ainda dirigia.

OPS! Eu ainda descubro em que momento deixei de ser aquela menininha acanhada e simplória para me transformar nessa viciada em Ed.

Mal o carro parou na garagem, Tânia já descia seguida por mim e por Ed que enlaçava minha cintura e passava a se roçar em minha bunda, mostrando o quão duro estava.

- _Provoca e me deixa em péssima situação._

Eu apenas sorria. Ele estava em ponto de bala.

Porta aberta e uma loira louca, gritava chamando Jasper. Consegui passar por ela e segurar minha irmã antes que houvesse uma morte brutal.

- Não é problema seu... É a ex do Ed, Alice.

- Tá louca Bella? É a ex dele e você a traz para cá?

- Ela veio nos ajudar com a minha sogrinha amada…

- Pitbull é lindinho também minha irmã, mas deixa sua carne na boca dele para ver se ele não morde… Não confio nela.

- Mas Alice…

Não tive tempo de falar mais nada. No momento em que Tânia resolveu brincar com Jasper, perguntando se ele estava "satisfeito", minha irmã vociferou sobre ela.

Todos os meninos gargalhavam com a cena de Alice acertando um tapa na cara de Tânia. Edward estava tranqüilo assistindo a cena e por isso fui ao seu lado. Ele estava lindo. A imagem perfeita de um homem realizado. Alice continuava vociferando com Tânia.

- Foda-se que quer ajudar minha irmã, MAS SE TOCAR EM UM FIO DE CABELO DO MEU HOMEM, RACHO OUTRA PARTE DO SEU CORPO, entendeu Tânia querida?

- Puta que pariu meninos... Vocês não podiam encontrar duas irmãs menos barraqueiras?

Tânia estralava o maxilar enquanto eu e Alice começamos a gargalhar. Barraqueiras? Tânia não sabia onde se metia. Sorte a dela que Alice estava praticamente transando com Jasper no sofá, senão ela ia mostrar o que achava de ser barraqueira.

Sentei no colo de Ed que olhava para Jasper e Alice que estavam prestes a fazer meu sobrinho, quando senti a boca de Edward em meu pescoço, já não conseguia mais raciocinar.

- Procurem um quarto.

Vi quando Alice e Jasper se mandaram, enquanto Tânia estava ali ainda olhando para nós e meu corpo em uma ebulição imediata.

_- Nos dê essa idéia amor... Juro que vou afinar esse pau hoje._

Senti o corpo de Ed estremecer ante minhas palavras. Não imaginava que podia controlá-lo assim, mas gostei da idéia. _Será que eu consigo fazer o Ed gozar só com a minha voz?_

- FODA-SE. Tânia, sente-se aí... Mike, pegue gelo. Eu preciso de pelo menos uma hora com a minha mulher aqui.

E lá estava atiçado o meu tarado.

Tania continuou a rir e falar alguma coisa, porém já estava longe dali, com a boca dele mordiscando minha pele, enquanto eu tentava chegar em seu pescoço.

- Fogosa minha delicia?

- Cala a boca e fode logo… Quero meu tarado aqui e já.

Preciso começar a maneirar minha boca, pois assim que eu disse, Ed praticamente me jogou contra a parede e minhas costas reclamaram.

- Tá louca para ser fodida minha putinha?

As vezes eu me pergunto quem consegue manter a sanidade ao ser prensada por um homem desses? Exatamente o remédio que toda mulher deveria possuir, delicioso, carinhoso, tarado, safado…

Ed começou a percorrer meu corpo com as mãos e morder meu lábio inferior, meu maxilar, meu pescoço, perfazendo com sua língua um rastro conhecido até minha orelha. Chupou meu lóbulo com leves gemidos que me deixavam mais ainda em sua mão, que já me despia com urgência.

Desci minha mão, parando estrategicamente sobre seu pau que estava saltando aos olhos dentro de um jeans preto e o contornei com minha mão. Ed gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Mantenha essas mãos sobre sua cabeça.

Podia ser um pedido, mas a voz rouca soou como uma ordem, já que ele pressionava a abertura das minhas pernas com seu joelho. Ed estava sedento e eu correspondi como ele merecia.

Arqueei meu corpo e logo Ed chupava avidamente meus peitos, enquanto seu dedo beliscava meu grelinho.

Era impossível segurar meus gemidos com ele me comendo aos poucos. Eu precisava sentir aquela fúria, aquele desejo todo dentro de mim. A cada chupada mais forte que ele dava no meu peito, eu aumenta um decibel no grito.

- Quer platéia é? Está gemendo e gritando tanto que não quero nem imaginar quando te jogar na cama e foder esse rabinho.

E um único "aham" escapuliu, mostrando que ele havia acertado no que eu precisava.

- Merda Bella. Não vou conseguir te torturar mais tempo.

E lá se foi a nossa sanidade. Edward me jogou na cama já destruindo tudo que sobrava das minhas roupas. Senti o elástico da calcinha estourando contra minha pele, enquanto sua mão já me posicionava. Meu corpo já convulsionava pelo seu toque e não tive tempo para segurar o orgasmo que irrompia com força.

Assim que senti aqueles dedos mágicos mergulhando justamente no ponto G, explodi em um orgasmo frenético carregado de gemidos e urros, sentindo o corpo de Ed sobre o meu.

- Ed, porra... Não agüentei.

- CARALHO BELLA, desperdiçando meu mel? Desse jeito vou ter que te castigar.

E ele queria reclamar de mim? Ed praticamente usava um megafone convocando o povo da casa a participar.

Minha cabeça já estava nas nuvens e no momento em que Ed me penetrou, precisei de forças para evitar as lágrimas de alegria que teimaram em aparecer. Não existia motivo, além do meu amor por ele, para que elas aparecessem e eu comecei a pensar que talvez, apenas talvez, eu poderia estar com os hormônios alterados.

Mordi meus lábios afastando aqueles pensamentos e me concentrando em dar mais prazer ainda ao **meu **homem.

Ed lançou minhas pernas sobre seus ombros, dando mais ênfase a cada estocada forte contra meu corpo. Sua mão cobrindo meu grelinho me levava a gemer novamente. _Merda como ele é bom nisso!_

Segurei meu gemido e logo meu corpo contraia, agarrando e sugando tudo que podia de Edward. Não precisei nem ao menos "pompoar".

- Não faz isso delícia. Essa sua carinha de safada não me ajuda muito.

- Não? Então goza comigo Ed.

Gritamos e gozamos juntos, numa sensação deliciosa. Não era mais novidade, mas era sempre melhor que as anteriores.

Edward cobriu minha boca, enquanto nossos corpos descasavam em comum acordo. Em breve precisaria falar com ele sobre o assunto que não saiu da minha cabeça.

Um pigarreado seguido de uma voz idiotamente sedutora, me livrou dos meus devaneios.

- Puta merda Cullen, como foi que você melhorou tanto assim?

Tânia estava a porta e eu passei a rir.

Era brincadeira o que aparecia de louco na nossa vida. Agora mais essa, Tania voyeur! Era o que precisávamos.

- Sai daqui Tânia.

Eu não parava de rir ao sentir Edward estático sobre mim aos berros com Tânia. Até que ele me fez acordar:

- _Ela está olhando para a bunda que você adora._

- VAZA TÂNIA, SENÃO EU ACABO COM VOCÊ!

Em meio as risadas, aquela loira peituda se afastou fechando a porta.

- Você não tinha fechado a porta?

Foi a única coisa que consegui pensar em perguntar para Ed assim que ele levantou e foi até a porta chaveando-a.

- Acha mesmo que me lembro desses detalhes quando você está gemendo contra meu corpo?

Levantei da cama e levei Edward para um banho comigo.

Ainda precisava sentir suas mãos sobre meu corpo, já que aquele maldito pensamento não saia da minha cabeça.

Sei que fizemos um amor gostoso embaixo do chuveiro, mas sinceramente não saberia nem descrever, já que Ed me deixou mais encafifada.

_Flashback ON_

_- Love, adoro te pegar assim..._

_- Adora é? Que mais você adora?_

_- Esses seus peitos, gostosos, roliços. Parecem até maiores depois que chupo tanto. Isso sem contar esse corpo todo gostoso, com curvas deliciosas._

_Flashback OFF_

E foram essas sutis declarações de amor dele que me deixaram em pânico. Um pânico que me mantinha no quarto por mais de duas horas após sua saída.

Havia convencido-o que precisava de um tempo para me arrumar e sairmos para jantar com Tânia e sua mãe, portanto, cá estou: trancada no meu quarto, hiperventilando contra um saquinho plástico e rezando para achar uma solução menos neurótica, afinal, Edward não me deixaria se eu estivesse grávida. Ou deixaria?

Já havia conferido todos os dados: 36 dias de menstruação irregular ou a ausência dela (alô? Como o tempo passou assim e eu não me dei conta?); meus seios estavam mais redondos, e os bicos mais inchados, mas não posso levar em conta, afinal eu tenho um "bebe" para alimentar; meu quadril estava do mesmo tamanho, afinal eu já havia testado 5 saias lápis, 7 calças jeans skynni e 3 vestidos segunda pele, que estavam até mais folgados no quadril, embora justos no peito.

Merda! Minha cabeça estava em loopings constantes que nem percebi quando abriram a porta do quarto.

Assim que me virei, lá estava minha irmã.

- Bonita, estamos...

Seus olhos estavam fixos em mim, e eu sabia, assim que Alice colocou o olho em mim desabei em lágrimas e soluços.

- Respira.

Eu sabia. Eu já estava enorme de gorda, flácida e com estrias na bunda. Agora bastava colocar meu nobrezinho no mundo e virar uma vaca gorda, sem que Edward nunca mais me olhe, sequer de relance.

- Ele te ama e você o ama. Tudo dará mais que certo.

Consegui segurar um pouco meu berreiro e olhei para Allie que já estava perto de mim.

- Co-como você sabe disso?

Ela se sentou na cama, puxando minha cabeça em seu colo como fazíamos antigamente. Se havia alguém na face da Terra que consertaria minhas cagadas, esse alguém era Alice.

- Oras irmãzinha, você não pode achar que ele não a ama depois do espetáculo que deram essa tarde.

- Para vai!

- É sério menina, nem eu e Jazz gritamos tanto… Isso é mais que prova que vocês dois se combinam em tudo: cama, gritos, amor…

Acabei sorrindo em meio as lágrimas. Alice estava me acalmando para depois vir com a bomba, afinal ela sempre fazia isso. Sempre me fazia sorrir para depois resolver os problemas com a cabeça mais aliviada.

- Agora conta para mim o que te levou a ficar assim… Ele disse alguma coisa ruim para você? Por que se.

- Não! Não Alice, ele não disse nada.

- Então o que houve meu bem? O que te deixou assim, tão para baixo?

- Vo-você… Não… Assim, quero dizer… Percebeu nada?

- Ai loucura, loucura, loucura. O que eu preciso perceber Bella?

Alice se levantou e me puxou para ficar em pé. Agora era mais que óbvio, ela veria meu corpo enorme e roliço.

- E então?

- Não acha que meu corpo mudou?

- Claro que mudou. Eu não acho, eu sei! Você tá dando mais que chuchu na cerca mulher! Seu corpo está tomando formas mais curvilíneas, mais sensuais… Mais mulher.

Alice deveria ser sacramentada como salvadora da pátria, porque ela matou a charada: eu estou virando mulher, não mãe!

Puta merda! Eu queria soltar fogos de artifício, correr a meia maratona de Nova York vestida para matar o Ed, acenar do alto da Torre Eifel para ele e declarar meu amor, enfim, eu queria explodir de alegria. Eu não estava antecipando as coisas.

- Você é a melhor irmã que alguém poderia ter. Alguém já te disse?

- Sabe... Estava esperando esse reconhecimento há tempo…

Abracei Alice e cobri sua bochecha de beijos. Eu estava tão feliz que poderia…

- Não que eu não goste de duas mulheres se abraçando e se beijando, mas por Deus Bella, vocês são irmãs!

Eu e Alice olhamos um idiota sorrindo como uma hiena na porta.

Ele estava lindo. Seu sorriso torto maravilhoso com os braços cruzados sobre o peitoral que eu daria tudo para passar as mãos agora e aquela boca. Deus! Que boca meu futuro marido tem!

- VAZA ED!

Gritamos em meio a risadas, enquanto ele levantava as mãos e saia do quarto. Assim que a porta se fechou, Alice me encarou.

Sua fisionomia havia mudado. Antes onde existia um olhar doce e terno, agora eram duas sobrancelhas arqueadas e um lábio fino, traço de nervosismo que eu bem conhecia nela.

- Agora que ele se foi… Você precisa fazer um teste de gravidez urgentemente.

Eu não conseguia compreender suas palavras. Alice estava me dizendo que meu medo tinha fundamentação?

- Vo-cê…

- Nada de pânico, mas sim, acho bem possível que esteja grávida irmãzinha. Afinal, vocês parecem coelhos…

E eu voltei a chorar. Alice me sentou na cama e saiu me deixando aos prantos contra meu travesseiro, afinal, era óbvio, Ed me deixaria tranquilamente no momento em que soubesse que eu estava grávida.

Grávida dele.

Pareceu levar horas até que Alice voltou.

- Para de chorar manteiga!

Funguei o máximo que pude até encontrar com um sorriso enorme da minha irmã.

- Vai mijar!

Alice me esticou um bastonete de plástico. Uma das pontas era coberta com uma capa cor de rosa.

- Se der uma linha é positivo, se forem duas: negativo. Compreendeu?

Levantei da cama e continuei encarando-a.

- Qual o problema irmãzinha? Você é a esperta da família! Se ainda tiver dúvida, temos mais quatro para testar.

Essa era minha irmã. Alice mostrou uma sacola cheia de caixinhas de testes de gravidez, desses vendidos em farmácia.

- Daqui aqui todos. Vamos resolver logo isso!

- Assim que se faz Bellinha!

Entrei praticamente marchando no banheiro, mas assim que fechei a porta o medo me abateu novamente.

- Alice?

- Já encharcou os palitinhos?

Andei pelo banheiro e me sentei: ô coisa estranha, mijar em palitinhos para decidir o rumo da minha vida.

- Tô fazendo, mas me diz uma coisa… Como você tinha tantos testes assim?

- Quem disse que eu tinha?

Merda! Aquela maluca tinha ido comprar, ou seja, Edward estava mais que sabendo do que se passava aqui, portanto, não havia nem chances de esconder uma possível gravidez.

- Valeu!

Ninguém compreende, até o xixi não queria cooperar com a situação.

- Não sai!

- Não sai o que Bella?

- O xixi, porra!

Mais risada e agora eu sabia que ela não estava mais sozinha no quarto.

- Edward?

- Oi amor.

- Porra Alice!

Ninguém mais respeitava minhas neuras.

Escutei os dois na porta do banheiro imitando barulho de água e comecei a rir. Como eu poderia temer algo tão mágico e grandioso como uma gravidez? Era impossível. Qualquer que fosse o resultado, aqueles dois palhaços que estavam do lado de fora, estariam ao meu lado.

Depois dessa suposta "paz", urinei tranquilamente em todos os palitinhos possíveis e imaginários que Alice havia me dado. Grande parte deles pediam em média 5 minutos para um resultado preciso.

- Porra Alice, 5 minutos.

Me enrolei no roupão e, ao abrir a porta os dois caíram sobre mim dentro do banheiro. Os risos eram tímidos e eu apenas olhei para Edward.

- Em cinco minutos saberemos.

Seu olhar era cúmplice, quase que temeroso ao me abraçar. Sua boca encostou em minha testa enquanto busquei seu peitoral.

- Quando você vai entender que eu te amo acima de tudo? Acima de todos?

Suspirei, afinal, quando eu entenderia que era amada?

* * *

Desculpem a demora...

Mas a vida anda complicada...

Eis mais um cap... Tentarei postar o restante que tenho escrito até o final do ano!

Bjkas


	31. Chapter 31

_Seu olhar era cúmplice, quase que temeroso ao me abraçar. Sua boca encostou em minha testa enquanto busquei seu peitoral._

_- Quando você vai entender que eu te amo acima de tudo? Acima de todos?_

_Suspirei, afinal, quando eu entenderia que era amada?_

Ok! Talvez a resposta dessa pergunta só viesse… Hummm… Nunca?

Confesso, eu Isabella Brandon, sei muito bem que sou louca, irracional e ridiculamente patética de estar abraçada ao homem dos meus sonhos, com uma irmã perfeita, cercada de amigos que muito me querem bem, aguardando cinco malditos palitos dizerem se vou ficar horrenda de gorda, porém feliz.

É claro que tudo isso viria com vários transtornos; a faculdade seria um deles, talvez eu não conseguisse terminar nem ao menos o primeiro ano antes que meu filho nasça.

Filho? E se for filha? E se forem gêmeos?

Minha cabeça estava em frenesi que nem ao menos percebi que Alice acenava na frente de mim.

- O que Allie?

- Já se passaram os minutos, quer que eu veja o resultado?

Eu queria? Não queria? EU nem ao menos sabia a resposta disso.

- Ed?

- Estou com você _love_.

Alice sorriu enquanto Edward sentava na cama comigo ao colo.

- Que rufem os tambores…

Um barulho veio da porta e todos nós olhamos, um Jasper encostado na moldura da porta com toda a galera a espera. Era isso, eu que até ontem, modo de dizer, não tinha nem uma família completa, agora estava prestes a…

- E o primeiro é POSITIVO.

A ovação vinda da porta quase superou a de Alice que gritava sozinha com a porra do palitinho mijado na mão.

Edward simplesmente sorria e me olhava com aquele sorriso torto. Suas mãos permaneciam em contato com minha cintura, enquanto de sua boca saia à frase que ficaria estampada em meu coração para todo o sempre.

- Sabe que vou ser o homem mais feliz do mundo. Só de saber que vai ser para sempre minha… Que um pedaço de mim sempre estará com você.

As lágrimas já invadiam meus olhos.

- E o segundo. PORRA! Que merda é essa? Deu negativo.

- Hein?

Eu mesma não acreditava.

- Como assim Alice, dá a porra do palitinho aqui.

Edward me colocou na cama e se levantou para pegar a caixinha e a bula. Ele olhava o palitinho e as explicações da bula como se buscasse alguma lógica.

- Ainda bem que compramos outros. Essa merda aqui só pode estar com defeito. Aí dentro – ele apontou para a minha barriga – já tem um Cullen em formação!

Eu queria gargalhar com a careta de Alice pegando o bastãozinho e jogando no lixo, como se ele fosse possuído pelo demônio ou algo assim. Isso sem contar a atitude possessiva de Edward, como se eu fosse uma máquina que produziria nosso filho.

Claro que eu estava apreensiva, se antes as coisas já estavam confusas, com sogra, casamento, audiências, enfim, o mundo conspirando contra nós, o que viria agora?

A turma na porta mantinha a expressão de espectadores de final de Copa do Mundo. Todos loucos para gritarem um último gol, e confesso, que todo esse entusiasmo estava mexendo comigo.

Edward pegou mais um exame da mão de Alice, que fazia uma birra enorme. Algo com ele ter dito que ela dava "azar" havia deixado minha irmã bem enfurecida.

- Hei baby, eu disse. Aqui, mais um POSITIVOOOOO!

A galera foi ao delírio, enquanto Alice entortava a boca novamente. Aquelas caretas dela estavam me deixando angustiada.

- O que houve Allie?

- Aqui deu mais um negativo… Acho que o Ed tem razão, estou dando azar.

Ela caminhou até Jasper que fazia uma careta engraçada ao olhar o palitinho na mão dela.

- Então Isa, o placar é dois negativos e dois positivos… Ficou para o último palitinho mijado.

- Jasper!

- Qual é Allie. Você está segurando esse palitinho esquecendo que ele tá embebido no xixi da sua irmã. Isso eu não esqueço não…

A risada foi enorme, ainda mais quando o Mike e uma Tânia descabelada apareciam querendo saber o que acontecia por ali. Todos me olhavam como se esperando minha postura, afinal aquela era a ex-namorada que todos odiavam.

- Ainda não está acontecendo nada Tânia, mas digamos que estamos a um palitinho de saber se carrego ou não, um novo Cullen.

A boca se abriu, mas ao invés de palavras grosseiras como Alice e Jasper que já franziam o cenho a espera, vi apenas um sorriso maravilhoso de cumplicidade e talvez felicidade.

- PQP, é agora que o romanticuzinho surta.

Suas palavras me remeteram a pensar: Edward estava quieto por demais. Elevei o olhar até me deparar um uma parede constituída de gelatina. Ele estava com o último palitinho em mãos, olhos límpidos e simplesmente o semblante perfeito para me tranqüilizar.

Os olhos são espelhos da alma, e naquele momento via a minha refletida.

Através de seus olhos vi toda a emoção da nossa primeira vez absurda e também da primeira vez fazendo amor. Houve diferença entre elas, mas apenas em nossos corações. Edward já havia me conquistado ao primeiro toque, e algo naquele olhar me dizia que a recíproca era verdadeira.

Conseguia escutar todas as vozes perguntando o resultado, mas naquele momento, era algo entre nós. Entre nossos olhares.

O sorriso de Ed foi se prolongando, até que seus dentes apareceram e os gritos explodiram pela casa; e eu soube, minha vida mudaria mais ainda.

Edward arremessou o palitinho para algum maldito lugar e no instante seguinte, ele estava sobre meu corpo, cobrindo minha boca com a dele. Senti um gosto salso até que senti os dedos de Ed sobre minha bochecha e entendi que estávamos chorando.

Suas mãos eram carinhosas e suaves sobre mim, e em algum momento entre eu tentar arrancar sua camiseta e ele abrir meu pesado roupão, escutamos Alice expulsando todos do quarto - "O casal precisa comemorar" - afinal, precisávamos mesmo.

Carinho, amor, sensibilidade, ternura, afeição, enfim, tudo que eu poderia sentir por esse homem estava se multiplicando por mil. Eu estava gerando uma vida, fruto de um amor puro e por que não dizer, safado.

E algo em sua boca contornando meus seios me dizia que eu estava certa em pensar que ele seria perfeito para mim, sempre.

- Isso soa maravilhoso, minha gostosa!

- Não se esqueça de repetir isso quando for mais fácil me rolar, afinal não demorará muito e eu estarei enorme de gorda!

- Minha Bella, boba.

Boba! Eu já estava vendo que os apelidos carinhosos mudariam completamente, nada mais de safadezas, afinal, tínhamos uma criança de orelha em pé dentro de mim.

Edward estava totalmente encantado e me abraçava a cada minuto. Suas mãos passaram de apertos sensuais a caricias amorosas instantaneamente. Essa seria uma vida que eu viveria tranquilamente pelo resto de nossas vidas.

Seus dedos eram leves e deixavam um rastro de arrepios quente e suaves, me despertando para as mais perfeitas lembranças.

- Então Cullen, vai me contar como me engravidou?

Eu queria rir. A cara de Edward quando fiz a pergunta foi a de maior abandonado. Como se eu fosse capaz de não me lembrar de todas as atividades não-recomendáveis para menores de 18 anos.

- _Love_ você pode estar grávida, mas ainda não escapa de levar uma surra de pau duro!

- EDWARD!

- O quê?

- Não fala assim… Não quero nosso filho crescendo e ouvindo que os pais dele são ninfomaníacos.

Verdade, verdadeira. A simples imaginação de nosso futuro Sir pegando os pais na cama, já me deixava fria... Brrr… Cena tosca!

- Ahá! Você acha mesmo que sobrevivo há nove meses sem você? Já estou pensando na dificuldade que será esperar depois do parto… Nem pense.

- Mas…

- Nada de neuras e, mas. Vamos ao médico amanhã mesmo e ele te dirá que sexo é até saudável.

- E você vai pagar quanto para ele dizer isso?

Perguntei em tom jocoso, mas a erguida de sobrancelhas e o sorriso torto foram a melhor resposta que obtive.

- O quanto for necessário.

Sua boca logo estava sobre a minha carregada de ternura e paixão. Edward estava sendo cavalheiro e me arrisco a dizer que cuidadoso.

- Puta que pariu. Minha mulher gostosa pra cacete.

Apagou tudo que havia se passado na minha cabeça. Aquela imagem de Edward-pai-babão não condizia com o senhor-foda-necessaria. Edward seria sempre sedento e por Deus, necessitado de mim.

- Ed…

Suas mãos já não tinham a mesma conotação de antes, e agora a cada toque, sentia minhas pernas se esfregarem por mais contato. Eu necessitava dos dedos de Ed me invadindo. Eu precisava do meu corpo tomado pelo dele.

- Mmmm…

Merda! Sentir o hálito de Ed batendo contra meus mamilos me fez ver estrelas.

FUCK! Isso não vai acabar bem!

- Já estão sensíveis?

Isso era pergunta? Eu estava praticamente pegando fogo a cada segundo que sentia uma leve brisa batendo contra meus mamilos e esse inconseqüente, não sabia que era proibido deixar uma grávida com desejos?

- Se não estão sensíveis, vão ficar.

É acho que a vermelhidão em meus lábios e talvez meu olhar foda-me logo Cullen, o tenha mostrado o que eu queria.

O grito mudo inundava minha mente enquanto aquele filho-da-puta-gostoso-pacas do meu futuro marido, intercalava lambidas, chupadas e mordiscadas que me levavam ao paraíso e me traziam para a terra em segundos.

Uma manobra certeira e seu pau duro estava roçando contra minhas coxas, não que eu me importasse, mas eu o queria, fodidamente como eu o queria dentro de mim, porém os planos dele não pareciam ser esses.

Suas mãos continuavam me acariciando lentamente, enquanto meu corpo já estava na modalidade "GO", Edward permanecia no "Ready". ( alusão ao preparar, apontar, ir. )

A língua ávida sobre meu seio fazia com que meu corpo respondesse instantaneamente. Cérebro e corpo realmente andam juntos e tive a prova, no momento em que ele sugou mais ainda.

- Puta merda!

As palavras saiam como sussurros enquanto Edward praticamente ria contra minha pele. Ele estava se divertindo com a minha tortura e sensibilidade, mas por sorte, dois podem jogar esse perigoso jogo.

Deixei minhas mãos alisando-o. Claro que Edward estava mais duro do que pedra, e, portanto, nada como suaves arranhões para tirá-lo de seu perfeito juízo. _Como se precisasse muito…_

- Maldosa!

- Não estou fazendo nada…

Ou quase nada. Apenas queria o melhor, ou seja, Edward cutucou, agora tem que comer com "garfo e faca".

Quando sua mordida calhou sobre minha jugular, senti como a mocinha do filme famoso… _Me morda, doce vampiro…_

- EDWARDDDDDDDDDD

Seus mágicos dedos me deixaram mais que preparada.

- Ed… Vem.

- Mas já estou aqui _Love._

- Caralho Cullen, dá para parar de brincar com a comida?

- Não posso baby… Você está grávida, esqueceu?

- Esquece você a merda que disse e ME COMA!

Sanidade zero!

Definitivamente ele me deixou mais que ninfomaníaca.

Sua boxer escorreu pelas pernas com uma certa força imposta pelos meus dedos. Duro e pronta para a minha tortura, peguei seu pau com maestria e deixei que minhas unhas fizessem o serviço.

- Delicia.

- Vou te mostrar o que é delicia.

E diferente do que eu esperava Edward foi calmo e arrisco a dizer que deliciado, embora assim que me penetrou não deixou de dar aquelas três estocadas fortes e iniciais como se marcasse seu território.

**Território, **conhecido como domínio. Sim, eu sou completamente dominada pelo amor que tenho por ele.

Aquelas lágrimas que estavam quietas e esperando pelo momento certo apareceram completando o amor que estávamos sentindo.

Nada no mundo faria com que nosso amor fosse alterado. Agora somos três, formamos um triângulo, uma forma geométrica complexa e forte.

Tudo estaria diferente agora.

- Eu te amo Edward Cullen.

- Mais que a minha vida Isabella Cullen.

Não demorei a sentir meu corpo se estirar sob o dele. O orgasmo veio como uma nuvem de algodão-doce, forte, colorido e delicioso.

Se antes ele dizia que eu fazia escândalo, agora era Edward quem urrava aos quatro cantos como um leão.

- Seu maluco.

- Sabe, estava pensando na mesma coisa. Mas sou maluco por você!

Edward se virou trazendo meu corpo sobre o seu. O batimento cardíaco ritmado me deu mais um motivo para sorrir.

- Agora temos mais um motivo de irmos jantar com minha mãe novamente.

E puta que pariu, Sir Edward Cullen: o estraga clima, estava presente!

Trazer a sogra-cobra para perto do meu filho estava fora de cogitação. Não ao menos enquanto eu não tinha uma segurança. Independente de qualquer coisa, sabia que Edward me defenderia até o final do mundo, alguns eventos passados, já me provaram isso, porém, mal agouro sempre faria mal… Ou não.

Dizem que uma criança muda uma família.

- O que se passa nessa cabecinha?

- _Love?_

_- _Ai! Fodeu!

- Ligue para sua mãe. O jantar será em casa.

- Vo-Você tem certeza?

Se eu tenho certeza que eu quero esfregar minha gravidez legitima da na cara da minha sogra safada que teve coragem de dizer que meu marido não era filho dela?

É… Eu tinha.

Caminhei para o banheiro. Eu precisaria estar linda, cheirosa e acima de tudo, muito orgulhosa da minha gravidez. Em outras palavras, eu vou chutar o traseiro magro e pomposo da Lady Elizabeth…

E com estilo…

- Edward?

- Sim _Love._

_- _Se eu fosse você, ligaria para o advogado.

- Hein?

- Digamos que eu queira casar… Amanhã.

- S-sim _Love._

Assim que fechei a porta do banheiro, tive que segurar a risada que irrompia da minha garganta.

ESTOU FODIDAMENTE GRÁVIDA E PRESTES A CASAR COM SIR EDWARD-BOM-DE-CAMA-CULLEN

- Filho… Não estranha, mas a mamãe precisa fazer uma dancinha de vitória.

A água do chuveiro nem ao menos tocou o chão quando as batidas na porta me fizeram sorrir novamente.

- Oi Allie. Pode entrar.

Era de se esperar. Eu deixei Edward com uma bomba psicológica prestes a explodir, e como já vinha percebendo, a amizade da minha irmã com meu futuro marido, deixava de ser apenas "cordial".

Ela entrou com os olhos esbugalhados e boca semi-aberta.

- Lembro quando nossa mãe ensinou que ficar boquiaberta era feio… Fecha a boca Allie.

- Como?

- Como o quê?

- Como você quase mata o Cullen do coração e, vem tomar banho tranquilamente?

- Ué? Eu precisava tomar um banho para jantar.

- E a parte de matar o Cullen do coração?

- Se chama sexo Allie, e só velhos morrem assim…

Ok! Eu estava judiando da minha irmã, mas isso se chamava vingança. Ninguém mandou ela entregar minha neura… Claro que se não fosse pelos exames que Edward havia comprado a mando de Alice, nesse momento eu arrisco dizer que estaria forjando um desmaio para evitar a cobra gabanna.

- Besta! É sério, o menino desceu até para tomar água com açúcar.

- Bom, e se eu fosse você, ligava para nossos pais… Amanhã teremos um casamento que eu acho que eles não querem perder.

- Você? Realmente?

- Eu, realmente, o quê?

- Eu vou te afogar nessa banheira, sua irmã engraçadinha que saiu de algum lugar desconhecido… Trata de falar comigo. Sou sua irmã mais velha e exijo isso!

- Ok. Irmã mais velha, preciso de um vestido ou um conjunto bonito. Amanhã serei Lady Cullen, regularmente casada na prefeitura.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH MEUUUUUUUUUU DEUS.

Depois desse grito, eu definitivamente sabia que era a parte sã da família Brandon. Deleguei a função de ligar para nossos pais, uma vez que o grito da dona Esme, seria vinte vezes mais forte que o de Alice.

- O QUE ACONTECEU ALICE? ABRA ESSA PORTA! BELLA? BELLA MEU AMOR, VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?

Eu adoraria gargalhar, mas acabo de descobrir que tenho uma irmã mais retardada que eu, e definitivamente, vou casar com um Sir, neurótico, tarado e ninfomaníaco. Ah é, e ambos tinham certeza que a frágil da história sou eu… tsc…tsc…tsc.

A maçaneta ainda girava em falso quando Alice se recobrou do susto e abriu a porta.

- Edward, definitivamente ela está grávida e penso que é de um menino. Os neurônios dele já se apossaram da minha frágil irmã. Ela está totalmente sem coração.

Minha gargalhada deve ter sido ouvida por toda Califórnia.

- Allie e Ed, se eu continuar a ver os dois aqui, enquanto deveriam estar fazendo o que mandei, juro que vou levantar dessa banheira nuazinha e vou chutar a bunda dos dois!

A careta de Alice e os olhos espantados de Edward que segurava a porta, quase me fizeram explodir em risos novamente.

- Em três… 3…

- Ok irmãzinha linda… Tome seu banho anjo… Linda… Coisa rica da família… Cuida do meu sobrinho afilhado com carinho.

- Dois, Alice!

- Fui… Vamos Cullen, essa mulher está possuída. Definitivamente amanhã precisarão de um padre… Ou para o casamento ou me arrisco para uma sessão de possessão.

- Mas Alice…

- UM!

- CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ai… Ai… Realmente, a gravidez mexe com os hormônios… Estranhamente estava me sentindo cômoda novamente.

Pronta ou não dona Elizabeth-cobra-de-Gabanna, aí vai Isabella Brandon, futura Cullen. E querida, estou grávida, o que para você deve significar: Armada até os dentes.

Vamos ver quem é a Bastardinha nessa história!


	32. Bônus Aniversário Corpus

Uma visita Inusitada

Bônus de Aniversário de Corpus.

(11/05/2011) - 2 anos

_Em algum momento passado, presente ou futuro:_

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Ainda duvida por quê?

- Algo como: boné, óculos escuros, peruca e roupas folgadas, indicam que você está com vergonha de entrar comigo em um sex shop.

- Cala a boca e entra logo, Cullen.

- Cullen não _love! _Parece que fala isso só para me deixar nervoso.

- Dá para entrar logo?

Ok! EU havia proposto irmos a um sex shop após Ed me apresentar alguns brinquedinhos. Claro que eu não imaginava que ele me levaria em uma espécie de "Toys 'R' Us[1]" do sex shop.

Ainda havia tentando demovê-lo da idéia por milhares de vezes e óbvio que havia perdido todas e, acabado sadicamente, em seu colo cavalgando.

Horas antes de saber que ele me levaria finalmente para "passear" tive até dor de barriga e ameacei desmaiar algumas vezes, até que Alice entrou no assunto e ameaçou nos acompanhar.

E _voilá_... Cá estou praticamente enfeitada de assaltante de pornografia para fazer a festa do meu_ tesão _particular.

Ed puxou minha mão e pronto, estava pisando no "solo sagrado da putaria" como Jasper fez questão de me alertar quando havia chamado de "lojinha de homem bobo".

A primeira vista achei que me depararia com um verdadeiro antro de safadeza e claro, prateleiras meladas, mas a cada passo dado era uma risada que Ed engolia a me ver de olhos arregalados encarando lindas mulheres caminhando tranquilamente entre vários tipos de fantasias.

Desde Carrie Bradshaw[2] até Beyoncè todas procuravam realizar as mais perfeitas fantasias; Isabella Brandon seria apenas mais uma nessa multidão de loucos em busca do prazer.

Eles possuíam todo o tipo de fantasia e me arrisquei a puxar algumas roupas estranhas; placas indicavam a categoria e para meu desânimo, parei bem em frente a "princesas".

A primeira fantasia: princesa Leia da saga Star Wars, não me agradou, mas Edward fazia caras e bocas apontando para meus peitos e coxas que ficariam nuas com essa.

- Desiste! Nem morta enrolo dois pães doces ao lado da minha cabeça.

Risadas a parte, puxei a segunda fantasia. A princesa Jasmim da Disney... Pensei que ficaria bem, até olhar a cara de Edward babando em outra fantasia.

- Que tal princesa Abdalah?

- Seu SIR ridiculamente NERD! Desista de Star Wars de uma vez!

Com um bico maravilhoso, perdi Edward de vista. Continuei olhando as fantasias até me deparar com ele em frente a uma placa: CANTORAS e várias roupas apoiadas em seu braço.

- Adoraria você vestida de Beyoncè cantando e rebolando para mim, mas se não lhe agradar…

- Acorda Ed... Falta o derriè apropriado, mas não me importo em subir nos saltos e imitar os passos de Streap tease com a Demi Moore, no nosso quarto.

- _Fuck Love_ sabe como me deixa falando isso, não sabe?

- Sei sim, por que acha que eu não fico falando o tempo todo?

Aquele tarado já havia separado desde as roupas básicas de Lady Gaga a Britney Spears, para que eu experimentasse.

Quando parei no corredor: PROFISSÕES, vi Ed largar todas as fantasias que havia separado e babar.

_Ok baby, hora do show!_

- Começo com Adestradora de cães e termino em zootecnista?

- Não precisa ir até longe _love, _antes de secretária estará pedindo clemência…

Olhei para seu rosto e lá estavam aqueles olhos encantadores da primeira noite que me deparei com Ed na balada. _Olhos de predador sobre a presa_.

Suas mãos foram violentas em meu corpo e esqueceria completamente onde estávamos, se não fosse os vários gemidos e músicas ambiente que propiciavam o tesão. Nossas bocas unidas enquanto um duelo de línguas era traçado, foi suficiente para me fazer perder o fôlego e ficar mole em seus braços.

Sua língua passou provocante pelo meu pescoço repousando na minha orelha e uma de suas mãos duramente agarrando minha nuca, enquanto a outra ajeitava seu pau contra meu ventre.

- Ed...

Consegui sibilar entre uma mordiscada e outra, algo que tentasse freá-lo, mas Edward já estava fora de si e me levando com ele.

- _Love preciso de você já._

- M-mas...

Já era tarde para rebater qualquer frase dele.

Sentia meu corpo se movendo, mas sem ter a menor noção de onde ia. Edward praticamente me carregava por aquela loja em qualquer direção, até que consegui focalizar uma placa que indicou o tamanho do meu problema.

**PROVADOR**

_Fuck!_

Não tive tempo antes de sentir minhas costas contra a parede e a boca de Ed sobre meu pescoço.

- Eu disse para não vir tão vestida!

A urgência era tamanha e logo senti minhas calças ao chão, enquanto as mãos dele circulavam meu clitóris e sua boca investia em chupadas sensuais contra minha língua.

- E-ed

- Caladinha... Hoje quero te comer bem gostoso minha virgenzinha apertada...

SOCORRO! Vou morrer e já volto.

O próximo barulho foi como um primeiro estopim. O zíper sendo arreado e seus dedos me pressionando bastaram para que eu o mastigasse.

- Caralho minha vadiazinha... Estava tão fogosa assim é?

- Sabe que não resisto quando você está tarado e fodedor assim...

O sorriso torto foi a prova de que eu estava perdida e deliciosamente fodida.

Arqueei ainda mais contra sua boca que furiosamente se dirigia pelo meu colo e pescoço. Tateando aquele corpo que já tinha decorado cheguei até aquele **meu **pau delicioso que tanto me levava a loucura.

- Quer ele te fodendo minha apertadinha?

- Quero, mas pelo jeito está fazendo charme.

Seu rosnado bastou para que eu perdesse o controle da fala e não consegui responder nada mais satisfatório que um sofrido "Aam" e logo Ed estava abrindo mais minhas pernas e estocando de uma só vez...

No momento em que pensei em gemer, sua boca cobriu a minha. _Ele se tornou expert em saber quando eu gritaria..._

Sentia cada músculo do meu corpo tremer com a pressão que ele colocava em cada estocada. Entregue as mesmas sensações antigas que me fizeram lembrar de certo avião, passei a contrair segurando ainda mais Ed dentro de mim,

- Porra, passa dia, passa ano e não me agüento quando você pompoa, _love..._

- Eu ainda digo que é segurar…

- Não pense em dizer isso… Sabe muito bem que a palavra com x é feia.

- Então fode mais Ed… Deixa eu te mastigar todinho.

- Deliciosa.

- Safado.

Suas mãos foram hábeis e fortes, me pressionando ainda mais contra a parede e me estirando cada vez mais. A cada estocada sentia a respiração de Ed ficar mais pesada e logo ele gozaria.

- Pare!

- Tá louca mulher?

- PARE!

Edward foi me soltando e eu escorregando. Seu olhar era nublado e questionador.

Coitadinho! Fiquei com peninha, mas logo ele estaria entendendo.

- Quero!

- Caralho Bella! Quer o quê?

- Leitinho.

E pronto. Ed soltou um gemido que era audível em toda a loja. E eu fui me ajoelhando em sua frente, tomando aquele pau com minhas mãos e só apreciando suas pulsações de antecipação.

- Puta que pariu _love, _assim você me mata...

Senti sua mão sobre minha cabeça me guiando em direção ao seu pau. Passei novamente a língua sobre ele e lembrei-me de quando ele tinha me dito que sempre era o **meu sorvete. **Quase sorri ao lembrar da primeira vez que o tive em minha boca, era uma virgenzinha inexperiente porém bem comandada. Sorrindo e observando que Ed estava me olhando, coloquei-o todo em minha boca.

Ed passou a suspirar enquanto que minha outra mão passou a massagear aquelas bolinhas.

- Boxer branca Ed?

- Tudo para lhe agradar, _gata._

Passei a engolir com maestria e passar os dentes como ele tanto gostava. Depois de um tempo, decorei a seqüência ideal para sentir Ed estocar na minha boca: chupa, suga, chupa, passa dente, língua circulando, pressão com a mão enquanto chupo só a cabecinha e como golpe fatal, simplesmente ficar lambendo a fenda e voltar a chupar.

- Filha da puta...

E lá estava meu prêmio. Ed segurou meu cabelo e passou a estocar fortemente contra minha boca enquanto eu relaxava a garganta e sentia ele deslizando cada vez mais forte.

O jato quente me inundou e, como sabia que isso mexia com seu ego, engoli e voltei a lambê-lo.

Seus gemidos eram provas claras de que eu havia acabado com ele.

_Quem disse que a aluna não supera o professor? Benzinho, se enganou._

- Louca! Assim você mata o velho aqui... Achei que íamos realizar nossas fantasias e não eu me acabar na sua boca...

Suas mãos me puxavam em encontro ao seu corpo e logo, senti suas mãos acalentando meu corpo.

- Eu nunca resisto a te ter na minha boca, Ed.

Ed me abraçou e cobriu minha boca com a sua, naquela nossa eterna dança de línguas.

- Vamos que ainda temos que fazer nossas comprinhas?

Agora eu estava com vontade de andar pelo lugar...

Sua expressão passou de um suave e acabado Ed, para "pau-duro-louco-para-ver-brinquedos". Ou seja, HOMENS.

Tsc... Tsc... Tsc...

Cada vez mais tinha certeza de que os homens adultos são pequenas crianças crescidas.

Ultimamente os presentes de Ed só haviam mudado o tamanho e alguns a forma. Se ele gostava de chupeta, agora adorava mamar… Carrinhos? Claro, uma nova SUV e dois porsches completavam sua coleção, endeusando a porra do Volvo.

_"Não Bella, no Volvo não rola sexo."_

Eu ainda faria ele gozar naquela merda de carro, ou não me chamo Isabella…

Saímos do provador seguidos por olhares desejosos. Algumas mulheres olhavam para ambos e me arrisco a dizer que uma lambeu os lábios para mim.

- Isso aqui é perigoso!

- Seria se você gostasse né _love?_

- E quem disse que não gosto?

Ok! Eu fiz aquela provocação com base no passado, mas não sabia que isso atiçaria mais uma vez meu tarado.

- Não comece o que não pode continuar Bella.

Resolvi ficar calada e segui-lo atentamente escada rolante acima.

**2º ANDAR**

_FODEU!_

Se eu estava roxa ao entrar na loja, alguém devia ter avisado que o segundo andar era uma afronta ao pobre coração de uma visitante.

- Escolha todos os seus fetiches e os entregue para uma atendente.

Edward balbuciava alguma coisa enquanto eu olhava paredes e mais paredes cercadas de apetrechos.

As placas mais diversas e algumas que assustavam: algemas, agulhas, apertadores, bancos, ceras, chicotes, consolos, montarias, plugs, pierciengs, etc.

MERDA!

Quando procurei Edward ele sorria.

MERDA²!

- Não vou ver o que escolher, enquanto você não verá o que escolherei…

- Vai me deixar por aqui sozinha?

- Você já é crescidinha _love._

**SLAPT**

Com um sonoro tapa em minha bunda, Edward se distanciou gargalhando.

Onde estava com a cabeça quando concordei em vir? Ah sim, estava com ela sobre um travesseiro e Ed no meio das minhas pernas me dando um orgasmo maravilhoso com seus dedinhos e língua mágica.

Ok! Para quê serve isso?

Claro que a minha gargalhada deve ter sido ouvida por todos da loja.

Quem teria a brilhante idéia de fazer isso com o pobrezinho?

**PLIM!**

Será que um streap tease masculino não podia ser divertido e sensual? Bom, com essa dúvida na cabeça, passei a procurar tudo que Ed poderia vestir para incendiar o quarto, afinal eu sabia que ele viria com os brinquedinhos mais diversos, mas as gargalhadas ficariam por mim.

Por onde olhava via as mais divertidas fantasias possíveis: marinheiro, bombeiro, policial, bandido, garçom, motorista, mordomo, enfim, eram tantas as opções que comecei a me perguntar o que mais eu poderia escolher.

Engraçado que a vergonha começou a me abandonar, afinal, estava escolhendo produtos para Edward e não para mim… Claro que eu vou me divertir…

Parei em frente a maldita sessão de bolinhas… Ok, plugs.

Eram tantas as opções, tamanhos, cores, formatos. E lá estavam elas: minhas amiguinhas. Com um sorriso caminhei até elas.

Tomei um mostruário na mão. Essas bolinhas eram atadas por um longo fio e não eram apenas duas, eram várias e de diferentes diâmetros.

_- Estava esperando você chegar nelas._

Merda!

Sua voz estava praticamente dentro do meu corpo, como se acariciando o meio das minhas pernas. Imediatamente a camiseta tornou-se um pano ruim, roçando contra meus seios.

Mãos duras e forte seguravam minha cintura enquanto ele se roçava na minha bunda.

- _Você me deixou louco._

_- Mas eu só toquei nelas._

Sua mão voou até a prateleira e dois tipos de alargadores em formatos de bolinhas foram colocados em minha cesta.

- _Melhor garantir._

FUCK!

Língua na nuca. Mãos quentes e sedutoras. _OMG! Me arranje um quarto!_

_-_ Seu pedido é uma ordem Love.

_Merda! Eu disse em voz alta isso?_

_- _Sim Love!

Droga! Estou totalmente fora de controle.

Edward me abaixou para pegar a cesta, fazendo com que minha bunda roçasse ainda mais sobre seu corpo.

- Assim eu fico mais louco ainda Love.

- Ué, então me deixa pegar a cesta que fez derrubar…

Claro que eu voltei rebolando mais ainda, mas era impossível que ele soubesse que eu estava fazendo isso por querer.

- Caralho Bella, vou te foder em pleno corredor.

- Nem pense em platéia Cullen.

- Cullen não Love, Cullen não.

Ok! Eu já sabia que isso o deixava ainda mais duro. Ele podia jurar que odiava quando eu pronunciava nosso sobrenome, mas no fundo, eu sabia que ele ficava ainda mais duro para mim.

- Foda-se love, voltamos para o provador.

- Não mesmo! Quero testar tudo que escolhi.

- Mas…

Uma mordida na minha nuca.

- Você…

Eu consegui colocar minha mão naquele pau gostoso.

- Escolheu…

Ele voltou a mordiscar minha orelha.

- Poucas…

Eu o apertei com força, fazendo com que a calça jeans o machucasse.

-Merda!

Me virei. E agradeci por estar de calça de moletom, praticamente vestida como uma louca.

- Quero que me chupe aqui dentro.

A expressão facial de Ed era linda. Um misto de sorriso torto, sobrancelhas arqueadas e merda, aquela língua não programada entre os lábios.

- Tão fácil assim gata?

- Acha fácil Ed?

- Acho sim... É só te encostar em uma parede e verá o estrago que vou lhe causar.

- Então vou dificultar… Língua mais dedos mais espelho. Acha que dá conta?

- Love, assim você facilita muito mais!

E logo estava caminhando por entre vários corredores e locais mais escuros. Assim que Ed parou, choquei-me com suas costas. Em sua frente apenas um vulto indefinido.

- Uma cabine, por favor.

Apenas um aceno com a cabeça e puta merda, Ed deixou nossas cestas no chão e saiu seguindo a tal sombra.

A sombra se movia por um corredor totalmente escuro, enquanto Ed me puxava pelas mãos.

- Onde estamos indo?

Meu coração estava a boca e quanto mais me grudava em seu corpo, mais Ed passava as mãos por ele.

A sombra sumiu e logo Ed me colocou contra uma parede.

- Onde estamos?

- Uma cabine de peep-show[3]. Descobri nas minhas andanças que não somos o único casal que se empolga com o local.

OK, o que seria isso?

Minha mente virou de cabeça para baixo, quando uma cortina subiu e revelou outro casal, separado de nós por um vidro.

- Ed?

Sua boca estava no meu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos passeavam por meus seios. Enquanto eu observava o outro casal praticamente arrancando as roupas.

- ED?

Minha voz aumentou de volume e mesmo assim, Ed continuou a mordiscar minha orelha, enquanto suas mãos caminhavam para minha calça.

- ED, PORRA!

- Que foi Love?

Peguei o pescoço dele e virei para a janela.

- Ah sim, é o peep show. Se ele fizer algo nela que te agrade mais do que o que eu faço, me avise.

FUCK!

Vouyerismo? Assim? Explicito mesmo?

- Eles estão nos olhando.

- Eles não nos vêem Love. Agora fica relaxadinha e deixa comigo...

No instante seguinte minhas pernas tremeram com os dedos do Ed me invadindo.

Gemi ao sentir seus dedos dentro de mim, enquanto ele me dava várias chupadas e mordiscadas no pescoço. Eram seus dedos procurando me deixar louca e o casal atrás do vidro, começando a mesma situação.

- Está gostando de vê-los?

- É estranho.

- Estranho, mas está pingando.

- Cala boca e me fode logo!

Seus movimentos de vai e vem começaram a ficar mais rápidos enquanto o volume dos meus gemidos também aumentavam. Estava muito próxima de gozar, sentia meu corpo todo tremendo e se contraindo ao redor daqueles dedos…

- Ed… Assim… Eu…

Seus dedos me abandonaram e o que se ouviu foi o gemido da mulher do outro lado do vidro. Ed apenas me encarava.

- Eu nunca achei que você gostaria disso.

- Eu não gosto...

- Mas…

- Eu nem estou olhando para eles, estou ficando louca é com esses dedos.

E lá estava seus sorriso sedutor.

- Então vamos ao que realmente nos interessa.

Isso incluiu minha costas batendo na parede e a boca de Ed praticamente mastigando a minha.

No instante seguinte, sua mão direita puxou minha coxa, deixando-me totalmente aberta para ele.

Uma estocada, nada mais necessário que uma estocada para Ed estar totalmente dentro de mim gemendo contra minha boca.

- Caralho Bella, quando mais eu uso, mais apertado fica…

Minhas costas friccionavam contra a parede no mesmo ritmo que as estocadas de Ed aumentavam. Meu corpo clamava por mais dele, mesmo com suas bolas batendo na minha bunda praticamente.

- Ed…

- Hum porra Bella, adoro bater bola no campinho.

E eu odiava as metáforas engraçadinhas.

- Cala boca palhaço.

- Me lembre depois de te castigar…

- Não, castiga agora.

- FUCK ISABELLA BRANDON… CULLEN…

Fui tirada da parede e virada. Essa era uma das vantagens de conhecer o **meu **homem.

- Começo a pensar que você adora isso.

Eu não precisei falar nada, apenas o olhei por sobre o ombro e lambi meus lábios ao vê-lo se masturbando contra meu rabo.

A pincelada foi mágica, eu diria.

Seus dedos foram firmes em meu grelinho, me fazendo arrebitar ainda mais. Estranhava que a cada minuto que jogava mais meu corpo em busca do seu pau me invadindo, Ed se afastava.

- Procurando alguma coisa gata?

- Porra, dá para parar de brincar com a comida?

A gargalhada veio acompanhada de um tapa e meu gemido logo em seguida. Novamente outro tapa e minha bunda já estava ficando vermelha, enquanto sentia meu mel escorrendo pelas pernas.

Senti seu pau simplesmente entre minhas pernas, recolhendo todo meu mel e rapidamente, Ed me invadiu.

- Edward…

Eu estava a beira de um orgasmo e ele não aumentava o ritmo.

- Eu…

E uma estocada mais forte, interrompeu meu pensamento.

- Quero…

- Fala, Bella. Fala quem é seu único homem. Aquele que te realiza…

A cada frase ele estocava com mais força e profundidade. Podia senti-lo me abrindo toda. Meu corpo já tremia pela antecipação de uma belo orgasmo, quando senti seus dedos me invadirem e procurarem…

Em segundos explodi em um grito único seguido de várias e duras estocadas dele.

- EDWARDDDDDDDDDDDD.

- Cullen _Love… _Seu único amor.

As estocadas foram rápidas em meio a profusão dos orgasmos que estava sentindo. Edward não precisou de muito mais para gritar e acabar mordendo minhas costas enquanto soltava toda sua porra em mim.

Sua língua percorreu algumas gostas de suor que teimaram em correr pelas minhas costas, enquanto suas mãos brincavam com meu cabelo.

- Love... Você ainda me mata.

- Há! Como se pudesse fazer isso com você…

Olhei para o lado e a cortina já tinha sido abaixada. O quarto estava na meia luz novamente, enquanto recuperávamos o fôlego e nos arrumávamos.

Com um beijo gostoso, Ed abriu a porta e me puxou novamente para fora daqueles quartos.

- Isso foi estranho…

- Diz isso alguém que já me comeu até na coxia de um anfiteatro universitário.

- Não _Love… _Não o lugar, mas a calma. Reparou como tudo está silencioso?

- Ué, quando entramos também estava…

A sombra apareceu sorridente e nos indicou nossas cestas. Aquilo estava realmente estranho.

- Senhores, se algum dia quiserem voltar, a cabine é gratuita.

- Alguma razão?

- Claro, os gritos dos senhores atraíram mais clientes. A casa agradece.

Olhei para Edward e quis morrer de vergonha.

Passei por ele que agora ria como uma hiena e puxei sua mão resmungando um sonoro "Me tire logo daqui, seu abestalhado".

Não fazia muito tempo que eu tinha certeza que ainda seria uma princesa resgatada por um príncipe lindo em um cavalo branco… Cá estou, uma ninfomaníaca criada por um tarado sem precedentes, que atrai clientela para sex shop…

Ninguém merece!

- Vamos para casa senhor Cullen…

- Sim senhora Cullen, estou louco para testar suas fantasias…

- Bobo!

- Deliciosa.

- Tarado.

- Ninfomaníaca.

- Sua…

- Sim, minha _Love…_

FIM DO BÔNUS

* * *

[1] Imaginem voltado a diversão Adulta .com/TimesSquare/dsp_ Boa Imaginação, pq a minha correu solta!

[2] Personagem de Sex and the city, famosa por só usar roupas e sapatos caros

[3] Para quem não conhece: peep show é uma prática comum no mundo todo. As pessoas pagam para verem uma simulação de sexo ou streaptease. No clipe "Open your heart" da Madonna, ela interpreta uma dançarina erótica de peep show


	33. Chapter 32

OK!

Maldades a parte eu nunca conseguiria chutar aquela bunda deliciosa sem nem ao menos tentar mordê-la, mas a imagem de Ed e Alice correndo fizeram me rir como nunca.

As coisas estavam acontecendo rápido demais, mas em momento algum eu conseguia me arrepender de algo.

Com as mãos sobre meu ventre, o banho tornou-se mais agradável ainda. Ensaboei todo meu corpo, sabendo que seriam os meses mais lindos da minha vida, ao lado de um homem delicioso que me amava incondicionalmente e um fruto abençoado.

Eu só precisava tirar algumas ervas daninhas do meu caminho e isso começaria nessa noite.

Abri a porta do banheiro no momento em que Alice ecoava pela casa:

- CAMBADA DE FILHO DA PUTA QUE MORA NESSA CASA. COMPAREÇAM IMEDIATAMENTE EM MEU QUARTO.

Gargalhadas a parte, peguei uma toalha para enrolar meus cabelos enquanto me cobria com o robe.

Alice estava realizando meus "singelos" pedidos e agora vinha a parte que me cabia. Coração na boca e celular na mão. Eu precisava…

Eu precisava dela…

1 toque…

2 toques…

- Filha?

- Mãe. Eu…

- Diga. Diga Isabella, diga aquilo que irá me deixar feliz.

- Mas, como você sabe?

- Você sempre me deu as melhores noticias da minha vida assim. Sempre me chamando de mãe e toda melindrada. Fingindo para mim como faz com Alice e seu pai, mas no fundo eu sempre soube que você é uma leoa, que se faz de cordeirinho.

Eu nem preciso confirmar que as lágrimas escorriam como cataratas.

- Preciso de você aqui, não quero contar por telefone.

- Está bem minha filha, vou carregar teu pai e estaremos aí essa noite.

- Mãe?

- Sim?

- Outra coisa, como eu me livro da mãe do Ed?

- Deixa isso para mim… Agora se concentra no sexo do meu netinho que estará tudo bem.

- MANHÊ!

- Tchau criança. A mãe te ama.

Desliguei o celular e me joguei contra o travesseiro do Ed.

Eu seria uma mãe como Esme? Sentia meu coração dando pulos. Minha mãe podia não ter me trazido ao mundo, mas seu amor por mim era tão maior que qualquer outro, eu me sentia como uma pirralha me escondendo das coisas mais simples.

Ok! Definitivamente minha mãe é uma bruxa. Como ela podia saber algo que eu nem imaginava horas atrás?

Argh! Eu nunca serei uma mãe assim.

Sentia meu corpo diferente, algumas partes mais delgadas e com certeza já eram adaptações para dar mais conforto para meu pequenino.

_Ei bebê! Mamãe te ama!_

- CULLEN CARALHO.

Sinceramente eu não me via saindo desse quarto tão cedo. Ainda mais com Alice gritando dessa forma.

Embora pelo bem dela é bom ela não estar fazendo nada com meu Ed, senão eu mato ela. Afinal, meu filho nem nasceu e ela já quer se livrar do pai dele assim?

_Filho, sinceramente, não saia daí… É quentinho e a mamãe vai te proteger… Aqui fora você terá sua tia louca e seu papai mais ainda._

Quem eu quero enganar?

A louca sou eu.

Levantei e fui até o laptop que Ed mantinha no quarto.

Olhei várias vezes para garantir que estaria sozinha no quarto e acessei a página de pesquisa.

Pesquisa: Bebezinho lindo com um mês.

Claro que eu esperei ver uma imagem de algo já em formação com o dedo na boca ou talvez brincando com os pezinhos. Mas não, as imagens que encontrei...

OMG!

OMG!

OMG! 3 milímetros.

Eu carrego algo com três milímetros. Como ele podia me deixar com a bexiga tão cheia em tão pouco tempo? Ele não tinha nem tamanho para mudar minhas formas.

Fato: Eu preciso ir a um médico com urgência.

Como eu poderia acreditar no que a internet estava me informando? Alguém imagina que algo com três milímetros podem deixar meus seios como duas melancias?

Ah qual é?

Odeio essa internet… Descobri que preciso esperar pelo menos cinco meses para finalmente ter meu bebezinho do jeito que eu imagino.

Eu definitivamente preciso de colo e da minha mãe. Ou nesse momento o que eu preciso mesmo é da privada.

Enjôo horrível.

Mal me livrei daquela sensação, senti que precisava do Ed.

Entrei no closet e peguei um dos vestidos mais leves que poderia existir ali. Sentia como se me corpo fosse inchar nos próximos segundos e talvez, sim, talvez meu bebê lindo ficasse enorme e brincando com suas mãozinhas.

Ok! Eu realmente preciso do Ed para não enlouquecer.

Abri a porta do quarto a tempo de ver vários vultos voarem. OU seja, todos estavam cientes da minha recente alteração hormonal. Sim, pois claro que li no artigo pesquisado que a grávida era sucessível a mudanças de temperamento bruscas era causada por mudanças hormonais.

Sim, eu tinha um álibi para qualquer crime contra a jararaca de gabana.

A voz de Ed me tirou dos meus malignos pensamentos de uma Elizabeth boquiaberta e sufocada com uma meia infantil segundos após eu tê-la enfiado e mostrado quem era a bastardinha…

- Adoraria recebê-la em **minha casa e de minha futura esposa**. Caso queira mais detalhes, entre em contato com nossos advogados. Venha ou não, isso irá acontecer.

Nada estava fácil para ele. Uma sei-lá-se-mãe atormentando sua vida e agora eu, sua futura esposa forçando a barra. Ed deveria estar surtado mais que eu. Mas assim que me aproximei de sua cadeira, encontrei-o com um sorriso maravilhoso, mãos apoiadas na nuca e a filha-da-puta de pose sexy se fazia meus joelhos tremerem.

- Espero que esse lindo sorriso seja por minha causa.

- Mulher: esse sorriso, corpo e, principalmente, esse coração, são inteiramente seus. - E eu ainda duvidava que ele me amasse?

Respondi mentalmente que sim, afinal éramos dois inconseqüentes e se for contar nossos encontros de começo, digamos que tivemos várias idas e vindas. Mas era irresistível ter Ed ali para mim sorrindo.

Sentei-me em seu colo cheirando toda a pele exposta e deliciosa que me fazia arfar.

- Eu te amo _Love._

- Assim como eu te amo.

- Pelo que pude escutar, a jararaca encrespou?

- Não vamos falar disso agora, em breve ela já estará aqui mesmo… Que tal alimentarmos a grávida?

"_A Grávida"? _Ed só podia estar louco.

- Ah é? Agora serei conhecida como "a grávida"?

- Na verdade seria: "a-grávida-que-eu-amo-e-que-é-uma-ninfomaniaca-que-adora-chutar-a-bunda-de-alguns", mas resolvi que era melhor abreviar.

Pensando bem, era melhor concordar com apenas "a grávida", afinal, eu teria que adicionar ninfomaníaca, desregulada e hormonalmente assassina.

- Concordo com esse apelido… Mas se vamos ter um jantar, não acha melhor eu esperar?

- E quem disse que eu estava falando desse tipo de comida?

- EDWARD CULLEN!

Alice berrou nos primeiros degraus da escada enquanto eu ainda sorria quanto à proposta irrecusável que meu futuro marido fazia.

- Sim Alice…

- Espero que antes de fazer qualquer movimento brusco com a minha irmã grávida, tenha feito suas obrigações…

- Sim senhora General. Advogado contatado e mãe intimada.

- Pois bem, só lembrando que não sabemos como está a gravidez de Bellinha, portanto, peguem leve…

Fui obrigada a gargalhar.

- Alice, eu sinceramente espero que você saiba que tudo que eu e Ed fazemos é leve…

- Aham! Diz isso para aquelas malditas marcas roxas de dedos nas suas costas que…

Ela só podia estar brincando? Lembrar dessas marcas no momento em que eu estava no colo do Ed, roçando nada delicadamente sobre seu pau mais duro que pedra e achar que não iria provocar um enfarte em nós dois.

- Que você vive pedindo para o Jasper deixar em você?

- Puff… Eu nem queria mesmo...

Alice virou as costas e voltou para sabe-se lá de onde havia saído, enquanto eu voltava minha atenção ao pescoço do meu futuro marido. Embora as coisas estivessem começando a se acertar, eu ainda precisaria de reforço psicológico para enfrentar a futura ira da minha **sogrinha**.

Deixei minha boca em seu pescoço enquanto maquinava como aproximar tudo e finalmente viver minha fodida vida com Ed e nosso filho.

- Sabe _Love _estou com saudades de te deixar essas marquinhas…

Não precisava nem avisar, uma vez que meu corpo reagiu instantaneamente deixando meus seios mais que intumescidos e protuberantes. Quase que propícios à boca de Ed. Simplesmente não agüentei mais as lembranças que me invadiam e me levantei puxando-o para cima.

Se ele não entendia que a simples menção de sexo já me deixava afoita antes, agora grávida e prestes a explodir em hormônios seria a perdição.

A escada não pareceu ter mais que três degraus e imediatamente senti minhas costas sendo repousadas em algo suave e delicioso – nossa cama – que estava mais com cara de ninho de rato, afinal eu não tinha arrumado absolutamente nada.

- O que são esses vincos na sua testa, posso saber?

- Sei lá, estava pensando, ando relapsa em tudo.

- Preciso te dizer que hoje é um dia atípico? Descobrir uma gravidez em meio a um jantar com minha mãe, não deveria ser sadio para ninguém.

- Você diz isso porque meus pais te amaram… Agora eu tenho que pensar em como conquistar efetivamente sua mãe.

- Já lhe disse que não precisa se preocupar com isso, nem hoje, nem nunca.

- Eu sei… Minha mãe prometeu cuidar disso para mim.

- Wow! Guerra de sogras! Isso vai ser melhor que o UFC1.

Só mesmo Edward para pensar que nossas mães rolaram em um ringue com gel pelo corpo...

Pensando bem, eu acho que estou esperando um menino, afinal, de onde saiu essa imagem?

N/B: Oi gente ... Se você está louca da vida porque o capitulo ficou curtinho pode parar agora, pois nossa querida autora já escreveu minds e já está comigo para betar. Prometo betar o mais breve possível para que ela possa postar ainda essa semana. Espero que as postagens voltem ao ritmo normal, pois nossa querida autora está de férias e acaba de voltar de uma viagem maravilhosa.

Espero que mesmo um capitulo curtinho receba bastante reviews, pois só assim a Carla posta rapidinho MINDS.

Xero...

Belle.

1 Para quem não sabe, UFC é a sigla para Ultimate Fighting Champion ou, Campeonato de Vale Tudo. Aqui está o link que eu passo mal. Ok! Eu sou louca e adoroooooo lutas de vale tudo. .com/ ( Go! Minotauro! – hehehe)


	34. Chapter 33

Só mesmo Edward para pensar que nossas mães rolaram em um ringue com gel pelo corpo...

Pensando bem, eu acho que estou esperando um menino, afinal, de onde saiu essa imagem?

Não fazia idéia de como minha cabeça andava mudada em menos de vinte e quatro horas, mas apenas em sentir a língua de Ed passeando pelo meu corpo é que tive consciência de que isso não mudaria nunca.

- Ed?

Minhas mãos já faziam certa ginástica a fim de livrar o _edhardy _daquele aperto ridículo da calça, enquanto Ed continuava a me beijar e me deixar louca.

- Diga _Love…_

- ME FODE LOGO ANTES QUE EU VIRE UM LAGO!

A risada veio como uma chuva de bons fluidos, seguida de um tapa leve em minha coxa e suas mãos hábeis se livrando de qualquer roupa que não podia estar entre nós.

Mãos, lábios e língua. Edward nunca deixaria de ser um bom amante? Mesmo quando fosse mais fácil me pular do que me abraçar?

O principio de neurose foi solucionado com seu beijo que trouxe a Bella sã de volta. Eu precisaria seriamente ser acompanhada por um psicólogo senão essa coisa de ser bipolar realmente iria me acontecer.

Ok! Quem eu quero enganar? Eu sou bipolar.

Mas...

FUCK! Eu preciso mesmo é dessa língua em conjunto com esses dedos.

Era um mistério para a ciência explicar como ele tinha essa habilidade maravilhosa em manipular meu clitóris dessa forma. Sentia cada mínimo toque, como se ele dedilhasse um violão.

Respondia como pudesse, arqueando o máximo meu corpo e aproveitando a todo instante aquela sensação.

Tudo estava tão sensível.

- Antes que eu perca isso, me deixa mamar…

Ó senhor! Só a menção dele mamar já me deixou a beira de um orgasmo.

- ED!

Sentir a rugosidade daquela língua me sugando violentamente fez com que eu ficasse a beira de um colapso nervoso. O ápice estava a apenas uma agitada de seus dedos.

Era lindo…

Era belo…

Diria que até etéreo.

- Hei _Love _querendo me excluir da brincadeira é?

Hein? Percebi tardiamente que Ed estava esperando por algo. _Bom, eu também, mas…_

- Eu acho que definitivamente estarei no paraíso para sempre se tiver você ao meu lado.

- Nossa como estamos românticos hoje?

Ok! Vadia no cio e ele me deixa na mão. Romântica e ele tira sarro? Definitivamente Edward Cullen pode ser um Sir, mas está me irritando…

- Cala a porra da boca e me come logo Cullen.

- Cullen NÃO!

E lá estava aquela expressão que eu amava. Ele irritado e doido para me comer de jeito.

É. Definitivamente as coisas voltarão a ser como eram antes, mas sem esquecer de você júnior.

OMG!

OMG!

A estocada foi firme e generosa, e as mordidas que me inebriavam domaram meu pescoço por completo. Sentia como se nada mais existisse além de nós dois.

- Deliciosa.

- Tesão de pau duro.

- PORRA! Vai ficar mais sacana assim grávida? Não vou me controlar muito...

- E quem disse que eu quero controle, Ed?

Seu rugido ecoou pelo quarto todo seguido da minha risadinha.

Suas mãos segurando minha cintura mais firmemente enquanto o som dos nossos corpos lambuzados, era o único afrodisíaco necessário nesse momento onde nossos olhos se encontravam.

Havia putaria? Sim! Havia amor? Sim! Mas acima de tudo finalmente tínhamos um ao outro. Eu pelo menos estava mais que ciente que dentro de mim existia a prova real de que éramos um casal mágico.

As paredes do meu corpo já enlaçavam aquele pau que me levava à loucura, mas precisava sentir Ed comigo. Precisava senti-lo ali em contato com tudo que estávamos lutando contra e construindo. Definitivamente Ed era minha alma gêmea, seja lá o que isso signifique.

- Você primeiro.

Eu queria muito entender qual era o problema dele em simplesmente gozar comigo.

- Vamos juntos...

Ok! Eu estou neuróóóóóóóótica.

- LOVEEEE...

- ED GOSTOSO, SAFADO, DELICIOSO, FODA!

Meu corpo ainda tremia pela intensidade do orgasmo que nos arrebatou, mas sentir o batimento cardíaco do Ed contra minha bochecha praticamente me acalentava, como se eu precisasse daquilo.

E na verdade eu precisava mesmo DELE.

Acho que foi meu suspiro de felicidade que o fez endurece sob meu corpo.

- Tudo bem _Love?_

Eu adoraria ser sincera e dizer com todas as letras que pouco me importava qualquer outra coisa se eu pudesse tê-lo ao meu lado. Sentir suas mãos me embalando e…

ROAWNNNNNNN

Ok filho, mamãe também está com fome.

Às vezes penso que todo homem deveria entender que nós também temos uma queima calórica enorme no sexo e que queremos ser alimentadas antes de qualquer coisa. Não que leitinho não alimente, mas o que eu não daria por uma pizza.

É ISSO!

- Sincero…

Edward me encarava como se eu estivesse prestes a morrer. Levantei sobre seu corpo novamente o mais rápido possível.

- Diz, diz logo. O que você tá sentindo? É na barriga? É o neném? O que tá doendo? É a cabeça? PORRA BELLA, FALA LOGO!

Ai meu caralho que tanto amo. Edward surtado é pior que a jararaca de gabana.

- Se eu soubesse que você iria ficar cheio de medo assim, teria dito imediatamente… Eu só tenho fome, Ed. Apenas isso... Pela primeira vez na vida, queria que você tivesse virado uma pizza, segundos após meu orgasmo.

Seu olhar passou de "meu-deus-essa-mulher-vai-morrer-engasgada-com-caroço-de-kiwi" para "vou foder esse rabo agora por ter me feito enfartar".

- Ok, fui rebaixado para uma pizza. Definitivamente _Love _você não poderia me classificar com algo mais gostoso?

Algo mais gostoso? Edward não fazia idéia do tamanho da minha fome, algo como somente um lanche extremamente pesado e gorduroso me faria parar de salivar como uma louca.

- Ed… Eu te amo e isso é sério. Sinta-se mais que feliz ao seu comparado com uma pizza, pois eu estou morrendo de vontade de comer McFish com suco de manga com laranja.

A expressão "você é doida" deveria ter tradução em olhares, uma vez que era exatamente isso que Ed estava me dizendo enquanto movimentava uma mão sobre a boca e tentava minimizar o efeito de sua náusea enquanto eu permanecia sobre seu corpo.

Homens… tão sensíveis a gostos diferentes… tsc…tsc…tsc.

Minha barriga roncando não me permitia pensarem mais nada. Tenhocerteza que estava agindo como personagem de desenho animado ao olhar para o corpo do Ed e imaginar que ele fosse um gigante hot dog.

Ok! Ele já tinha tido o tempo suficiente de sair do transe devido ao meu gosto um tanto quanto peculiar para comida e não tinha se mexido.

- Ei Cullen, se vai demorar muito para me alimentar, vou ligar para Alice… Tenho certeza que minha irmã vai me trazer comida imediatamente...

- Talvez você queira mesmo chamar a general da sua irmã e explicar porque diabo às sete da noite a senhorita decidiu comer isso, já que ela passou a tarde toda preparando um jantar maravilhoso para você…

Seus olhos estavam nervosos, quase como duas esferas demoníacas, carregadas de maldade.

Ele estava bravo comigo.

E eu não tinha feito nada.

Eu já não conseguia segurar as lágrimas que agora me faziam fungar. E eu só queria um pouco de comida.

Ain que minha vida é tão triste.

- Hei Love, não... Não chora. Não falei bravo e nem nada… Estava brincando.

Nada dava certo. Eu só queria ser feliz transando com aquele maldito desconhecido que agora continuava com os olhos enraivados ao invés de me alimentar… Ai! Que fiz eu na vida para não ser amada, senhor?

Esse corpo bagulhado que já não o fazia atender meus simples pedidos. Eu carrego o filho dele no ventre!

Será que ele não tinha dó de mim?

- Bella, amor, carinho… Não fica assim não. Eu amo você. Vem, vamos tomar um banho.

- Não… Deixa-me aqui, gorda e com fome…

Ele já não me ama mais. Tenho certeza! Ele fica falando essas coisas apenas para me fazer parar de chorar, afinal homem nenhum gosta de mulher gorda, baranga e acima de tudo, chorona.

- Caralho Bella… Se ficar fazendo cú doce, vou te comer imediatamente.

AI. MINHA. SANTA. MÃE. DE. MISERICÓRDIA.

Ela ouviu minhas preces.

Meu corpo estava praticamente pingando de desejo de sentir Ed dentro de mim novamente. E em pé estava ele, me encarando como se tivesse me analisando.

- Vai comer ou vai ficar só olhando Cullen.

Edward permaneceu mudo e calado me encarando.

Porra! Que merda ele tá pensando? Acha que eu sou louca é?

- Ainda estou esperando Cullen.

Apoiada em minhas mãos e joelhos, passei a rebolar com a bunda ao ar. Se ele não sabia jogar, eu estava mais que pronta para provocá-lo. Será que ele ainda tinha minhas amiguinhas guardadas? Hoje seria uma boa noite para voltarmos a usá-las.

- Que rabo delicioso meu amor… E é por isso que vou comê-lo em leves estocadas.

Suas mãos foram rápidas e fortes contra minha cintura.

YES! NÓS TEREMOS MARQUINHAS!

Imediatamente Ed me besuntou com meu próprio mel, deixando todo o caminho liberado para aquele pau delicioso me invadir. Eu rebolei o quanto pude até que ele estocou levemente, me fazendo sentir toda sua grossura antes de continua a estocar contra meu rabo.

Eu poderia muito bem passar os nove meses assim.

Definitivamente essa era uma ótima idéia e eu trataria de discutir isso logo que…

PUTAQUEPARIU.

Meu grelinho mal havia parado de piscar quando senti seus dedos se afundando novamente enquanto seu pau me torturava.

- Vem Ed… Vem… deixa-me louca!

- Porra Bella, eu te amo!

Suas palavras pareciam me transportar para o paraíso. Ed me amava. Gorda, enorme, mas sua. Sua para sempre.

Meu corpo já não agüentava mais de tanto prazer físico e emocional. Eu estava me sentindo uma balança emocional e Ed era o condutor da velocidade dela. Altos e baixos. Fortes e fracos. E lá estava o paraíso quando senti meu corpo todo se contorcer e receber aquele jato dentro de mim.

Eu isso que eu precisava o tempo todo. O nirvana. O paraíso. A posse.

Não era só uma fominha qualquer. Era fome do amor. Fome de sentir Edward dentro de mim, me possuindo, me tendo como sempre.

Meu corpo estava em êxtase ainda enquanto senti o vazio me atacar e logo ser superado pelos braços fortes que me agarravam e me posicionavam sobre seu colo. Pequenos beijos na minha nuca e sua mão tirando alguns fios do meu rosto completaram o que eu mais precisava naquele momento.

- E da próxima vez não precisa chorar quando quiser alguma coisa.

- Como se você fosse entender que eu queria ser comida…

O torpor me agarrou junto com o peitoral de Ed e rapidamente mergulhei em um sono cercado de imagens da minha mãe agarrando os cabelos de Elizabeth e jogando-a sobre um monte de esterco.

Era nítido o quão nervoso Edward estava, mas ele não me deixava chegar mais próximo ao cerco onde as "mães" duelavam.

- YEAH! Mãe acaba com ela! Ela me chamou de bastardinha e não me deixou transar no segundo andar do meu restaurante favorito!

Ah moleque! Aquela era Dona Esme, agarrando aquele cabelo falso e modelado em laquê da minha futura sogra.

No momento seguinte Alice que estava ao meu lado gritando também, virou um hambúrguer maravilhoso, mas mantinha seus braços e pernas gesticulando.

Aquilo definitivamente era estranho!

- _Love?_

Sabia que Edward estava me chamando, porém já não sentia mais suas mãos em torno de mim. Procurei-o, mas não conseguia mais vê-lo, enquanto que a mãe dele se aproximava cada vez mais.

- _Ei bastardinha, estou chegando para levar meu filho e meu neto comigo._

Armei minhas mãos e fui em direção aquela vadia. Quem ela pensa ser para tirar meus amores de mim?

- Bella? Amor, precisa acordar.

Meus olhos abriram lentamente ao sentir a mão de Edward sobre meu rosto.

- Não Ed… Deixa-me dormir mais um pouco.

- Bella, é sério meu amor. Precisamos nos arrumar.

- Não quero…

Como dizer para seu amor que na verdade você queria continuar a dormir para afundar a cara da jararaca de gabana?

- Então me diz o que faço com teus pais lá embaixo segurando a louca da minha mãe, para ela não subir aqui?

- CARALHO CULLEN, PORQUE NÃO DISSE ANTES?

Era mais real do que eu imaginava. Eu ia acabar de uma vez por todas com essa cobra e ainda sai livre e leve para destruir meu próximo alvo. James!

Meu corpo estava preparado. Comigo ninguém pode era pouco para o que eu sentia dentro de mim. E em segundos me levantei em direção ao banheiro.

- Cullen?

- Cullen não Love!

- Escute de uma vez por todas: Hoje eu acabo com essa palhaçada ou não me chamo Isabella Brandon, futura senhora Cullen, portanto, eu sugiro que você fique muito bem quietinho enquanto eu resolvo isso.

Seu olhar pela fresta da porta do banheiro só me deixou bem claro que ele estava tremendo.

Sim, tremendo de medo pelo que viria pela frente.


End file.
